


The Pieces That Fit The Puzzle That Is Us

by CrankyWhenProvoked, lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Porn, Assassins & Hitmen, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, References to Homophobia, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 130,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENTION: As of right now for a few different reasons, this story is on hold and will be for an undetermined amount of time.</p><p>After being disowned by his family for being gay, Castiel goes to stay with his college roommate and best friend, Dean Winchester, over the summer. Little does he know how much that decision will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The drive to Dean's house was almost done in complete silence, Castiel lost in his thoughts. Dean didn't have to do this, didn't have to bring Castiel home with him for the summer, but Dean had insisted, telling Cas that's what friends did. Castiel was thankful to have a friend as kind and understanding as Dean, a friend who had stuck by him when everyone else in his life had deserted him and tossed him aside, calling him a freak at best and a damned soul destined for hell at worse.

Cas had been certain that Dean would turn on him, just like everyone else had when he had come out, but Dean had taken it in stride, telling Cas that no matter what he would always be his friend.

And so here he was, driving with Dean to Dean's childhood home, planning on spending the summer in Dean's guest room.

Dean warned him about Sammy, well really it was Dean basically telling Cas to not let his brat of a little brother annoy him too much. But Cas could see the affection on Dean's face when he talked about his brother, and it saddened him. His older brothers used to look at him like that until they found out what Cas was, and then their looks turned to disgust, and they acted as if he wasn't their brother anymore.

As they pulled in the driveway Castiel said, "Thank you, Dean. You didn't have to do this, but it means a lot to me."

Dean just grinned, "It's fine, Cas. Like I've told you a million times, you are my friend and I'm not gonna turn my back on you." He gave a cocky little smirk, "Besides, I know you'll never go after any of my girlfriends."

Castiel laughed. Dean would see it that way.

They grabbed their bags and walked into the house. Castiel watched as Dean was practically bowled over by what had to be the prettiest boy Cas had ever seen.

"Hey Sammy. I'd like you to meet my buddy, Cas. He's gonna be staying with us this summer."

Castiel smiled, holding out his hand to shake the boy's. He was thankful the jeans he was wearing weren't tight, as the smile the boy gave him had him getting hard in an instant.

\--

Sam had been pacing around his room for about the last half hour, wondering when Dean and his friend were going to be home. Dean had told him about when they were going to be there, but it wasn't an exact time since they might stop and get something to eat. When he heard the Impala pull into the driveway, the smile that was on his face nearly split his face in half. As the front door opened, he ran down the stairs and all but tackled Dean in a hug. When he introduced Castiel, Sam smiled again, trying not to blush at how attractive the other male was. The dark hair male held out his hand, though Sam just ignored it and gave him a hug instead, it was just something he did.

"Hi, Castiel" Sam said, tossing a bitch face at Dean when he mumbled about Sam being a brat. "Be nice or I'm not giving you any of the pie I made just for your homecoming"

\--

By the end of the evening Castiel was starting to regret accepting Dean's offer to come and stay the summer. Not because of feeling unwelcome, oh far from that. The fact of the matter was Cas didn't have a clue how he'd survive the summer around Sam. The boy was a walking invitation to sin, and the worst of it was the kid had no clue what he did to Cas.

Cas laid in his bed, thinking about those small, shy little smiles Sam would give him, the way Sam kept asking if he needed any help with anything, the way his shirt lifted and exposed a brief flash of perfect, smooth skin when he was putting dishes away after supper. It was a surprise that Castiel hadn't had to excuse himself and jack off, thinking about the boy.

He wouldn't do anything, he couldn't. That would be a complete and utter betrayal of the trust Dean had in him. But that didn't stop his mind from supplying him with plenty of ideas, it didn't stop his imagination from showing him an image of Sam bent naked over the table, moaning as Cas thrust into him hard and fast. And it didn't help matters in the least that when Cas came up to bed he could hear the boy moaning from his bedroom, obviously touching himself.

Cas bit his lip, closing his eyes as his mind supplied him plenty of images of Sam. He slipped his hand down the front of his boxers, stroking his aching cock. It didn't take long, only a few pulls and he was spilling over his hand, Sam's name on his lips.

Cas was screwed.

\--

Sam let out a sigh of relief when he was finally able to get upstairs without looking like he was just trying to get away. Which if he could spend the whole Summer right next to Cas, he would do it in a heart beat. The older male was funny, hot, shy and one of the nicest people he had ever met. More than once that day Dean had told Sam to stop annoying Cas, when the other wasn't around, to which Sam would just roll his eyes and tell Dean that if he was annoying Cas, then Cas could say something. One of the times resulting in Dean wrestling with him and sitting on him.

As he laid down, he could feel his cock hard between his legs. Easing them down, he ran his hand over the swollen flesh, moaning softly. Cas had some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen and he wanted so bad to see them looking at him, full of lust. He tried to keep his moans quiet as he moved his hand over his cock, needing so bad to get off. When he slipped a spit slick finger into his hole though, the moans came a little louder. Making him grateful that Dean and their parents slept on the other end of the house, though Cas’ room was near his. But when he came upstairs, Cas was still playing a game with Dean in the basement.

\--

The next couple weeks went by quickly, though every day Cas found himself jacking off to thoughts of Sam at least once if not more. He knew he shouldn't be thinking the things he was about Sam, the boy was only 16, five years younger than Castiel was, and yet there was something so appealing about him.

 

By the end of his third week staying with the Winchesters Cas had pretty much come to the realization that he was going to hell, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Sam showed any interest in him, that if Sam asked him to fuck him he'd do it in a heartbeat. He'd even started jacking off to a photo of Sam he had stolen from one of the photo albums.

Then one day something happened that would change everything. John and Mary were both working overnight, and Dean had picked up some hours, leaving Cas alone in the house with Sam. 

All evening Cas watched Sam, wanting to fuck the boy until the only word he knew was Cas' name, but he behaved himself. He did end up going upstairs and jacking off in Sam's bathroom, staring at the photo of the boy, wishing he could have the real thing, but he knew it wasn't to be.

\--

Sam was going out of his mind. He was in the house alone with Cas and he needed to stop thinking about the older male, about going over and asking him to fuck him until he lost his voice from screaming his name.

At one point Cas got up and headed up to the bathroom, leaving Sam to groan out loud. This was like torture, wanting the male and knowing that he couldn't have him. Cas was 5 years older than him and could have any guy that he wanted, Dean had told him about why Cas got kicked out and would be living there. So why on earth would he go for a little nothing like him. When Cas had been upstairs for a little while, he figured that maybe Cas had just went to his room. Heading upstairs, he noticed his bathroom light was on and the door was open slightly.

Looking in, Sam felt his heart nearly stop as he watched Cas playing with himself. For a moment he figured it was just him being horny, until he saw the picture in Cas’ hand. It was one that was from earlier in the year. Sam and Dean had been playing soccer in the back yard and Sam was lying on the ground, spread eagle, covered in dirt and sweat. Gasping quietly, he watched Cas looking at it, moving his hand fast over his cock.

Licking his lips, Sam backed up and headed to his room, barely in the door when his hand was around his cock. He had a plan now that he knew Cas wanted him and with no one home, he was going to take it

\--

Cas had to bite his lip to stop the sound of Sam's name from leaving his mouth as he came all over his hand. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but Sam got him so worked up that he could hardly think anymore. He wanted Sam, wanted him more than he could remember ever wanting another person.

He quickly pulled himself back together, splashing cold water on his face to try and calm down. When he got back downstairs he found the room empty and was briefly concerned. 

"Sam? Where are you?" he called out. When Sam called down that he'd be back down in a minute or two Cas let himself calm down. 

"Meet me in the basement, the TV is better down there," Cas called back to him, making his way downstairs. He scanned through Dean's collection of movies on the shelves, shaking his head at the ones that were obviously porn, given their titles. Some of them made him raise his eyebrows, because he knew damn well they weren't straight porn. 

A tiny part of him wondered what Sam would say if he popped in a porn movie, but he shook his head at that thought, he had to behave himself.

As soon as Sam came downstairs Cas said, "Pick out a movie. We'll watch whatever you wanna." He gave a little wink, "I promise not to tell anyone if you pick something higher than PG-13."

\--

Sam had to stop himself from shivering when Cas winked at him, though he started looking over the movies. It's not like he hadn't seen all of them, even the ones that were pure porn, Dean was an odd brother. For a moment he considered just grabbing one of them, maybe even the pure gay one, just to get Cas all worked up. Though if they did anything on Deans special couch, he would kill them both, not that he might not if they DID ever do anything. Dean was very protective of him. Finally picking one, he had seen it a million times and at one point it had two males making out, he sat down on the couch next to Cas.

"You would more have to worry about my mom and dad. Dean's made me watch all of these, even the porn," Sam chuckled and grabbed the box and turned on the movie. "Even a few times alone for what he called 'educational development'."

\--

Cas smiled, glad that Sam hadn't grabbed one of the porns, yet at the same time a bit disappointed. He couldn't concentrate on the movie, the whole time he kept looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye. By the middle of the movie when the two male leads were making out he noticed Sam swallowing hard, and a quick glance down had Cas seeing the boy getting hard in his pants. 

All Cas wanted to do was reach over and cup Sam's erection with his hand, slowly stroking the boy until he came with a shuddered breath all over his hand, but he stayed still. As soon as the movie was over Cas made an excuse and went up to his room, getting naked before crawling under the sheets, his hand going directly to his cock.

\--

Sam waited for about 5 minutes before he followed Cas upstairs, pausing to listen at the door for a moment, listening to Cas’ hard breathing and low moans. Knocking on the door, he listened to Cas scramble for a moment before telling him he could come in.

Walking in, Sam closed to door behind him, trying not to look too eager of how Cas already looked so horny. When Cas asked him what was wrong, he said nothing and sat down on the bed, noticing the way Cas tensed up a little.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Sam stated, watching as Cas tilted his head. "Will you fuck me?"

\--

Cas swallowed hard, not sure if he had heard that correctly. "You want me to fuck you?"

When Sam nodded it was as if something snapped in Castiel's mind, all sense of right and wrong flying out the window. He looked Sam up and down, and in a dark, dangerous voice whispered, "Strip."

As soon as Sam was naked he ordered the boy to lay down on the bed. "Fucking hell, Sam, you have no idea how hot you look. Gonna make you feel so good." He moved over Sam's body, trailing kisses down his neck and shoulders, being mindful not to leave a mark. Sam was hard under him and Cas couldn't help himself, moving swiftly down Sam's body, taking the boy's hard cock into his mouth, moaning loudly around the straining flesh.

He set a brutal pace, bobbing up and down Sam's length, loving the little sounds spilling from the boy's lips. He reached upwards, bringing his fingers to Sam's lips. Pulling off of his lover's cock he almost growled, "Suck them, get them nice and wet for me," before taking Sam into his mouth once more.

\--

Sam whimpered, wrapping his hand around Cas’ wrist, getting his fingers nice and wet, knowing where they would be going. Letting go, Sam arched his back a little as Cas swallowed around his cock, his fingers brushing his hole before one started pressing in.

"Yea, fuck Cas," Sam moaned, wrapping his fingers in Cas’ hair, giving an experimental tug to see if he could get away with it.

\--

Cas pulled off of Sam once more, looking at the boy's face as worked his fingers in and out of the boy's hole. "Such a little slut for it, aren't you, Sam? Want it so bad, want my cock in your sweet little hole, don't you? Wanna feel me pound your hot little ass, come so deep inside of you that you'll feel me dripping out of you for days?"

Sam just moaned at his words, making Cas laugh a little, "You gotta earn my cock, Baby. Gotta beg for it, make me wanna give it to you."

Before Sam could reply Castiel began to suck him again, thrusting three fingers in and out of Sam's ass, twisting and scissoring them, loving the way Sam moaned for him.

\--

"Please, Castiel. Please," Sam begged, Cas’ fingers pushing over his prostate.

"If I'd of known I could have had you all along, would have pulled you up here right away and dropped right to my knees. Sucking your cock, making you come down my throat. Want your cock so much, please give it to me, please give me your cock."

Sam whimpered more, his hips arching as Cas sucked harder on him.

\--

Castiel pulled off of Sam's cock at the same time removing his fingers from Sam's ass, giving the boy a grin. "Suck me, Sam, get me all nice and wet and I'll fuck your pretty little hole." 

He moved until he was kneeling next to Sam's head, and held his cock towards the boy's mouth. He let out a curse when Sam began to suck him, enthusiasm winning out where he lacked practice and skill. He grabbed Sam by the back of the head, twining his fingers into the boy's hair, "Fuck, yes, just like that, Baby. Such a good little slut for me. Look so pretty with your mouth around my cock. Mm, fuck, okay, need you to stop or I'll never be able to fuck you."

As he moved between Sam's legs he laughed at the little pout on the boy's face, "Tell you what, I'll let you suck me off a little later, how's that sound, Baby?"

He grabbed Sam by the hip, lining himself up with the boy's hole. It was tight, so fucking tight, and Cas knew he'd never feel anything as good as this, never feel anything quite so right. By the time he was fully inside of Sam he was reduced to curses and moaning Sam's name.

\--

Cas' cock felt so much better than his fingers and Sam knew every time he would play with himself when Cas and Dean went back to school he would think about Cas’ cock.

"Want to suck you so much, loved the feel of your cock in my mouth, love it in my ass. Never going to want you to stop."

As Cas started moving, Sam’s back arched off the bed. It hurt a little, but the pleasure out weighed it so much more, the moans kept slipping out of his mouth.

"Cas, Cas, Cas," Sam moaned out in nearly a chant.

\--

"Fuck, dreamt about this. Thought about this so many times, Sam. God you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. Wanted you since the moment I saw you," Cas moaned as he continued to thrust into Sam's body.

Sam felt so damn good around him, better than any other lover he'd ever had. And the sounds coming out of the boy's mouth, so wanton and eager, so innocent in his debauchery. It boggled Castiel's mind that Sam would want him like this, and yet he couldn't deny the fact that he'd probably never have anyone quite like Sam ever again.

"Fucking ruining me for anyone else, Baby. No one is ever gonna compare to you." He kissed Sam hard, laughing inside his mind as he'd sucked Sam's cock, was buried inside of the boy, but this was the first time they had kissed. "Gonna do this as often as I can for the rest of the summer. Hope you don't mind, Sweetheart."

\--

Sam felt a little sad that Cas wanted this to just be a summer fling, but he tried his best not to let it show.

"Yes, want your cock as much as I can get it," Sam moaned.

As Cas changed the angle a little, his cock started hitting Sam’s prostate head on, making Sam’s back arch.

"God, when I suck your cock, I want you to eat me out. Please, can you do that?"

\--

Castiel kissed Sam slowly. "Wish I didn't live so far away from you, Baby. Hate that I only get you for the summer before I have to leave."

He continued to thrust into Sam, slowing down, wanting to make this last as long as possible. "I swear if my school wasn't six hours away I'd be over as often as possible, finding excuses to be able to with you. But then again, you probably wouldn't want that, would you? Having some old dude hanging around you all the time."

Castiel kissed Sam once more, resting his forehead against Sam's, "Anything, anything you want, Baby, it's yours. I'm yours."

\--

"You... you mean you'll still want me? Even after the summer’s over?"

Sam couldn't find it in him to believe it, that Cas would want just a kid. That he probably would have lots of options at school, from people his own age, why would he want a kid.

"And of course I would want you around, would want you never to leave if I could have that."

Wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, he pulled him into a kiss, worried that the older male was just going to say 'kidding'. He didn't seem like the type, but so many people had turned Sam away, told him he wasn't good looking enough to date before, so he was scared Cas might only want him for his body, something to fuck while he was here.

\--

"If. I. Could. I. Would. Have. You. Forever." Cas said, each word punctuated by a kiss and a thrust into Sam.

He'd been thinking about it a lot. All these what if scenarios running through his head. If he could he'd drop out of college and find a job near Sam, but he needed to finish college, needed to prove he could do it. He needed to get his degree so he could get the job he wanted, and, god willing, be able to take care of Sam for the rest of their lives. He wasn't sure when he had fallen so damn hard for Sam, but he had. He'd fallen in love with the boy, and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

"Fuck, Sam, I love you, I do, wanna take care of you, wanna be with you forever. Need you so fucking much," he was practically in tears, so overwhelmed by what he was feeling for his young lover. "Gonna finish college, get my medical license, get us a nice house."

Castiel kissed Sam once more, "I promise you this isn't some fling."

\--

Sam felt like crying seeing the tears in Cas' eyes and what he was saying. Ever since the first night he saw him, he wanted that, had a million different scenarios going through his head at all hours. Him and Cas in a nice little house, him at home waiting for his lover to come home. Maybe adopting a kid or two later in life, if Cas wanted that.

"Yes, want all that so much, love you too."

Kissing him again, his orgasm took him by surprise, moaning against Cas' lips.

\--

Castiel cursed, the feeling of Sam's passage clenching around him was his undoing. He came with a shout of Sam's name, before collapsing down onto the boy, panting harshly. He kissed Sam again and again, moaning as he felt Sam begin to get hard once more. It was enough to send the blood coursing back down to his cock, making him harden once more.

"Mm, looks like we're both up for round two," he whispered against Sam's lips as he began to slowly thrust in and out of the boy once more. "Never wanna give you up, Baby."

He got a thoughtful look on his face, "Wish I could hold you while we sleep, Angel. But right now, right now as much as I want to I know I can't."

\--

Shivering deeply, Sam moaned as his already filled hole started getting fucked again. He never thought he would get to have this once, let alone think Cas would want him more than once this time and then more after that.

"I would love that too, but while mom and dad won't be home till the morning, Dean will be home in a few hours," he said, wrapping his legs tightly around Cas' hips, pulling Cas in deeper.

\--

Cas nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. Still... wish we could."

He continued thrusting in and out of Sam, kissing him the entire time. By the time their orgasms hit, both of them were covered in sweat and shaking. Castiel didn't want to have to kick Sam out of his room, but he knew he had to. Dean had a nasty habit of just walking in and bugging Cas, and it was one thing to have his best friend walk in on him jacking off, it was another thing entirely to have him walk in and find him in bed with his baby brother.

"You have to go to your room, Sam. Wish you didn't, but... you know your brother."

He could see the blush spread over Sam's face, and knew that he wasn't the only one Dean had walked in on masturbating. 

As Sam walked out of the room, Cas sighed.

It was only a half hour later when Dean got home, and as Cas had expected he just walked into his room. Cas rolled his eyes sleepily, listening to Dean talk about some chick who had come in. He nodded at all the appropriate moments, a small part of him beginning to freak out when he saw Sam's boxers in a pile against the wall, something that Dean thankfully missed.

"Dean, I'm sure you had a good evening at work, but I am exhausted. We can talk more tomorrow?"

Dean nodded leaving the room. Cas could hear him opening Sam's bedroom door and shook his head. Some things never changed.

\--

Sam hadn't wanted to leave, though he knew Cas was completely right. That Dean did have a habit of just walking into peoples rooms. Once even commenting on how what Sam was doing was wrong and doing it a different ways would be better. So he went and took a shower, only realizing that his boxers were still in Cas’ room when he heard Dean come home.

After he heard Dean in Cas’ room, his brother came in to talk to him. After a bit of listening to Dean talk about some girl, Sam rolling his eyes. He realized he really didn't want to sneak around with Dean around as well. Because if he didn't know now, and found out by walking in on them, it would be a lot worse.

"Hey Dean" he said, making Dean stop blathering on about the girls legs and hum at him. "If I were gay, would you have a problem with that?"

\--

Dean rolled his eyes, giving Sam a look that said he was an idiot. "I'd be a bit hypocritical if I had a problem with that, Sammy. I mean, A) my best friend is gay, and B) I'm bisexual, if you hadn't figured that out by now."

At Sam's confused look Dean shook his head, "You didn't know? How the fuck could you see my porn collection and not know, Sam? Straight dudes do not have gay porn."

\--

Sam rolled his eyes a little. "Who knows, you're weird like that."

So that took care of that, but that didn't mean the next part was going to be any easier. Dean was more protective of him then a mother lion was of her cubs and if he wasn't okay with Cas and him together, they wouldn't be. He just hoped at if he wasn't okay with it, he wouldn't kick Cas out or try to hurt him, since he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"And if I happened to like some one, someone that it would be a little bad for me to be with. Would you be okay with that?" He asked, his hands shaking a little.

\--

"Bad how? Like they're dangerous? Or like they're older than you and maybe friends with your big brother? Maybe they're one room over?" Dean said, a small grin on his face.

"Dude, I have seen you checking him out, plenty of times. And he hasn't been too good at hiding himself watching your sorry backside. I don't see the appeal, but whatever. He's a good guy."

Dean stood up to leave the room. When he reached the door he looked over his shoulder, "Just... don't let Mom and Dad catch you, and don't break his heart. He's been through a lot. And if he hurts you let me know. Friend or not, he hurts my baby brother I'll kick his ass."

\--

Sam couldn't stop the blush that was now all over his face, but he was so happy that Dean was okay with it. Hopping out of bed, he gave Dean a big hug, ignoring how he mumbled about a chick flick moment, but hugged him back none the less.

"I promise. I won't hurt him, after what you told me, I could never do that. And don't worry, you'll be the first to defend my honor if he does."

Dean just laughed and rolled his eyes, ruffling Sam’s hair before heading out and going downstairs.

Sam waited a few moments before heading over to Cas’ room, to excited to not share. Cas was asleep, but Sam didn't want to wait. Crawling in the bed, he straddled the elders hips and leaned on him, pressing their lips together.

\--

Cas woke to the feel of Sam on top of him. He couldn't help but love the blinding smile on his lover's face. "Mm, hey, Baby. What you doing in here? Dean's home."

Sam kissed him again, and all thoughts of Dean fled his mind. All Cas could think of was how good Sam felt on top of him. He grabbed Sam's ass, thrusting up against him, "Want you, Baby. Want you to ride me. Wanna do that? Wanna ride my cock and come all over my chest?" He slipped his hands under Sam's pajama pants, squeezing the firm globes in his hands.

\--

"Mmhmm, yea want that," Sam moaned, nearly forgetting why he came in.

Though for the moment all he wanted was to be on Cas' cock. Shimmying down, he pulled Cas' pants down, the elder taking off his shirt and then took off his own before sucking on his cock. Once Cas was nice and wet, he moved back up, before sliding himself down on his cock.

"Mmm Cas. And, fuck, I came to... to tell you," Sam moaned loudly as Cas started making him ride him.

\--

"Mm, tell me what, Baby?" Cas asked, thrusting up into Sam's body. He grabbed onto the boy's hips, not holding too tightly, just needing to feel his skin under his palms.

The only response he got was Sam throwing his head back and moaning loudly. A small part of his brain told him what they were doing wasn't smart, that Dean was in the house, but Castiel couldn't give a shit. He didn't even care that his bedroom door was open, and that anyone walking by could see his cock moving in and out of Sam's hole.

Castiel thrust up each time Sam moved downward, meeting him each and every time. It was hot beyond belief, how wanton and open Sam was for him. "You take it so good, fucking made to take my cock. Such a good boy." He watched Sam shudder at those words, and with a grin on his face he pulled Sam down so he could whisper in his ear, "My good, dirty, little boy. Love having my cock inside your little hole, don't you, bet you'd take whatever I put in you. My tongue, my fingers, my cock, my hand, toys of all sorts." 

Before Sam could answer he pushed him back up, "That's it, Sammy, ride my cock. Take it, Baby. I know you love this."

\--

Cas' cock felt so amazing Sam was having trouble even thinking. He knew Dean wouldn't care and at the moment it didn't seem like Cas did either, thankfully his parents weren't going to be home.

"Yea," he whimpered. "Want to be your good little boy, would do anything for you. Want all of that and more."

His moans got louder again as Cas reached back, holding him open even more, his cock going deeper in his hole. Leaning up so Cas could fuck him even deeper, Sam wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself just a few times before coming over Cas' chest, his inner walls squeezing Cas tight.

\--

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Sam," Castiel cursed loudly, coming with a shout inside of Sam. 

He lay there panting, Sam still on top of him, his softening cock still buried in Sam's body, and by the way Sam's channel was still clenching tightly around him he knew he wouldn't be able to pull out any time soon, but he could care less.

"So fucking perfect, Sam. What I ever do to get someone like you?" 

He ran his hand down Sam's back, trailing it down to the boy's hole. He could feel his come slowly trickling out of Sam around his cock, and he teased at the boy's rim, causing Sam to buck and whine. "Like that, Baby? Like me playing with your fucked out hole? Think you could get me hard again and ride me to another orgasm?"

\--

Sam whined a little, but nodded and leaned up to kiss Cas.

"Yea, think I can. Want to try, want to ride you and make you come again."

Kissing him again, Sam squeezed his inner muscles around Cas' cock, listening to the older male gasp. Soon enough Cas was fully hard in him, moaning when Sam sat up, pushing his cock in further.

"Gonna ride you Cas, gonna make you come again."

\--

Castiel ran his hands over Sam's chest as the boy began to raise and lower himself on his cock. "Mm, that's it, that's my good boy," he said in a throaty moan, letting one of his hands move down to Sam's cock. He slowly began to stroke Sam, getting him hard. "So good, so so very good. God, Baby, you have no idea how hot you are, riding me like this. May have to film us sometime so I have something to watch when I'm away from you. You'd like that wouldn't you, knowing I'm jacking off watching the two of us fuck."

He watched Sam nod at his words. "God, Sam, you're gonna have my come dripping from you for the rest of the night. Love that. Gonna keep you all nice and full of my come, get a plug to keep it all inside you."

He moaned loudly, his hands moving to Sam's hips. He began thrusting up harder into Sam with each of the boy's downward movements, "That's it, that's my boy. You take it so damn good."

\--

Just the thought of Cas taping them made a shiver run though him. He could see it now, Cas calling him on the phone while he watches it. Making Sam finger himself open as he plays with his own cock.

"God, yes. Wanna make a video for you to have. Maybe even send you one when you're at school, just me playing with myself. And maybe even fucking myself with a toy, moaning your name."

At times Sam hated how quick he could come, but as he moaned out another release, Cas didn't seem to mind at all.

\--

It wasn't much longer before Castiel was coming once more himself. He pulled Sam down against his chest, panting heavily. He could feel himself slowly slipping out of Sam's body and moaned at the loss. Sam nuzzled into him, resting his head against his shoulder.

An idea hit him, and Castiel grinned. John and Mary usually got home at the same time when they worked nights, at a little before 6 AM. Castiel reached over to his nightstand, setting an alarm for 5 AM. At the confused look on Sam's face he whispered, "Sleep with me. You can get to your room before they get home, Baby, but I wanna hold you, okay?" When Sam nodded Cas kissed him softly, slipping out of bed long enough to close the door tightly shut.

~

The sounds of Sam and Cas fucking had finally stopped and Dean heard a bedroom door close. When he didn't hear another door open and close he quietly made his way upstairs, peeking into Sam's empty bedroom.

He shook his head, hoping that Cas knew what he was doing. Dean decided to set an alarm, just to make sure that Sam was in his room before their parents came home. He flopped down on his bed, wide awake and horny. The sounds from upstairs had almost been enough to make him jack off, but he had refrained from doing so, as he felt that that in some small way was him trying to butt his way into whatever it was going on between Sam and Cas.

But now in the silence that followed, Dean needed relief. He quickly and expertly stroked himself to completion, trying to block the memory of the way those two had sounded out of his mind as he did so. But as he came he realized that it had been the memory of the sound of them coming which had set him off.

He looked down at his spent cock as if accusing it of betraying him. "Shit, this isn't good," he muttered, pulling his sheets over him. He could wait until the alarm went off to clean up.

\--

"There's still somethin’ I wanna tell you," Sam mumbled, curling closer to Cas.

When Cas gave him the go ahead look, Sam smiled sleepily.

"Dean knows. I was going to tell him, but he already had it figured out. He just doesn't want either of us to hurt the other."

Yawning again, he looked up, waiting for his reaction.

\--

Castiel smiled, kissing the tip of Sam's nose. "Mm, that's great news." He let out a little laugh, "Knowing Dean he'll find an excuse to get us out of the house, like on a camping trip or something, I don't know. God, fucking you in a sleeping bag by a campfire would be so fucking hot."

He wrapped his arms around Sam tightly, breathing in his lover's scent. "Sleep, Sam. We have to get up so you can go to your room in like 4 hours."

Licking his lips he said, "If you're a good boy I'll let you blow me before I tuck you in." 

Part of Cas was a bit alarmed how he was speaking to Sam, as if he was a child, but Sam seemed to get off on it. "Promise me if I say or do anything you don't like you'll tell me, okay?"

\--

"It is. I wanted to tell him because he really doesn't have any concept of personal space and two, I don't like hiding things from him."

Sam shivered at all the thoughts of what they could do out in the woods, maybe even find a hot spring.

"And I will, Cas. I promise, I’ll tell you if I don't like something," He said, leaning in for another kiss before lying on his chest.

\--

Cas was woken up by something, no make that someone bouncing down on the foot of his bed. He looked over at the clock, noticing it was still about 15 minutes until his alarm was set to go off. He rolled his eyes at Dean, sighing, "You couldn't have waited until after the alarm went off?"

Dean gave a sheepish grin, "Was just trying to make sure Sam was in his own bed when our parents get home. Should have thought that you'd have set an alarm." He noticed the semi-pissed off, sleepy look Sam was giving him. "Aw, Sammy is all grumpy. Maybe someone should do something to make that frown go away." He winked at Cas, leaving the room.

As soon as Cas heard Dean's footsteps moving down the stairs he pounced, kissing Sam hard. "Mm, hey Baby. Dean got us up a little earlier than we planned, gives us more time to play." He thrust lightly against Sam, humming with contentment at the moan that produced.

~

Dean was barely back in his room before he had his hand wrapped around his cock. He didn't know what was going on with him, but the sight of the two of them together had him harder than he could remember. He began to stroke himself, and all too soon he could hear Cas and Sam moaning from upstairs. Those two had no shame, though Dean was really one to talk, touching himself as he was, wondering just what they were doing up there, part of him wanting to sneak upstairs so he could watch them.

\--

"Such a dork I have for a brother," Sam mumbled, kissing Cas back before rolling them. "Now you promised I could do something and you would too."

With a smirk Sam climbed over Cas, sitting on his chest before leaning down. Licking the tip of Cas' cock, he moaned at the taste before gripping the base. Behind him he could hear Cas curse lightly before his hands were on Sam’s cheeks, spreading him open. Sam took the head of Cas' cock into his mouth as the tip of the elders tongue pressed against his hole.

\--

Castiel moaned against Sam's flesh, loving the way his simple touches made the boy shudder with want. He teased at Sam's opening, tongue snaking inside the tight passage, the taste of his own come filling his taste buds. Sam was sucking him enthusiastically, and as much as Cas loved that feeling and wanted to just pump into the boy's mouth he also wanted to draw this out, but he knew they didn't have the time for that. 

"That's it, Baby, so fucking good," he said, his voice muffled by Sam's flesh. He grabbed Sam's cheeks, spreading them wide, opening the boy's hole even more to his probing tongue. He lapped and sucked at his prize, feeling Sam tremble and shake above him. He could tell Sam was close, and needed to see Sam's face as he came.

Gently shoving Sam off of him he turned the boy onto his back and crawled between his legs, entering his body in one quick thrust. Sam almost screamed with pleasure as Cas began to slam fast and hard into him again and again. Castiel wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, stroking it fast. He leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, "That's it, that's my boy. Let go for me, Sam, come for me baby. Want you to make me come from the force of your orgasm."

\--

Sam was already so close just from sucking Cas’ cock, that he nearly came just from Cas slamming into him. He was reduced to just whimpers as Cas growled in his ear. Part of him wished they were truly alone, since he was sure Dean could hear them and he didn't want to squick him out. Though when Cas started jerking him faster, he all but screamed out his orgasm. Cas wasn't far behind, filling him again, his moan nearly just as loud.

Panting, Sam pulled him closer, kissing Cas and running his fingers through Cas’ hair.

"I love you, Castiel"

\--

Castiel gave a happy little sigh, kissing Sam tenderly. "I love you, too, Sam. So damn much." He held onto his lover tightly, not wanting to let him go. He held onto Sam as long as possible, up until he heard John and Mary's car pull into the driveway.

He watched Sam quickly grab his clothing and run out of the room before pulling on his pajama pants and crawling back under his covers. He had just heard Sam's door close when he heard the front door open and John and Mary quietly enter the house.

Castiel fell asleep with a smile on his face, the smell of Sam all around him.

~

They were sitting in the backyard inside of the tree-house John had built for the boys years earlier, Dean against one wall, Sam and Cas against the other, Sam sitting in the v of Castiel's spread legs.

Dean was trying not to stare at the two of them, trying and failing. He'd thought a lot about what he had found out the night prior, about his brother and best friend's relationship, and about how the thought of the two of them affected him. It wasn't that he wanted either of them, not individually at least. He had forced himself to try and think of first Castiel, and then Sam, alone, but it had done nothing for him. But the thought of the two of them together had him hard in a flash. 

"Hey, Cas? You still have that cabin?" Dean asked, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, the one your Grandpa left you in his will?"

Castiel nodded. He really hadn't thought about the cabin much. It was small and in the middle of nowhere. But it was his, his name was on the deed to the place and he did own the land it was on. He'd gotten ownership of it not three months before his family had found out he was gay and disowned him, but by then they couldn't make him give it up.

"Well I was thinking, my job sucks and I really don't need it, so I could maybe just quit. We could grab some supplies and head out to the cabin for a while, you know, some summer bonding."

Castiel could feel Sam stiffen in his arms, but before he could say anything Dean continued, "You know, the three of us. I'm sure Mom and Dad will have no problem with me taking Sammy for a few weeks, they kinda feel guilty for not being able to go on vacation this summer."

Cas licked his lips, grinning at the thought.

\--

Sam was only half paying attention, though when the cabin was mentioned, he perked up. Being alone with just Cas and Dean in the woods would be great. He knew that Dean would leave them be, except to fully bother them, but that was his duty as an older brother.

"That would be awesome" Sam smiled.

Turning so he could look up at Cas though keeping his head on Cas' chest, chuckling a little. "Sure would beat camping"

\--

Cas grinned, "It's out in the middle of these woods by a small lake. We could be as loud as we wanted and no one would hear us." He gave a little laugh, looking over at Dean, "Well, except for Dean. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind, kinky bastard that he is."

Dean blushed a little at that, looking down with a sheepish little grin. "Not at all."

"Do I need to worry about leaving the two of you alone?" Cas asked, mostly joking, but a little bit serious about the question.

Dean shook his head, "Nope, not at all. Seriously, Sammy alone with me is just as safe as you alone with me, and that is completely safe." The blush covering his face increased, "Though the two of you together is another story entirely." 

He made it sound like he was joking, but Castiel knew Dean well enough to know that Dean often did that, making something seem like a joke to try and protect himself.

\--

Sam cock an eyebrow at what Dean had said and the blush on his face. He's seen Dean tell girls to drop their panties and his face didn't have a hint of red.

"Dean?" Sam asked questioningly. "Do you like the thought of us together?"

\--

Dean swallowed hard at Sam's question. "What if I do?" He refused to look up at them, the blush growing even deeper, "I'm a freak, I know it."

Cas rolled his eyes at that. Then something popped into his head. He whispered into Sam's ear, "Mm, maybe we should have Dean film us while we're at the cabin. Get better angles, that way we can see everything." He could feel Sam's pulse begin to intensify at his words and decided to test something. 

Moving slowly as to not startle either of them, Cas ran his hand down Sam's chest to his lap. He began to fondle Sam's cock through his pants, then slowly unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. Cas pulled Sam's cock out of his boxers and began to slowly pump his fist up and down it's length. He looked up, noticing the way Dean was watching them, his eyes wide with lust. 

Dean kept licking his lips, hard almost instantly at the sight before him. He wanted to reach into his pants and touch himself, but didn't know if that was allowed. 

"Go on, Dean, we know you want to," Cas said, his voice commanding and soothing at the same time. He kissed the side of Sam's neck, loving the way Sam was arching into his touches. Whispering into Sam's ear he asked, "Want me to fuck you, Baby?"

When Sam nodded at the question Cas let go of him. He yanked Sam's shirt off, tossing it to the side. He helped Sam get out of his pants, tossing them and Sam's flip-flops over by his shirt. He undid his own pants, pulling out his aching cock and pulled Sam back onto his lap, moaning as Sam ever so slowly began to sink inch by inch down his cock.

Dean had pulled himself out when he had been given permission to do so, and soon found himself stroking his cock in time with every one of Castiel's thrusts up into Sam's body. He wanted to touch them, yet at the same time wanted to stay where he was, watching the looks on their faces, watching the way Castiel seemed to know every one of Sammy's buttons and just how to press them.

\--

Sam couldn't believe how quickly things seemed to change, but he wasn't complaining. Going from longing, to getting Cas and now having Dean like to watch. Though he had to admit, that having Dean watch them, having him playing with himself was hotter than anything he'd ever thought about.

When Cas hit his prostate, Sam whimpered and watched the way that Dean jerked and moaned.

Pressing his back against Cas', he whispered in his ear, giving it a little kiss first, "Can I suck him? If he wants it, that is?"

\--

The thought of Sam doing anything with anyone else should have made Castiel's blood boil. And he was certain if it was anyone but Dean he probably would be feeling jealous. As it was the images that brought to mind made a shock of arousal run through him. 

Cas looked up at Dean, licking his lips before speaking, "Mm, Dean, why don't you come over here and let Sam suck your cock for you. I don't mind."

Dean looked at them nervously, as if trying to see if this was a test, but the open, inviting looks on both of their faces and nodded, moving slowly towards them. He watched as Castiel pulled out of Sam, having Sam get on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his face close to Dean's crotch. "Fuck, that is so hot," Dean whispered, watching as Castiel slowly entered Sam once more. He moved a little closer, running his fingers through Sam's hair, letting out a long, drawn out moan as Sam took him into his mouth and began to suck.

Dean wasn't sure where Sam had learned to give a blow job, but fuck whoever had taught him deserved an award.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Dean? God, Sam's a fucking natural at this. You can give him all you got and he still wants more. Don't you, Baby? You're a dirty little slut who likes to get his holes all nice and filled."

\--

Humming a yes around Dean’s cock, he couldn't help but love the feel of Dean in his mouth and Cas in his ass. He knew that he wouldn't want this all the time, more would want just Cas, maybe letting Dean watch a lot. But every once and a while, this would be fun.

Bringing his hand up, he wrapped it around the base of Deans cock, stroking him while he sucked hard on his cock. His cock was hard as a rock, begging for attention, but he didn't want to pull off Dean to ask. So he just looked up at Dean, trying to beg him with his eyes to do something.

\--

"Mm, think Sammy needs a little help, Cas," Dean said, licking his lips. He idly began to stroke the back of Sam's head, almost petting him as Sam bobbed his head up and down on his cock.

Cas let out a little laugh, moving one of his hands off Sam's hip down to wrap around his lover's shaft. "Needed someone touching you, Baby? Couldn't ask, could you, not without letting go of Dean. Fuck, Sam, look so pretty right now, your hole stretched out by my cock. Wish I could see how good you look with your mouth wrapped around his cock." 

Cas could feel Sam clench around him, as if he was trying to make Castiel come. "Want me to fill you all up, don't you? Wanna show Dean how good you take my come? Such a good little boy."

Dean rose his eyebrow at that, but the feeling of Sam moaning around his cock let him know that not only did Sam like what Cas was saying, but that he got off on those words. "You're a good little boy, aren't you, Sammy?" he asked, watching the way Sam's eyes seemed to widen even farther with lust.

"Maybe... fuck, Sam, maybe after I fill you up, I let Dean have a turn and have you lick me clean. Then later..." he winked at Dean, "later you and I will have Dean show us if those dick sucking lips of his feel as good as they look."

Those words were almost enough to send Dean over the edge, but he held on, knowing he didn't want to come until it was inside Sam's ass, filling him with his seed on top of Castiel's.

\--

Sam couldn't think, was so consumed by lust, glad that Dean’s cock was in his mouth or he would be moaning loud enough for others to hear him. He never would of thought he would be such a cock slut, but having two cocks filling him was beyond good. Part of him still just wanted Cas, but he wouldn't say no to Dean filling him too, he wanted it so bad.

All it took was a few more strokes and he was coming hard, whimpers slipping out as he felt Cas starting to come, telling him he was a good little boy again. Cas pulled out and pulled him up and into a rough kiss before slapping his ass lightly, telling him to go get him. Crawling over, he straddled Deans hip’s backwards and sunk down with out any problems, pressing his lips to Dean’s to stop from moaning out loud over his shoulder.

Letting go, he let Cas bend him over and he started licking Cas' cock clean as Dean started moving in him.

\--

Dean thrust into Sam's ass with a steady pace. It felt incredible, better than he had thought it would be, knowing that it was Castiel's come that was making it so easy for him to move in and out of Sam's body. He watched as Sam licked and sucked at Cas' cock, getting it all nice and shiny wet, hard.

The thought that all too soon he'd have that cock in his mouth was almost enough to send him over the edge, and then he thought about Sam's cock. The kid was big, there was no denying that, and Dean knew damn well by the time he finished growing he'd be even bigger. He'd done things with guys before, fucked them, had them suck his cock, sucked their cocks, but he'd never been fucked himself. He let out a moan as the image of Sam fucking him hard while he sucked Castiel's cock came into his mind. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed, coming deep within Sam's body. 

He was still panting, getting himself back together a few moments later. Sam and Cas were curled against each other a bit away. Dean didn't feel abandoned or pushed aside by that, Sam and Cas were an item, and him playing with them wasn't going to be an all the time thing, nor did he want it to be. Besides, he doubted he could handle anything but play with those two, they'd butt heads too much.

"Mm, you feel good, Baby?" Cas was saying softly in Sam's ear.

Dean watched his brother nod and grinned, the two of them were good together. He cleared his throat a little, "We should maybe get dressed and have lunch before coming back out here, or I know Mom'll come looking for us."

Castiel nodded, as much as he didn't want to he knew they would have to make an appearance before Mary and John before they could sneak off again.

Dean was blushing again, and Cas gave him a questioning look, one he knew Sam was mirroring. "Maybe later... maybe later while I suck your cock Sam could fuck me, then I could suck him while you fuck me?"

Cas looked at Sam, licking his lips, "Mm sounds like a good idea to me, what say you, Sam?"

As Cas waited for Sam's reply he thought, 'The three of us really need to sit down and talk about what the hell we're doing here before it goes much farther.'

\--

Sam thought about it and shivered at the thought, since he never though much about doing the fucking. Though it did sound appealing.

"Yea, I'd like that. First I think we should talk about things."

He knew the other two were already thinking it, but he was the one connection. Sure Cas and Dean were best friends, but Dean was Sam’s brother and Cas was now his boyfriend. He would probably always be the one to be a sort of mediator, since neither would really get mad at him.

Standing up, he let out a little whimper at the come dripping out of him, glad he had decided on pants not shorts.

"Fuck, so full."

\--

Cas gave a little laugh, "I'll have to go buy a plug real soon, keep you all nice and wet for me."

They climbed out of the tree-house and made their way inside. Mary was in the kitchen making sandwiches. She smiled when she saw them, "It's good to see you three are having fun."

Castiel smiled, glad Mary had no clue just how much fun they had been up to.

"I was just making you boys lunch."

Dean gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, grinning, "Good thing we came inside when we did, then. Wouldn't want to make you have to climb up the tree to get us." 

Mary laughed, shoving the plate of sandwiches at Dean. She pointed over at the counter, "Why don't you grab those chips and sodas and get back to whatever it is you boys have been up to. Oh, and Dean? Thank you for including Sam, I had worried that he might be a little ignored this summer with you bringing your boyfriend home with you."

Castiel started laughing so hard tears started falling down his face. "I'm not Dean's boyfriend, Mrs. Winchester. We'd kill each other if we dated. Besides, he's not really my type."

Dean could see the blush that crept onto Sam's face, and the blinding smile he gave Cas before turning so their mother couldn't see it. As they went to leave the house, Mary stopped Dean.

"He'll be good to Sammy? Won't break his heart?" she asked, too observant for her own good.

"They love each other, Mom. I think both of them would rather die than hurt each other."

Mary nodded, "You tell them they have my blessing. I'll talk your father into being okay with it. But Sam's been so happy lately, so I don't think he'll be too upset."

Dean walked out of the house shaking his head. He joined the others back in the tree-house, noticing them snuggling once more. 

"Mom knows. Well about you two, at least."

\--

Sam squeaked a little, hugging closer to Cas.

"She does? Well, I suppose if she didn't beat him with a rolling pin she's okay with it. She always did notice too much, never could get away with anything," he rambled, before grabbing a sandwich.

Cas looked shocked as well but calmed down when Sam didn't freak out, grabbing some food for himself. When they had each eaten a sandwich and a half, Sam leaned against Cas, looking at Dean.

"So, what exactly is going to happen. Dean, do you want to be with both of us? Or do you just want it to be sex sometimes?" Sam asked, guessing it was more the second one but he wanted both options there, though he didn't really want to be all together. Sure Dean was special to him and the sex was hot, but he just wanted to be with Cas, but if they both wanted to be the three of them. He would do it.

\--

"Seriously, what you two have is amazing. And like Cas said in there, if we tried dating we'd end up killing each other. I love you, both of you. Sam, you're my brother and I'd do anything for you, and Cas is the best friend I have ever had, the only friend I've ever 100% trusted, and the only one I'd ever trust with you. That said, there is no way, even if you weren't my brother, that I could date either of you. Seriously, you two click in a way I could never with either of you. But that is completely fine in my books. I am so not looking for a relationship, I'm not looking for hearts and flowers. What we did, what we're going to do, that's good enough for me. Seriously, you two do the cuddling, romance thing all you want, and every so often when we're all in the mood for it we can play, if not, no big deal, ya know?"

Cas stared at Dan for a minute before speaking, "I swear that's the most I've ever heard you say without stopping in one sitting."

Dean picked up the crust off his sandwich and tossed it at Castiel's head, "Shut up. Are we done talking about our feelings now? Because unlike you two, talking about feelings makes me feel dirty."

"You fucked your little brother with no shame, but talking about feelings makes you feel dirty? Dean, sometimes you scare me," Castiel was laughing though as he spoke. "I'm fine with that arrangement, what about you, Sam? You and I continue with our relationship, and when we get in the mood the three of us occasionally have some dirtybadwrong kinky threesomes?"

\--

Chuckling a little at Cas' choice of words and the banter, he nodded.

"Yea, I like that arrangement. Since even just hugging Dean gets a 'no chick flick moments' stamp."

He laughed a little as Dean rolled his eyes and kicked him in the shin.

"So yea, I think we can make that work. And with mom knowing and she'll be the one to talk to dad, me and Cas don't really have to hide what we have."

Snuggling against the blue eyed male, he kissed his shoulder before smirking.

"So can we finish eating already? There are a pair of lips around your cock, that I want to see, that aren't mine."

\--

Castiel gave a little grin, licking his lips. "I think we're done, don't you, Dean?"

Dean gave a little nod. Something popped into his head, something none of them had thought of. "Why don't I take the plates and trash back in the house."

"We could do that later, Dean," Castiel said. He could tell Dean was a bit nervous. "You've never bottomed, have you?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. Want to though. But I am pretty sure that we'll need lube for that." He laughed, "I'll take the trash in and run down to my room and get some. Why don't you two get naked and mess around while I go and get it."

Castiel nodded. As soon as Dean was out of the tree-house he pounced on Sam, kissing him hard. "Love you so fucking much, Baby. You're so fucking perfect." He slowly began to strip Sam, and when Sam was naked quickly undressed himself. He began kissing Sam's neck, sucking a mark onto the skin. "Mm, wanted to do that so bad, but now I can." 

Cas wrapped his hand around Sam's shaft, slowly stroking him as he spoke, "Gonna be so hot, watching you work him open while he has those lips wrapped around me. Watching you pound his sweet, virgin ass. God, Baby, gonna be perfect. And later, after your parents leave for work, gonna bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you until you're screaming my name. Maybe get Dean to come record us. Mm, knowing he's getting off on me taking care of you, me making you moan, making you scream my name, god that is so fucking hot."

\--

"Fuck, Cas" Sam whimpered, his back arching off the floor. "Love you too, so much. Can't wait to see Deans lips around you, bet we can make him moan so pretty."

Sam ran his fingers through Cas' hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, before rolling them over. Cas let go of Sam’s cock, grabbing his hips as Sam ground their erections together.

\--

Dean made his way back out to the tree-house as quick as possible. He slowly undressed, watching Sam and Cas move together. They were beautiful like this, and a small part of him felt bad for interfering in their relationship. Yet... yet it had been Castiel and Sam who had invited them to join him, and Dean had seen the look on Sam's face, the look that had said if Dean had said he wanted in on the relationship they had in a non-sexual manner that he'd let him. But Dean knew that would never work. As much as he cared for them and was turned on by them he couldn't date either of them. In fact he knew that he'd never do anything with either of them unless the other one was there. Alone they really didn't do anything for him, but together... together Sam and Cas were a tantalizing, erotic sight to behold. 

"Mm, fuck you two look good like that," he said, slowly stroking his cock as he knelt down next to them. 

Castiel gave Sam one last kiss before lightly pushing him away. "Mm, you make this good for him, Baby. Don't wanna scare him off." He crooked his finger at Dean, motioning him nearer. "Let's see how good you are, Dean. You always did say you had a talented mouth."

\--

Dean still looked a little nervous, so when Sam crawled off Cas he gave Dean a slow kiss.

"Relax, De," Sam said, giving him another kiss before he let Dean crawl between Cas' legs.

He watched Cas thread his fingers in Deans hair, guiding him down over his cock. As Cas started moaning softly, Sam uncapped the lube and moved behind Dean.

"Gonna open you up, big brother," Sam said, then smirked a little.

Grabbing his cheeks, Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to Deans hole before starting to give the opening small little kitten licks.

\--

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, moaning as he began to show him just how good he was at doing this. "Fuck, Dean, your mouth was made for this. God." He cursed as Dean did this little thing with his tongue that had him seeing stars. "Shit, I can tell you've had practice. Mm, you're gonna love him sucking you, Baby," he said, looking at Sam who was busy working Dean open.

"That's it, get him all nice and wet. Get his hole nice and stretched for you, Sam. Pump his pretty little ass full of your come."

He looked down at Dean who had this look on his face that said he was loving every single moment of this. "Mm, wonder if you could suck both of us at once. Maybe have to try that sometime."

Cas laughed slightly at the full body shudder that caused Dean to make, but it wasn't a bad one, as he could feel Dean moan around his shaft. 

"How many fingers you got in him, Sam?" When Sam held up the hand not currently busy showing three fingers, Cas said, "I think that's good enough. Go on, Sam, fuck him. Be the first person to fuck your big brother's ass. He loves it, loves being our little bitch." He pulled out of Dean's mouth, gently grabbing him by the chin, "Don't you, Dean?"

"God yes, fuck yes. Cas, come on, fuck my mouth while Sammy fucks my ass." 

Cas nodded, grabbing Dean's hair a bit roughly as he thrust back into his mouth.

\--

Pulling his fingers out, Sam added lube to his cock before putting the bottle off to the side. Moving up on his knees, he held Dean’s hip in one hand, the other holding his cock steady. Dean was still quite tight as he started to push in, but the way he was moaning around the other’s cock, he was loving every second of it. Once he was fully in, he took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself and not come right away. Though when Dean pushed his hips back, Sam started moving slowly in and out of him.

"Fuck, Cas, gonna love being in him. So tight, and just wants it so bad. Fuck his mouth, get him nice and worked up. Maybe we shouldn't let him come until you're in his ass."

\--

Cas smirked down at Dean, "You heard him, Dean. You don't get to come until I'm fucking you. Gonna clean Sam's cock for him after he's done fucking you, won't you?"

Dean nodded as best he could, loving the feeling of being used as he was. This wasn't making love, it wasn't romantic or any shit like that, this was him getting fucked hard and fast, being used for Sam and Cas' pleasure and he was loving every damn moment of it. Fuck, had they told him he wasn't allowed to come until after both of them had filled his ass twice he would have said yes, there was something so damn freeing about letting go and giving over complete control to someone, or in this case, someones he trusted.

"Mm, he likes that. Likes how much we can control him. Fuck." Cas looked up at Sam, winking. He reached forward, smacking his hand down hard onto Dean's ass. The vibrations from Dean moaning around him had him almost on edge. "Fuck, Sam, need to hurry. Don't wanna come down his throat, Baby."

\--

Sam nodded, speeding up his thrusts, his head tilting back in pleasure as Dean moaned around Cas, his whole body nearly shaking. Just a few more was all that was needed before Sam was coming, pressing deep into Dean until his after shocks ceased, before pulling out. Lying on his back, he watched as Dean pulled off Cas' cock and turned around. Wrapping his fingers in Deans hair, he gave it a tug a Cas got up behind him.

"You wanna suck me now, Dean? Clean off all my come and get me hard again. I bet you can, bet you can make me come again real quick," he groaned as Dean nodded and licked his softening cock. "Fuck big brother, suck me."

He kept his hand tangled in Deans hair as the elder started cleaning him off, Cas moaning as he watched the show and sank into Dean. A part of Sam was loving this, loving how Dean was the one listening to him for once and not acting like the king. Just taking what they were giving him and loving every second of this. 

\--

Castiel's thrusts were hard and fast, he was already so on edge that he knew this wouldn't take long. He reached out his hand to Sam, pulling his boyfriend closer and kissed him, the two of them almost thrusting in sync with each other into Dean. 

Cas rested his forehead against Sam's, breathing hard, "Fuck, he takes it so good, such a good little cockslut." Looking into Sam's eyes he said softly, "But you're my cockslut, love you Baby."

Dean wanted to roll his eyes and make a comment about how sickeningly sweet his brother and Cas could be, but at the moment the only thing he was capable of doing was moaning around Sam's cock. He felt used and owned and freer than he could ever remember being. Nothing had ever been like this before. In a way just having Sam and Cas use him for their pleasure without worrying about his own had to be the best thing he had ever experienced in his sexual history, though when they were all working together for everyone's benefit that had been pretty spectacular as well.

By the way Sam and Cas were both moaning and cursing over him, Dean knew they were close, and he did his best to make them come, humming and moaning and increasing his suction on Sam's cock, while clenching his ass around Castiel's.

\--

"Love you too, Cas," Sam moaned, gasping as Dean swallowed around his cock.

Starting from Dean’s shoulders, he ran his nails slightly hard down Deans back, the elder Winchester’s back arching. Getting to his ass, he grabbed it roughly for a moment, before spreading Dean’s cheeks further, letting Cas thrust even deeper in him.

"Mmm he takes cock so well, bet he could come just from your cock, shall we test this? Think you could come from just Cas' cock in your ass and mine in your mouth?"

\--

'Fuck,' Dean thought, Sam's words washing over him. He knew it could happen though, knew that he was going to come untouched by what Sam and Cas were doing to him, and he couldn't feel any shame in that. In fact it made this even hotter, knowing they had this much control over him, knowing that they knew that fact. With a renewed sense of purpose in mind he began sucking Sam with even more intensity, thrusting himself back onto Cas, meeting each one of his thrusts.

"Mm, I think he likes that idea, Sam," Castiel practically purred, hands holding tightly onto Dean's hips. He looked down, watching his cock slip in and out of Dean's body. A shudder ran through Castiel as Dean clenched around him, and by the way Sam was panting heavily Cas knew he too was on edge. Castiel cursed loudly, pumping his release deep into Dean's body, adding to the mess Sam had left inside of him.

Castiel could see Dean tensing up, as if he wanted to come but was refusing to do so until he had made Sam come for him once more. "Mm, let go, Baby. Give it to him, fill that pretty little mouth with your come for me, Sam."

\--

Sam could see the come dripping out of Dean’s hole, the elder sucking hard. Tangling his fingers in Deans hair, he gave a few thrusts into Dean’s mouth before he was coming. It was almost an instant after Sam had come and Dean finished swallowing it and he was coming with a loud keen.

"Fuck," Sam gasped as Dean pulled off then and rolled to the side.

Crawling over to Cas, Sam wrapped around him, kissing him softly. "Love you."

\--

Castiel kissed Sam back almost hungrily, funneling all his feelings into the kiss. While the kiss was intense he did know that it would be a while before he got it up once more, but that was fine in his books. "Mm, love you, too, Sam. So so much."

Dean laid back staring at the ceiling, sighing contently. He felt good, better than he had in a long time. He looked over at Sam and Cas, noticing the way they seemed to be trying to fuse themselves into one being. He started laughing, not cruel or mockingly, but at the same time the whole situation was amusing to him.

He'd just had the most intensely erotic experience of his life, the best orgasm he'd ever had, and yet he felt no need for it to be more than it was. He might not have dated much, but no one he'd ever been with before seemed to know just how to get him off like these two. It was like he'd found his sexual soulmates. 

"What's so funny, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking over at his friend who was laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I've... I've dated people, been in relationships, and the best sex I have ever had in my life is with you two. Can you see why I'm laughing?"

Cas nodded a bit, "You've always been in control, but this was different. You trust us enough to let go completely, knowing we won't ask more of you than you can handle yet at the same time pushing you farther than you thought you could go."

Dean nodded, "Pretty much. Just... let's not turn this into a chick flick moment, okay. Seriously, you two do the snuggling and hearts and flowers thing, I myself am good like this."

Cas nodded, even though he knew deep down that eventually Dean would want more. Not from them per-say, but from someone. He also knew that right now Dean wasn't ready for anything else, unlike Sam and Cas.

\--

Rolling his eyes a little, Sam chuckled before curling up against Cas. Now that they were done his mind started to wander a bit. It wasn't that he didn't like Dean being with them at times, though he was a little worried about the future. What would happen when Dean finally didn't want just sex and a relationship with someone? would he just forget all about them and why did that bother him more then it should? Shouldn't he want it just to be him ad Cas or did he really like the fact that Dean was such a slut for their cocks.

Shrugging a little to himself, he nuzzled further against Cas, deciding to let things happen when they happen.

\--

They spent the rest of the afternoon up in the tree-house, only coming inside for supper and spending a little time with John and Mary before they went upstairs to rest for a while before they had to leave for work. Cas really wasn't sure what Sam and Dean's parents did for a living, but at the same time it really wasn't his place to ask. 

Cas and Dean had left the house for a little while, heading to the outskirts of town to the local porn store, where Cas picked up a few bottles of lube and a few toys for him and Sam, while Dean got some more movies and a couple magazines.

Almost as soon as he heard John and Mary's car pull out of the driveway Cas was out of his bed, grabbing his purchases and making his way into Sam's room. He could tell Sam was awake and waiting for him, and grinned as Sam pulled the covers aside, revealing his naked body. Cas licked his lips, watching as Sam began to stroke himself before motioning Cas to join him. 

Castiel needed to taste, leaning down over Sam, taking his cock into his mouth. He loved the way Sam moaned for him, loved the way Sam's fingers carded through his hair, the way Sam would pull just short of being too much. 

\--

Sam had heard their parents leave and had nearly tossed his clothes off. He hadn't wanted to be naked in case one of them came to say good night again, which they did sometimes. He had been on the verge of going over to Cas' room when the male made his appearance first.

After Cas pulled off his cock, he put he bag on the bed and Sam shivered a little.

"What did you get for us, Angel?" Sam said, the name slipping out before he could catch it.

\--

Cas kissed the side of Sam's neck, moving up towards his ear. He whispered, "Some lubes to try out, see which one we like best. A toy or two. A plug. Gonna fill your sweet little hole all up, then slip the plug inside of you, keep my come inside of you until I fuck you again."

He noticed the blush on Sam's face, especially when Sam looked into the bag and noticed not one, but two plugs inside. At Sam's raised eyebrow he said, "That's for the next time we play with Dean. Fill him up with both of us then send him off with that inside of him." Castiel shrugged. He ran his hand down Sam's body, wrapping his fist around the boy's cock. Pumping slowly he said, "Want you so much, Sam. You have no idea how hot you get me."

\--

"Mmm yes, want that, want to keep your come in me. Maybe even go out somewhere while it's in, feel it filling me and knowing that I'm all ready to take your cock again at anytime. And when we use it on Dean, I wanna lick it out of him later that day, then fill him up with out come again"

Sam whimpered a little as Cas let go of his cock, though licked his lips when he pulled out one of the new lubes. He couldn't read the name, but when Cas started fingering him open, he could feel it getting warm.

\--

"Mmm, like that, Baby?" Castiel asked, nuzzling the side of Sam's neck. When Sam nodded, Cas bit down gently onto his flesh, licking the skin to sooth it. He continued to work his fingers in and out of Sam's hole, twisting and scissoring, making Sam moan and gasp and beg. "Such a good little boy for me, take it so very good. Sometime I might just have to give you a little present," he whispered, using his free hand to grab Sam by the wrist, dragging his hand to his ass. 

"Never bottomed for anyone," Castiel said, his tone of voice as if he was discussing the weather, but his eyes and face gave away how big of a thing that was. 

Castiel laughed lightly, "Dean is such a little bitch for us, isn't he? Never suspected how much of a fucking sub he is. God. It's kinda overwhelming. Getting to have you, for everything, love, sex, and everything in between. And having him so willing to please us, fuck. If he was anyone else I probably would have killed them for touching you." He nuzzled at Sam's neck once more, turning his face to where the door was open a crack. He could see Dean leaning against the wall, hand wrapped around his cock, watching them.

Castiel whispered, "He's watching us right now. Gonna be just you and me, Baby. But gonna give him one hell of a show."

\--

Whimpering a little, Sam pulled Cas into another heated kiss.

"Will be the best boy for you, want that, but only if you think I've been a good enough boy. What can I do to be a good little boy for you?" Sam asked, his hips arching off the bed when Cas pushed against his prostate.

Never having been one that thought about voyeurism, Sam couldn't help how good it felt having someone watch them. How much he found himself liking that him and Cas could get Dean off so much. And how much he liked being their bitch in bed.

"Gonna have to get the camera real soon, think Dean would like a copy of the video we make? Something to watch on the nights that Mom and Dad aren't here?"

\--

Castiel kissed Sam hard, rocking against him, his cock dragging along Sam's hip. "Keep doing exactly what you've been doing, Baby. Fuck, so damn good."

He twisted his fingers, making sure to hit Sam's prostate. He could tell how close Sam was, could see the way his lover was holding back, trying to stave off his orgasm. "Let go, Sam. Wanna see you lose it for me. Wanna see you lose it, then get you hard again before I fuck you. Can you do that for me?" He gave Sam's cock a few more pulls, and Sam came with a shout, spilling over his hand. He brought his sticky fingers up to Sam's mouth, "Clean up your mess, Sweetheart."

Castiel cursed as Sam licked his hand completely clean. As soon as Sam was done, Castiel was kissing him once more. Hard, possessive kisses that had them both breathing hard. He could feel Sam's cock begin to fill out once more and slipped his fingers from the boy's body. Moving between Sam's legs he entered him with one smooth motion. 

Cas' eyes almost rolled back in his head in pleasure, the warming lube he had used making this so much more intense than other times they had fucked. "Yeah, we'll go shopping tomorrow, the three of us, go get some camera equipment, and supplies for when we go out to the cabin. Mm, gonna love being able to watch you come for me over and over when I can't be with you." 

He looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was biting his lip, stroking himself almost in sync with the thrusts Castiel was making into Sam. "Fuck, love this, love how fucking hot you are, feels so good being in you." Cas turned his attention back onto Sam, "Gonna fill you all up, Baby. Gonna fuck you so full of my come. And tomorrow, tomorrow I'm gonna do it all over again, and gonna have Dean fill your pretty little hole. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sam."

\--

"Yea, want that. Can I get the plug in me tonight? Keep your come in me all night?" Sam asked, knowing his answer when Cas moaned, his head falling back.

Wrapping his legs tight around Cas’ hips, Sam started pushing back hard on the others cock. Looking over, he could see Dean stroking himself, caught between wanting to get lost in the pleasure and wanting to keep watching them. Moving his arms around Cas’ neck, he pulled himself up, making Cas sit back so Sam was completely off the bed.

"I want two of your loads in me tonight, Cas. Want you to come, just like this, then get on your back without pulling out and let me ride you. Filling me up so much, then putting the plug in me. Its going to be so nice, being so full of your come that you guys can fuck out of me tomorrow"

\--

Castiel grinned, "Oh yeah, that was the plan. Gonna fuck you over and over tonight, and when I have to leave you gonna put the plug in you." He licked his lip, "Gonna watch you squirm tomorrow morning at the breakfast table, my come trapped in you, the plug rubbing against your prostate. Fuck, Baby, gonna be so full of me. And then later, full of both of us." 

He grabbed Sam's hips, pulling the boy down on his cock, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. He winked up at Sam, "Wanna have Dean come in here and suck him off, while you wait for me to get hard again?" 

\--

"Yea," Sam moaned, motioning for Dean to come in the room.

When he did Sam pushed Cas to lay on the bed and he straddled him reverse cowgirl style. Dean then crawled in front of Sam, moaning as Sam gave his cock a few strokes.

"Fuck me whenever you get hard," Sam said, over his shoulder to Cas before leaning down and taking Dean in his mouth.

\--

Castiel cursed loudly. There was something about the whole situation that had him hard almost instantly. Maybe it was the fact that Sam was so damn perfect, as if he'd been made for Castiel to love, worship, and take. Maybe it was the dirtybadwrong thrill of watching his best friend, Sam's older brother, try to hold on as Sam bobbed up and down his length. 

Cas wasn't sure what it was. The one thing he was sure of, the Winchester Boys were both total and utter cocksluts, and he wouldn't complain at all about that.

He did wonder though how similar the boys were, if Sam was just as into girls as Dean was, or if Dean was really gay and had just thrown himself at girls as a safety net. He wasn't certain, yet at the same time he knew this wasn't the time to be asking. 

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, looking at Cas for permission before grabbing onto the locks tightly. "Fuck, Sammy, you're mouth. God, you are either a fucking natural at this or have had a lot of practice, either way..." he trailed off, moaning loudly as Sam reached behind him and started teasing at his hole.

Dean watched Cas fuck up into Sam, the angle not perfect, in fact he was pretty certain that it would be almost impossible for Cas to come at this angle. He looked down into Sam's eyes, grinning as he spoke, "As soon as I come I want you to lean back and let Cas fuck you hard, Baby Boy. Can you do that for Big Brother?"

\--

Humming in affirmative, Sam moaned around Deans cock, his fingers pressing deeper into him. There was just something so right, yet so wrong about calling Dean 'big brother' during this and having him call him baby boy. It was something Dean hadn't called him in forever, but he liked it.

Sucking harder on Deans cock, the elder cursed and came with a shout. Swallowing some of it, he pulled back and sat up, taking Cas fully into him. Pulling Dean to him, he kissed him hard, giving the rest of the come back to him.

\--

Castiel kissed and sucked at the side of Sam's neck, thrusting up into his body. The sight of Sam and Dean kissing so close to him made him moan, it shouldn't be that hot, and yet he wouldn't deny that it went straight to his cock. "Fucking sexy, you two, fuck."

Cas knew it would take a while for him to come again, even if he kept his pace fast. A thought hit him, one that had him smirking. He let go of one of Sam's hips, reaching towards Dean. Even though Dean had recently came, Cas knew he could get it up for a second go pretty quickly. He wrapped his fist around Dean's shaft, slowly pumping him to full hardness.

"Think you could take both of us at once, Sam? Think my good little boy could have two hard cocks inside of him, filling him up so nicely?"

Dean moaned loudly, the images Castiel's words were putting in his head turning him on in a way he didn't know was possible. And the way Sam shuddered with want every time Cas called him his boy, his good little boy, or something similar, made Dean want to smirk. He hadn't realized just how kinky those two could be, and it really turned him on. 

Dean loved that he was allowed in on this, that they let him in to what should have been their private moment. A small part of him worried, worried that he might end up getting too close, that he might fully let them in, something none of them wanted. "Yeah, Sammy, wanna feel Big Brother and Cas filling you up at the same time? Stretching out that sweet little ass of yours? Want it, Baby Boy?"

\--

"Yea, fuck yes want it. Want both your cocks at once."

Slipping off Cas' cock, giving Dean one more heated kiss, Sam turned around and sunk right back on. Leaning his chest against Castiel’s, Sam could hear Dean popping the top off the lube. Cas was moving slowly in and out of him as Dean’s fingers found his rim. It was a little painful, but soon Dean had three fingers in along with Cas' cock and he wanted it now.

"Please, fuck Dean, please get in me, want to feel you both in me"

\--

Castiel held Sam still, kissing him passionately as Dean slowly worked his way inside of Sam. Cas could tell the stretch was almost too much for Sam, and softly kissed away the few tears that fell as Sam got used to the feeling of having both of their cocks buried inside of him.

"Are you ready, Baby?" Cas asked, kissing Sam once more.

Dean nuzzled the side of Sam's neck, kissing him gently. "So good, Baby Boy, took both of us so good. Not gonna move until you're ready, Sammy."

\--

Sam took a few deep breaths, trying to adjust to the feeling. Even though it hurt and he felt almost too full, he couldn't deny how good it felt having them in him at the same time. Turning his head, he gave Dean a kiss before giving Cas a longer one, calming himself down.

Taking another deep breath, he pulled up a little before pressing back down on them, the three of them moaning.

"I'm, I'm ready. Just go slow for a little, please."

\--

Cas and Dean shared a look, neither of them wanted to hurt Sam.

"We'll go slow, Baby Boy, don't you worry," Dean whispered into Sam's ear as he slowly began to pull back out of his brother's body.

When Dean started moving back in, Cas slowly began to pull back himself, "Gonna take care of you, Sweetheart. You're being such a good boy for us, so fucking good."

They got into a rhythm, Dean almost pulling fully out as Cas pushed in, the two of them moving slowly, making Sam moan and curse between them. Both of them kept kissing and touching Sam, caressing his back, chest, arms, Dean reaching between Sam and Cas, wrapping his hand around Sam's shaft, stroking him slowly, Cas running his fingers through Sam's hair, pulling just enough to make Sam see stars.

If you hadn't known better you would have sworn that Dean and Cas had done this before, having someone between them like this, but it was purely out of instinct. Each of them was working with one goal in mind, make Sam lose control, make him shudder and shake as his orgasm ripped through him. They could tell Sam was close, both of them whispering encouragements into Sam's ears.

\--

If just having them in him felt good, this felt amazing. Them treating him like he was the most important person in the world and to them he was. Cas kissing him as Dean kissed his neck was his undoing, him coming with a moan that Cas' lips captured, his tight passage becoming even tighter around the both of them.

\--

Sam's orgasm was enough to send both Dean and Cas over the edge. They continued to kiss and touch him gently, both of them moaning out their releases. 

Cas reached out blindly, finding the bag that he had brought into the room with him. He had a small smile on his face as he pulled the plug out of the bag, tossing the rest onto the floor. He nodded up at Dean, watching as Dean slowly pulled completely out of Sam's body before pulling out himself. Quickly he placed the plug into Sam's gaping hole, stopping their come from seeping out of Sam's body.

Cas smiled contently, exhaustion coursing through him. 

Dean was wiped, but knew they couldn't stay there all night. He climbed off the bed, walking over to Sam's dresser. Quickly setting an alarm he kicked the bag under the side of the bed, just in case their parents came in before Sam woke. He crawled back into bed and laid down next to Sam and Cas.

Cas was spooning Sam from behind, arm draped over Sam's waist. He reached out, drawing Dean closer to them, giving a content little sigh as Sam rested his head on Dean's chest. 

"We really need to go to the cabin soon, this waking up at 5AM only to run to our rooms is murder," Dean said with a yawn.

Cas nodded, "Hell, maybe we could leave tomorrow. Mm, that would be nice."

\--

"That sounds amazing" Sam mumbled, a little bit wondering why Dean was still there, since he didn't want the snuggling part.

Though as he thought about it, and as his ass twinged a bit in pain, he realized that what they did was big. And even though he didn't want all that, he was going to worry about Sam no matter.

"Love you, Cas," Sam mumbled and Cas gave him a small squeeze, kissing the back of his neck. "Love you too, Jerk"

He heard Dean chuckle and repeat it, calling him a bitch, all knowing they meant it as brotherly. Wrapping one hand around Cas' hands, he wrapped his other arm around Dean, falling asleep quickly.

\--

Cas glared at the alarm clock as he sleepily got from the bed. He turned off the offending noise, picking Sam's pajama pants off the floor and tossed them to him. He watched as Sam sleepily pulled them on before he leaned down and gave Sam a soft little kiss. 

Dean grinned, watching the two of them together. They looked happy, and that was always a good thing in his books. He walked out to the hallway, picking up and slipping on his boxers before making his way downstairs to his bedroom. He found it hard to fall back asleep, his body already used to having someone in bed with him. He cursed as he tossed back and forth, before grabbing one of his pillows and holding it to his chest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and fell back asleep.

After a few kisses Castiel forced himself to leave Sam's room, sighing as he flopped down onto his bed. If he was already missing having Sam in his arms he could only imagine how bad it was going to be when he went back to college in the fall, but he forced himself to believe that maybe somehow he wouldn't have to go without Sam.

~

Cas was woken up by a soft knock on his door. He quickly grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, crossing the room to answer.

Mary was standing on the other side of the door, a smile on her face. "I made breakfast, why don't you head downstairs, Sam and Dean are already there." She had this little look on her face, as if there was something she wanted to say.

Castiel nodded, "Of course, Mrs. Winchester. I'll be right down, need to put on a shirt at least."

Mary gave a little smile, heading back downstairs.

Cas slipped on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt and made his way down to the kitchen. The entire family was downstairs already at the table, and he noticed the only chair available was between Sam and John. He sat down, and almost instantly heard John clear his throat.

"Listen, I know you two are involved. And I know you make Sam happy. But if you hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

Castiel looked down, "I'd rather kill myself than hurt Sam, Mr. Winchester."

John nodded, patting Cas on the shoulder. "Just take care of him. He's our little boy."

Castiel smiled, nodding in response. 

"So we were thinking of going away for a couple of weeks, you know, me, Cas, Sammy. Cas owns a cabin about two hours from here," Dean said, filling the silence in the kitchen. 

John and Mary shared a little look, but by the time breakfast was finished they had given Dean and Cas permission to take Sam with them to the cabin. 

All through the meal Cas could see Sam shifting and moving a bit gingerly. He knew that the plug inside of Sam was probably driving him to distraction, and knew that before they left he'd have to take care of Sam, not that that was too much of a hardship. They decided to leave after lunch, and when John and Mary went to sleep for a while Cas grabbed Sam by the hand, leading him outside to the tree-house.

"Strip."

\--

Licking his lips, Sam undressed slowly in a teasing manner before he was fully naked and moved over to Cas, pulling him into a kiss. For a moment they only broke apart so Cas could take his shirt off, then their lips were fused together again. As soon as Cas was naked as well, the elder pulled him in, their cocks rubbing together making Sam whimper.

"This thing, driving me crazy knowing yours and Deans come is still filling me," Sam said, running his fingers through Cas' hair.

\--

Castiel licked his lips, grinning at Sam. "On your hands and knees, ass in the air, Baby," he said in a husky whisper. When Sam moved to comply he gave a little moan.

Leaning down Cas gave each one of Sam's ass cheeks a little kiss before he slowly began to work the plug out of Sam's body. Sam was moaning and writhing under him and Cas knew he'd end up fucking him before they went back inside. "So pretty, Sam. Such a good, good little boy."

The plug finally came free with a wet plop, and Cas moved to Sam's hole, lapping and sucking at the puckered entrance, drawing out his and Dean's come. "Taste so amazing, Sam," he said against Sam's flesh.

\--

Resting his head on his arms, Sam worked on trying not to moan to loudly. Just because John and Mary were okay with them being together, didn't mean they needed or wanted to hear them making any noise. Wiggling his hips a little, he moaned more as Cas licked him more, tongue pressing into him.

"Please, please fuck me, don't wanna wait till we get out to the cabin, please?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder at Cas between his legs.

\--

Castiel smirked, pulling away from Sam's ass. He roughly shoved down his pants, giving his cock a few strokes before lining it up with Sam's hole. "You want this, Baby?" he asked, laughing lightly as Sam moaned and bucked back, forcing Cas' cock into him. "Fuck, Sam, feel so good around me. Such a needy little cockslut, aren't you, Sam?" 

He grabbed Sam's hips tightly, fucking his lover with an almost brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small room, their moans echoing off the walls. "You're gonna come from my cock and nothing else, Sam," Cas whispered harshly, leaning down to suck on Sam's earlobe. "Show me how bad you want it. Come on, fuck yourself on me, Baby."

\--

Sam whimpered, pressing his hands hard against the wood of the floor and started pressing himself back on Cas' cock. He knew that it wouldn't be a problem coming from just his cock, though for a moment he wished Dean was there. Not that Cas wasn't enough, he was more than enough, but he loved having something in his mouth as well. Reaching back, he grabbed on of Cas' hands and pulled it forward, sucking on two of his fingers, moaning around them.

\--

Dean had gone downstairs to start packing his things for the trip. He had seen Cas drag Sam out back to the tree-house, and a part of him wanted to join them, but he didn't follow. After all, if he went with them every time they were going to have sex it would only make things more confusing. But he was sorely tempted to go to them. He was shoving some clothes into a bag when he heard his mother clearing her throat behind him.

"Dean, can I talk to you about something?" she asked, looking a little nervous.

"Sure, Mom, anything."

"Have you thought about getting a place off campus this fall?"

Dean and Cas had decided to get a two bedroom apartment off campus during their ride to the house, as both of them needed to study and their dorm-mates tended to party more than either of them did. He nodded, "Yeah, the dorms aren't really the best place to study."

"Listen, we'll talk to Sam about this when you three get back, but... your father and I have to move, the company we work for gave us a better job with better hours, but it's 20 hours from here."

Dean looked down, heart breaking for Sam and Castiel. "But Sam and Cas..."

"Your father and I discussed it, we were wondering, that is if both you and Cas agree and Sam wants to, we were wondering if Sam could move in with you. He could finish high school by you two."

Dean started grinning, walking to his mother and pulled her into a hug. "I can guarantee that Cas won't have a problem with this, and I know Sam'll say yes."

Mary nodded, leaving him to pack.

Dean decided the rest could wait a little bit, he needed to tell Sam and Cas the news.

~

Cas moaned loudly, Sam sucking his fingers like he did his cock made pleasure surge through him. He continued fucking Sam harder, slamming into him again and again, "Gonna get you a gag, or a dildo to suck on when it's just us. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Baby. Having something in your mouth while I fuck your pretty little ass."

He continued to thrust, feeling his orgasm coming on quickly, "Come on, Sam, want you to come, come for me before I come, please, Baby, let go."

\--

"Yea, yea," Sam mumbled with Cas' fingers still in his mouth, his whole body starting to tense up.

Hearing Cas beg him to come was his undoing as he moaned again, coming from just Cas' cock deep in him. It only took a few more thrusts and Cas was coming as well, filling him up again. As the aftershocks subsided, they both laid on the floor, Sam wrapping himself around the elder. The sound of the back-door opening and closing made them both tense up for a few moments until they heard Dean call out that it was him and he started climbing the old ladder to the tree-house.

\--

Dean was grinning like a loon. He felt a flash of lust course through him when he saw Sam and Cas intertwined, Sam completely naked, Cas shirtless, his pants down around his thighs.

"I have news. News I couldn't wait to tell you two." Dean was almost vibrating with how excited he was. "So Mom came to talk to me, asking me if I'm gonna be staying in the dorms this fall. I told her we were planning on getting an apartment."

Castiel nodded, wondering where this was going. He could tell Sam was equally as interested as he was.

"Well, she was asking because... their job is making them move later this year, like 20 hours away from here." Dean could see both Sam and Cas' faces fall at that news, "They are going to give Sam the chance to come move in with us."

Castiel swallowed hard, licking his lips. The dread that had filled him was replaced with a sense of glee. "You mean, as in Sam and I being able to share a bed every damn night? Not having to go months without seeing each other?"

Dean nodded, his grin growing even wider. "Yeah, that is if Sam wants to come move in with us. He can finish school by us."

\--

The smile that was on Sam’s face looked like it was painful, but he couldn't stop. He had tried his best not to think about when Cas and Dean would be going back to school, now he didn't have to.

"Of course I want to live with you two," Sam said, a few happy tears slipping down his cheeks.

Sam hugged Cas tight, nuzzling into his neck. "Every night, not having to worry about anyone finding us, being able to sleep together and not have to wake up at 5 in the fucking morning."

Part of his wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't just some great dream, but when Cas hugged him back hard, he felt it everywhere.

\--

Castiel was in awe. When they had left school about a month earlier he had been so damn depressed, feeling as if the only person he had in his life was his best friend, Dean. And now... now he not only had him, but he had Sam, and a family who actually liked him, who didn't judge him for being gay, who didn't tell him he was worthless and going to hell for being who he was. 

He could feel tears rolling down his face, "This means more to me than anything else in the world. It means everything."

He reached out, pulling Dean towards himself and Sam, and even though Dean generally didn't do the big emotional hugging thing, he let Cas do so.

~

They got dressed and went inside to finish packing for their trip. Mary was in the living room when they were about to leave and Cas had to hug her, "Thank you, thank you so much, Mrs. Winchester, you don't know what this means to me."

"Call me Mom, Cas," she said with a smile, ruffling his hair. 

He nodded, whispering the word as he walked out to the car. They still had a few stops, the electronics store to pick up a camera or two was one of them, but all too soon they would be on the road, heading out to their little sanctuary.

\--

After they had stopped and picked up the camera's and were on their way, Sam smiled from where he was sitting between Cas and Dean. Normally Dean would have told him and/or them to get in the back, but he was still running on the happiness that came with Sam and Cas being so happy.

"So, it's about two hours away?" Sam asked, as he leaned against Cas.

Dean answered in the affirmative as he got on the freeway, it nearly empty at this time of day. Looking around, Sam started getting a little bored, though he always did on road trips. Cas looked content enough, though that could be just from how happy he still was. Soon enough Sam got an idea and leaned up, whispering in Cas' ear, the sound getting lost in the radio.

"Think Dean's ever gotten road head before?"

\--

Castiel grinned, whispering in Sam's ear, "Only one way to find out."

He gently shoved at Sam, who leaned his head down, nuzzling Dean's cock through his jeans.

Dean cursed, swerving briefly. He pulled off onto the side of the road, just long enough to unzip his pants, freeing himself for Sam. "Yeah, that's it, Sammy, suck Big Brother." 

Castiel moaned as he listened to those words, loving the little sounds Sam made as he bobbed his head up and down Dean's shaft. He got a devious little grin on his face, caressing Sam's ass through his pants before shoving his hand down the back of them and fingering Sam's hole. "Mm, such a dirty little cockslut, aren't you, Sam. Want it so bad. Wanna be filled up all the time don't you?"

Cas slowly undid his own pants, stroking himself as he fingered Sam, wishing he had a little more room to move. 

"Sammy, the minute you get me off you take care of Cas, okay," Dean said in a husky whisper, moving one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on the back of Sam's head.

\--

Sam nodded as much as he could, sucking hard on Dean's cock, humming around him, the vibrations making Dean curse. He hadn't had any of this planned, he just suddenly wanted it, did love being filled up all the time. In a way he felt like he was developing an oral fixation, but with the fact that they would be living together, he didn't think it would be a problem to get what he wanted as much as he did.

Dean was doing a fairly good job keeping the Impala on the road as Sam sucked him hard and fast, hand wrapping around the base. When Dean came down his throat, the car swerved a little, but Dean kept it on the road, panting hard. Letting him go, Sam tucked him back in his boxers before slipping off the seat and kneeling in the foot well in front of Cas. After a kiss, sharing the taste of Dean’s come in his mouth, Sam nuzzled his cock, before taking it into his mouth.

As much as he wanted Cas to fuck him, there wasn't enough room and even if they managed, the last thing they needed was some one seeing them. So if this was what he could have, he was going to take it.

\--

Castiel ran his fingers through Sam's hair, holding his boyfriend's head still as he thrust up into Sam's willing mouth. He groaned with pleasure. "Fuck, we need to pull over, need to fuck him, Dean."

Dean nodded, licking his lips. The stretch of road they were on was deserted and it didn't take long until he found somewhere to pull off the road. He grabbed a blanket out of the backseat after climbing out of the car, placing it on the ground next to the passengers side door. Grinning he knelt down, licking his lips. "Wanna suck Sammy while you fuck him, Cas," he said in explanation. 

Between the two of them they got Sam's pants around his ankles and Dean moaned as Sam's cock slipped past his lips and into his mouth.

"Fuck, Baby, you feel so good," Castiel moaned into Sam's ear, slowly working his way inside of him. He grabbed onto Sam's hips and began to slowly fuck him, kissing and sucking at the side of Sam's neck. He could hear the muffled moans that Dean was making around Sam's cock, and looking down Cas could see that Dean had his cock out and was stroking himself as he sucked Sam. "Look what you do to us, Sam, make us both so damn hot. God. Mm, that's it, Dean, suck his big hard cock, make Sam come down your throat. You know you love having your baby brother fuck your mouth."

\--

Sam really hadn't had this in mind, though he couldn't deny how good it felt. Dean’s mouth was perfect for sucking cock, his lips plump and warm, while Cas’ cock felt so good in his ass. The added thrill that anyone could see them was something else as well, making him shiver in delight. Reaching down with one hand, he held onto Dean's hair, pulling lightly, making the elder moan around him. Hooking his other one around Cas’ neck, he turned his head so he could kiss his lover.

"Like making you both hot, fuck, gonna come. Can I, please?" Sam moaned against Cas’ lips.

\--

Castiel kissed Sam hard, practically growling against Sam's lips when he spoke, "Come for us, come down Dean's throat. Fuck, Baby, so damn good, so hot, so fucking needy for me, for us." The moment Sam began to come Cas began fucking him harder, pounding into Sam, chasing his own orgasm. When it hit him he shouted loudly, his voice echoing in the open air. 

Dean continued sucking Sam until his brother had stopped coming, only pulling off when Sam let out a little whimper. He leaned his head back against the car, stroking himself as he looked up at Sam and Cas. Castiel was sucking the side of Sam's neck, still thrusting into him even as he came down from his orgasm. Dean was panting, almost there, when he felt Sam and Cas pull him to his feet. The two of them took turns kissing him, and then it was over, Dean came hard, his come landing on Sam's shirt, making a mess.

"Fuck," he moaned, breathing hard.

Castiel nodded, nuzzling the side of Sam's neck. After a short rest they pulled themselves back together, pulling a couple of sodas out of the cooler in the backseat before climbing back into the car. Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam, saying in a quiet voice, "Behave now, Sam, we can play more when we get to the cabin."

\--

Sam pouted a little, but nodded.

"Fiiiine, if I have to."

Smiling, he turned so he was still in Cas’ arms, but his feet were over Dean’s lap. The elder Winchester just chuckled and rested his hand over Sam’s knee, rubbing small circles with his thumb. As the miles flew by, Sam entertained himself with thinking about how their lives were going to be when he went back with Cas and Dean. Yea, he was going to miss his parents, they were the best especially letting him and Cas be together and letting them move in together. Smiling, Sam pulled Cas down into a soft kiss, not trying to start anything again, just wanting to kiss him.

"I love you," he smiled, rubbing their noses together before kissing him softly again. 

\--

"Love you, too, Sam," Castiel said, kissing Sam gently.

The rest of the ride went pretty swiftly and before long they were pulling onto the forest road that led to the cabin. As they were drawing near Dean noticed something. He cleared his throat, getting Sam and Cas' attention. 

"So, you don't own a motorcycle, do you, Cas?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering who that belongs to," he said, motioning to the bike parked in front of the cabin. 

They could see the lights on inside, and Castiel stiffened, wondering just who the hell thought they could stay at his property without his permission. They pulled in the rest of the way, blocking the path of the motorcycle. 

Castiel quickly got out of the car, hands clenched at his sides. He watched as the front door opened, all anger leaving him. A smile covered his face and he walked to the man opening the door, giving him a big hug.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Lucifer? I thought you were out in New York?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get out to the cabin and end up meeting someone who will change all of their lives forever and Dean has a revelation about himself
> 
> oh and sex, a lot a lot of sex  
> shower sex, car sex, outdoor sex, bent over the kitchen table sex

The cabin was pretty much the same as he always remembered. Though he could tell someone hadn't been out in a long while to clean it up, so he made pretty quick work of that. It wasn't though he really wanted to be out here, but after getting kicked out of his apartment, he really didn't have anyplace to go. Since it had been years since he talked to his parents, ever since he told them he was gay and they kicked him out, telling him never to come back. So he moved to New York, got a job painting houses and got a little place to live. That all changed when his landlord decided to be a dick and kick him out and finding another place to live was going to be hell. But as he thought about it he remembered the little cabin their grandfather had, one that no one really ever went out to.

After putting most of his stuff in storage, he grabbed necessities and headed out on his motorcycle. He had been there about three weeks when he was deciding on what to do and heard a car pull up. Opening the door, he was a little worried until he saw Castiel, who pulled him into a tight hug. Hugging him back, Lucifer let out a happy sigh.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I lost the place I was living at and decided on a vacation. God it's so good to see you"

Sam looked on with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you know who that is?"

\--

Castiel gave a little grin. While it was great to see his big brother, one he hadn't seen in 7 years, due to Lucifer being disowned for something or other, Castiel felt bad. Having his brother around complicated things. He wasn't about to kick him out, but at the same time he had had so many plans for their time at the cabin. Castiel wrapped his arm around Sam, kissing the side of his neck, eyes on Lucifer, gauging his brother's reaction.

"This is my brother, Lucifer. Haven't seen him in a very long time. Luci, this is my boyfriend, Sam, and his brother, Dean. Dean and I are roommates, well, could say the three of us are now, as Sam is moving in with us when we head back to college."

Cas could see the questioning look on Lucifer's face, but he also saw the subtle way he was checking Dean out.

"When Grandpa died he left the cabin to me. That was a few months before..." Castiel trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Before your asshole family disowned him because he likes dudes," Dean said, distaste for Castiel's family dripping from his voice. "Nice bike." He gave Sam and Cas a little look, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, you two lovebirds go inside and fuck each others brains out, the sappy looks are killing me."

Castiel laughed. Dean would have to use humor to defuse the situation.

\--

As Dean’s words left his mouth, Lucifer’s face fell, barely registering that Dean had complimented his pride and joy.

"They... they kicked you out?" He sighed as Cas nodded. "Fuckers. They never did tell you the reason they kicked me out did they? The fact that I told them I was gay."

Sam frowned, happy that it wasn't someone that would be a dick to Cas and them, but it would be more problems with all what they had wanted to do. But he wasn't going to tell Cas that he had to kick his brother out.

\--

Castiel shook his head. He should have realized when his parents disowned him why they had done the same to Lucifer, but at the time he hadn't thought anything of it, too caught up in his own pain and anger. He smiled a small little smile, looking at Sam and Dean, "Why don't you two start getting things inside. I wanna talk to Lucifer for a minute or two."

When they nodded he walked a bit away from the car, knowing Lucifer was following him. Running his fingers through his hair head gave a sheepish grin. "There's something you need to know, Lucifer. While Sam and I are dating... there's... fuck, there is no way to put this delicately. We've been... the three of us that is, and we'd been planning," he trailed off, shrugging. He looked at his brother, trying to figure out the emotions that were running across Lucifer's face.

\--

For a moment Lucifer didn't understand what Cas was talking about, then he got it.

"Oh, OH. So Dean plays with you every once and a while?"

When Cas nodded, Lucifer hummed a little.

"I see, well don't let me stop you. Whatever make you happy, Cas. If you want me to leave so you guys can be fully alone, I'll leave right after I get my stuff packed. Though I can see why you want Dean in your fun, he is rather attractive," Lucifer said, his lips twitching a little.

\--

Castiel gave a little sigh of relief, thankful that his brother had taken things as well as he did. Sure it was one thing being gay, and it was one thing being in a sometimes poly-amorous relationship, or whatever the fuck was going on with him, Sam, and Dean, it was another thing entirely to involve incest in the mix, that and add Sam being two years underage. 

Castiel was trying to think of how to respond to that when Dean walked up, shoving him in the direction of the cabin.

"You, go fuck Sam, he's getting antsy, Cas. I'll hang out with your brother out here."

Castiel nodded, walking inside. He found Sam in one of the bedrooms, naked, sprawled out on the bed invitingly.

~

Dean looked at Lucifer, a bit wary. "Listen, I hope this," he gestured at the cabin, "doesn't freak you out or anything. It's just our thing. Those two are a couple, and what the three of us do is, well I really don't have a way to describe it other than it is. Word of warning, Sam is loud, very loud. He's also a kinky little shit, fuck I swear half the crap we've done has been his idea. Like we'd barely pulled out of town today on the way out here before he decided to give me a blow job while I was driving."

Dean licked his lips at the memory. "Just, you gotta let us know if you have a problem with this, cuz, well the three of us will be messing around, a lot, and there will be a camera or two every so often."

\--

Sam smiled and pulled Cas to him as soon as the elder was undressed, kissing him.

"Well, I guess our lives are going to be full of unexpected things huh?" Sam asked, moaning as Cas grabbed the lube off the nightstand and coated his fingers with it.

~

"Nah, you don't have to worry about me. With all the things that have happened in my life, I don't judge. Cas was always the brother I was closest with and when they kicked me out, they didn't even let me say goodbye. So I'm glad that he's happy, no matter what it is he wants to do."

Lucifer’s eyes tracked Dean’s tongue as it licked his lips.

"And I'll remember the warning, but once again, don't worry about me. And hey, if you ever need a camera man, just let me know," he chuckled, though he was completely serious.

\--

Dean nodded, absently licking his lips once more. "Yeah, thanks. It's just kinda nice him having someone other than us, ya know? I mean my parents adore Cas, hell my mama told him to call her Mom, but actually having family, blood family who gives a shit about him is major. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Sam, he's my kid brother, only brother but still. And before you ask, me and Sam... we never did anything together before this, neither did me and Cas. I mean, singly I don't see either of them that way, but you get them together..." he trailed off, a shudder of lust running through him.

He winked at Lucifer, "Though it will be nice to have someone to talk to when the lovebirds are doing their thing. Because... seriously, I love those two dearly, but a relationship with them is not in the cards and that's what it felt like this was heading to, just cuz you know, we can't keep our hands off each other. Don't get me wrong, the sex is fucking amazing, I swear I've had more sex in the last week than in the last quarter of school this year, but still, totally edging to close to feelings and shit. None of us want that."

Dean wasn't sure why he was telling Lucifer all this, but it felt good to get it off his chest. He gave the other man an appraising look. The eyes were very similar to Castiel's, but other than that there wasn't a lot of resemblance. Where Castiel was dark haired, Lucifer was blonde, and if there was one thing that Dean liked it was blondes.

~

Castiel kissed a path down Sam's body, teasing his lover's hole with his fingers. Sam was still wet from when they had fucked at the side of the road, Cas' come still making him slick, but Castiel had never heard of too much lube. He bit down lightly on Sam's nipple, loving the way Sam arched into him. A thought hit him, one that had him smiling, "How much you wanna bet those two hook up by the end of the evening? Seriously, Luci was definitely checking Dean out, and well, Dean does have a thing for blondes."

As he waited for Sam to reply he worked his fingers into Sam's hole, four of them by now. He hadn't done that yet, but Sam had had two large cocks in him the night prior so he knew that he could take it. "Tell me what you want, Sam, anything, it's yours."

\--

Lucifer smirked a little at Dean checking him out, already feeling a little turned on by all the sex talk. Sure he never thought back then about Cas, but damn he did grow up nice. And Sam wasn't to bad looking either, so the thought of them together did stir something in him up.

"Yea, don't worry about me not caring about Cas, now that I've seen him again, I'm not going to let him out of my life again."

He took a step closer, licking his lips. "Yea, we can talk or find other things to occupy our time."

~

"Yea, there isn't a doubt about that," Sam chuckled. "Just want you in me, just want you to fuck me, please."

\--

Castiel nodded, licking his lips. He pulled his fingers out of Sam's hole, moving between Sam's legs. "Gonna fuck you so hard, Sam, gonna make you scream my name. Want them to hear you, want them both to hear how much you want me, how much I turn you on."

He thrust into Sam in one fast motion, cursing as he bottomed out. "Fuck, Sam, always feels so good." He began to fuck Sam slowly, maddeningly slow, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back home. "That's it, that's my good little boy, take it so good, fucking slut for my cock, aren't you, Baby. Made for this, made to have a cock in you all the time, gonna keep you stuffed full, gonna keep Daddy's little boy all full of his come." Castiel's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said, but the way Sam was moaning, the way Sam was clawing at him made him know that Sam got off on that as much as he did.

He leaned in, whispering into Sam's ear, "You like that, don't you, Baby. Like being Daddy's good little boy."

~

Dean was hard, there was no stopping that. They weren't that far from the cabin and could hear the way Sam was almost howling out in pleasure, begging Cas for more. He licked his lips, nodding at Lucifer. "Yeah, I think we could find something to do." 

Grinning he walked closer to the other man, reaching out to cup Lucifer's crotch in his palm, "Looks like you have a bit of a problem there." He slowly undid Lucifer's pants, shoving them down the man's hips before falling to his knees. Looking up at Lucifer he winked before taking the man fully into his mouth. He palmed himself through his pants, sucking Lucifer's cock, his eyes shining with want. He felt Lucifer's hand move to the back of his head and moaned around his mouthful when the other man grabbed his hair and began thrusting into his mouth.

Dean realized it wasn't just Sam and Cas using him like this that got him off, but that it was just a part of him he hadn't known about. He pulled back, licking his lips, "Mm, go as hard as you want, love this."

\--

"Mmm Daddy, want it, please fuck me hard," Sam moaned loud, his back arching as Cas complied.

A daddy kink was also something he never had thought about before, but he loved it. Loved having something to call Cas besides his name, something just for him and Cas.

"Yes, yes, Daddy love your cock," he whimpered.

~

Lucifer groaned when Dean had sunk to his knees, him moaning louder when Dean had told him to use him. He never was one to like going soft unless he was making love so Dean’s demand to use him drove him crazy.

"Fuck, perfect cock sucking lips, god fuck so good," Lucifer moaned, thrusting into Dean’s mouth.

\--

Dean had to free himself, needing to release the pressure that was on his cock. God it felt incredible having Lucifer pound away at his mouth like he was, owning him. He wondered just how that cock would feel buried inside of him, and couldn't wait to feel it. Dean wondered why he'd never bottomed until recently, it had to be one of the best things he'd ever done. He pulled off of Lucifer's cock, licking his lips, "Wanna fuck me?" 

When Lucifer nodded, Dean stood slowly, "Take me to your room? Or fuck me over the hood of my car?"

Lucifer grinned at him, and soon Dean found himself bent over the side of the Impala, his pants around his ankles, Lucifer's cock entering him slowly. "Fuck, yes, give it to me," Dean growled, loving the slight burn.

~

"Mm, that's a good boy," Castiel moaned, his thrusts intensifying. He heard a noise from outside and looked out the window. There were Dean and Lucifer, Dean bent over his car, getting fucked hard and fast by Cas' big brother.

"Fuck, Dean's already got Lucifer in him. Take a look, Baby," Cas said, pulling out of Sam's body. When Sam whimpered in loss, Castiel said in a fucked out voice, "Hands and knees, Baby, wanna fuck you hard."

The change in angle let them both look out the window, and there was something so dirty and yet thrilling about being the one watching this time. He continued to fuck Sam hard, hands tightly holding onto Sam's hips.

"That's it, that's Daddy's good boy, that's my sweet little Sammy. Take it so good, love this. Bet you want all three of us, don't you, Baby? Dean on your cock, me fucking your sweet little hole, Lucifer fucking your mouth? Want it, don't you. Daddy's little cockslut needs it bad, doesn't he?"

\--

Lucifer still couldn't wrap his mind around how he went from being alone up at the cabin to fucking someone over the hood of their car. Though he could care less as Dean took the pounding he was, how nice his moans were.

"I don't think your brother is the only screamer in the family," he smirked as Dean moaned again. "So good for my cock, bet you look real nice between Sam and Cas, wanna see that. Will you let me watch? Cas taking your tight little ass, while Sam uses your mouth?"

~

"Yea, want it."

Sam couldn't help but love being the one watching, thinking about how this stranger could fit in with them. How his cock would taste and feel in him. An image of him and Dean 69'ing while Cas and Lucifer were fucking them came into his mind, making him moan.

"Yea, Daddy, want that so much and more," he whimpered, telling Cas about his sudden fantasy.

\--

Castiel cursed loudly, hands tightening on Sam's hips as his orgasm ripped through him, filling Sam's body once more. "Fuck, Baby, gonna kill me. You have no idea what you do to me." He continued to give a few lazy thrusts, eyes locked on the couple outside the window. "Come for me, Baby. Wanna feel you come for me so bad."

~

Dean couldn't help himself, moaning loudly as Lucifer pounded into him again and again, each thrust making Lucifer's cock hit his prostate. "Wanna come, let me come, tell me I can come," he babbled, moaning like a whore. It felt incredible, and Dean would bet anything that before too long his whatever it was with Sam and Cas would include Lucifer. 

\--

Sam moaned loud, feeling Cas coming in him, nearly sure the couple outside could hear him as he came from Cas' asking. Both of them fell on the bed, Cas spooned behind Sam as their breathing evened out.

"Are you sure, Cas? About Lucifer joining us, I mean if he wants to?" Sam asked, looking at Cas over his shoulder. "Because that would make things easier, especially since him and Dean seem to be getting along rather well. They can be what they are and we can be us and when we want, we can all have fun together."

~

"Yea, you can come for me," Lucifer growled into the side of Dean’s neck, nipping at the skin.

The blonde moaned loudly as Dean came a few short thrusts after he told him he could come. Gripping Dean’s hips tighter, Lucifer started thrusting harder, his eyes closing from the extra delicious pressure around him.

"Fuck, Dean. Going to come, going to come in you so deep, fill you up with my come for when you go play with them two," he groaned, hips stuttering as he came with another moan.

\--

Dean collapsed against the side of the car, panting hard. "Mm, that was amazing. Thank you." He could feel Lucifer's come begin to leave him as Lucifer pulled out, and moaned at the loss. "Fuck, should do this again sometime," he said with a grin, looking over his shoulder. 

~

Castiel held Sam tightly, running his hands up and down his lover's arms. "We should talk to them about this, shouldn't we. See if Lucifer would be interested. I doubt Dean will have an issue. He's as big as a cockslut as you are, Baby, no matter how many chicks he's been with. Swear he's been over-compensating with them."

He smiled as Sam laughed at those words. After a short while they heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps come inside. Castiel climbed out of bed, holding out his hand for Sam. He didn't bother putting on clothes, why should he. He made his way out to the living room, smirking at Dean.

"You two had fun, I see," he said.

Dean nodded, licking his lips. He stared unabashedly at Sam and Castiel, leering at them. "Oh yeah."

\--

Lucifer chuckled a little, licking his lips as he looked over Cas and Sam.

"I see you still don't like clothes all that much, never did like to wear them when you were younger. Most of the time I was the one in charge of making sure you kept them on when we had to go somewhere," he laughed as Cas blushed, Lucifer throwing an arm around Dean’s shoulders. "So is there a reason we get to see you in all your glory?"

Sam nodded a little, looking over to Cas who was still red which made him smile, but gave him a nod as well.

"Well, we were wondering, how you felt about joining the three of us when we play sometimes?"

\--

Dean raised his eyebrow at that. But then his mind started supplying him with the dirtiest images. He could imagine himself naked on the bed, Lucifer pounding into him while Sam rode his cock and Cas fucked his mouth. A moan escaped his mouth, and he found himself getting hard once more. "Fuck," he whispered, eyes going wide with lust.

He wasn't sure he'd survive that, but what a way to go out. It didn't hurt matters that his baby bother was one hell of a cockslut, almost insatiable, and having another hard cock to satisfy Sammy would definitely be a good thing.

Dean looked over at Lucifer, wondering what his answer was going to be. It felt nice having the man's arm around him like it was, as if it belonged there. Dean might be a lot of things, a bit of a slut, that was true, but he'd never put out as quickly for anyone as he had with Lucifer, and he had to wonder just why that was. 

Castiel was grinning. He had a pretty decent clue what was going on in Dean's head and was happy for him. 

\--

Lucifer had to raise an eyebrow at Sam, Dean was right, he was a kinky little thing. Though he really thought about it for a few moments, seeing as fucking Dean was one thing, though all of them was another. He did like the idea though, being alone for so long and just that easily being let into something between all of them. A slow smile worked its way over his face as he licked his lips again, noticing the way Dean was squirming lightly against him.

"I think I'd like that," he said slowly, his hand running down Dean’s back and giving his ass a squeeze. "There is something I would like to see first though, if you don't mind."

Sam nodded a little. "What would that be?"

"You two spit-roasting hot shot here," Lucifer smirked and gave Dean’s bottom lip a little nip, pulling him to his front, making Dean whimper. "Sam using his mouth. And if you like, I'll even tape it for you," he said, to the other two, tickling his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip.

\--

Castiel grinned, standing from the couch. He grabbed one of the camera's from where it was sitting on the table and handed it to Lucifer, before starting to walk towards his and Sam's bedroom. He knew the others were following him. Cas grinned as he turned to face the others, watching as Sam helped Dean undress, stealing kisses every so often. 

He turned on all the lights in the room, wanting everything to come in clear on the recording. As soon as Dean was fully undressed Castiel crossed over to Lucifer, a smirk on his face. He gave his brother a small kiss before tugging on his shirt. "Undress, Luci. After we're done here I want you to fuck Sam." He looked over at his lover, a grin on his face, "Gonna have you filled by all three of us before we go make supper, Sam. Gonna fill you up, then put your plug back in." He watched Sam shudder with lust.

They arranged themselves on the bed, Sam leaning against the headboard, stroking his cock as he waited for Dean to draw near. Dean licked his lips, leaning up to kiss Sam before dropping down to Sam's cock, taking it into his mouth. He felt Castiel's hand run down his back, and then another not as well known hand, which he knew belonged to Lucifer, run down to his ass. 

Castiel held Dean open, letting Lucifer get a good shot of his gaping hole, Lucifer's come making it wet. When Lucifer backed away a bit, Castiel slowly slipped inside of Dean, giving a moan of pleasure. There was something so dirty about this, dirty and hot and more erotic than he could even begin to believe. Castiel moved slowly, hands running along Dean's back, fingers lightly scratching red marks into his skin. 

"Gonna fuck you so good, Dean. Gonna fill you up just like we're gonna fill Sam. You're gonna come for us, come without having your cock touched. Mm, you fought what you are too long, Babe, isn't this better? You finally giving in to what you are? A cock hungry slut who wants his holes dripping with come all the time."

Dean moaned around Sam's shaft, Castiel's words going straight to his cock. It didn't help matters that Sam had grabbed his hair and was pulling, thrusting hard into his mouth. Dean was in heaven.

"Such a good little bitch for us, Dean. Love how you look mouth stretched wide on Sam's cock. Fuck, you can barely take it all and we both know that it's only gonna get bigger by the time he finishes growing."

Castiel could feel Lucifer's eyes on him, a question in them. "Mm, didn't we tell you? Sam's 16."

\--

"Never would guessed from looking at him, he's so big already," Lucifer said, licking his lips. "Can't wait to get in that tight ass."

Moving more to the head of the bed, Lucifer got a good shot of Dean sucking Sam’s cock, his fingers tangling a bit in Sam’s hair, giving it a small tug.

"Come on Little One, fuck his mouth hard," Lucifer purred, leaning in and giving Sam a small teasing kiss when he got the okay from Cas.

Sam whimpered at the foreign lips on his, but couldn't help but listen his hips pumping up harder as Dean sucked on his cock.

"Next time, wanna sit on your lap, while Dean sucks my cock," Sam moaned, looking up at Lucifer who shivered before moving down to get another shot of Cas fucking into Dean’s hole, before moving away and filming the whole scene.

\--

Dean was so on edge, cock aching, begging for release. It was all too much, and at the same time not enough. But when Sam tugged just the right way and Castiel reached forward, gently squeezing his throat, Dean came with a shout, Sam's cock still lodged in his throat.

Castiel cursed, his orgasm being ripped from him as Dean's channel clamped around him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sam, let go, Baby. Fill his mouth, come on, Sweetheart. Be a good little boy and give Dean your come."

\--

Sam whimpered as he gave a few more thrusts into Dean’s warm wet mouth, the elder swallowing it all before pulling back and leaning against Cas.

Turning the camera off, Lucifer climbed onto the bed, pulling Dean into a kiss, licking the taste of Sam’s come out of his mouth. After letting him go, he turned a predatory smile on Sam, who swallowed, his chest still heaving a little.

"Now I believe Cas said something about me getting to fuck you, Little One. Do you want to ride me, let me get nice and deep in you? Maybe one of them will be so kind to grab the camera, get a nice shot of my cock stretching your tight little hole."

Sam whimpered and nodded, waiting for Lucifer to get into position against the headboard before he climbed over his lap. Lucifer’s hands felt huge on his hips as he helped ease him down onto his cock, Cas' come being pushed a little out of him before Sam was fully seated, both of them moaning. Reaching over, Lucifer handed the camera to Dean before Lucifer’s hands ran up Sam’s sides, his thumbs flicking over his nipples.

"Ride me, Little One."

\--

Castiel watched with lust filled eyes as Sam sank down onto Lucifer's cock. The sight of him being spread open like that, Castiel's come dripping out of his hole, making it easier for Lucifer to fuck up into him had Cas practically drooling. He ran his hand down Dean's back, watching as Dean leaned forward with the camera in hand, getting a close up of what was going on. 

Castiel's fingers moved lower, teasing at Dean's abused, gaping hole, making a wet noise as they entered him. He grinned, winking at Sam and Lucifer before moving behind Dean, kissing a path down his back. When he reached Dean's ass he began to lick and nip, causing Dean to moan. He worked even lower, bringing his tongue to Dean's hole, lapping at the come slipping out of him. 

Dean didn't know what to concentrate more on, Sam and Lucifer fucking inches in front of his face or the way Castiel seemed to be devouring his ass. He decided to do both, thrusting back at Cas' probing tongue and fingers, keeping the camera as steady as he could on Lucifer's cock moving in and out of Sam's ass.

\--

"Mmm so tight, maybe even tighter than your brother," Lucifer moaned, his hands slipping back down to cover Sam’s hips. "He's next right, going to fill your hole with all of our come, I believe I heard something about a plug."

Sam nodded, moaning loudly, clawing at Lucifer’s shoulders as he started thrusting up harder into him.

"Going to keep it all in there, make it real easy for Cas to fuck you next time, pushing all of our come out of you."

The youngest whimpered as Lucifer reached back, spreading Sam’s cheeks as far as he could, giving the other two an even better view. Sam’s cock was hard again against Lucifer’s stomach, but the other just smirked as he leaned in, giving him a biting kiss.

"I don't think I'm going to take care of that, I think we'll leave that for your big brother, let him fuck your orgasm out of you. And I think by then, little Cas is going to be hard again, you want to watch me suck your boyfriend’s cock, let him come on my face and let you clean it up?"

Whimpering again, Sam nodded as Lucifer swallowed his moans in another kiss.

\--

Castiel moaned at the thought of Lucifer's mouth on him. He gave Dean's ass one last little lick, moving to the side of the bed, watching them closely. "Have a plug for Dean, too. Haven't gotten a chance to use it yet."

Dean gave a full body shudder, lust surging through him. "Fucking hell, Cas. You guys are gonna kill me."

"No we won't, Dean. Gonna take care of you, make you feel so damn good." He swatted at Dean's ass, the sound echoing off the walls. Moving closer to Lucifer and Sam, Cas whispered, "Being such a good little boy, Sam. Make Daddy so so proud of you."

He could see Lucifer's eyes widen at his comment to Sam, and looked back to see an equally turned on look on Dean's face. Turning his attention back to Sam he said in a husky voice, "Been so good, Baby. You know that thing you and I talked about? Mm, tonight, when it's just the two of us, gonna let you fuck me."

\--

Sam whimpered at the thought, it taking all he had not to come from just that thought. Moving harder over Lucifer for a few thrusts, the elder moaned out his release.

"Fuck," he groaned as Sam slid off of him, letting him move and pin Cas to the bed. "Mmm going to make you feel so good, Daddy," the way he said it was dark and he was only going to use it once.

As Lucifer trailed kisses down Cas’ chest and stomach, Sam flipped onto his back, letting Dean crawl over him.

"Please, fuck me"

\--

Dean grinned, trailing kisses up Sam's chest as he settled between his brother's legs. When Sam wrapped his legs around his waist, Dean pushed in, moaning Sam's name. He kissed his brother hard, possessively, fucking into him with quick, almost brutal strokes. Dean looked over at Cas, his voice rough as he asked, "Can I mark him?"

When Castiel nodded, Dean began to suck at the side of Sam's neck. The mark he left made him see stars and he began to thrust harder and faster, hands caressing Sam's body, running through his hair. "Love this so much, don't you, Baby Boy? Love getting your sweet little hole filled again and again. God, feel so good wrapped around me, so fucking perfect. Take it so well." That possessive voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, wanting to go after anyone who had touched Sam before Cas, Lucifer, and himself. "Ours, Sam. You're ours. Mine, and Cas', and Lucifer's. Mostly Cas', of course, but ours never the less."

Castiel let Lucifer shove him backwards on the bed, smiling up at his brother. "God, Luci, can't wait to feel your mouth on my cock," he moaned, his words almost silenced by Lucifer kissing him hard. He arched up as Lucifer worked his way down his body, moaning loudly when he felt his brother's mouth first touch his cock. He gave a little moan of pleasure, which soon became louder as Lucifer took him inside, bobbing his head up and down his length. 

Cas loved the feeling of Lucifer's mouth on him. Each of them was different in how they licked and sucked and teased him, each of them perfect in their own way. He might be partial to the feeling of Sam's mouth, but he would never turn down getting blown by Dean or Lucifer. He reached out, grabbing the abandoned camera and aimed it down at his crotch. He wanted this for future viewing.

He looked over to where Dean was pounding away at Sam's ass, watching Sam claw at Dean's back, adding to the marks Cas had left there earlier. It was beautiful.

\--

Sam could feel the throb of the mark Dean left on his neck as he continued to thrust into him, his words going to his head. He loved knowing that he was theirs, mostly Cas' yet he did belong to the others as well. Even if they just met Lucifer today, he was still part of this and it felt good knowing that.

"Yes, yours, all of yours."

Looking down, his eyes met Lucifer’s who was sucking Cas hard. Reaching out, he tangled his fingers with the oldest males, before his eyes slipped shut with pleasure.

"Yea, fuck big brother, just like that," he whimpered, holding Lucifer’s hand tight, while his other slipped up into Dean’s hair.

Pulling his mouth off Cas' cock, Lucifer stroked the spit slicked skin, giving his balls a little attention before kissing the head of his cock.

"Sam, may I give my little brother a mark as Dean gave you?" Lucifer asked, smirking as Cas shuttered and Sam nodded.

Licking over Cas' sharp hipbones, Lucifer sealed his mouth over the skin, sucking a bruise on the tight skin before kissing it. Hovering back over Cas' cock, he gave it another kiss before starting to suck him back, taking all of him, the head of Cas' cock bumping the back of his throat.

\--

Castiel ran his fingers through Lucifer's hair, moaning as his brother worked his cock. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he closed them tightly, letting the sounds filling the room seem even more intense than they already had been.

Cas could hear the breathy little moans and gasps Sam made as Dean fucked him, the almost constant stream of dirty words pouring out of Dean's mouth, the obscene noises Lucifer made as he sucked him. When Cas felt Lucifer's finger brush against his hole, not pushing in, just teasing the surface he let go with a shout, filling Lucifer's mouth.

Dean's thrusts faltered as he heard Castiel come. He looked over, watching as Cas' body arched off the bed into Lucifer. Dean turned his attention back to Sam, moving quickly. "Come for me, Baby Boy. Come for Big Brother," Dean said, holding off his orgasm until he had Sam coming for him.

\--

Sam moaned, watching Cas come down Lucifer’s throat, his own orgasm approaching. Grabbing Dean for another kiss, he came with a groan between them.

"Come for me. Come in me, want your come Big Brother."

Lucifer swallowed Cas' come, pulling off before crawling back up and kissing at Cas' neck.

"Mmm your come tastes so good," he hummed in Cas' ear. "Next time we do this, want your lips around my cock, make me come down your throat. Okay, Angel?"

\--

Castiel nodded, kissing Lucifer slowly. He could feel his brother was hard again and wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking him quickly. "Mm, why not right now? I know you want to." He heard Lucifer give a little curse before he moved up Castiel's body, straddling his chest. Castiel leaned his head up a bit, taking Lucifer's cock into his mouth. He began to suck him, licking and every so often gently nipping at his flesh, loving the way Lucifer shuddered and moaned over him.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, spilling deep inside of Sam's body. He slowly pulled out, moving only far enough away to go and grab the plug from where Sam had placed it when they had unpacked. He crawled back onto the bed between Sam's legs, slipping the toy inside of his brother, before moving to sit against the headboard. He pulled Sam onto his lap, Sam's back against his chest, and idly ran his hands up and down Sam's chest and abs. 

"Look at them, Sammy. Look good, don't they?" he said, looking over at Cas and Lucifer, watching with rapt attention as Lucifer fucked Castiel's mouth.

\--

When they started all this, Sam was sure that if anyone else but Dean even looked at Cas, he would be pissed. Though seeing Lucifer and Cas together was hot, there was no denying that.

"Yea, look great."

If he hadn't just come so many times, he was sure that his cock would get hard again. For right now, he could just enjoy the show that they were putting on.

"Fuck, god your lips," Lucifer moaned, thrusting shallowly into Cas' mouth.

Always being one for more dirty sex, he couldn't deny how hot all of this got him. How much he was glad that they all decided to come here at the same time. Though another part of him was freaking out a little, when he looked at Dean. How much he just wanted to pull him close and hold him, kiss him. He'd only had one previous relationship and that ended bad, real bad, which is why he gave up on them. Something about the green eyed male called to him though and somehow, he'd be stupid to not try and go for it.

\--

Dean could feel Lucifer's eyes on him, and it made him swallow hard. There was something about the way the other man was looking at him, something that said Dean was his, that he belonged to him, and as much as Dean usually fought that sort of thing, as much as he tried to keep his distance he felt himself being drawn to the man. He licked his lips nervously, breath coming in ragged pants.

Castiel moaned around Lucifer's shaft. He could feel the change in the atmosphere of the room, and knew that something was different. He ran his hands along Lucifer's thighs, trying to urge him on, trying to will his brother to come. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying this, he was more than he thought was possible, just the angle was starting to hurt a bit, and he was having trouble breathing.

Castiel felt Sam reach out, and grabbed his hand, squeezing his lover's fingers as Lucifer continued to fuck his mouth. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he tried to breathe. He didn't want this to end, yet at the same time knew it needed to.

"You need to let go, Lucifer. Not sure how much more Cas can take," Dean said quietly. "Come for him, Luc, fill his pretty mouth and cover his face with your come."

\--

Lucifer nodded, pulling out of Cas’ mouth and gave it a few quick strokes before he came over the lower half of Cas’ face. Panting he moved off Cas’ chest apologizing and giving him a small kiss before moving fully off him.

Sam moved off Dean’s lap, lying next to Cas and cleaned him up as Cas’ breathing returned to normal.

"You okay?" Sam asked, a little worried.

Lucifer moved to where Dean was, making him move forward and he slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder, he gave the skin of his neck a soft kiss.

\--

Castiel nodded tiredly, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Baby. Just got to be a little much near the end there. I'm good," he kissed Sam passionately, shuddering when Sam moved to lick Lucifer's come off of him. Castiel gave a little sigh, gently pushing Sam away. "We gotta get up and eat something, catch our breaths, get a little more energy, and if you keep doing that I don't think we'll end up leaving the bedroom." He gave Sam a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, climbing out of the bed and reached for his boxers.

While it was true that he didn't need to get dressed, Castiel figured that covering up a bit might remove some distraction while they cooked, and he really didn't feel like burning his crotch.

Dean sighed happily, feeling good in Lucifer's arms. It sorta terrified him how right this felt, like he was exactly where he belonged. He watched as Sam and Cas climbed out of bed, giving a little moan of disappointment when they both put on boxers, but he could understand their reasoning. Resting in Lucifer's arms for a little longer he watched them walk out of the room.

Dean turned in Lucifer's arms, giving him a soft kiss. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, kissing each other slowly, hands lightly caressing each other, but when he felt the first spark of arousal he knew they had to stop for now. He gave Lucifer one last kiss, reluctantly pulling out of the man's arms. Grabbing his boxers from the floor he slipped them on and went to join the others in the kitchen.

\--

As Sam watched and helped, he tried hard to ignore the plug still in him. Though it was difficult, seeing as it was pressing against him in the right ways. But he did know they needed food and a break, or they would burn themselves out.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, Sam couldn't help the dazed look on his face. It seemed like him and Lucifer were really hitting it off. Which was a good thing, seeing as lines were getting a little blurry, though they didn't feel that way now.

When Lucifer came out, he just had his jeans on, which Sam raised an eyebrow at.

"There was a reason I had been heading outside when you guys showed up, something I wanted to check on my bike. I'll be back in, in a few minutes, want to do it while it's still on my mind."

He smiled a little, giving Dean another slow kiss before heading out of the kitchen, then out of the house.

\--

Castiel watched Dean with an amused look on his face. He'd never seen Dean looking like he was, not in the over two years they had known each other. Dean seemed at a loss, as if he didn't know what was up from down anymore. He kept sneaking glances towards the door, where Lucifer had disappeared off to.

Clearing his throat Castiel said, "He'll be back, Dean. He always was one to keep his word."

Dean nodded, shaking himself out of whatever it was he was doing. He walked towards Sam and Dean, helping them as much as he could, but his attention kept being drawn back to the door. He felt silly acting like this. "Fuck, don't know what's wrong with me," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I do, Dean. You might not have realized it, but you are ready to be in a relationship, probably have been for a while. Don't laugh, you're my best friend, but even I was starting to think something was up with how you kept throwing yourself at anything in a skirt. I'm not trying to be mean, but Dean, you are way more into guys than you wanted to admit."

Dean nodded, not angry at Castiel. He'd been starting to admit that to himself, and hearing it from someone else, hearing it from someone who wasn't judging him but being supportive made it easier. He knew Sam wouldn't care, in fact he was pretty sure of all of them, Sam had had the easiest time admitting just who and what he liked and he wasn't ashamed to ask for it. 

Dean grinned, walking closer to them, pulling first Cas, then Sam into a hug. He lingered in his hold on Sam, breathing in his brother's scent.

\--

Sam sighed happily and hugged Dean back, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever makes you happy, Dean, go for it," he said when Dean pulled back.

When the door opened and Lucifer walked in, his hands covered in oil grease, the three others looked at him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, going over to the sink and washing his hands.

\--

Dean shook his head at the same time Castiel spoke, "Dean's had a bit of a revelation about himself and what he wants out of life."

"Cas, be nice," Dean said, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh I am being nice, Dean. I didn't say what your little revelation was, now did I? Be glad I'm not Gabriel..." he trailed off looking down. Gabriel, like Lucifer, had been one of his closest siblings. He wasn't one of the ones who had called him vile names, in fact Cas hadn't seen Gabe in almost two years, but as the man had a wild streak that almost made him as unwanted by their family as Castiel and Lucifer were, he could understand that.

"Gabriel? Who's that?" Dean asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"One of our brothers. I'm not even sure if he knows about me being disowned yet," Castiel shrugged.

It had been his brothers Michael and Zachariah and his sister Anna who had been the cruel ones to him, his brothers Raphael and Uriel hadn't said a word, as if they'd completely erased him from their minds, much as they had when Lucifer had last been around. He felt a tear of frustration rolling down his face, and he wiped it away, grabbing the bottle of whiskey off the counter and taking a long drink right out of the bottle.

Growing up in a family with more siblings than he could count had been hard, and not all of them were full blooded brothers and sisters. Their father had had more than one wife, though only Lucifer and Michael's mother was his legal spouse. Castiel remembers when his older brother Balthazar had moved out, full of cocky arrogance. Last Castiel had heard, Balthazar was in Paris, living a life of decadence and debauchery, a life that had him "removed" from the family. 

\--

Lucifer frowned, drying his hands and walking over, pulling the bottle from Cas’ hands. Pulling him into a tight hug, he felt his brother shaking a little.

"Shh it's all going to be okay. You have Sam and Dean and you have me now back in your life and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me too. Our family was always hard growing up in and now we don't have to deal with their stupidity. I know it hurts, trust me I do, but you can put that in the past."

He pulled back, holding Cas' face in his hands before giving him a soft kiss.

"We're all here for you, Angel. So just let us be your new family, along with Dean and Sam’s mom and dad. If one day we meet up with Gabriel again, I'm sure he'll love you too. He wasn't there when they kicked me out, though I'm sure they just told him I left. And I know he'll still love you. Just don't forget about the people right now that love you."

Holding out his hand, he pushed Sam into Cas' arms, who gave him a tight hug. Opening his arms, he motioned Dean over as well, pulling him against him, his arms around Dean’s waist.

"And I'm very interested in this revelation of yours as well."

\--

Castiel sighed. He felt bad for ruining the mood they'd had going. "Sorry," he whispered, looking down at his feet. "The last year has been pretty hard on me. These last few months have made it better. Especially since I have you now," he looked up, staring into Sam's eyes. 

When Sam leaned in to kiss Cas, Dean let himself fall out of the embrace, nodding at the couch. He looked back over at Cas and Sam, Sam had Castiel pressed against the counter and was kissing him passionately, holding onto Cas as if trying to keep him upright.

Dean looked back at Lucifer who had followed him to the couch. Even though there was a lot of room, Lucifer had sat down next to him, so close that they were touching. He watched as Lucifer reached down and took his hand, taking a shaky little breath. He shouldn't be embarrassed by the simple touch, yet he felt a blush spread on his cheeks. Biting his lip, Dean thought about what he wanted to say. "I... I hid it, from myself even. I've never had a problem with being gay or anything, never looked down on anyone who was, but... that wasn't me, ya know? I mean yeah, I did shit with guys off and on, messed around with them, nothing major. But anything more... just couldn't, fuck my longest relationship with a girl was like a month, and she really didn't... do it for me, ya know. There was always something missing." 

He took another deep breath, downing the bottle of beer still in his hand. "I think I'm gay. Like, not bi, but really really gay."

\--

Sam really hated Cas' parents for what they did to Cas and Lucifer, he couldn't even imagine what that would be like. All he knew now though, was he would never do anything to hurt Cas. Not that he would of any way, but even more so now. Pulling back a little, he gave Cas a few soft kisses.

"I love you, love you so so much. Never going to let you go, you're mine, you are ours and no one is ever going to change that. Once we eat, I want to go back to our room and I want to make love to you," he whispered, kissing him again.

"Dean, it’s perfectly okay. I know how you feel, I fought with myself for years, telling myself that I wasn't getting harder when I would fuck guys but in the end I couldn't lie to myself. At least you know that if and when you tell your parents, they'll accept you.

And you have fun with Cas and Sam and me, and if you want something more with me like I feel I want with you. Then let's go for it, if not, then I'll just be another friend that you fuck around with. No one is going to push you into anything, Dean."

Lucifer smiled softly, bringing his other hand to play with Dean’s hair, resting their foreheads together.

\--

Dean was still whispering, not able to talk too loudly about feelings. "I want what Sam and Cas have. I want someone who looks at me like I'm the most important person in their world. This whole thing with us, with me and Sam and Cas that is, this whole thing started because I'm a perv and saw what they had and wanted it so fucking much but am still so fucking scared."

Meeting Lucifer had turned his life upside down, making him feel things that he hadn't known he could feel or how to deal with them. "The day Cas and I got to my parents house I knew. One look between those two and I knew they were supposed to be together. And they didn't say or do anything. I mean, I don't know how they both got it into their heads how badly the other one wanted them, but I knew. And I was jealous. Jealous of Cas for working his way into Sam's life, and jealous that Sam was stealing my best friend. And I hated myself for it. Hated how that made me feel. So I buried it, and then... and then I heard them together, and I wanted that so bad. And then I watched them, and they both knew I was watching, and instead of calling me on that, they... they brought me in to them, they made me feel wanted and good and like I wasn't so fucking messed up."

He swallowed hard, "And I still thought I'd do something to fuck them up, that my being with them as more than brother and friend would put a wedge between us. But I don't think that's the case. I think if anything it's made them stronger, made them closer. And then I met you and fuck, even before I knew you liked guys I wanted you, wanted to be yours, wanted you to look at me like Cas looks at Sammy. Does that make any sense?"

\--

Bringing his fingers to Dean’s chin, he tilted his head up to look at him.

"I do get what you mean, I really do. And if you looked at me for longer than a few seconds, you would see that I do look at you like Sam and Cas look at each other.

When I first walked out of the house and you got out of the car, I could barely keep my eyes off you. And now that I know you want me, I don't want to let you go"

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Dean’s, running his thumbs over his jaw line.

"So be with me, be mine, I'll follow the three of you back to where you go to school and I'll live with you. And I won't judge if you still want things with Sam and Cas every once and a while, because I still want them. But be mine, Dean. Be mine like Sam is Cas'."

\--

Dean smiled, kissing Lucifer back. He let himself be pushed backwards on the couch until Lucifer was practically laying on top of him, his hands running down the older man's back as they kissed.

Castiel looked over to the couch when he heard Dean moan, giving Sam a little grin. "Mm, glad we came here, Baby. Dean needed this, needed Lucifer. God, I swear someone is looking over us, because I don't think I could have ever believed I would be this lucky." He kissed Sam hard. Moving to Sam's ear he whispered, "Wanna leave those two be and go back to our room? We can eat in a little while. I just really, really need to have you. Need to have you inside of me," he purred into Sam's ear, grabbing Sam by the wrist and putting the boy's hand down the back of his boxers. 

He thrust against Sam's hip, letting him know just how hard he was for him, just how hot Sam made him. "Wanna give you this, want you to be the first person to ever fuck me. Can we?"

\--

Sam nodded, kissing Cas again.

"Yea, want you."

Pulling him towards the bedroom, his cock tenting the front of his boxers as Cas stripped and laid on the bed. Losing his own boxers, he crawled up the bed and laid against Cas, kissing him as he grabbed the lube. Slicking up his fingers, he looked at Cas, one finger circling his opening.

"Ready?" he asked, biting his lip.

~

"Mmm, Dean," Lucifer moaned, kissing him deeply. "Want you, can I have you again?"

\--

"God yes, please," Dean moaned. He whimpered when Lucifer climbed off of him, only to be pulled off of the couch himself and led into the other bedroom. Lucifer shoved Dean's boxers down off of him before taking off his jeans, slowly backing Dean towards the bed. 

Dean was about to get on his hands and knees when Lucifer shook his head, so he laid down on his back, looking up into the other man's blue eyes. "Want you so much," he moaned, spreading his legs wide for Lucifer, watching through lust filled eyes as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Please."

~

Castiel moaned as Sam worked his fingers inside of him. He'd had fingers up there before, and had used a toy or two on himself, but having another person, having Sam be the one to actually fuck him for the first time had him seeing stars. He wanted this so badly, wanted to feel Sam's cock splitting him open, making him moan and beg. "Wanna come from your cock, wanna feel you so bad, Sam."

He knew that he wasn't prepped enough, but he needed Sam inside of him right then and he moaned in frustration as Sam continued to work his fingers in and out of him. "Sam if you don't get inside me right away I will have to handcuff you to the bed and fuck myself on your cock." Though his threat was and idle one, they didn't own handcuffs, but the look of undisguised lust that came to Sam's face made Castiel decide that tomorrow they might just have to drive to the nearest porn shop, roughly a half hour away, and pick up a few more things.

\--

Lucifer popped the top on the lube, adding some to his fingers and pressing two into Dean. The other male whimpered as he pressed another, Dean not really needing prep but Lucifer wanting him fully ready. Once he was sure Dean was good, he pulled his fingers out, adding more lube to his cock before pressing into Dean, their lips meeting as Lucifer bottomed out.

~

Sam licked his lips, moving his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out. Adding lube to his cock, he pulled Cas' legs a bit more up and pressed his cock against his hole.

"Love you," Sam mumbled, pressing in slowly, stopping every few seconds, until he was fully in him.

\--

Castiel moaned loudly, back arching as Sam began to move. This was much better than he had imagined it could be, better than his toys had ever been. He didn't know why he had waited so long to have this, but at the same time was thankful that Sam was the one to be the first. "Love you, love you so much. God, Sam, feel so good. Wanna be good for you, wanna be yours forever. Please, fuck me, make love to me. God, move, Baby, I can take it."

~

Dean cursed as Lucifer began to move in and out of him. Every thrust had Lucifer's cock hitting his prostate and he couldn't help the sounds coming out of his mouth. He wanted this so bad, wanted to feel this every day for the rest of his life. And that thought scared him. He'd hadn't even known Lucifer for 12 hours and already he never wanted to let him go.

"Please, more, Luce, want you so much. God, oh fuck, like that, Jesus, come on, right there. Wanna be, fuck, want you to keep me. Tell me you want me, tell me you're not gonna leave me. Fuck, Lucifer."

Dean was clawing at the other man's back, body shaking with pleasure. He turned his head to the side, exposing his neck, giving Lucifer access. "Mark me, make me yours. Wanna be yours. Please, Lucifer. Need it, need you, don't think I could survive if you left me," Dean didn't know where the words were coming from, his brain to mouth filter shot, and he kept babbling things that had he been 100% together he would have slapped himself for saying.

\--

Sam groaned, his eyes trying to close from the pleasure he was feeling. Sure he had been in Dean, but this was something else completely. Cas was tight beyond all belief, moaning his name so sweetly as his thrusts started to speed up.

"Yea, fuck, love you so much. Glad Daddy is enjoying my cock in him, god, feels so amazing."

Hooking his arms under Cas' knees, he bent forward more, pressing Cas' legs against his chest.

"You feel so good around my cock, so good"

~

Leaning down, Lucifer pressed a kiss against Dean’s throat before sucking on the skin. Once he had a nice looking mark, he pulled back a little, nipping Dean’s ear.

"I want you, Dean. Want you for the rest of my life, never going to let you go. You're going to be mine, to love, to cherish, to fuck whenever I want," he panted, kissing Dean with a deep passion.

\--

"Mm, Daddy loves having his good little boy fuck him. Feels so good. Fuck, Baby, such a good little boy. Glad it was you. Glad I waited for this. Gonna have Dean and Lucifer fuck me later, but I wanted you to be my first. Fuck, Sam, please. Fuck me harder, wanna come for you, wanna come from your cock in me. Make me come for you, Sam. Make Daddy come."

~

"Yours, Lucifer, always yours." Dean could feel tears rolling down his face. Not of pain or sorrow, but of a sense of release he didn't know he needed. He was overwhelmed, drowning in emotions, and at the same time he'd never felt so free. "God, fuck, Lucifer. Barely know you, but I already know. Fuck, I already know that I," he couldn't finish the sentence, emotions overwhelming him.

He moaned into the kiss when Lucifer brought their mouths together, as if he understood exactly what Dean wanted, but couldn't say. Dean arched up as his orgasm hit him, screaming out Lucifer's name over and over again.

\--

Sam moaned loudly, his hips moving faster, slapping against Cas'. He could feel himself getting close, but needed to hold out, wanted to feel Cas come first.

"Come for me Daddy, come for me."

A few more hard thrusts later, Cas did, with a moan so loud it made Sam’s ears ring. Resting their foreheads together, Sam whimpered out his own release, his muscles tightening around the plug, making him moan more.

~

Pressing his lips to the mark he left on Dean’s neck, Lucifer pulled him tight against him, come filling him up.

"Fuck, Dean, fuck" He murmured, all but collapsing on Dean.

Kissing him softly, he wiped away the tears that were still falling down Dean’s cheeks.

"I know, baby, I know. And when you're ready, say it, don't force it," he said, soothingly, kissing him gently.

\--

Cas laid in Sam's arms, letting his breathing return to normal. He ran his hand down Sam's back, stopping short of his lover's ass. What he wanted right now was this, Sam and him wrapped around each other, slowly touching, not in an almost frenzied state of needing to fuck, needing to come. Not that he didn't enjoy that, he loved it, but he also loved snuggling, something he'd had little of in previous relationships. 

"You're absolutely perfect, Sam. Did you know that? You are everything I have ever dreamed of, everything and more. I never plan on letting you go, never. And if you ever say that this thing we have with Dean and Lucifer has to end, and you want it to just be us, I'll gladly give it to you. Everything I have, everything I am is yours."

~

Dean felt embarrassed for breaking down as he had, but Lucifer's sweet words and gentle touches told him that he was fine, that he not only had the right to do so, but Lucifer wanted him to trust him enough to lose control as he had. He kissed Lucifer softly, trying to show him in actions what he couldn't say in words, not yet at least.

He wrapped himself around Lucifer, feeling the man's still hard cock inside of him and clenched his ass around him. "Again, please, again. Need to feel it, Luce, need to feel you. Make me feel complete, make me feel whole."

\--

"I'm not the perfect one. You're are," Sam mumbled, nuzzling his head under Cas', listening to his steady heart beat.

Sam thought about it for a little while, thinking about what he wanted.

"No, for right now I'm okay with what we have. Maybe someday in the future, when we get our own place and start our life together, I'll want it to be just me and you. But right now, I like how close it makes all of us.

Don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart. But I love how close this has made me and Dean and Lucifer and you. So as long as you're still okay with what we all have, I'm perfectly okay with it."

~

"Anything for you baby, just ask and I'll give you anything," Lucifer said, slowly starting to move again.

\--

"You, want you, want whatever you wanna give me," Dean moaned, reaching up to pull Lucifer's face closer to his. He kissed him hard, only pulling away when he needed to catch his breath. He turned his head to the side, offering his neck once more to his lover. He giggled a little at that thought, his lover, he had a lover. 

When Lucifer gave him a questioning look Dean said, "I have a lover. Not just someone I'm fucking, but a lover."

~

Castiel nodded. "I know what you mean. Having what we have with them is amazing, but what you and I have is even better. Though I have a sneaking suspicion the four of us might end up growing old together, getting a little house in the middle of nowhere with three bedrooms. One for you and me, one for the two of them, one for the four of us together." He let out a happy sigh. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. We sorta got preoccupied, and we do need our energy."

\--

"Like that thought, being my lover?" Lucifer asked, nipping at Dean’s neck again, sucking the mark darker.

Holding onto his hips, he started moving at a steady pace, his lips placing kisses all over Dean’s neck and over his jaw.

~

"Yea, I agree and that does sound amazing. Growing old together, having three people that love you all under the same roof." Sam smiled, "And I think we better eat if we're going to keep this up."

Getting out of bed, Sam slipped his boxers on, groaning as the plug shifted in him again. Though it was a bit of a pain, he loved knowing that all of their come was secured inside of him. Waiting until Cas was dressed too, he smiled as they passed the other bedroom. Entering the kitchen, Sam plated up the food that Cas had made, it still rather warm, before sitting at the table.

"And maybe when we're done, you can keep that promise of fucking me over the kitchen table, since you didn't get to at my house."

\--

Castiel couldn't remember the last time he had eaten as fast as he did right then, maybe during finals, but right now he had a much better motivation. He grinned at Sam, noticing that he had finished his plate just as quickly. Castiel didn't waste time, clearing the table and grabbing Sam, shoving the boy face first down onto the hard surface. 

"Hold onto the edge and don't let go, Baby," he said in a husky whisper.

When Sam did as he instructed Cas moved behind him, yanking Sam's boxers down. He grinned, pulling one of the chairs behind Sam and sitting down. Slowly he worked the plug out of Sam's hole, pushing it in and out a few times, fucking him with it before pulling it out completely and tossing it next to Sam on the table. He watched as the collected come began to seep out of Sam's body before leaning forward, licking at the steady flow before placing his tongue into the wet hole.

Cas could hear Sam moaning and whimpering above him, and could see the white knuckled grasp he had on the table. He wanted to keep licking at Sam's red, puffy hole, but he needed to be inside him too badly. Standing quickly he dropped his boxers and moved between Sam's legs, slamming into him. The shout of pleasure that Sam made echoed off the walls and Cas gave an almost manic smile as he began to fuck Sam hard and fast, the come inside him making obscene noises as him worked in and out of the boy's tight passage.

~

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Wanna be your lover, Luce. Wanna be your everything." He moaned as Lucifer's thrusts intensified, so on edge. When the obvious sounds of Sam and Cas fucking out in the kitchen could be heard he let go, coming with a shout all over his and Lucifer's chest. "Lucifer, fuck, fill me up, come on, wanna feel it. Let go."

\--

The hard edge of the table was digging into his palms as he did his best to hold on, not let go and disobey his Daddy’s orders. He could feel the come that was in him, still dripping out and down his thighs, knowing that when they were done he would need a shower. All he could really focus on right now was how Cas' cock in him made him feel. His moans were starting to get louder and his eyes fell on the plug. Picking it up, he started sucking on it, cleaning all the come off of it.

~

Spreading Dean’s legs wider, he fucked him harder, growling out his orgasm. Moaning softly, he pulled out and laid down next to Dean, pulling him into his arms. Kissing him softly, he tangled one hand in Dean’s hair, the other running up and down his back.

"What do you say, my love, about taking a quick shower and wait for the other two to get cleaned up and then getting something do eat?"

He smiled as Dean nodded tiredly and let Lucifer all but pick him up and they headed into the bathroom. When they were under the warm spray of water, Lucifer pulled Dean to him, kissing him as he slowly lathered him up.

"You're so good to me, so perfect," Lucifer mumbled against his lips.

\--

"Mm, you're the perfect one, Luce," Dean said, his words a bit slurred from tiredness and pleasure. He moaned as Lucifer took his time washing him, the older man's hands touching him softly, tenderly. Dean had never had anyone treat him like this, well not in this sort of context at least. He looked let himself fully take in his surroundings, the shower was huge, more than enough room for the two of them, hell if Dean was any judge of space he'd swear the four of them could fit into the shower and there would still be room. 

He groaned, resting his head against the tiles, trying to will his growing erection down. He swore that he hadn't gotten hard this many times this fast since he was younger than Sam was, and yet the simplest thing was making him hard as a rock, wanting, needing relief. He moaned as his mind supplied him an image of Castiel pounding into him as Sam sucked his cock while Lucifer fucked Sam's ass. "Fucking hell, this is ridiculous," he said, glaring down at his cock. 

The look Lucifer gave him had his mouth watering, and when the man dropped to his knees Dean could only hold on, praying that he wouldn't slip and fall and hurt either of them.

~

Castiel could see what Sam was doing and it had his head spinning. "Fuck, Sam, such a dirty little boy," he moaned, thrusting a few more times into Sam before coming with a shout. He reached around Sam's hip and grabbed the boy's cock, stroking it quickly. "Come for me," he growled, needing to help Sam to completion.

\--

Lucifer held on tight to Dean’s hips as he trailed a line of kisses up and down his cock before taking the head into his mouth. Dean was slightly bigger than Cas and Sam, though he had a feeling by the time Sam was done growing he would be bigger than all of them. Sucking him down further, Lucifer reached around, pressing two fingers into Dean’s hole, his come slicking the way as he sought out Dean’s prostate. He could tell when he found it, Dean’s hips jerking, pushing his cock further into his mouth.

~

Moaning loudly around the plug, Sam came hard into Cas' hand, still holding on tight to the table. Sam whimpered a little as Cas pulled the plug from his mouth and pressed it back into his used hole, trapping his come inside of Sam.

"Mmm so good, Daddy. Love you so much," He sighed happily, turning around and wrapping his arms around Cas' neck, kissing him.

\--

Castiel kissed Sam with abandon, pulling the boy along with him towards the bathroom. He could hear the shower running, but really didn't think either Dean or Lucifer would mind too much with having Sam and him join them.

"Need to clean up a bit," he told them as he pulled Sam into the shower with him. He smiled when Lucifer handed him the soap and began to slowly wash Sam's body. 

Dean moaned happily, the feeling of Lucifer's mouth on his cock and his fingers in his ass making him feel so damn good. Sam looked pretty happy himself, and Dean couldn't help but lean his head over to kiss his brother slowly. This was heaven, his lover taking care of him while he kissed his beloved little brother as Cas washed him.

Castiel smirked, grabbing Dean's hand and moving it to Sam's cock. Sam was so sensitive, getting hard quicker than anyone Cas had ever met before. He felt a stir of arousal as he watched Sam pumping his hips into Dean's touches, moaning at the act. Castiel kissed the side of Sam's neck, a moan of his own falling from his lips when he felt Lucifer's fingers teasing at his hole, playing with Sam's come inside of him.

He vaguely wondered if Sam would ever allow him to do anything alone with Lucifer, as he'd freely let Sam and Dean play whenever they wished to. It's not like he'd thought of his brother like this before, but having him in his life like this made him wonder, made him want.

Dean was having similar thoughts himself. Going into this he'd never even contemplated anything with Sam, but now... now he wanted at least one time alone with him, and the same went for Cas. 

\--

Sam moaned loudly as Dean’s hand worked over him, still sensitive but already hard and wanting to come so bad. Dean slips slid across him, as they kissed, one of the elders hands coming to tangle up in his hair. When they had started, up in the tree house, Dean said being alone with either of them didn't do anything for him, but that wasn't the way he was acting. When they were with their lovers tonight, he might have to ask Cas how he would feel about at least one time alone with Dean, just to see how it would feel. Though he would offer him a time alone with Lucifer if he so wished, but if he said no, he would drop it.

As Dean continued to work his cock, one of his hands fell down and tangled in Lucifer’s hair, tugging on the strands lightly.

While Lucifer was starting to fall in love with Dean, he couldn't help but love what was happening with the other two in there with him. Cas was tight and full of Sam’s come, making it easy for his fingers to slip up into him. For a moment he wished that he could spend a few hours alone with his brother, making up for all the time he was gone. Though he tried to shake that thought, seeing as he was Sam’s and he wasn't going to take that away. On the other hand when Sam’s hand found his hair, tugging on it just right, he moaned around Dean’s cock, slightly wishing for a time with him as well. But he wouldn't ask, it wasn't his place, but he wanted, oh did he want.

\--

Dean was the first to come, throwing his head back and practically howling as he came. He found himself about to fall, knees giving out due to the intensity of his orgasm, but Lucifer held him up. He panted, moaning their names, letting himself slide down the wall until he was seated on the floor of the shower. 

He could hear Sam cursing and looked up to see Sam almost asleep on his feet. He grinned, looking up at Cas, "I think someone needs a nap."

Castiel nodded, finishing washing them off. The water was starting to cool off and all too soon the four of them were stepping out of the shower. Castiel led Sam to their room, not bothering to close the door, while Lucifer and Dean went into the kitchen. After a short while Cas came back out, dressed. At Dean's raised eyebrow he said, "Can I borrow the car? Wanna go get some things. Like more lube, because I really don't wanna run out."

Dean nodded, pointing at his coat. 

Before Castiel walked over to grab the keys he whispered something in Lucifer's ear. When Lucifer nodded he walked to Dean, looking him dead in the eyes, "After you eat why don't you go in by Sam. Think he wouldn't mind waking up with you in bed with him. I should be back in about an hour and a half, but if he wakes before then..." Cas licked his lips, "well, feel free to do whatever the two of you want to kill time."

Dean had noticed Lucifer had slipped from the room, only when he saw the man walk out of their bedroom fully dressed. "Have fun you two," he said with a wink. "If you come in the car, clean it up, okay?"

\--

Lucifer chuckled a little, winking. "I'll make sure I lick it up."

Leaning over, he gave Dean a kiss before him and Cas walked out of the house and got in the car heading out.

"So, how far away do you want to be before you pull over and ride me?"

~

Sam wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but as he slowly came too he realized there was an arm around him, that didn't feel like Cas'. With a little yawn, he looked over his shoulder a little confused, but when Dean smiled softly at him, he relaxed and turned around, cuddling closer to him.

"Hey, De."

\--

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said quietly, nuzzling Sam's neck before kissing it softly. "Have a good nap?" When Sam nodded he said, "Good to hear, Baby Boy. Cas and Luce went to go get a few things. Wanted to make sure we didn't run out of lube."

Dean was vaguely sure he heard Sam mumble something about handcuffs, and his cock twitched at the thought. "Left the two of us all alone together. Told me to keep you, entertained." He slowly ran his hand down Sam's chest, trying to see how his brother would react to this now that it was just the two of them. The shudder Sam gave, and the way he arched into the touch told him that Sam approved of this change in their relationship.

"Tell me what you wanna do, Baby Boy."

~

Castiel swerved a tiny bit when Lucifer asked his question, eyes widening with lust. They'd barely driven half a mile from the cabin, yet at the same time there were no other cabins or houses anywhere near the road they were on, as it was really just a long driveway to the cabin. He parked the car, stepping out. "You, backseat, now." He watched as Lucifer climbed over the seat, pulling his pants down as he settled in.

After kicking off his pants, Castiel opened the back door, crawling into the back with him. He allowed Lucifer to pull him onto his lap, moaning as his big brother slowly entered him. "Luci, please."

\--

Sam wasn't sure why Cas was so perfect, how he could read his mind so well, but he wasn't going to complain. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, he pulled him into a kiss.

"Will you fuck me, Dean? Lay me out under you?" he asked, whimpering as Dean rolled him onto his back, their barely clothed erections grinding together.

~

"What does my baby brother want? Want to ride me or do you want me to do the work? Make me, make you come from just my cock. Or do you want me to come first and I'll suck you, so you can come down my throat? Mmm maybe after we get back sometime, I'll let Dean fuck me, so next time you can be on top. Would you like that? Topping your big brother?"

\--

Castiel licked his lips, breathing out the words, "Want you to fuck me hard, Luci. Wanna feel you pounding into me. And yeah, gonna fuck your sweet ass, Lucifer, fill you all up with my come then lick it all out." He cursed when Lucifer thrust up into him, "Fuck, so good. Please, Lucifer, fuck me, fuck me hard. Wanna have you dripping from me when we get to the store. If you're nice I'll let you drive Dean's car and suck your cock on the ride back."

~

Dean grinned, slowly stripping both of them of their boxers. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered, kissing the hickey he had left on Sam's neck. "So pretty, Sammy. Gonna make you feel good." He worked his hand down to Sam's ass, gently pulling at the plug. "Fucking hot you wearing this all the time, Baby Boy. Keeping yourself all nice and full." He set the plug down on the nightstand, out of Sam's reach. 

Gently shoving Sam's legs farther apart, Dean settled between them, kissing Sam passionately. "Love you, Baby Boy. You know that, right? Love you so much, more than I should. You're Castiel's." He rested his forehead against Sam's slowly easing inside of his baby brother's body. "How do you want this? Slow and tender, hard and fast? Tell me and it's yours, Sammy."

\--

Lucifer growled out a moan as he started moving faster into Cas', holding his hips tight.

"Fuck, you have quite a mouth on you, Angel. Yea, I'll be real nice, want to feel your lips back around me, while I drive," he moaned again.

The car was rocking slightly and the windows were fogging up, so if anyone happened by they would know exactly what was going on. Though at the moment, Lucifer couldn't find it in him to care as Cas' inner muscles squeezed around him and his name started falling from his lips.

~

"Slow and tender, please?" Sam said, wrapping his hands around the back of Dean’s neck as the elder complied.

He tossed around what Dean had said and found it to be more comforting than worrisome. Sure he was a little worried, but with how easily Cas said it could happen, maybe he was feeling the same about Lucifer. Sam was more than sure he wasn't going to lose Castiel, but maybe he didn't have to just love him. There was more than enough room in his heart to love Dean and Cas and maybe even Lucifer too.

"I love you too, Dean," he whispered, kissing Dean softly again.

\--

Dean cupped the side of Sam's face, kissing him softly, tenderly as he began to move. This was new, what they were doing, and Dean wasn't sure how to deal with the fact of how he was feeling. He'd never made love to anyone, and in a moment of clarity he realized that that was exactly what he was doing with Sam. "This doesn't change anything, Sammy. You're still Cas' no matter what we feel for each other. I know you'll always love him more." 

He kissed Sam before his brother could answer that, "I want you to love him more. That's a good thing. But you know what? I don't think there will ever come a time when I'm not with you, and I don't think that Lucifer is gonna walk away from Cas either." He slowly rocked forward, moaning as Sam purposely tightened around him, "Love what we have, love that I'm free to love you without being called a freak, love that I can make you feel like this." 

Dean grinned, kissing Sam gently before he whispered into his ear, "Not gonna let you come. As soon as I'm done, gonna pull out of you and have you come fuck me. Wanna feel you inside of me again, Sammy, wanna feel my Baby Boy taking me."

~

Castiel tugged at Lucifer's shirt, not wanting to get it all messy when he finally came. His own shirt he'd tossed over into the front seat. When Lucifer finally paused to let him pull the shirt off, Cas whispered, "Thank you." 

He groaned loudly, the feeling of Lucifer's cock pounding in him almost overwhelming. He was so close, so on edge but refused to come without permission. "Please, Lucifer, come on, fuck me, come in me, let me come."

\--

"Yea, want that Dean" Sam moaned, pulling Dean into another kiss. "Me and Cas talked about it earlier, about the four of us growing old together. Three bedrooms, one for the four of us, one for me and Cas and one for you and Lucifer.

I want that Dean, want that so much. Want to never stop, want to love you forever. Love you so much."

Sam kissed him softly again, his back arching a little as Dean pressed deeper in him.

~

"Fuck," Lucifer groaned, holding on tighter to Cas' hips, knowing vaguely that he was probably leaving hand shaped bruises on Cas' skin. And in a way that gave him a thrill. "Come for me, Angel, want to feel you come before I come in you. Please, come for me."

\--

Dean started thrusting harder, faster, the room filling with the sounds of their flesh meeting again and again. He kept whispering Sam's name, kissing his neck, his mouth, hands tightening on Sam's hips as he drew nearer to the edge. He moaned out Sam's name, his orgasm ripping through him. 

Slowly Dean pulled out, kissing Sam possessively before laying on his back. He spread his legs wide, licking his lips. "Come on, Baby Boy. Wanna feel you inside of me. Wanna feel my Baby Boy lose himself in me again."

~

Castiel cursed, his hands grasping at Lucifer's shoulders, his body tense with the need to come. When Lucifer kissed him, thrusting up just right, he came with a cry, spilling over the two of them. He panted and gasped, clutching to Lucifer tightly as his big brother continued to thrust into him. He wanted, no needed, to feel Lucifer come deep inside of him, marking him as belonging to him as well and truly as Cas belonged to Sam and Dean. 

"Luci, love you, god, love you so much. We're never gonna let you go, never gonna leave you. Please, Love, please, come, make me yours, wanna feel it." 

Castiel knew that soon he'd be asking the same of Dean, that he'd fully belong to all of them, Sam most importantly, but Lucifer and Dean were also his, and he was theirs.

\--

Crawling over Dean, he picked up the lube and added a bit more to his cock before slowly pressing into Dean. He never wanted to stop, never wanted to stop loving any of them. Even Lucifer, the more he thought about it. Dean was all he ever really had growing up, sure he had his parents but Dean was different, loved him no matter what. And it wasn't any different now, just a stronger bond between them.

Pressing deeper into Dean, he moaned against Dean’s neck, wanting to mark him up so bad, but didn't want to do it without Lucifer’s okay.

"When they get back, I'm going to ask Lucifer if it's okay to mark you, want to so bad Dean," He whimpered as he started thrusting in and out.

~

"Love you too, Angel. Don't ever want to leave you, or Dean or Sam. Want to keep you all forever and ever. Can I? Can I keep you?" Lucifer moaned, his head hitting the seat as he came, holding Cas' hips tight to him.

\--

Castiel nodded, resting his head against Lucifer's shoulder. "Yeah, I'd like that. Gonna keep you, gonna keep all three of you. It's gonna be perfect, gonna be so damn good. The four of us. Mm, Dean and I are gonna finish college, I'm gonna be a doctor and Dean's gonna be a teacher. Sam's not sure yet what he wants to do, but he has time. Gonna get a big house, gonna fuck you in every damn room." 

He licked his lips, whispering in Lucifer's ear, "Wanna fuck you so bad, wanna be inside of you. Wanna see you on my cock, can I sometime, Lucifer? Can I see Big Brother stretched out wide on my cock?"

Cas felt Lucifer shudder under him, and even though the man had just came he could feel him hardening again. "Wanna fuck me over the trunk, Luci? Wanna fuck me out in the open where anyone could see us?"

~

"Oh, fuck, Sammy, want that, want that so much, Baby Boy. Feel so good inside me, feel so fucking perfect." He laughed a bit manically as a thought came to his mind. When Sam gave him a questioning look, Dean said, "Mom always did worry about you and I being so close. If she only knew."

He heard Sam laugh, their mother would kill them if she knew about their relationship. Dean pulled Sam down for another kiss, loving the way Sam stretched him open. "Mm, so good. Know that Cas wasn't your first, Baby Boy. God I wanna both kill and thank whoever he was at the same time. Our Sammy. My Sammy."

\--

"Fuck, yea, gonna let you fuck me someday soon. Gonna be so good."

At Cas' suggestion he moaned, kissing him harder for a moment before pushing lightly on his shoulder.

"Go bend over that trunk for me, show me your pretty hole, dripping with my come."

After Cas slipped out of the car, Lucifer followed and moaned at the sight of Cas bending over the trunk, come dripping down his legs. Falling to his knees in the soft dirt, he pulled Cas' cheeks apart.

"Going to lick you first, see how good my come tastes in you."

~

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't matter, never really did. Now he really doesn't, cuz I have you and Cas and Luci. You are mine as much as I'm yours and I'm Cas' and I'm Lucifer’s.

We all belong together and never going to let any of you go. Fuck Dean, how do you want me, want it slow or do you want to feel me for a while?"

\--

Dean shivered with want, "Want you to fuck me slowly, but hard at the same time? Does that make sense? Wanna make this last, but at the same time wanna feel it for a while afterwards." He groaned, cursing as Sam began to fuck him with slow, but none to gentle thrusts. 

"God, so god damn good. Fuck, Sam, fuck, feel so incredible." He thought he'd go mad from pleasure, and he couldn't help but cry out Sam's name as he continued his onslaught. Dean grabbed Sam by the back of the neck, kissing him hard, "Fuck, Sammy, so good, so damn good, please, Sammy more."

~

Castiel thrust his ass back at Lucifer, moaning as his brother licked and probed his slick, used hole. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, and all he could do was hold on and let Lucifer do what he wished. "More, fuck, Luci," he moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy as Lucifer teased him back into hardness. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. God dammit, Lucifer, if you don't get your cock in me right now..." he trailed off when Lucifer's hand came down hard on his ass cheek. 

"Please, Luci, fuck your baby brother's sweet hole, gimme your cock."

\--

"God, Dean, you feel so good," Sam moaned, continuing his thrusts.

He would never get sick of this, how Dean felt around him and the noises he made. How he would moan Sam’s name so nice, how hot it got him.

"Going to make you feel me so long, next time one of them gets in you, you're going to feel me."

~

"Someone's impatient, begging for your big brothers cock again."

Standing up, he pressed one hand to the middle of Cas' back, the other holding his cock, circling Cas' hole.

"You want it here, right?" he asked, smirking as Cas keened and tried pushing back, but he just kept teasing him.

\--

Cas tried pushing backwards onto Lucifer's cock, but his brother kept moving out of the way. He could feel tears of frustration begin to roll down his cheeks, and whimpered in a broken, raw voice, "Please, Lucifer, stop teasing. Need you so bad. Need you inside of me. Please, Big Brother. Want you so much."

He could tell the moment Lucifer decided to stop playing. He felt Lucifer begin to push inside of his body, felt Lucifer's lips on the side of his throat, felt his brother's hands grab him by the hips as he began to slowly fuck into Cas. He could hear Lucifer whispering his name into his ear, telling Cas how perfect this was, telling Cas how beautiful he thought he was. 

Castiel moaned, letting his head rest back on Lucifer's shoulder, mouth open in a continuous moan. 

~

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, locking his ankles on Sam's ass. He panted, begged, clung to Sam for dear life. His eyes kept wanting to close in pleasure, but he kept them open and locked on Sam's face, needing to see his brother's eyes. He was certain that Sam could see how much this meant to him shining in his eyes, but he had to tell him so none the less.

"Perfect, so damn perfect, Sammy. So good, so beautiful. Love you, love you so much. Can't believe I get to have you like this, Baby Boy. Can't begin to tell you how much I need you."

\--

"Such a good little brother, taking my cock so well again. Bet you want another load in you, make you walk in there full of my come. Maybe we should get you a plug too, keep our come in your nice little hole"

~

"Love you too Dean, love you so much. Never thought I wanted this, now never wanna give it up. Going to keep filling you up when ever I can, keep you full of our come."

Sam moaned, thrusting harder but still at the slow pace, kissing Dean again.

\--

Castiel screamed when his orgasm hit him, body shaking. The only thing that stopped him from falling was Lucifer holding him up. He could feel his brother's thrusts intensify, and all too soon Lucifer was coming inside him once more. He collapsed down onto the trunk of the Impala, breathing heavily. Castiel could feel Lucifer on his back, slowly pulling out of him, kissing his neck tenderly.

They let their breathing return to normal before getting dressed, Castiel handing the keys to the car to Lucifer. He instructed him where to drive to, and by the time they pulled into the shop's parking lot Castiel was in a blissed out state. They made their purchases, bottles of lube, some toys, a selection of plugs, and of course the handcuffs. 

Castiel went out to the car before Lucifer did, as his brother had decided to pick up a few surprises.

They'd barely pulled off the main road and onto the secluded road that went back to the cabin when Castiel moved across the seat, unzipping Lucifer's pants and pulling him free. Looking up at his brother he whispered, "I did promise to blow you on the way back." 

He began to bob up and down Lucifer's length, moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth. He felt Lucifer's hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. About halfway back to the cabin Lucifer pulled over and stopped the car, allowing Castiel to continue what he was doing, moaning Castiel's name.

~

"Please, Sam, want you to come for me, want you to fill me up," Dean begged, voice wrecked. He'd already came twice with Sam inside of him, and his little brother acted like he could do this for hours, fucking Dean slowly. But no matter how much he loved this, Dean was starting to get sore, and he needed a break. He glanced over at the clock, it had been over an hour since Sammy had started fucking him and he swore he'd feel him for weeks.

"Love you, Sam, love you so much, but..." he gave a pained wince. That seemed to make Sam realize just how long they'd been doing this, and his thrusts sped up. Dean knew his brother was close, that soon he'd come and he couldn't wait.

\--

Lucifer groaned, his head falling back against the seat as Cas continued to suck him.

"God your mouth was made for this, Angel, fuck so good."

~

Sam kissed Dean again as he groaned, coming in his brother’s hole. Pulling out slowly, he continued to kiss him as they rolled onto their sides.

"You're not hurting to much, are you ?" Sam asked, kissing his lips softly.

\--

Dean shook his head, a smile on his face. "Nope. Feel good, real good. Thank you, Sammy." He wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close against his chest. This was good, right. The only thing missing was Lucifer and Castiel, but he knew they'd be home soon. He snuggled against Sam, almost purring with contentment, "Love you, Sammy. Love you forever."

~

Castiel continued working Lucifer's cock, sucking him hard and fast until his brother was grabbing his hair roughly and coming down his throat. He sat back up, licking his lips. Castiel moaned into Lucifer's mouth as his brother kissed him hard, Lucifer's hand snaking into Castiel's pants and stroking him. It only took a few pulls before Castiel was coming, and he gave a content little smile.

He must have zoned out, because the next thing he knew they were pulling up to the cabin. Castiel let Lucifer lead him inside, watching as his brother grabbed a wet washcloth before walking into Sam and Castiel's room. He smiled when he saw how the Winchesters were wrapped around each other, no trace of jealousy on his face or in his mind. He let Lucifer undress him and wipe him down with the cloth before he turned and did the same to Sam and Dean.

Castiel crawled onto the bed behind Sam, spooning up against him. He buried his face into Sam's shoulder, giving him a tender kiss. He felt the bed dip and noticed that Lucifer had also undressed and had climbed into the bed behind Dean. 

Their purchases were still in the car, but they could wait until morning. Right now this was where they belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining bright as Sam looked over the lake that was by the house. He had asked Cas about it on the way to there and got the okay to swim in it. It wasn't that he wouldn't of liked to stay in bed with his three lovers, but his stomach had told him other wise. So after a breakfast of cereal, he decided to go for a swim. All he had grabbed was a towel, didn't see a point in swim trunks.

The water was a bit chilly, but felt amazing at the same time. He was having so much fun, he didn't notice the person leaning against the tree, watching him with a smile.

~

Lucifer had felt when Sam got out of bed, but didn't feel like moving from where he was holding Dean. He only got curious when he heard the door to the cabin close. So with a kiss to Dean’s head, he pulled on his boxers and after a quick trip to the bathroom, headed outside. It didn't take long to find him and for a moment he was content to watch him swim from his place leaning against a tree.

\--

Castiel reached out in his sleep, hand running across his bed-mate's chest. He blinked sleepily, coming awake slowly. Dean and him were the only two currently in the bed, and Castiel found himself watching the other man sleep. In a way it was a bit awkward, being alone in bed with Dean like this, yet at the same time they both knew this would happen eventually.

Cas wondered where Lucifer and Sam were, but since the window was open he could hear splashing of water and quickly realized Sam had went for a swim and that Lucifer had either went with him or had followed soon after. 

Dean woke slowly, feeling a hand on his chest. He'd slept well, wrapped around Sam, Lucifer pressed tightly against his back, Castiel on the other side of Sam. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into blue eyes, Castiel. He swallowed hard, trying not to stare, but then he remembered that he was allowed to do so. That he was allowed to stare and touch and do whatever he wanted really. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Castiel's, feeling the way Cas seemed to melt into his arms.

Castiel's heart started beating faster as they kissed, Dean's hands slowly moving over his body. He soon found himself on his back, Dean leaning over him, still kissing him slow and tenderly.

"Good morning, Dean," he whispered when the kiss finally ended, his cock hard against his stomach. He could feel that Dean was just as hard as him, and experimentally thrust up against him, their cocks rubbing against each other. He gasped at the sensation, his moan swallowed as Dean kissed him once more.

They lay there kissing and touching, learning each other's bodies, rutting against each other as they moved closer and closer to orgasm. A single stroke of Dean's hand had Castiel coming, arching his back as pleasure coursed through him. He could hear Dean panting and moaning, saying his name and he'd barely gotten his hand around Dean's cock when the other man came.

Dean startled giggling, as if he was a naughty little boy who had just done something he shouldn't. The laughter soon spread to Castiel, and all too soon the two of them were laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling, both laughing at the absurdity of the awkwardness they were feeling.

They'd done much more together, hell Castiel had fucked Dean more than once already, and yet this time it was just the two of them, making it different and more real.

Dean sighed, resting his head on the pillow. "Mm, could use a smoke after that."

Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing Dean really didn't mean that, as he'd quit smoking not long after they had met, but he could understand the sentiment.

\--

Lucifer watched for a while longer, then when Sam got up on the deck did he move away from the tree. Sam jumped a moment when he saw him, then smiled as the elder sat down next to him. Leaning against him, Lucifer wrapped his arm around Sam. They really didn't say anything as they sat there, just enjoying the view until Sam laid back on the deck. Looking over him, Lucifer leaned on his side next to him.

"Can I kiss you, Little one?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck as he leaned down more. The sun was warm on them as the kisses became more heated and Sam started whimpering, begging softly.

Slipping his boxers off, Lucifer moved between Sam’s legs, licking him open slowly. Sam’s whimpers kept on, turning into a moan as Lucifer slid into him.

It wasn't rushed or fast, almost making love, full of teasing kisses. Sam’s orgasm triggered Lucifer’s, him coming moaning Sam’s name into his neck. They laid there for a few minutes until Sam squeaked as Lucifer rolled them over.

"Feeling good, Sam?"

\--

Dean turned on his side, looking at Cas who still had a smile on his face. He wasn't sure what to do now, but when Cas gave him a little grin, reaching up to grab Dean by the back of his neck, he allowed it. They kissed once more, Dean's hands running along Castiel's chest. 

"Can I fuck you, Cas? Can I be inside you?"

Castiel nodded, licking his lips as Dean began to kiss down his neck. He could feel Dean's hand move between his legs and spread them widely, moaning when the other man's fingers began to tease at his hole before slowly moving in. He reached towards the nightstand, grabbing one of the bottles of lube and handed it to Dean, needing it.

Dean nodded, pouring some of the slick liquid over his fingers. He took a shaky breath as he began to work his lube slicked fingers inside of Castiel, watching the way he arched up in pleasure. He wondered why they'd never done this before, why before this summer he'd never even contemplated doing this with Castiel. He slowly worked the older man open until Cas was clawing at his shoulders, begging him to just fuck him already.

Dean was never one to say no when asked so prettily, and he poured more of the lube onto his hand, slicking his hard cock before moving between Castiel's legs. He let out a strangled curse as he pushed inside of Castiel, the tight heat feeling incredible on his cock. 

Castiel was whimpering, begging, meeting each of Dean's thrusts into him. Each of his lovers felt different inside of him, and he loved each and every one. "God, Dean, so good, so so good. Harder, please fuck me harder."

Dean began thrusting in hard and fast, the bed creaking with each of his thrusts. Both of them were covered in sweat, moaning and panting as Dean continued to fuck Castiel hard. 

\--

"Yea, m'good," Sam mumbled, pressing another kiss to Lucifer’s lips.

Their kisses once more started out innocent once more, until Sam could feel Lucifer’s cock hard under him.

"Can I suck your cock, want to so much?"

"Go ahead, Little one, but turn around, let me taste you."

Sam let out a soft moan, moving off him just to move around, settling over his chest. Lucifer’s hands were huge on him as he spread his cheeks, moaning at Sam’s dripping hole. Leaning his head up, he teased around Sam’s hole before dipping his tongue in. The younger male moaned, wrapping his hand around Lucifer’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth.

"Mmm fuck, you taste so good full of my come" Lucifer groaned, before going back and pressing his tongue in again, fucking Sam with it.

\--

"Fuck, Dean, feels so good," Castiel moaned.

Dean nodded, kissing the side of Castiel's neck, licking at sucking at the skin but not marking him, not without Sam's permission. 

They both could hear Sam's moans of pleasure from outside and knew what he and Lucifer were up to, yet neither of them felt jealous, why should they.

Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, "Wanna hear you scream, wanna let them hear you come for me, Cas."

Castiel nodded, panting loudly. He was on edge, so close to coming that he could almost taste it. "Please, Dean, harder, so close, wanna come, let me come, make me come, please, Baby," he begged, voice growing louder with each of Dean's thrusts into him.

Dean reached between them, wrapping his hand tightly around Castiel's cock and stroked him three times before the other man was coming, screaming his name, thrashing so wildly in his orgasm that he almost knocked Dean off of him. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned loudly, coming deep inside his lover's body. 

Dean collapsed down on top of Castiel, kissing him softly. "You good, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, letting out a happy sigh.

\--

As Lucifer kept pressing his tongue as deep as he could, Sam slid more of his cock into his mouth. There was something so freeing about being out in the open doing this, where the only people who could see them was Cas and Dean.

Though from the scream he heard of Dean’s name, they were a little busy. Not that either male on the small dock minded, Cas’ noises just amping up their arousal.

"Please, please touch me," Sam begged, slipping off Lucifer’s cock for a moment before swallowing it again.

Reaching his hand between them, Lucifer wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock. Stroking it in time with the movement of his tongue had Sam squirming over him. Just a few more moans around his cock and Lucifer was coming with a shout. Sam worked to swallow it before he came with a loud moan.

Rolling off him, Sam looked at him with a smile before jumping back in the water. Lucifer chuckled, following him into the water and pulling him chest to chest.

"Still good?"

"Perfect" Sam said, kissing Lucifer as he washed him off.

\--

Castiel was panting hard, body still coming down from his orgasm. He could hear splashing from the small lake and gave Dean a little grin before climbing bonelessly from the bed. 

"Come on, Dean. I think we should take a swim."

Dean nodded, padding barefoot and naked out of the cabin behind Castiel, letting his eyes linger on his ass. He grinned as the reached the water, noticing Sam in Lucifer's arms, eyes closed in obvious pleasure.

Castiel dove into the water, swimming up to Sam and Lucifer. He gave each of them a kiss, lingering on Sam longer than Lucifer, until he felt his brother gently shove Sam towards him. Grinning Cas moved a bit farther away with Sam in his arms, swimming them over to the large rock in the center of the lake. He gently shoved Sam onto his back, kissing his mouth, his neck, bringing his fingers to Sam's hole. 

Even in the water Castiel could feel Lucifer's come slicking the passage and he grinned as he moved over Sam, entering him in one swift thrust. 

~

Dean gave Lucifer a little smirk, stroking his cock lewdly as he floated on the surface of the water. He gave a little yelp when Lucifer pounced, the motion making him go under temporarily.

"Wanna fuck me, Luce? Or did Sammy tucker you out?"

\--

Sam moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut at the sudden feeling of Cas' cock in him.

"Fuck, baby a little warning," he gasped, clawing at Cas' back before kissing him. "Did you have fun with Lucifer last night and then Dean this morning?"

There wasn't any malice or jealousy in his voice, he really did want to know if Cas liked it.

~

"Mmm you know, one of these days, I'm going to make you suck my cock so long you lose your voice," Lucifer said, with a smirk.

Pulling Dean to him, he kissed him hard, making Dean wrap his legs around him. With his feet firm on the ground, he pressed Dean down until he was fully seated on his cock.

"Or maybe an o ring gag, keep your mouth useful, but you can't be a smart ass," though his smile said he didn't have a problem with Dean being Dean, the shiver that ran through Dean told him he liked the idea as much as he did.

\--

"Fuck," Dean whispered. "Gonna tie me up too? Make me your little bitch? Fill me up over and over again before you let me come. Maybe have Sam and Cas do so as well? The three of you filling me to the brim."

He purposely clenched around Lucifer's cock, loving the little moan his lover made when he did so.

"I'd let you. Love being used like that. Never knew how much I liked that sort of thing until earlier this week. Then again, learned a lot about myself over the last week. Fuck, Lucifer, feel so good in me," Dean moaned, holding onto Lucifer as the taller man thrust into him slowly.

~

"Yeah, I did. Missed this, though, Sam. Missed you. Love you more than anyone else, Baby. Never plan on letting you go. Got a plug for myself, Sam. And the handcuffs. Gonna cuff you to the bed and put a cockring on you and ride you. Gonna ride you until you think you are going insane, and then and only then am I gonna let you come."

\--

"Such a little cockslut. But don't forget whose cock you belong to," Lucifer said, thrusting up harder into Dean groaning moaning at the way Dean felt around him.

Lucifer could picture it, Dean spread on the bed, tied eagle with a blind fold and o ring gag. Trying to beg as each of them took a spot and teased him. Maybe Sam would tease his cock, with little licks and barely there sucks, while Cas used his mouth, leaving his ass for Lucifer.

"Mmm or we could play a game. Blind fold you and tie you up and take turns fucking you. And you only get to come when you can tell us right ten times, who's in your ass."

~

"Love you too, love you so much," Sam moaned. "Yes, want that, want you to handcuff me and make me crazy, more crazy then you already do."

\--

"Your's, Lucifer, I'm yours. Oh fuck, want that, want it so bad. Wanna be used by the three of you. Fill me up, make me beg, make me hurt. Then you can take care of me, sooth all the pains I so willingly earned. Want that, want everything," Dean said, peppering kisses over Lucifer's face.

"Love... fuck, love you. I'm yours, Lucifer."

~

Castiel slowed his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in. He kissed Sam slowly, possessively, hands caressing his body, making his lover moan and beg. "Such a good boy, such a good good little boy. Daddy's good boy. Wanna give my little boy everything, wanna make him scream in pleasure, calling my name."

\--

Lucifer smiled, nuzzling Dean’s jaw. "Love you too, so much. That sounds amazing and I'll take such good care of you. Never forget that I will take care of you, no matter how much or hard we play, I'll take care of you so much."

Moaning into his neck, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock.

"Come for me, let me feel you come."

~

"Yes, want to scream your name Daddy, want to be your good little boy."

Running his fingers up in Cas' hair, pulling him into another kiss.

"Can I come Daddy, please can I come?"

\--

Castiel nodded, nipping at the side of Sam's throat. "Come for me, Baby. Come for Daddy. Let go, be a good little boy and let go for me."

~

Dean came, head thrown back, practically howling out Lucifer's name as he spilled between them, the water washing away his come almost instantly. His voice was echoing through the woods, and as he started to come down from his orgasm he felt Lucifer's thrusts intensify, until he knew his lover was on edge. "Come in me, fill me up, Luce, let me feel it. Please, Babe, wanna feel it."

~

They hadn't heard the car pulling up to the cabin, nor had they noticed the two men stepping out of the vehicle, both of them holding small suitcases. So lost in their pleasure the four of them didn't know they weren't alone until the taller of the two men began clapping, a smug, lecherous grin on his handsome face.

"Quite lovely, you all are," he said, that grin still on his face.

~

Castiel looked to the edge of the lake, eyes widening in shock and a small bit of fear when he noticed Balthazar and Gabriel standing side by side. As always Balthazar had a smug look on his face, and Gabriel looked like the cat who had ate the canary. 

"Balthazar, Gabriel."

~

Balthazar rolled his eyes, looking at the sight before him with undisguised glee. "Mm, don't stop on our account, Darlings. Gabriel and I will put our things inside and join you."

\--

Lucifer was completely shocked at the appearance of his two other brothers. Also how he had said that, making it sound like they were together. Yet he was so close that just another thrust and he was coming into his lover. After catching his breath a little, he looked over seeing Sam looking a little shell shocked, still clinging to Cas, yet not moving.

"Gabe, Balth. What are you guys doing here?" He asked, setting Dean down, but not pulling his arms from around his waist.

\--

Gabriel grinned, "Well we just got back to the states and decided to come out to the cabin. Didn't figure anyone would be here. But damn, what a view." He winked at Dean, laughing as he flushed a bit.

Castiel gave a sigh, pushing all thoughts of his older brothers out of his mind. He turned a bit, blocking their view of Sam, stroking him a few quick times until his lover came, spilling all over them. "Mm, that's a good boy. Focus on me, Baby, okay. I'll take care of you."

Castiel gave a few more thrusts, groaning loudly as his orgasm hit him.

Balthazar and Gabriel grinned, walking towards the cabin. After less than a minute Gabriel popped his head out the door. "So who is sleeping in what bedroom? We kinda wanna put our things away."

\--

Lucifer looked over at Cas, who nodded at the silent question he was asking.

"Take the one on the right, the four of us will share the other one."

The two others nodded and walked away, Lucifer letting out a little sigh and moving through the water with Dean over to where Sam and Cas were.

"Well that was unexpected," he mumbled, holding Dean close, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. "Are you alright Little One?"

Sam nodded, a little shakily. "Yea, can we maybe get out of the water and dressed though?"

\--

Castiel watched as Lucifer kissed Dean before swimming back to shore. As Lucifer was the only one with clothes outside he figured his brother was just going to get clothes for the three of them. And he was right, as Lucifer was soon back outside, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with clothes in his hand for all of them. 

They quickly made their way back to shore, drying off and dressing quickly before Balthazar and Gabriel came back outside.

Dean had just gotten his pants on, but not zipped or buttoned, when they came outside.

"Aw, and here we missed the show," Balthazar said, his voice joking.

Castiel glared, wrapping a possessive, protective arm around Sam. It was odd how possessive he was feeling, but where Lucifer had fit in with them, filling the space Dean needed, Balthazar and Gabriel weren't part of this. 

Gabriel held his hands up, "Woah, Little Bro, chill out. We aren't gonna try anything, seriously. This one," he motioned at Balthazar, "might be a world class flirt, but he's happily taken." To prove his point he grabbed Balthazar's ass, making the other man almost jump. "We might look, we're guys, so sue us, but we would never touch."

Balthazar grinning, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulder, "What Gabe is trying to say is, do whatever the fuck you want, we won't interfere. Though I have to warn you, Gabriel is quiet... loud."

Castiel grinned, a sense of calmness starting to fill him, "He's not the only one. My Baby is quiet the noise maker, aren't you, Sam."

Dean and Lucifer were standing close to them, Dean's hand hovering near Sam's shoulder, as if wanting to be an anchor if Sam needed it.

\--

Sam flushed red, though nodded, reaching up and threading his fingers through Dean’s. It felt odd being so shy with the two new men, since it had been just about an hour after he met Lucifer that he was fucking him. It wasn't that the two wanted them, he just was a little overwhelmed by all the people seeing him and knowing about them.

Lucifer could tell that Sam was a little uneasy, so he decided to do the same thing Dean did before.

"Dean, why don't you and Sam go inside and maybe eat or lay down, while we talk to our brothers."

Sam nodded, giving Cas a kiss, and pulled Lucifer into one before whispering a question in his ear.

"Sure, Little One, go ahead," he smiled as the two walked towards the cabin.

\--

Castiel nodded over towards the picnic table that was a bit away from the cabin, far enough away from the open window in the bedroom that he would be now sharing with Sam, Dean, and Lucifer. When the four of them sat down he looked at his brothers with a questioning look on his face. It should be obvious that something was going on with the four of them, especially with how Dean and Sam had left them, and how Sam had whispered into Lucifer's ear as he had.

And yet, Gabriel and Balthazar didn't seem shocked, or disgusted by what they saw, instead they had accepting looks on their faces. But Castiel knew that had something to do with the fact that they were involved with each other, something they didn't even try to hide.

"We're not going to say anything against whatever it is the four of you are doing, Cas," Balthazar said with a grin. "You're happy, and not hurting anyone, so who are we to judge."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "And the fact that the two of us have been fucking for years doesn't give us any place to judge." Balthazar gave him a look, "What? It's true? Seriously, you're the one who told them that I was loud."

Balthazar laughed at that.

~

Dean was curious to what Sam had asked Lucifer, but waited until they were inside to ask. They made themselves a couple sandwiches and ate them slowly, before Dean asked what was on his mind. "So what did Luce give you permission to do, Sammy?" he asked, threading his fingers through Sam's, licking his lips a little.

\--

Sam smiled, pulling Dean into a kiss before he kissed a trail to Dean’s neck.

"This," he said softly before kissing the skin, then sucking it gently, but with enough pressure to leave a mark.

~

"Well, I guess all is out then," Lucifer said, rubbing his jaw a little. "And we would be a hypocritical to not be okay with what you have. It is really nice to see you both though."

\--

Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands, drawing him in for another kiss. He licked and sucked at the mark he had left on Sam the day before, loving the little whimpers and moans his brother made. He could feel Sam arching against him and reached down, hooking Sam's legs around his waist. "Can I have you?" he whispered, his hand caressing Sam's ass through his shorts, fingers teasing over his brother's hole through the fabric.

~

Castiel leaned into Lucifer a little, a bit overwhelmed by everything.

"So those two inside," Gabriel began, "who exactly is whose?"

"Sam and I are a couple, Dean and Lucifer are one."

"That's not the complete story, is it, Cassie?" Balthazar asked, eyebrow raised.

Castiel shook his head, a smile on his face as he thought of what he'd done with Lucifer the night before and Dean that very morning. "No, the four of us are also involved."

Balthazar turned his attention onto Lucifer, "Has this been going on long?"

At the same moment Gabriel asked Castiel, "And how are Sam and Dean connected?"

\--

Sam nodded, holding on tight to Dean as he took them to their bedroom. Dean laid him out, going back in for another kiss.

"Gonna sleep so good tonight, having all of you so close," Sam mumbled, moaning as Dean started slowly undressing them.

~

"Not to long, they were together a little bit before coming out here yesterday and that's when they ran into me. As for Sam and Dean, Sam is Dean’s younger brother."

\--

"Dean and I are actually college roommates," Castiel said with a little grin. "Well, now more than that, but that's how we started. He's my best friend, and when the family disowned me he was the only one to support me, to be there for me. And Sam," Cas gave a happy little sigh. "With Sam it was love at first sight. I knew, the second I laid eyes on him."

~

Dean grinned down at Sam, licking his lips before beginning to lick and nuzzle the side of Sam's neck. "Want it hard, Baby Boy? Wanna feel Big Brother taking your sweet little ass?"

When Sam nodded he thrust in, loving the way Sam arched up against him, loving the way Sam's come slick channel seemed to swallow him whole. "So fucking good, Sammy, so very very good. Don't think I'll ever get tired of being inside of you. Mm, tell me why we didn't do this sooner, tell me why you and I were idiots?"

\--

"And I was already here when they showed up and it was pretty much the same for me and Dean," Lucifer grinned.

"After that, the rest just kind of fell into place and it all just worked."

~

"It's, oh fuck, the Winchester blood. And though I'm not sure I'm too sad about it, because we now have each other and Cas and Lucifer," Sam moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. "Promise we'll be together forever? All four of us, just the four of us together like this."

\--

Dean smiled, kissing Sam softly before answering, "I'll do whatever I can to make that happen, Sammy. The four of us are good, aren't we. Work so well together. And I swear," he chuckled, "you and I need them. Cocksluts the both of us. As soon as I'm done, want you to fuck me hard and fast, want you to fuck me until I don't know my name. And when you're done, I want Cas and Lucifer to take their turns with both of us, fill us both up before you and I watch Luce fuck Cas. God that will so hot, won't it, Baby?'

~

Castiel seemed to know that their lovers were talking about him and Lucifer and looked longingly at the cabin. 

Balthazar grinned, waving Cas and Lucifer towards the cabin. "You two go take care of your boys. Gabriel and I will entertain ourselves out here for a bit, then we can all eat together later."

Castiel gave a smile of thanks, grabbing Lucifer by the hand and leading him towards the cabin.

They'd barely been out of earshot before Balthazar spoke, "It's good to see those two happy. Even if that Sam of theirs is obviously underage."

Gabriel laughed, "Yeah, what do you think he is? 14, 15?"

"Somewhere around there. Shame, shame, our little brother is a naughty boy, isn't he?"

"Not as naughty as you," Gabriel said, letting out the moan he'd been holding in while talking with Castiel and Lucifer. He looked down at his lap where Balthazar's hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him under the table. "Mm, want your mouth on me, Balthy, want you to suck me, then use my come as lube and fuck me over this table."

Balthazar gave him a cheeky grin, leaning down to take him into his mouth.

\--

"Yes, want that so much," he groaned, moving his hips in time with Dean’s thrusts. "Come in me, want it so much, want to be dripping with it when whichever of them fucks me, please Dean, come in me."

Lucifer and Cas were nearly to the room when he heard Sam’s begging, going from a little aroused to rock hard. Opening the door, the were greeted by Dean moaning his release, a few moments later Sam was between his legs, fucking into him.

"Mmm well when can we join this fun?" Lucifer asked, standing behind Cas, running his hands down his chest.

"As soon as I come," Sam moaned, looking over his shoulder. "Think you can keep yourselves entertained?"

\--

Castiel nodded at Sam's question, turning in Lucifer's arms and giving him a quick kiss before moving to grab the camera off the dresser. He turned it on, zooming in on Sam thrusting in and out of Dean's hole. 

"That's it, Sam, that's my good little boy. Fuck Dean's ass nice and hard for Daddy," Cas said, licking his lips. He only let go of the camera long enough to strip before picking it back up. He could see Lucifer's come glistening on Sam's cock, and moaned, "God that's hot, Sam. Your cock is all covered in Lucifer's come, mm, very pretty. Gonna fuck you, both of you, gonna fill you both up. Luci and are gonna stuff you so full of come then put your plugs in you. Then the four of us are gonna have lunch with Balthazar and Gabriel."

~

Gabriel ran his fingers through Balthazar's hair, thrusting up hard into his brother's mouth. "Fuck, Balthy, always so good at this. Know just how to suck me. No one has ever gotten me off like you."

Balthazar grinned around Gabriel's cock, pulling his brother until his ass was half off the bench. He began teasing Gabriel's hole with his fingers, circling the puckered rim, before thrusting them roughly inside, rubbing mercilessly against Gabriel's prostate. 

Gabriel came with a shout, Balthazar pulling off of him quickly and flipping him over the table. 

He spat Gabriel's come onto his hand, slicking his aching cock with it before slamming inside, making Gabriel scream his name. "Such a good fuck, Gabriel. Love it rough, love my cock pounding into you."

\--

Sam groaned, nodding. "Yes, Daddy, want to be full of yours and Lucifer’s come. Want it so much."

His thrusts were getting more frenzied, his hands holding on tight to Dean’s hips.

Lucifer came up behind Cas again, watching the show as his hand worked slowly over the dark haired males cock.

"And tomorrow, Dean, I'm going to let you work me open. Fuck me with your lovely cock, let you have me first, then I'll suck you off as the other two get to use my hole as well. Does that sound good baby?"

\--

Dean moaned, his eyes locking on Lucifer's, "Mm, fuck, yes. But not tomorrow. Don't make me wait that long, Luce. Later today? Please?" He closed his eyes as Sam began to thrust even harder into him, so hard that the two of them ended up moving up the bed and on each one of Sam's thrusts into his body Dean's head hit the headboard.

He clenched his ass around Sam's shaft, nibbling gently at the side of his neck, "Please, Baby Boy, come for me. Wanna feel it so much, wanna feel you fill me up."

Castiel knew the moment Sam was about to come. He watched as Sam's back seemed to go rigid and heard the drawn out moan of pleasure as he began to spill deep inside of Dean. As soon as Sam had finished coming, Castiel pulled him away from Dean, shoving him down onto the bed and thrust inside of him. His hands grasped Sam's hips tightly, and he began to fuck his lover like a man possessed. "Such a good boy, Sam, so very good. Take our cocks so nicely, and fuck our holes oh so well. Got you a present, gonna give it to you a little later." He was referring to the cockring he had bought for Sam, the one he was going to put on his lover when he cuffed him to the bed, the one Sam would wear while Cas rode him.

\--

Balthazar continued to fuck Gabriel hard, his hand slipping from his lover's hip down to his cock which was rock hard again. He wrapped it around Gabriel's shaft, whispering into his ear, "Not going to fill you all up like you desperately want until you come for me once more, Angel."

\--

Climbing on the bed, Lucifer slid into Dean with one push, making them both moan.

"Okay, baby, won't make you wait that long. I'll let you fuck me later, promise.”

Leaning down, he captured his lips in a kiss before starting to thrust, holding his legs wide.

Next to them, Sam was whimpering and moaning into the sheets, clutching at them as Cas continued to fuck him.

"What did you get me, Daddy? Was it what we talked about earlier, if so can’t wait. Though if its not, still want it, want whatever you'll give me. Fuck, Daddy, please, fuck me harder, want it."

\--

"Oh, fuck, Lucifer, so good, feel so good in me," Dean moaned, arching his back and exposing his neck to Lucifer. "Mark me, own me, fill me, break me. Please, Lucifer, please."

Castiel looked down at Sam with a grin. "It's. A. Surprise," he whispered against Sam's lips, each word coming between a kiss and and thrust into Sam's body. "But you'll love it, Sweetheart. I know you will." He looked over at Dean and Lucifer, loving the way the muscles of Lucifer's ass flexed with every thrust into Dean's body.

"Mm, bet the people back at school will be all jealous that you get Dean like this and they don't, Lucifer. So many people wanted his sweet little ass, but we get it. And the only other time anyone touches either of them, or you, Lucifer, is if we say so." He looked back down into Sam's eyes, "The same goes with me, only if you ever say so, they can look as much as they want, but they can't touch without permission."

Dean grinned, "Mm, doubt that will happen. I'm greedy, no one gets you any of you but me and you guys." An idea hit him, "I know your brothers don't plan on trying anything with us, which I'm thankful for, but do you think that we could somehow convince them to run the camera, so all four of us can be seen sometime?"

~

Gabriel came with a shout, ass clenching around Balthazar's shaft. He felt his lover begin to come, screaming out his name when Balthazar bit down on the side of his neck hard, remarking him. He was certain that if Balthy had his way he'd have "property of Balthazar Novak" tattooed onto his ass and forehead. 

"Mm, feel better, Love?" Balthazar asked, kissing him softly after he had pulled out.

Gabriel nodded, "Oh yeah. We should get inside and make some food, I could eat, and I'm sure those four will be starving by the time they stumble out of the bedroom."

"So who do you think sits out when they film themselves? Because obviously someone has to hold the camera."

Gabriel got a thoughtful look on his face, "Hmm, I'm not sure. We could always ask. Fuck, I'd say you should offer to film them while I blow you. I know how hard you get off off of a live show. Free porn in front of us? I'd be for that."

\--

"And here you said Sam was the kinky one," Lucifer smirked, biting down on the side of Dean’s neck.

After he left a decent mark, he pulled back, going back to fucking him as he thought about it.

"I don't see a problem with it, unless they try to touch which I'm sure they won't. What do you think, Cas? Sam?"

Sam tried to filter though all the lust in his brain and think about it. Sure he was a little weary of them in the beginning, but knowing they were together and Cas and Lucifer trust them was enough.

"I could handle that, how about you, Cas?"

\--

"Mm, fuck, being able to see all of us on camera at the same time, god that would be hot," Castiel said, his thrusts coming erratically. He was so close to coming, yet at the same time wanted to drag this out.

"Come on, Cas, know you're on edge. Fill Sammy all up. I'll suck you hard again," Dean said, his voice slurred with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Sam, Dean, Luci," Castiel moaned, coming hard, eyes closing with pleasure, his hands tightening on Sam's hips. Pulling out slowly, he patted Sam's hip, "On your hands and knees, Baby. Want your ass in the air, keep all mine and Dean's come in you until Lucifer can fuck you." 

He watched as Sam did as he was told, moving until he was kneeling next to Dean's head. "Nothing this sinful should feel this good," he said, sounding a bit dazed as Dean began to lick and suck his cock, cleaning him off, getting him all nice and wet.

"Gonna fuck me when Lucifer's done, Cas? Gonna pound my hole, make me beg to have you come in me? Know it's gonna be a long fuck, always takes a little longer for you to come so soon after," Dean was practically purring as he spoke before taking Cas' cock back into his mouth. He reached over, fingering Sam's ass as Lucifer continued to fuck him.

\--

Watching the show in front of him, it didn't take long for him to moan loudly, filling Dean’s ass. Pulling out, he gave Cas a lingering kiss before moving behind Sam.

"Come on, Little One, beg for my cock. Make my cock hard again just for you."

"Please, please want your cock. Please get hard for me, please I want your cock in me so much. Want you so much."

More filth poured from Sam’s mouth as Lucifer slowly got hard again, before pushing in with a single thrust, cutting off what Sam was begging for with a near scream of pleasure.

\--

As Sam talked Lucifer back into hardness Cas pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth, moving between Dean's wide spread legs. "Such a slut for it, Dean. Want a cock inside you so bad, don't you?"

Dean nodded, licking his lips, "Oh yeah. Come on, Cas, fuck me. I know you want to."

"Fuck," Castiel bit out, slamming into Dean's body. He moaned in pleasure, loving the way the younger man bucked and arched into his movements. "Bet we could take turns fucking you for hours, get your hole all nice and stretched out, sloppy wet. Maybe get you stretched wide enough to take Lucifer's hand. Mm, that would be so fucking hot to see. Or have two of us inside of you at the same time, the third one of us fucking your dirty little mouth. Such a dirty whore for us, Dean."

"Oh god, yes. Want that, want it so bad, Cas," Dean moaned, his hands clawing at Castiel's back. 

"Mm, need to come again, don't you, Dean. That's a good boy. Come as many times as you want, Baby. I'll just keep going until I can't anymore. Come on, be my good boy and come."

He looked over at Sam, hoping that his lover wouldn't mind him using a similar nickname with Dean, but Sam's eyes just widened with lust and he licked his lips.

"Look so good, Sam, letting your Daddy Lucifer fuck your sweet hole. Mm, such a good little boy for us, both of you are."

\--

"God, you're going to kill me little brother" Lucifer groaned, holding onto Sam’s hips.

"Mmhmm, Daddy. Daddy Lucifer’s cock feels so good. Can I take both of your cocks one day, please. Loved you and Dean in me at the same time, want you two too."

"Fuck" Lucifer groaned, this being the first he had heard or that. "Such a good little one aren't you?"

"Want to be good for my daddies and my big brother," Sam moved over just a little so he could seal his lips over Dean’s.

"Oh yes, baby. Can I leave a mark on Sam’s lovely neck?" Lucifer asked Cas.

\--

Castiel nodded, "Mm, yes. He's as much yours as he is mine, Luci." 

Dean whimpered, his orgasm ripping through him. There was something so dirty and kinky and wrong and hot about Sam calling Castiel and Lucifer "Daddy" and Dean couldn't help himself. He cursed, letting himself go, wondering what they'd say if he called either of them that.

"Mm, Cas, so good. Fuck, Daddy, that's it, come on, keep fucking me, god, wanna come for you again." 

Castiel smirked, looking over at Lucifer and Sam, an idea forming in his head. "Luci, why don't you pull out of Sam for a minute and move him over here so he can suck Dean while I fuck him. Mm, that way I can kiss you easier." 

He swatted Dean's ass lightly, "Such a good boy for us, aren't you."

Dean nodded, licking his lips. "Be even better if you have Sammy move over me so I can suck him while Lucifer fucks him and you fuck me. You two can kiss over us as we blow each other."

\--

"Mmm, that does sound like an idea"

Pulling out of Sam, he pulled him against his chest, sucking a mark on the side of his neck. Letting him go, he waited until Sam was situated, straddling Dean’s head. As Sam took Dean’s cock in his mouth, Lucifer slid back in him.

"Such good little boys for your daddies," Lucifer purred as Sam started whimpering and a soft sucking noise confirmed that Dean was sucking his cock.

Fucking into Sam’s already full hole, he met Cas in the middle, kissing him softly.

"Oh and come whenever you want to, my little one," Lucifer said against Cas' lips, Sam humming in agreement, making Dean whimper.

\--

Castiel tilted his head to the side, offering his neck to Lucifer to mark. This had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever done, and yet at the same time he could only imagine just what the four of them could get up to together. He himself had always had a dirty mind, but adding Sam, Dean, and Lucifer's imaginations to the mix, he was certain that they'd sometimes find it hard to pull themselves out of bed and each other.

"Fuck, so damn good," he moaned, running his hand down Sam's back, his fingers brushing against the boy's stretched rim, before sliding them inside next to Lucifer's cock. "Mm, Sam, gonna have Lucifer on his back, his cock buried in Dean, and you taking both Dean and my cocks. Would you like that, Baby? And we'll have to do the same with Dean."

He gave a moan as Dean tightened around him, his passage clenching and unclenching, as another orgasm ripped through him. "And maybe if our baby boys are good, I'll let both of you fuck me at the same time while Lucifer fucks my throat."

\--

Lucifer groaned at the images that were being pushed into his mind as he sucked a mark onto Cas' neck.

"One of these days, I want you to be riding me, while Dean fucks me and Sam sits on my face, making me clean both of your come out of him," Lucifer moaned, fucking Sam through the orgasm that ripped through him.

"Fuck, such a good boy, god you feel so good coming around me," he groaned, threading his fingers in Sam’s hair.

\--

"Oh god, oh god, oh my fucking god," Castiel practically screamed as he came, pumping his load deep inside of Dean. He whimpered pulling out, watching the come slowly leak out of Dean's body. Reaching blindly he found Dean's plug and worked it into him, keeping as much of their come inside of Dean as possible. 

He watched Lucifer come inside of Sam, and handed his brother Sam's plug before he pulled out. "Gotta keep it all inside of him," he whispered.

He could see Sam's come slowly leaking out of the corners of Dean's mouth, but still Dean sucked him until Sam finally pushed off of him.

Dean whimpered, cock still hard, so close to the edge, but now left empty and without anything on his cock. "Please," he begged, not caring which of them did it, but needing one of them to finish him off.

\--

Lucifer crawled down from the top of the bed and crawled between Dean’s legs. Taking him into his mouth, it only took a few sucks before Dean howled out his release. As he came down from his high, Lucifer hugged him close, kissing him softly.

"Good my love?" he asked, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Sam in the mean time was cuddled close to Cas, letting him kiss and hold him.

"I love you, all of you, so much."

\--

Dean nodded, resting his head against Lucifer's chest as his breathing began to return to normal. "I'm good. And I love you, too, Sammy. Love all of you, which, you know coming from me..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

Castiel reached out, cupping Dean's cheek. "We know, Dean. We know it takes a lot for you to talk about your feelings, and hearing you talk so freely about them with us is amazing. It means you trust us."

He wrapped his arms tighter around Sam, and probably would have suggested taking a little nap, but he could hear Gabriel and Balthazar moving around in the kitchen. As it was it was almost another half hour before the four of them crawled out of bed, grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take quick showers, each of them going in alone under the spray of water to lessen temptation.

Soon they found themselves sitting at the table with Gabriel and Balthazar, who both had little grins on their faces.

"Is it always like that? That loud and energetic?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it tends to be. Don't know how we weren't caught back home. Fuck, Sam and I can be quite loud."

\--

Sam blushed a dark red, though he just smiled a little and leaned a little more against Cas. They all small talked while eating and when they were done, Lucifer winked at Cas.

"Well me and Dean are going to go explore around the cabin," he smiled, grabbing Dean.

Once they had their boots on, with a backpack full of some essentials, they were off.

Sam bit his lip as Cas led him to the bedroom, pushing him on the bed and started slowly undressing him.

\--

Dean let Lucifer lead him out into the woods surrounding the cabin, knowing that the other man knew where they were going. He smiled when they stopped in a small clearing, which Dean could see had been cleared of debris. Dean gave a grin when Lucifer pulled the blanket out of the bag he was carrying, watching as Lucifer spread it out on the ground.

"Want something?" he asked, licking his lips as Lucifer pulled him into his arms. He moaned into Lucifer's mouth as the older man kissed him, his hands tenderly running up and down Dean's back. "Want you, Luce. Want you so much." 

During the walk the plug had teased him back into hardness, rubbing against his prostate with each step, and now Dean needed his lover so badly. But at the same time he wanted to being inside Lucifer as well, wanted to feel his lover around his cock, wanted to feel Lucifer lose control for him.

"Wanna be in you, Luce. Can I?"

~

Castiel smiled, taking in Sam's body as he slowly walked around him. He stopped in front of Sam, cupping his cheek as he kissed him softly. "On your knees, Sam, want you to suck me off before we get to my other idea." 

He could tell Sam wanted this as much as he did, and he couldn't wait until he had his lover cuffed to the bed, cock hard inside him.

\--

"Anything you want baby," Lucifer smiled, pulling away from Dean. Stripping himself out of his clothes, he could hear Dean do the same. Laying on the blankets, he handed Dean the lube that was in the bag.

"Be gentle, I've never done this before," he mumbled, kissing Dean again.

The other male coated his fingers, starting to play softly with his hole, getting him use to it.

~

Sam held onto Cas' hips as he slowly started sucking his cock, before getting into a rhythm. As Cas ran his fingers through his hair, he hummed softly, sucking harder.

\--

"Mm, that's it, that's my good boy," Castiel whispered, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Gonna grow your hair out for me, Baby? Gonna let it get long so we can put it in a ponytail and use it as a handle while we fuck your pretty little mouth?"

He could see the lust shining in Sam's eyes at his words. Castiel began to thrust harder, chasing his orgasm. "When I come I want you to lay down on the bed on your back, gonna cuff you to the headboard and foot-board, then I'm gonna put a cockring on you and ride you. Gonna ride you until I come a few times, and only then will I pull the ring off of you and let you come inside me. Sound like a plan, Baby?"

~

Dean knelt down next to Lucifer, kissing him softly as he poured lube over his fingers. "Gonna take care of you, Luce. Gonna make you feel good," he promised, bringing his hand down past Lucifer's balls, teasing at the tight ring of muscle. He circled the hole, slick fingertip teasing at the rim, loving the breathy little moans his mover was making.

"So pretty, Lucifer, so fucking perfect." Dean slowly began to push one finger inside, taking his time as Lucifer let himself relax to the intruding digit. "Taking it so good, Luce. So hot and tight around me. Gonna get you all nice and wet, all nice and stretched open before I fuck you. God, gonna feel so good for both of us."

\--

Sam whimpered around Cas' cock, nodding as best he could. He always did like his hair longer and that thought made him want it even more. Not to mention the thought of what Cas was going to do, made him almost come from just the thought.

~

"Yes, fuck," Lucifer groaned, his back arching a little.

As Dean got two, then three fingers in him, he breathed through the pain and concentrated on the pleasure. Once the three didn't hurt, he whined a little.

"Please, want you in me, please, please."

\--

Dean nodded, pulling his fingers slowly from Lucifer's body. He poured more lube onto his hand, giving his cock a few tugs, getting it all nice and wet. He moved between Lucifer's legs, lining up before slowly pushing inside. 

Dean leaned down, kissing Lucifer tenderly, hushing him softly. "You're doing so good, Baby, taking me so well. So damn tight, Luce. God, you feel so good around me."

His movements were slow, letting Lucifer get used to the feeling of having him inside of him. "Not gonna speed up until you ask me to, Lover."

~

Castiel began thrusting harder into Sam's mouth, coming with a shout. As soon as Sam pulled off of him he watched him crawl onto the bed, waiting for Castiel to do what he wanted. Castiel had bought a few pairs of cuffs, some padded, some not, and a set of soft leather manacles. He grabbed those and the cockring, moving to the bed. Slowly he attached one to each of Sam's wrists and then to the headboard, making sure that Sam wasn't in any pain. He moved down to Sam's ankles, repeating the process with them, before crawling up his lover's body.

With a wink Castiel leaned down and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth, sucking for a few minutes before he pulled off, placing the ring into place. Grinning Castiel straddled Sam's hips, lowering himself onto his lover's cock. 

"Fuck, Sam, feel so good," he moaned as he began to rise and lower himself.

\--

Dean’s cock stretched him a lot more than his fingers, but as he moved slow, the burn started to subside. Soon enough he was pulling Dean into a kiss.

"Harder, you can go harder, want it."

~

The heat and pressure around Sam’s cock would have made him com in an instant if not for the ring.

"Yes, Daddy, yes," he moaned, it turning louder when he pulled at the cuffs, confirming he was indeed at Cas' mercy.

\--

Castiel grinned, running his hands up and down Sam's chest, teasing Sam's nipples as he continued to ride Sam. 

"Fuck, Baby, feel so good inside me." Castiel was getting hard once more, and he could see by the look in Sam's eyes that Sam wanted his cock. "Mm, fuck, Sam, thrust up, I know you can still do that. You want my cock you need to make me come at least once or twice before I give you it."

~

Dean began to thrust harder into Lucifer, hands tight on his lover's hips. He'd been trying to go slow and let Lucifer get used to having something inside of him, but with Lucifer almost begging him for more he couldn't say no.

"Fuck, Luce, feel so good. God, Lover, gonna fill you up. Wanted to take my time, but fuck, gonna come soon. After I do, want you to fuck me hard, can you do that, fuck me until I scream myself raw?"

\--

"Okay, Daddy," Sam moaned.

Thrusting his hips up, he still felt a little powerless, but the look on Cas' face was worth it.

"And once you come for me, I can have your cock, daddy? If I'm your good little boy?"

~

"Yea, gonna make you scream, baby. Going to make them back at the cabin hear you, want that? Fuck you until all you know is my name."

\--

Dean's thrusts became erratic, and all too soon he was coming, filling Lucifer's body as he shouted his name. He slowly pulled out, and knelt between Lucifer's legs, bending down to lick at his lover's leaking hole. "Mm, taste so good, Lover," he whispered, kneeling back. "So how do you want me, on my back? Or on my hands and knees?"

~

"God, Sam, yeah, I'll give you my cock. Mm, wanna still wear the ring while I fuck you? Hold off coming until after I fill you all up?"

\--

"Come here, baby. Want you to ride me," he said, tugging Dean over him.

Kissing him, Lucifer pulled out the plug before sliding into Dean with one thrust.

"Fuck, still so full of our come, going to fill you up more and put it back in."

~

"Yes keep it on till you fill me, make me fully crazy, Daddy."

\--

Dean groaned, biting his lip as he began to slowly move up and down Lucifer's shaft. "Fuck, Luce, so good, so damn good. Oh god, mm, next time, fuck, next time I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard, wanna feel it for days."

He cursed when he felt Lucifer's fingers move to his hole, teasing the rim as he continued to take Lucifer's cock into him. "Gonna fuck me with your fingers as I ride your cock?"

~

Castiel moaned loudly, cursing, chanting Sam's name as his orgasm ripped through him. He continued riding Sam though until his cock was hard once more, only pulling off then.

"So good. Thank you, Baby," he whispered, kissing Sam softly before he thrust into him. He set a brutal pace, fucking Sam hard until his lover was screaming, begging him to let him come, and at that he started going even faster. Sam's hips were bruised, Castiel's handprints visible quite clearly. He leaned down and teased Sam's nipples. "Someday gonna pierce these," he murmured, biting gently, almost too gently with how hard he was fucking Sam, "pierce them and connect them by a chain, tug it just so, mmm, you'd like that I think." 

He continued his brutal assault, and knew if anyone walked in and didn't know this was consensual it would look bad, but he knew Sam loved it. When Sam clenched around him with a grin on his face, Castiel came, filling Sam's hole once more. Pulling out of Sam he kissed a path down his lover's body, licking the boy's cock, sucking and lapping at his balls, before moving to his hole.

As he stuck his tongue deep inside of Sam he reached up and unclasped the cockring.

\--

"Sure am, baby," Lucifer sighed in pleasure.

As Dean continued to ride him, Lucifer pressed two fingers in with his cock. The younger’s cock was already hard, bobbing up with each thrust.

"Does my baby want to come again? Make another mess of me?"

~

As soon as the cock ring was off, Sam’s back arched, come painting his chest.

"Daddy, oh Daddy," Sam whimpered, craning his neck for another kiss.

\--

"God, yes, please, Lucifer, let me come, I gotta come, wanna come for you," Dean begged, his movements starting to come erratically, and if it wasn't for Lucifer's hands on his hips, helping Dean rise and lower himself he might have fallen. "Want you to come in me first, Lucifer, come for me, fill me up."

~

Castiel grinned, kissing Sam tenderly. He moved to undo the clasps on Sam's ankles, rubbing and kissing the tender flesh softly. Working his way back up Sam's body Castiel continued to kiss and touch his lover softly. He swiftly undid Sam's wrists, rubbing them gently, before picking Sam up from the bed and carrying him out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. He gave a nod to Gabriel who was sitting on the couch, Balthazar's head bobbing up and down as he sucked Gabriel's cock.

Castiel closed the door behind them, gently moving Sam into the shower after getting the water just right. He began soaping Sam's front up, getting him all nice and clean, before having Sam face the wall. Dropping to his knees, Castiel began to lap at Sam's hole, licking up the come that was slowly slipping out of his body. He proceeded to clean Sam out completely before taking the washcloth and finishing the job he had started. By then both of them were hard, and with a nod of consent from Sam he slipped inside of his lover's hole, fucking him slowly.

\--

With his head tilted back against the ground, Lucifer moaned Dean’s name as he came in him. Reaching out, he grabbed Dean’s cock and stroked it until he came with another moan before laying down on Lucifer. For a while they laid there before Lucifer gave Dean’s ass a soft slap.

"Come on, follow me."

Leaving their clothes and things, Lucifer followed a small path, smiling as Dean gasped upon seeing the little hot spring. It was smooth rock as they hopped in, both of them melting as the hot water surrounded them. Pulling Dean close, he gave him a soft kiss as he gently washed him off with his hand.

~

"Never going to get sick of this, never going to stop wanting to feel you," Sam mumbled, kissing and sucking at the side of Cas' neck.

\--

"Mm, love you, Sam, love you so damn much. Can't believe how I lived before we met. Never met anyone like you before," Castiel moaned, thrusting slowly in and out of Sam's body. He loved the way Sam felt, but most importantly he loved how Sam made him feel.

"My Sam, my good boy, my lover, mine," Castiel moaned, still thrusting slowly into his lover's body. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, "Wanna feel you come around me, want your orgasm to send me over the edge."

~

Dean let Lucifer tend to him, loving the way Lucifer made him feel like he was the most important thing in the world. A tiny part of him was sad that he hadn't put the plug back in, that the water was washing away all trace of their other lovers, but in a way he loved it. "Gonna fuck me again before we go back? So your come is the only inside me?"

\--

"Love you, love you so much," Sam groaned, pressing back hard on each thrust.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, it only took a few quick thrusts before he was coming. He was nearly down from the orgasm when he felt Cas pull him close, coming so deep in him.

~

"Oops, forgot to put your plug back didn't I? Mmmm yes, I'll fuck you nice and good, put it back in then later or tomorrow we can fill you back up."

\--

Dean smiled, resting his head on Lucifer's shoulder. "Might wait until tomorrow, kinda getting sore." He laughed a little nervously, hoping that that wouldn't upset his lover, but what he got was a slightly concerned look. "I'm fine. Maybe walking more bowlegged than normal, but fine."

~

Castiel took his time pulling out of Sam. He could hear Sam give a little hiss of discomfort, and kissed the side of his neck, whispering, "You gotta tell me when you start to get too sore, Sam. Don't wanna hurt you. Besides, if we do too much in one day, might not be able to do anything tomorrow." 

He finished washing them and turned off the shower, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a fluffy towel which he used to dry Sam off.

"Tonight the four of us can snuggle in front of the fire, how does that sound?"

\--

 

Lucifer pulled Dean close, rubbing his back lightly.

"Okay my love. And we don't have to go another round out here today, we can wait until tomorrow. I promise I won't be mad," he said, tilting his head up for a kiss.

~

"That sounds so good. Can we go lay down for a little while now though, wait for Dean and Lucifer to get back?" Sam asked, smiling as Cas nodded.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Sam curled up to Cas' side, his head on his chest.

"Love you."

\--

Castiel smiled, running his hands lightly down Sam's back. He knew the instant Sam fell asleep. A small part of him worried that he was pushing Sam too much, and decided to talk to Lucifer to see if maybe, just maybe they should calm down a bit. 

Making up his mind to talk to his brother when he returned, Castiel let himself fall asleep.

~

Dean wasn't sure how long they stayed in the hot spring, but soon he and Lucifer were out and dressed again, making their way slowly back to the cabin. The living room was empty when they got inside, but they had seen Balthazar and Gabriel in the lake, so they went to find Sam and Cas. 

Dean licked his lips a little when he saw the manacles still connected to the bed, wanting them on him sometime. He gave Lucifer a hopeful look before undressing and climbing into bed behind Sam. There wasn't much room left on that side, so when Lucifer went and lay down behind Cas, spooning him, Dean wasn't upset. He decided to nap a little, figuring Balthazar and Gabriel would wake them later for supper.

\--

The next thing Lucifer remembered after he fell asleep was a small knock on the door and Gabriel saying that dinner was ready. After giving a soft okay, he pulled himself closer to Cas, kissing the back on his neck until the dark haired male stirred a little. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Sam looking back, still looking sleepy.

"Ready to get up and eat something, Little One?" he asked, reaching over and running his fingers softly through Sam’s hair.

"Yea, I'm getting pretty hungry" He said, leaning up and getting a kiss from Lucifer before rolling over and pressing kisses over Dean’s face.

Lucifer chuckled a little, before moving backwards, letting Cas fall onto his back.

"Up and at um, Angel," He said, rubbing Cas’ chest and stomach lightly.

\--

Castiel smiled sleepily, gently pulling Lucifer's face down to his, "Mm, okay." He kissed his brother tenderly, giving a little whimper as Lucifer pulled back and climbed off the bed. 

Cas could see that Sam had pulled Dean out of bed, and as he slowly got up he had to smile. Dean's hair was all over the place, and Sam was giving him these sleepy little kisses. Castiel felt a stirring of arousal, but knew they couldn't do anything, that Sam and quite possibly Dean were both too sore for anything else, yet the desire was still there.

He noticed Lucifer watching him, seeing the same look in his eyes.

Dean grinned, giving Sam a few more kisses before grabbing his shorts and a t-shirt. It was one thing to parade in front of his lovers naked, it was another thing entirely to do so in front of Gabriel and Balthazar. 

\--

Once they were dressed, and Lucifer told his cock to knock it off, Dean and possibly Sam were more than sore, they headed out. Dinner went smoothly, more talking about what Gabriel and Balthazar had been up to and where the four of them were more than likely headed. After all was eaten and things were cleaned up, Sam pulled Dean to sit on the couch, sitting between his legs and leaning against them. Watching them for a few moments, Lucifer suddenly got an idea and went and put on his boots and grabbed his wallet and keys to his motorcycle. When he walked back into the living room, Dean gave a little bit of a worried look.

"Don't fret, baby. Something just popped into my head and I'll be back in about an hour or so," he said, leaning over and giving Dean a slow kiss.

"You won't be gone too long?" Sam asked, looking up at him, still wanting to curl up with all of them like Cas had been talking about.

"Nope, I'll be back soon," Lucifer promised, leaning down and giving Sam a kiss as well.

When he straightened back up, Cas gave him a confused look to which he just smiled and pulled his brother to him.

"It's going to be a surprise and don't worry, you'll like it," he assured, giving him a kiss as well before heading out of the house and off to what he was doing.

\--

Castiel was as confused by Lucifer's behavior as Sam and Dean were, but he let himself relax, trusting that his brother would be back before too long. They snuggled on the couch, Sam between Dean's legs, Castiel's head on Sam's lap, as they waited.

Gabriel and Balthazar had retreated back into the bedroom they were sharing, and all too soon after the three on the couch could hear the telltale sound of the mattress squeaking. 

Dean was starting to get hard, but who could blame him. He had Sam on his lap, and could see Castiel's head resting inches away from Sam's crotch. He knew that if it was a different time, if Sam and he hadn't been fucked so hard and so many times that day that he'd probably ask to fuck Sam then and there while Castiel sucked him.

Castiel could feel Sam hardening in his pants, and while he wanted to reach out and start caressing and suck Sam's cock, he knew his lover was sore so he didn't. But he was still tempted. He moved his lower half a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his hard cock.

\--

As promised about an hour later, Sam could hear the sounds of Lucifer’s motorcycle coming up and stopping. Things were silent for a few moments before he came in and went into the kitchen for a few moments before coming back out.

"So what did I miss?" he asked, coming into the living room, the other bag that held the REAL surprise still in his saddle bag.

\--

"Not much, just sitting here, cuddling, waiting for you to get back," Castiel said, his voice sleepy aroused.

"Listening to Gabriel and Balthazar just start in on round five," Dean said with a bit of a laugh.

"Six, actually," Castiel corrected, sitting up. He let out a little moan as he stretched. "So we were hoping that the four of us could snuggle in front of the fire this evening, Luci. Grab a few blankets and a bottle of wine from the kitchen and just be close."

"Maybe a few mutual blow jobs," Dean said. When he got looks from Cas and Lucifer he said, "What? My ass might be sore, doesn't mean my cock has any issue doing stuff."

\--

"We've created a monster," Sam mumbled, though that did sounds just as fun.

"Eh, we can do that, I'll get the fire stared, why don't you two go and get the stuff," Lucifer smiled.

After the two went off, Sam got up and came to watch what Lucifer was doing.

"What did you get anyway?"

Smirking, he pulled Sam close and whispered in his ear, before giving him a kiss.

"Now that does sound fun," he licked his lips, holding Lucifer as he got the fire started.

\--

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Dean turned to face Castiel. "You have any clue what your brother is up to?" 

Cas shook his head, "Not a clue. I'm a little, well not worried, but..."

Dean nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean." He licked his lips in thought, "Seriously, just because you two can't fuck me or Sammy doesn't mean there isn't quite a bit we can't do, ya know." He gave a wink as he grabbed the blankets off the bed, watching Castiel grab the pillows.

"Fuck," Cas said under his breath as they walked back out by Sam and Lucifer, the two of who were sharing a little smirk.

\--

Lucifer chuckled a little before standing up, "Well it's all set."

After Cas and Dean got all the blankets set up, Sam hopped on the couch as Lucifer went into the kitchen to grab the wine and glasses.

Sam smiled as Cas sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulder as Dean sat down, waiting for Lucifer to come back.

\--

Castiel looked at Lucifer thoughtfully. "Just what do you have in mind, Big Brother," he let the nickname roll off his tongue.

"Mm, yeah, we'd really like to know," Dean said, reaching out his hand to Lucifer when the older man drew closer.

\--

Lucifer chuckled taking Deans hand and sitting between him and Sam, handing the glasses out.

"Well it wouldn't be very much a surprise if I told you now would it?" He smirked, as he filled up the glasses, giving Sam a little less then the rest.

After he put the bottle down, Sam snuggled closer, with his own smile and pulled Cas closer to him as well.

\--

Dean rolled his eyes, a pout starting to form on his face. He hated surprises, always had. He wasn't sure just why that was, but something about them tended to put him on an uneasy edge. But he kept his mouth shut, taking a deep breath as he settled into Lucifer's embrace.

"I meant to ask, just what do you do for a living?" Dean asked, changing the topic. "I mean Cas is gonna be a doctor, and I'm gonna be a teacher. No clue what Sam is planning on doing. Last I heard he wanted to be a writer," he winked at his brother.

Castiel grinned, "Mm, true, what are you planning on doing after school, Sam. I don't mind, well except for a few things, like a stripper, prostitute, or porn star working with people other than myself, Dean, and Lucifer. But if you don't know you don't have to decide. Maybe I could make you a kept man, be your sugar daddy?"

\--

"Painted houses, that's what I was doing. Though I did go to culinary school. So maybe once we get moved back, I can go start looking for a job to utilize that," Lucifer said, kissing Dean on the forehead.

"I don't know, I still could go for writing and maybe be a good little house wife at the same time," Sam smiled a little nervously, not sure how serious Cas was about that.

\--

Castiel moaned loudly. He leaned in, whispering into Sam's ear, "Me coming home from work to find you in nothing but an apron in the kitchen, or waiting on the couch for me, your fingers inside your sweet hole, getting yourself all nice and wet and stretched open because you know how much I just need to be in you right away." He could feel Sam shudder at his words. "Gonna take care of you, Sam. Make sure you don't have to work a day in your life if you don't want to, mm, would you like that, Sweetheart? Me, Dean, and Lucifer taking care of you, keeping you all nice and fucked, letting you do whatever you want, spoiling you?"

Dean licked his lips, if there was one thing that he really enjoyed as much as sex it was food. "Mm, bet you are really good in the kitchen, Luce. Wonder what you could make?"

\--

"Yea, want that. Will be good, get ready for who ever is going to be getting home first. Will you? Take care of me always, let me be good for all of you?"

Lucifer smiled, giving Dean a small kiss. "There really isn't anything I can't make. Just tell me what you want and it's yours."

Turning to Sam for a moment, he kissed his head. "Of course, I don't see any of us having a problem with that."

\--

Dean leaned towards Sam, cupping his cheek in his hand. He kissed him softly, tenderly, "You know I'd do anything to take care of you, Baby Boy, to make sure you have everything you want and need. It kinda killed me a little when I had to move to go to college and leave you behind. Should have realized..." he trailed off kissing Sam once me. "But if I hadn't gone, we wouldn't have met Cas or Lucifer." 

Dean tilted his head up, kissing Castiel softly.

"We'll take care of you, Sam. You're our Sweet Boy, gonna take care of you forever," Castiel said, nuzzling the side of Sam's neck. "Gonna get us a nice big house, someplace the four of us can do whatever we want. Mm, you want to sit home and play video games all day I doubt any of us would mind, Sam, we love you."

Dean nodded, resting his head back on Lucifer's shoulder, but keeping his eyes on Sam's face. "Mm, Cas the doctor, Lucifer the chef, me the teacher, and Sam our perfect, sexy, so damn amazing it hurts Baby Boy." He was smiling, even if a part of him was dying to know what Lucifer had in mind.

\--

Sam smiled, blushing a little. "I love all of you too, never knew how bad I needed all of this."

Setting his glass down after taking a drink, he snuggled against the two of them that he was between. Grabbing Dean’s hand as well, he let out a content sigh. Until the bedsprings in the other room started going again, making him whimper slightly.

"And I thought we were bad."

Lucifer chuckled a little. "Just tell us Little One, who's mouth do you want on you and you can have it."

\--

Castiel licked his lips, "Or do you want all of us worshiping your body, taking turns driving you wild?" He turned his gaze to Dean and Lucifer, "Of course we'll all have to take turns."

"Fuck," Dean whispered, a shudder of lust going through him.

"And I don't know about Lucifer, but I could definitely take someone pounding into me. Not as sore as you two are. So my ass is up for grabs," he gave a filthy smile, "and I definitely wouldn't say no to all three of you taking turns."

"Fucking hell, Cas," Dean moaned. He'd been slightly hard at the start of the conversation, but now he was completely hard, cock needing and wanting attention.

\--

Sam moaned, pulling Cas into a kiss. "Want to fuck Lucifer if I can."

Lucifer nodded, running his hand over Sam’s cock. "Just need to go get some lube."

Giving Dean a kiss, he headed off to the bedroom, coming back a few moments later with the lube, moaning at the sight before him. Dean was now on the floor, Cas' cock in his mouth, his hand teasing Sam’s cock. Getting back on the couch, he laid with his head on the arm rest, handing the lube to Sam, spreading his legs wide.

"Come on, Little One, make me feel amazing."

\--

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel moaned, thrusting into his mouth. He looked over, eyes blown wide with lust as he watched Sam slowly begin to prepare Lucifer. That sight and the feeling of Dean's perfect mouth on him had him embarrassingly close to the edge already. 

"Hand me the lube when you're done," he moaned. "Gonna have Dean fuck me."

Castiel watched Sam pour more lube onto his fingers before he handed the bottle to him. "Give me your hand, Dean."

When Dean lifted his hand he felt Castiel pour some of the lube over his fingers, and moaned around the other man's shaft as he pulled his legs to his chest, giving Dean access. Pulling off of Cas' cock he whispered, "Want it bad, don't you, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, oh god yes, please, Dean." His back arched and a loud shout of Dean's name fell from his mouth as Dean began to lick and suck on his balls, taking them into his mouth as his fingers slowly entered Castiel. One touch of Dean's fingers against his prostate and Castiel was coming, shouting obscenities, fingers grabbing Dean's hair hard.

"Fucking fuck me already," he bit out. "And Sam, fuck Lucifer, fuck him hard for me, Love."

\--

As tight as Dean and Cas were, Lucifer had to have them beat as Sam pushed in slowly. Somewhere in his mind he knew it was because it was only the second time that Lucifer had been penetrated, but he could care less. The noises that were coming out of his mouth as well were addicting, something that he didn't want to stop hearing. Mixed with the ones that were falling out of Cas' mouth as Dean continued to thrust in and out of him.

Reaching forward, Sam wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts as best he could.

"Want to feel you come first," Sam moaned, leaning forward a little, Lucifer meeting him in the middle for a sweet kiss.

\--

Castiel was practically folded in half, holding his legs against his chest as Dean fucked him hard and fast. He kept moaning and begging, the sound of Dean's flesh hitting his loud in his ears. He felt Dean grab his legs, and let him rest them onto his shoulders, freeing Cas' hands to touch the man currently making him see stars.

"So good, so god damn good, oh fuck, Dean, fucking love your cock."

They could hear Sam talking filth to Lucifer, and Castiel craned his head to watch Sam stroke Lucifer quickly as he thrust into him.

"Later, Sammy, wanna make out with you and grind ourselves into orgasm while we watch Cas fuck Luce. That sound good to you, Baby Boy?"

The sounds of fucking filled the room, mixing with the sounds coming from Gabriel and Balthazar's bedroom. It was strangely erotic, the four of them getting off at the same time the other couple was, almost as if they were trying to outdo each other.

"Fuck yes, gonna fuck him so hard, god, more," Castiel begged.

\--

Sam’s whole body shivered in pleasure at the thought of that, him and Dean pressed together, grinding as Cas worked his way into his brother.

"Yes, fuck, yes," he moaned.

As Sam’s cock started pressing more against his prostate, Lucifer’s back arched as he came with a loud moan. His inner muscles squeezed Sam so nicely, making him moaned, his head falling back as he continued to thrust in him.

"Fuck, come for me, Sam. Want to feel so full of your come, please come for me."

\--

"Like that, Cas? Like seeing my baby brother fuck Lucifer, like seeing him fill Lucifer's tight, so damn tight, ass up?" Dean whispered into Cas' ear, his thrusts intensifying.

Castiel nodded, too lost in pleasure to speak. He whimpered, trying to tell Dean that he needed to come, but all that came out was a throaty moan.

Dean sped up his thrusts, seeming to understand what Castiel wanted, even though he hadn't spoken a word. He wrapped a hand around Cas' cock, stroking him roughly, growling out, "Come for me, Cas."

Castiel shouted, wordless, sounding more like a whine than human language as he came hard, his vision temporarily blacking out. 

He felt Dean tense up, and then he could feel his partner let go, filling him up with his come.

He heard Sam growl Lucifer's name, body tense as he began to come.

They were still in the midst of their orgasms when they heard Balthazar and Gabriel both moan out their completion, and then a loud crash and crack of wood.

Castiel wondered what had happened, but he felt too good, folded on himself as he was, Dean still buried inside of him, his come still pumping into him to go and see what had happened.

"Shit, fuck, damn," they all heard from the bedroom, Gabriel sounding exasperated.

"Cannot believe we just broke the fucking bed," Balthazar said with a laugh.

Castiel found his voice, calling out, "You two want a bed you better go find someplace still open to rent a truck and buy one, because you aren't using ours."

\--

Leaning against Lucifer’s chest, Sam started cracking up. Petting Sam’s hair, Lucifer turned his head and called out.

"That's what happens when you go 10 times in a row, how are you both still even okay?"

Sam snorted a little, kissing at Lucifer’s neck, sucking a little mark as the other male groaned.

"Going to let Cas fuck you now, really like the sounds you make when you're getting fucked."

\--

"Give, fuck, give me a couple minutes to catch my breath," Cas said, a smile on his face. He moaned as Dean pulled out of him, letting his legs stretch out a bit.

Less than a minute later Balthazar and Gabriel walked out of the bedroom, both of them hastily dressed.

"We fuck like this all the time, been building up our stamina for years now," Gabriel said, grinning as he leaned against Balthazar.

"We'll be back. Don't have too much fun without us, Darlings," Balthazar said with a grin.

"Anything you need us to get while we're out?"

"Food" "Alcohol" "Chocolate Sauce" "Batteries" the four of them answered at the same time, before laughing.

Dean was leaning back against the couch, head resting next to Sam and Lucifer's thighs as they left. He reached up and pulled Sam towards him, settling his brother on his lap facing him. Snaking his fingers into Sam's hair he began to kiss him, grinding his crotch against Sam's, moaning into his mouth as he felt both of them start to get hard.

Castiel leaned up on his elbows, his cock quickly hardening as he watched the Winchesters making out in front of him. "Come here, Lucifer," he said, voice a lust filled whisper. "Wanna see you ride your baby brother's cock."

\--

"Oh fuck" Lucifer groaned, still feeling Sam’s come dripping out of him as he moved to straddle Cas’ hips.

Resting his hands on Cas’ shoulders, he moved down the dark haired males cock slowly, letting it stretch him a little more. As he fully bottomed out, he gave Cas a deep kiss, before starting to move up and down over him.

Sam’s cock was already hard as a rock again as Dean kissed him, his hands rubbing up and down his back. The noises coming from their two lovers making it that much hotter as their cocks rubbed against each other.

\--

"Such a dirty little mouth on you, baby brother," Lucifer groaned. "Sounds like a plan, give that smug bastard something to be pissed off about."

Pulling him down into a kiss, Lucifer moaned as he came, come splattering his stomach.

"Feel so good against me Dean, love how you feel, love you," Sam whimpered, wrapping his hands around the back of Dean’s neck, kissing him.

\--

Dean gently cupped Sam's ass as he continued to thrust against him, "Fuck, Sammy. Can't wait until you're less sore, gonna make love to you again. Take you nice and slow, worship you, Baby Boy. And when I'm done, gonna have you do the same to me."

He could hear the whimper Sam gave, and fuck, soreness be damned, if Sam wanted to he'd let him inside of him right now, "I can take you, Baby Boy. If you wanna fuck me nice and slowly, I'd be able to do that."

"God, Luci, so good, so so fucking good. Want you to cover me with your come, want you to come on me again and again before I fill your sweet hole. Wanna be drenched in your come, Big Brother."

\--

Sam shook his head, kissing his jaw line. "Not right now, don't want to hurt you. Next time, next time we'll spend hours making love. Okay?"

Lucifer’s cock was already starting to get hard at Cas' words, the other male being so arousing.

"Going to come for you again and again, make your lose your mind before you come in me, before you make a mess of me."

\--

Dean nodded, "Okay, Sammy. Was just offering. Love you, love you so much." He looked over at Lucifer and Cas, noticing how Castiel's chest was already covered in come and how Lucifer was already hard again. "Fuck, you two are so fucking hot," he whispered.

He licked his lips, pushing Sam off him briefly. At the sad look on his brother's face he whispered, "Wanna move closer to them so you can see too, Baby Boy." He laid down on the floor next to Castiel and Lucifer, pulling his brother down on top of him. They tangled their legs together, rutting against each other as they watched their lovers fucking inches away from them.

"Still wanna know what your surprise is, Luci," Castiel moaned, bucking up into Lucifer.

\--

Lucifer smirked a little. "All in good time, it will be well worth the wait, huh, Little one?"

"Mmhmm, well worth it," Sam agreed, whimpering as Dean ground up against him.

"But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow," Lucifer said, feeling on edge again, both from Cas relentlessly pressing against his prostate and from the thought of the surprise.

\--

"Gonna come for me again, Lucifer? Gonna get me all messy? Come on, Big Brother, want it so bad." Castiel moaned loudly, an idea running through his head. "Mm, think you could take two of us at once and blow the third? Wanna be all nice and fucked wide for us? Have me and Sam fucking your sweet ass while Dean fucks your pretty mouth?"

Dean let out a shaky breath, "God, that would be so damn hot. Mm, Lucifer, you want it?"

\--

"Fuck," Lucifer groaned, coming over himself again.

Once he caught his breath a little, he nodded. "Yea, want that, fuck, come here you two."

\--

Dean grabbed the lube, putting it in Sam's hand before kissing him one more time. He watched as Sam moved behind Lucifer, pouring the slick liquid over his fingers. Dean moved to kneel next to them, but Castiel had other plans.

"Gonna eat your pretty little hole while he sucks you, Dean," Castiel said in that rough voice that sent shivers down Dean's spine. 

Dean nodded, moving until he was straddling Cas' face, letting out a moan when Castiel's tongue began probing his hole.

From the angle he was at he could see Sam pour lube over his cock before slowly working it in next to Castiel's. Dean grabbed the back of Lucifer's head with one hand, guiding his mouth down onto his cock. Dean's other hand was fisted into Castiel's hair, and he began to rock, up into Lucifer's mouth, and back down onto Castiel's tongue.

\--

Lucifer cursed a little as Sam fully pressed into him, the burn a little to much. Though when the youngest was fully in him, he stopped and ran a soothing hand up and down his back until he relaxed. Only when Lucifer gave a thumbs up, did Sam start moving, Cas following his lead.

Aware of how much two cocks felt in him, Sam kept the pace that Cas followed. Though Lucifer still sucked Dean’s cock like always, that never changing. Soon enough, they all felt Lucifer come again, moaning around Deans cock.

\--

The way Lucifer was moaning around him and how Castiel's tongue was teasing mercilessly at his hole coupled with how on edge he had been due to Sam, had Dean coming. He moaned their names loudly, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Castiel held onto Dean's hips, holding him in place. He wasn't about to give up his treat, even if Dean had came. He continued licking and probing with his tongue, loving the breathy little whimpers that Dean was making over him. 

Castiel knew that he probably could never go back to 100% just one on one sex, he needed the other three, and everything they did together was perfect.

Dean cursed as he felt himself getting hard once more, Lucifer's mouth having not left him after he came. He felt like he was at their mercy, and he loved every second of it.

\--

Sam whimpered, watching the unabashed look of pleasure on Dean’s face. Parts of his mind still were having a few problems catching up with how the summer was going. Starting off lusting over Cas, then getting him, then Dean supposed to be a fling, to him AND Lucifer joining, to wanting to be with them the rest of his life.

It was all a little mind boggling, but he wouldn't change a thing. Didn't ever want to give any of them up and he could hope that they wouldn't change their minds once he was older.

Lucifer started whimpering lightly around Dean’s cock, pressing back harder as if trying to get them to come.

"Okay, okay," Sam murmured, kissing his back, his hand fitting around his cock.

As Sam made him come again, Sam came moments later with a loud moan, followed by Cas who's moan was muffled by Dean’s ass.

\--

Castiel felt Sam slowly pull out of Lucifer, the action making Cas himself start to pull out. As soon as he was free of Lucifer, Castiel went back to work drawing Dean to the edge. He felt Lucifer's weight move off of him, and sighed against Dean's flesh, missing it already. Castiel felt Sam's hands cover his hands on Dean's hips, slowly pulling them away.

Dean gave a whimper when Lucifer let go of his cock, but the way Castiel kept going at him, like a man possessed made it hard to concentrate. He gave a moan of protest when he was pulled off of Castiel, but then Lucifer shoved him onto his back and crawled on top of him, taking Dean into his wet, swollen hole. It only took a few thrusts up into Lucifer before he was coming, biting down onto his lover's shoulder.

Castiel had gathered Sam into his arms and was kissing him softly, loving how good, how right he felt there.

\--

Sam smiled, kissing Castiel back, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you, so much," he said softly, pulling one of the blankets around them, resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

Lucifer groaned a little as he moved off Dean’s cock, though he loved how full of all their come he felt. Moving a little, he took his place back at Sam’s side, before pulling Dean next to him, kissing him as he pulled one of the other blankets around them.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

\--

Dean grinned, snuggling closer into Lucifer's embrace. "I'm feeling good, real damn good," he whispered in a fucked out, bliss filled voice. He ran his hands slowly down Lucifer's back, resting one of them on his lover's ass. "How about you, Babe? How are you feeling?"

Dean swore it would be at least an hour before he got hard again, but it was only about 7 or 8 in the evening, so they'd be fine. Though he did know that he might just have to convince Sam to fuck him later.

Castiel gave a happy little sigh, kissing Sam tenderly. "This is nice, good. Don't ever wanna lose this."

\--

"A tiny bit sore, but I'll be okay," he smiled.

Holding Dean tight, he watched the flames flicker and pop, as Dean tucked his head into the crook of Lucifer’s neck. He was loving this, and going from never with someone for long to thinking about giving up on love to this, made his head spin a little. Kissing the top of his head, he then rested his cheek there.

"I love you, Dean."

"Never, ever," Sam agreed, smiling. "Want to keep all of you forever."

\--

"That's good, because I am never giving your pretty ass up, Sammy," Dean chuckled. He turned his attention back to Lucifer, whispering into his ear, "Love you so damn much. I know I only met you yesterday, but still. I love you, Luce. God, knew the minute I laid eyes on you. Silly, isn't it?"

Castiel smiled, caressing Sam tenderly. "Mine forever. Mine and Dean's and Lucifer's. No one is ever gonna take you from us, Sam. Nothing." He shivered, a flash of something in his mind, gone before he had a chance to really understand what it was. "My Sam, my darling, sweet love. Mine forever and ever."

\--

"No, not silly at all," he smiled.

Sam just smiled more, pressing as close as he could to Cas, kissing his neck softly. For a while the four sat there in silence, just holding each other, watching the flames, trading kisses ever once and a while. At one point Balthazar and Gabriel came back, carting a few boxes that had their new bed in it, declining any help. At one point, Lucifer got up to use the bathroom and came back to find Sam had moved and was now cuddling Dean. Taking Sam’s old spot, he pulled Cas close giving him a small kiss.

\--

Castiel let himself be lulled to sleep in Lucifer's arms, the flickering of the flames comforting him. When he woke he was breathing heavily, the faint lingering images of his dream, no, nightmare, slipping from his mind. He was covered in a faint layer of sweat, and tried to get his breathing under control before he woke one of the others. Glancing at the clock he realized that he had slept less than two hours.

The others had all woken when he had, mostly due to the fact that he had been thrashing a bit in his sleep. Dean watched as Sam pulled Cas into his arms, trying to calm Castiel down.

It had been months since Cas had last had a nightmare that had woken Dean up, though he always knew when the other man had them, he'd be quiet and withdrawn the following day. He moved to the other side of Castiel, wrapping his arms around him and Sam. Very soon he felt Lucifer join them in the embrace, the three of them holding onto Cas, supporting him as he tried to chase away whatever demons had been in his dreams.

\--

Sam couldn't help the frown that formed on his face, as he held Cas tight, hoping the shivering when down soon. He could slightly remember Dean telling him that Cas had nightmares, but he never knew they were this bad.

Lucifer tried not to sigh, hating that his little brother was in pain. He had always had nightmares when he was a kid, him or Anna were the ones to help him, though he had wished that they were over and done with. But it seemed not.

\--

Dean was starting to see a pattern, one he really didn't like. The last time Cas had had one of his nightmares was after a bonfire a few of their friends and them had been at a few weeks before the end of the school year. Every time he had been woken up by one of the nightmares was after a fire of some sort. He gave Lucifer a concerned little look.

Dean kissed Castiel softly before he walked to the door, not caring about his nudity. He knew Lucifer had followed him when he felt his lover wrap his arms around him. "This happens when he's around fires, Luce. I just realized that. I've known him for two and a half years and every damn time we spend time in front of the fire I am woken up by him having one of these nightmares."

He could see the confusion on Lucifer's face, "You don't know what happened to make him have nightmares, do you?"

~

"I'm fine, really I am, Sam," Castiel said, his voice soft, almost broken sounding. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder, kissing the skin under his lips gently. "Love you. I'll be fine. Just hold me, please hold me and don't let go."

\--

Lucifer shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "No. I really don't. I was there for most of his childhood, but there were a lot of times that I was out. Over the summers I would go to day camps and things. I have no idea."

~

Sam pulled him close, resting his head on his. "I won't let you go, nothing is going to make me let go."

Rubbing his back, he could feel Castiel trembling slightly, making his heart ache.

"Do you know what causes them, baby?" Sam asked softly, not wanting to scare him, but wanting to know.

\--

Dean nodded at Lucifer, shivering a little in the cold air. The two of them walked back inside to hear Sam's question.

Dean cleared his throat, "Why don't we move this to the bedroom?"

Castiel nodded, pulling Sam with him as he stood. They made their way into the bedroom, Lucifer coming in a minute or so after the rest of them did, having put out the fire. Castiel was in the middle of the large bed, Dean on one side of him, Sam practically laying on top of him. He patted the spot next to him, giving a small smile when Lucifer took it.

"So you have any idea what the nightmares are about, what causes them?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"Flames, fire, screaming, that's all I remember from the nightmares." Castiel bit his lip, taking a small breath. "Remember when we were little, before we moved out into the middle of nowhere, Lucifer? Remember there was that fire, the one that burnt our next door neighbor's house down and killed everyone inside?"

When Lucifer nodded, Castiel took another deep breath, "My bedroom was the closest one to their house. I woke up to the heat and flames. I can still smell..." he closed his eyes. "The father went nuts, murdered his family and set the house on fire, killing himself. But Shelly, you remember her, Luce, I used to play with her all the time, Shelly was still alive when it went up and I could see her pounding on her window, trying to get out, trying to get help and I just stood there. I was so damn scared, and I didn't do anything."

"Cas, that wasn't your fault," Dean said, softly. "You can't blame yourself for that, it was horrible but you didn't do it. I'd have an issue with fire too if I had lived through that."

\--

Lucifer frowned, pulling himself as close as he could to Cas. "It really wasn't your fault Cas, you were only what, three when that happened. Even if you would have got to Mom and Dad and told them, it would have been too late."

Sam nodded, hugging Cas close. "We'll do all we can to keep you away from fire, do our best to help you."

"Please believe us, Angel. What happened was horrible, it took me years to stop freaking out every time that I smelled smoke. But we are here for you and we will listen to you if you want to talk about it. If you don't, then we'll do our best to make sure you don't have to be around fire."

\--

"Okay, baby, okay," Sam nodded.

Lucifer handed Sam the lube as he moved down a little more, kissing Cas softly. Getting himself wet, he spread Cas' legs, before pressing into him. As he started thrusting gently, Lucifer moved closer, turning Cas' head to kiss him gently.

"Love you, Castiel" He whispered against his lips, rubbing his hand over Cas' chest.

\--

Dean started kissing the side of Castiel's neck, whispering words of how much they all wanted him and loved him into his ear. "We take care of each other, that's just part of loving one another. Gonna take care of you, Cas."

Castiel moaned, body and mind overwhelmed by how they were making him feel. In a way it felt odd to be the center of their attention like this, like he was being selfish and greedy. "Want... want you all. When Sam, god Baby I love you, feel so good, such a good boy, fuck, when Sam's done, fuck..."

Dean understood what Castiel was asking for, "We'll all make love to you before we sleep, Cas. Promise you that."

\--

"I love you too, Cas," Sam moaned softly, leaning up and kissing him.

Lucifer and Dean continued to kiss and caress him as Sam moaned out his release. Kissing him again, Lucifer nodded at Dean. As Sam pulled slowly out, him and Dean switched places, Sam kissing him again as Dean entered his lover.

\--

Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hand, kissing him softly as he began to thrust in and out of his body. He could tell by the look on Cas' face that he was feeling greedy and selfish for asking for this. "Mm, Cas, gonna take care of you, Sweetheart, don't worry. You need this right now, and we understand. Besides, it's not like we're not getting anything outta this, we all get to make love to you, Baby. How is that bad?"

Castiel didn't know what to say. This was part of the reason Dean was his best friend. He'd been able to read Cas right off the bat in a way Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar had only been able to do before he'd met Dean. He couldn't hide things from him, and while they'd never had sex before any of this had started, Cas had slept in his arms more than once after one of his nightmares.

"Gonna hold you again tonight, Cas. Just like I always do. And Sam and Lucifer are gonna hold you too, don't worry. We're gonna take care of you." Dean wasn't moving too fast, nor was he moving slowly, but at a medium pace, making sure Castiel got the most out of this as possible. When he felt his orgasm approaching he kissed Castiel one more time before looking over his shoulder at Lucifer, "You're up next, Lover."

~

If they hadn't heard the telltale sound of sex coming from the other bedroom Gabriel and Balthazar would have knocked on the door to check up on Castiel. They had heard him wake from one of his nightmares and needed to make sure he was alright.

"As soon as they stop, we'll check on him," Gabriel said.

Balthazar nodded, walking out into the living room. He started straightening up the room, needing something to do that wasn't Gabriel while they waited.

\--

Lucifer nodded, still caressing Cas' chest and kissing at his neck, while Sam did the same on the other side. As Dean came, he leaned down and kissed Cas again before he pulled out of him slowly, kissing a line down his chest. Taking Dean’s previous place, he gave Cas another soft kiss before entering Cas.

"Going to be here for you just like I was when we were little, you're always going to have someone to hold you when you fall asleep. Never going to have to sleep alone again."

As Lucifer continued to thrust into him, Sam reached between them, grasping Cas' cock and stroking it in time with the elder’s thrusts.

\--

Castiel felt like he was being pulled apart at the seems. Lucifer was thrusting into him, whispering a constant stream of love and devotion. Sam was stroking him slowly, touching him in just the right way. And Dean was mapping his chest with kisses, murmuring how much he loved him, how much they all loved him over and over again. 

Castiel's back arched as his orgasm hit, and he moaned as he watched Sam and Dean lick up his come, sharing a kiss before the two of them moved back up to take turns kissing him. He felt Lucifer's thrusts intensify and started moaning louder, "God, please, Lucifer, please."

\--

As Cas' inner muscles tightened around him, he let out low moan as he came inside of his brother. Slipping out, he moved to the other side of Sam, wrapping his arm around both of them as Sam molded himself as close to Cas as he could.

"Love you, baby brother. Love all of you so much," Lucifer said softly, tangling his fingers with Dean’s over Cas' heart.

\--

They waited for another five minutes after the sex noises had stopped before going and knocking on the door. When they heard Dean say they could come in, Gabriel and Balthazar walked into the room, concerned looks on their faces.

"You had a nightmare, Cas," Gabriel said, sitting down at the foot of the bed, resting his hand on what he hoped was Castiel's calf, though he couldn't be 100% sure, as they had pulled a blanket over themselves.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Balthazar asked, not sitting down, but standing close behind Gabriel.

"I'll be fine, really you two. But thank you for worrying. Back home I was always told to just get over it."

At those words the others all cursed, each of them angry with how Cas had been treated.

"Right now, all I wanna do is be snuggled and sleep. How about you two make breakfast tomorrow."

Gabriel and Balthazar nodded. Before he left the room Gabriel whispered into Lucifer's ear, "If he has another one you get us immediately, okay. We wanna be there for him, missed out on being able to do so for far too long."

"Sleep well, Little Brother, and you too, Darlings."

\--


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lucifer was the first to wake, thankful that Castiel hadn't had another nightmare during the night. Looking over Sam’s shoulder, he watched his little brother for while, letting the heat of Sam comfort him as he did. When the pressure of his bladder couldn't be taken anymore, he got up out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on. Heading to the bathroom, he did his business and then headed into the kitchen where Gabe and Balthazar were making food. After a small talk about Cas and the plan of trying to help him if it happens again, he went back into the room. By that time, all of them were awake, Cas smiling when Lucifer walked in.

"Sorry, had to use the bathroom and it looks like breakfast is almost ready," he said, sitting on the bed next to Dean.

"So does that mean we have to get up?" Sam asked, his head resting on Cas’ chest.

"Soon enough, energy is a good thing," he winked, Sam nodding with a small smile, remembering the surprise.

\--

Cas climbed out of bed, slipping into a pair of boxers, not bothering to put on anything else. He watched Sam and Dean do the same, and with a yawn started making his way to the door.

Dean looked Lucifer up and down, licking his lips slightly. "Mm, as much as I love seeing you in jeans, Babe, don't you think you're a little overdressed?" He leaned up, resting his chin on Lucifer's shoulder.

"You four can have sex later, breakfast is ready," Balthazar called from the kitchen, in a slightly annoyed tone.

When they got to the table Gabriel was rolling his eyes, "He hasn't had enough coffee yet and is a grump. Ignore his bellowing."

\--

"I don't much like underwear, so I prefer to just wear jeans."

Lucifer laughed a little, sitting down and digging into the plate of food that was in front of him. As the others did the same, he watched Cas a little closer, to make sure he was better than last night. He seemed to be though, though he was still going to watch him closer.

After breakfast was done and everything was cleaned up, Lucifer and Sam shared a smile.

"Okay, my loves, you two head off to the bedroom and wait for us," the elder smiled, giving each of them a kiss.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Sam said, waiting until they finally headed that way, before following Lucifer out of the house and to his motorcycle.

\--

Dean and Cas sat down on the bed, both of them with their back against the headboard.

"Should I be scared with how well our brother's get on, Cas? I mean seriously," Dean pouted a little.

"Perhaps, I have no clue." Castiel sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Though I am fine, it's just a bit annoying how everyone keeps looking at me this morning to make sure I'm okay, I am fine." He bit his lip, looking at the doorway, "Though I am maybe the littlest bit put out that Lucifer told Sam what the surprise was. I mean, when he left he made it sound like it was something special for all three of us, and then he told Sam..." Castiel trailed off, looking at his hands. 

He wasn't feeling jealous, not really, okay maybe a tiny bit. Lucifer and Sam had hit it off pretty insanely, and a teeny tiny part of Cas worried.

\--

"Are you sure he'll like this?" Sam asked, as Lucifer pulled the bag out and told Sam to strip.

"I'm sure he'll love it, Little One."

Sam looked at the pants Lucifer pulled out of the bag and handed them to him.

"Are they even going to fit?" Sam asked, already attempting to pull the tight black leather up his legs.

"If not then you'll go in with your cock hanging out."

Tossing him a bitchface, Sam did get the pants all the way on, though you could still see his cock outlined clearly. Lucifer gave him a approving look before pulling the black collar out of the bag and slipping it around Sam’s neck, putting it not to loose, but not too tight. Then he attached the leash to it.

"I look ridiculous," Sam said, holding the leash.

"You do not," Lucifer promised, giving him a small kiss. "Now, this is what you're going to do when you get in there."

He smiled and started telling Sam what he was to do when they got in there, while putting a few things in his pockets.

~

Lucifer could tell that both of the other males were a little saddened and curious as he walked in, crawling up the bed and giving Dean a kiss before maneuvering himself behind him. 

"Whistle," Lucifer said to Cas, making him cock an eyebrow but did it anyway.

He could nearly hear their jaws drop as Sam came into the room, the end of the leash between his teeth. Crawling on the bed the leather stretching tight over his ass. Getting between Cas' legs, he dropped the end of the leash on his hand before sitting back on his legs, hands crossed behind his back.

"Surprise" Lucifer said, kissing Cas' ear.

\--

Castiel's mouth went dry at the sight before him. He looked Sam up and down, licking his lips. "Fuck, you look amazing."

Dean let out a little whimper, noticing how the pants Sam wore fit him like a second skin, and the collar around his neck made him look even more sinfully delicious than he already did. "Fucking hell. Sammy..." he trailed off, reaching his hand out, letting it hover inches away from his brother's chest.

Castiel looked down at the end of the leash in his hand and gave it an experimental tug. He bit his lip as Sam let himself be pulled closer to him, not quite sure how to act. 

He'd never done anything like this, never even contemplated it, and while he knew he should do something he just didn't have a clue what to do. It wasn't like he had been anywhere near a virgin before meeting Sam, but his sex life had been pretty vanilla, and everything that had happened since the beginning of summer was new to him. "So pretty, Sam. You look incredible like this."

Dean lifted his other hand to his neck, brushing the skin there, almost imagining the collar Sam wore around his own throat. He was hard as a rock, but still didn't touch, not knowing what Lucifer had in mind.

\--

"I'm glad you like it, Daddy," Sam said, nuzzling at his jaw. "Make me do what you want, I'm yours."

Lucifer moved back out from behind Dean, straddling his thighs. "Ready for your surprise, baby?"

After Dean nodded, he kissed him, reaching into his pockets.

"Well I didn't bring your collar in, but I do have one for you still in the motorcycle, which I want you to wear as I bend you over said motorcycle and fuck you. But for right now, I have these."

He showed Dean what was in his hands, a pair of nipple clamps in one and in the other a O ring gag.

\--

Castiel gave the leash a little tug, and soon he found himself with Sam leaning against his chest, head tilted to the side. He began to kiss and suck the skin above and below Sam's collar. Reaching down with his free hand he began to caress Sam's cock through the leather pants. "Want you to suck me, Baby, get me off, then keep sucking me until I'm hard again. When you do that I want you to take off those pants and ride me until I fill up your pretty little hole."

Dean licked his lips, staring at the objects in Lucifer's hand. "Put them on me? Use me as you wish, Lucifer, I'm yours."

\--

"Okay, Daddy," Sam said.

Moving back a little, Sam helped Cas out of his boxers before taking hold of the bottom of his cock. Licking the head a few times, he hummed at the taste of pre-come before taking Cas as far as he could into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he shivered as Cas moaned above him.

"Use the leash to guide me, if I'm not going fast or hard enough," Sam said, pulling off for a moment before going back to it.

"Anything for you, baby," Lucifer said, giving Dean a deep kiss before putting the O ring on him.

Teasing Dean’s nipples until they were hard little peaks, he put the clamps on him, licking his lips as Dean’s back arched.

"Fuck," Lucifer groaned, getting up and pulling off his jeans before kneeling on the bed.

Grabbing the back of Dean’s head, he pulled him in, pressing his cock through the metal ring and into Dean’s wet mouth.

\--

Castiel threaded his fingers through Sam's hair, holding onto the leash with his other hand. He swore Sam was purposely slowing down every so often just to make Castiel yank on the leash. Grinning down as Sam continued to suck him he decided to test that theory, and sure enough Sam started slowing down. But this time he didn't pull on the leash, and Sam slowed down even more. 

"You're doing that on purpose Sam. Mm, don't make me stop you and put the ring on you and go take care of myself alone in the bathroom, Babe."

Dean didn't know what to think, the feeling of the gag and the clamps were new to him. He looked up into Lucifer's eyes, trying to see if he had permission to touch him, Dean needing to feel Lucifer's under his hands, if even something so simple as resting them on Lucifer's hips. But he wasn't sure if he was allowed that.

Dean could hear Castiel's words and wondered just what Sam was doing to give Cas the slight edge to his voice he currently had.

\--

Sam’s eyes widened, a whimper coming from his throat as he started sucking hard and fast. As much as he loved having Cas tug on the leash, it wasn't his choice what Cas did and when he did it. Moving his hand faster as well, he hummed around the hard flesh, saying sorry with out any words.

"You can touch me if you need to, baby," Lucifer purred, giving Dean’s hair a small tug as started thrusting. "And tap my hip three times if you want to stop or are in pain," he added.

\--

Castiel smiled down at Sam, noticing the panicked look on his lover's face, "Good boy, Sam, that's my good good boy. Just need proper instructions don't you, Sweetheart?" 

He let go of Sam's hair, grabbing his lover's wrist, "Only your mouth, Sam. Don't wanna come from your hand, just your mouth, okay, Baby?" When Sam nodded up at him from around his cock, Castiel gave the leash a hard tug, making Sam moan around him.

Dean rested his hands on Lucifer's hips, moaning around the intruding flesh and the ring holding his mouth open. He could takes this, could take whatever Lucifer asked him to, and he knew that even if Lucifer had given him an out he wouldn't use it.

He remembered the time in the tree-house, when Castiel had wrapped his hand around his throat, and the thought of Lucifer doing that to him had him whimpering with pleasure.

\--

Sam was loving this. When Lucifer first told him about what he had planned, he was excited yet scared in a way. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cas, it was more about if he was going to like it or not. Though now that he knew, the collar was going to be another thing to make frequent appearances. The random thought of him maybe putting Cas in it, had him moaning louder, doing his best to suck him to orgasm.

"Mmm, that didn't sound like it was just from what I'm doing," Lucifer said, petting Dean’s hair. "Going to have to tell me what's got you so worked up so I can make it a reality."

\--

As much as Dean wanted to tell Lucifer what had popped into his head, he couldn't, not at that moment. All he could really think of was Lucifer's cock, the way it felt as it slammed into his mouth again and again. 

Dean whimpered, wanting Lucifer to fuck his mouth until he came, yet at the same time needing to feel him pounding into him. He looked up into Lucifer's eyes, trying to tell his lover what he wanted without words.

Castiel's fingers tightened in Sam's hair, his breath coming erratically, "That's it, that's my good boy, that's Daddy's good little boy. So close, Baby, so fucking close. Wanna fill you all up with my come, Baby. Come on, keep going, make me come and then get me all nice and hard again so I can fuck you. Gonna put the ring on you, Baby, because after you ride me until I come, you're gonna fuck me."

\--

"You want me to come down your throat baby? Then pull that ring out and let you get me hard again before I fuck you," Lucifer groaned, going faster in and out of Dean,s mouth.

Sam whimpered, nodding as best he could as he started sucking as hard as he could, wanting and needed Cas' come so much.

\--

Dean nodded as best he could, fingers tightening on Lucifer's hips. He needed to come so bad, but more importantly he wanted to make Lucifer feel good. He kept his gaze on his lover's face, trying to show Lucifer just how much he wanted and needed this.

Castiel tightened his grip on both the leash and Sam's hair, panting loudly as he felt his orgasm approaching. He cursed, almost screaming Sam's name as he began to come, filling the boy's mouth to overflowing, licking his lips as he watched some spill out of Sam's mouth and fall down his chin. Sam always looked like sin incarnate to him, but right now he looked like a perfectly debauched angel and Castiel loved him even more than he thought possible.

\--

Lucifer groaned, hearing Cas coming next to him and what Dean was doing to his cock caused him to shout out his own release. Panting, he pulled out, watching the come drip down Dean’s chin, before he pulled the gag off.

"Swallow it all baby," he purred as Dean closed his mouth and licked the come away as Dean swallowed.

After kissing Dean senseless, he laid on his back resting his arms behind his head. "Come on, baby, make me hard again.”

Sam swallowed what he could, though didn't pull off like Cas had asked him to, just continued to suck him softly, as to not hurt him with to much pleasure.

\--

Dean gave Lucifer a look of devotion as he began to lick and suck at his lover's cock, working on getting him hard once more. He didn't use his hands, as Lucifer hadn't told him he could. He moaned happily around his lover's flesh, wanting to please him.

It didn't take much for Cas to get hard once more and he pulled Sam off of him, pulling him up for a kiss before gently shoving him away. "Strip, Sam, strip and then come ride me."

Cas stroked himself slowly as Sam peeled out of the tight leather pants, only stopping when Sam was naked. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the ring. "Put it on for my, Baby, then come ride me."

\--

"So good for me aren't you?" Lucifer moaned, as Dean sucked and licked him back to full hardness.

Pulling Dean up him, he kissed him, running his fingers through his hair. "How do you want me to fuck your hole, make it mine which it will always be, tell me how you'll like my cock in you best."

Sam bit his lip as he put the ring on himself, trying not to whimper as he got it on. He was already so horny, so turned on seeing how much Dean and Cas and Lucifer looked at him with lust when he walked in. But he did want to get into Cas so much, loved being able to fuck him.

Climbing back on the bed, he straddled Cas' lap before slowly sinking down Cas' length.

"Can I kiss you, Daddy?"

\--

"I want... I want you to fuck me hard, want you to show me who I belong to, Luce," Dean whispered against Lucifer's lips. "Please?"

Castiel nodded, "You never have to ask, Sam. You can kiss me whenever you want. No matter what we are doing, no matter what kind of games we are playing, you can always kiss me." He cupped Sam's cheek in his hands, kissing him tenderly, moaning into Sam's mouth as the boy slowly began to sink down onto his length. 

"Sam, so good, mmm, so damn good to me."

\--

"I'll show you, baby. Never forget that, you belong to Cas and Sam as well, but you are mine, first and foremost." Lucifer said, rolling them over.

Grabbing the lube, Lucifer got his cock all wet before spreading a little around Dean’s hole. Moving slowly, he started pressing in, trying not to move to fast since he didn't know how well Dean was still stretched. Though when Dean wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in with one thrust, he was seeing stars.

"Fuck, fuck."

Sam wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, kissing him back as he started moving his body up and down Cas' cock.

"Love you, Cas." Sam mumbled, moaning against his lips.

\--

"Yours, Lucifer. Yours and Sammy's and Cas', but mostly yours," Dean said, voice rough with emotion. He arched into Lucifer's thrusts, needing to feel just how much he was wanted. Before all of this had begun Dean hadn't realized just how much he was missing out on, how he needed more than anything to be shown just how much he meant to his partners.

Castiel grabbed Sam's ass, squeezing it gently as the boy moved up and down his shaft. "Fuck, Sam, so good. Love you, Baby, love you so much. Never letting you go, never ever giving you up. My Sam, my beautiful lovely boy. No matter what, gonna want you, gonna love you, Sam."

\--

"I love you, Dean. I'm always going to and don't let anything ever change your mind about that," Lucifer said, kissing him again before kissing to his neck and sucking a mark there.

"Oh god, Cas. Your cock feels so good, never want to give it up, never want to give you up. Want you to be my everything, forever."

\--

Dean grasped Lucifer's shoulders, moaning as his lover continued to thrust into him slowly. "Love you, God, Lucifer, love you so much. Don't ever leave me, god, couldn't deal with that." He arched his back, body trembling with the need to come for Lucifer. "Kiss me, Luce, please kiss me. Wanna come with you kissing me."

Castiel ran his hands up Sam's chest, teasing the boy's nipples as Sam continued to ride him. "So pretty, so very very pretty, Sam. My good boy, my beautiful little boy. Never ever giving you up. Never gonna leave you, Sam. Always mine, always ours, but mostly mine. Gonna take care of you for the rest of my life, gonna hurt anyone who tries taking you away from me." He started thrusting up into Sam's body, meeting each of his lover's downward movements. "That's it, that's my good boy. Make me come, come on Baby, make me fill up your hot little ass and then fuck me hard, until all I know is your name."

\--

"Such a good boy," Lucifer groaned, pressing their lips together as he continued to trust into Dean’s willing body.

Sam’s moans grew louder as Cas continued to trust into him as he rode him. His fingers wrapped up into Cas' hair, tugging the strands as he kissed him. If the ring wasn't around his cock, he would of come twice over by now, but he was loving every second of this. Of how much Cas loves him and how good everything is. Not to mention the sounds their other two lovers were making next to them.

"Please, come for me Daddy, want you to fill me up, please come for me."

\--

Dean began clawing at Lucifer's back, his voice nothing but a ragged moan of Lucifer's name. He could feel his orgasm approaching and came with a shout, body thrashing as his lover continued to pound into him. 

"Want it, baby? Want me to fill you up?" Cas panted, biting his lip as Sam started nodding quickly. He grinned, tightening his hands on Sam's hips, fucking up into his lover quickly. He came with Sam's name on his lips, filling up his beautiful boy once more.

"Come and fuck me, Baby."

\--

Pulling himself off of Cas' cock, he moved between his legs, spreading them. Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his cock, making sure Cas was wet as well before pressing in. He was more than glad for the cock ring as he bottomed out, with out it sure he would of come right then and there.

"So good, Daddy," Sam moaned, as he started slowly thrusting in and out of him.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, fuck baby," Lucifer groaned, his back arching at the pleasure of Dean’s nails on his back.

\--

"Come on, Lucifer, come for me, please, Luce, god lover, please, Baby," Dean begged, needing to feel his lover fill him. "Want you, need you, Lucifer."

Castiel moaned, forcing his eyes to stay open and on Sam's face, as the pleasure kept making him want to shut them. He hadn't known how much he needed this sort of connection to his lover before, and having it made his head spin. "Forever, Sam, you and me and Luci and Dean, forever. Never leaving you, never giving you up. Gonna take care of our Good Boy forever, oh fuck, Baby. If you want, oh fuck, if you want you can take the ring off, wanna, fuck just like that, wanna feel you inside me. God, Sam, oh god, oh please god."

Gabriel stood not far from the bed, yet he knew the four of them were paying him and Balthazar no attention. The camera in his hand kept recording them, as they had followed Sam inside the room (due to Lucifer asking him to record this session between the four of them). He kept his free hand on the back of Balthazar's head, thrusting slowly in and out of his lovers mouth. He kept biting his lip, keeping silent as he watched the four of them on the bed, lost in each other, lost in the pleasure and emotions that only they could make each other feel. 

Each sigh and moan and word could be heard clearly, and Gabriel had never seen a more intensely erotic and downright romantic coupling in his life, no matter how kinky it was, the four of them were true to each other, letting go and giving their true selves to their partners.

\--

"Fuck, going to come in you, claim you as mine," Lucifer moaned, pressing his lips back to Dean’s as he started to come.

Reaching down, Sam flicked off the ring, proud of himself that he didn't come right when it came off. Pulling Cas' legs up more, he moved faster, whimpering words of devotion and love against Cas' chest as he continued to work into him. When Cas gave the leash a small tug, that was Sam’s undoing, him coming with a long moan.

\--

Dean pulled Lucifer down onto his chest, breathing out his lover's name. It felt good, having Lucifer on top of him, still buried in his body, being able to hold the older man as he came down from his orgasm. "Love you, Luce, love you so damn much," he whispered, voice almost breaking with emotion. He could hear Sam reach his completion and stretched out his arm, grabbing one of their hands, needing the contact.

Castiel threaded his fingers with Dean's, smiling up at Sam, pulling him down with his other arm and kissing him softly, yet passionately. This was nice, better than nice, it was home. He felt Sam's hand move until it was covering his and Dean's, and he gave a little smile. Cas started petting the back of Sam's head, seeing his brothers with the camera out of the corner of his eye. He didn't react, didn't draw attention to them, just gave a little grin. "My Sam, my love," he whispered, contentment in his voice. 

Castiel looked over at Dean and Lucifer, his smile growing as Lucifer reached his arm out and joined his hands with theirs. This was how it should always be, the four of them.

\--

Lucifer sighed contently, being so close to all three of them, since he didn't used to have anything and now he has a family. That thought alone made him smile and kiss Dean again, after nodding a little at Gabriel and Balthazar who slipped out of the room.

Sam smiled happily as he kissed Cas back, content with staying like this for hours, though he knew they would have to move eventually.

\--

After a little while Castiel began grinning even more. An idea had came to him, one he wanted to share with the others. "Mm, later, later I wanna go for a walk with Lucifer, and while I do, I want you two," he gave first Sam, and then Dean a soft kiss, "I want you two to play, want you to set the camera up, or ask Gabriel or Balthazar to record you. Wanna have you two make love, take your time with each other, as slow or as fast as you want. Wanna be able to see just you two, losing yourselves in each other. I mean, I'd stay and record it myself... but I don't trust that I wouldn't end up touching you, wouldn't end up joining in."

He licked his lips, giving them all a grin, "Gonna take the other camera with me and Lucifer, gonna film the two of us, god, gonna be so damn hot. So what do you think?"

Dean licked his lips, nodding at Castiel's words.

\--

"Sounds good. You sure though baby?" Sam asked, kissing his jaw.

It wasn't that he didn't want that, he really did, maybe even the same with Lucifer at one point, but he could tell just him and Lucifer with the secret that Cas was a little bothered and didn't want to mess anything up.

Lucifer smiled and nodded as well, giving the hands under his a squeeze.

\--

Castiel kissed the side of Sam's neck, trailing his kisses up until he was at Sam's ear. He whispered, his voice full of lust, "God you have no idea what the thought of the two of you together does to me. Want you to be able to be with him. Wouldn't have asked you to do so if I didn't want you to." Cas could tell Sam was worried, that he had felt the irrational spike of jealousy that Cas had shown earlier that morning. "We're good, Sweetheart. I want you to have this. And later, not saying today, if you don't want, later me and Dean will spend some alone time together, and you and Lucifer can. Does that sound good to you, Baby?"

\--

Sam nodded a little. "Yea, I'd like that. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't just saying it and that you really did want it too." 

Nuzzling at his jaw a little, he kissed Cas softly, wrapping his one free arm around the back of his neck.

\--

Castiel moved off the bed, pulling Sam with him until they were alone in the bathroom. He took Sam's face in his hands, kissing Sam passionately before he spoke again, "Baby, I would never do anything just because I thought you wanted it, not if I was against it. And I want you to promise me that you'll never do anything you don't want just to make me or one of them happy. Because you doing that..." he felt a tear come to his eye, "that would mean I had forced you and..." he trailed off, not being able to say the words.

"I worry that I push you too much, too far. I worry that you do things because you think you need to and not want to, Sam. And I'd hate that to be true. I love you. I don't care what we do, because if you want it, I want it. But I'll promise you this, if I ever get uncomfortable with anything I will tell you, and I won't just agree to make you happy."

\--

"I'll tell you, don't worry about that. And I've wanted everything that we've done so far, no worries." Reaching up, he undid the collar and tossed it on the sink before wrapping his arms around Cas' neck.

"I was just really making sure, since you and Dean both seemed so out of sorts when Lucifer had the secret and I really wanted to make sure you didn't think he was trying to steal me from you. He won't try anything like that, but even if he does, I am yours. Yes I'm theirs too, but I was yours first and always will be, if you said right this second that you want it to just be me and you again, then it will be."

~

Kissing Dean softly, Lucifer slowly removed the clamps around his nipples before giving the reddened skin soft kisses.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Lucifer asked, rolling them so that Dean was resting on him.

\--

Dean grinned, nuzzling his head against Lucifer's shoulder, "I'm good, real good, Luce. Nipples are a little sore, but otherwise I feel damn good." He stretched a little, placing a kiss onto Lucifer's neck. "That was amazing. I had a lot of fun this morning."

Dean kissed Lucifer once more, resting against him.

~

Castiel let out a little sigh, "I know that, Baby. And I'm more upset at myself for that than anything else. It just..." he shrugged, looking down a bit, "I kinda was maybe the teeniest bit jealous when you were brought in on his surprise, because... okay this sounds stupid... but you know, he said it was for the three of us, and then..." he trailed off again, not knowing how to continue the sentence without it sounding bad. "I mean, I loved it, loved it a lot, but..."

\--

"Mmm so did I baby. And feeling better than you were since I brought up the surprise? Since you were acting very off about that."

~

"You thought that maybe he was just going to share it with me and not you guys?" Sam said, ducking a little to meet Cas' eyes.

\--

Castiel shook his head slowly. "No, that's not it. Fuck... just... how do I say this without it sounding bad or coming out wrong? It just... when he said it was for us, and then he told you and I had to wait, I don't know... I felt out of the loop. Like... I knew he wasn't trying to take you from me, but..." he trailed off once more, running his hand over his face, not sure how to put his thoughts and feelings into words.

He knew Sam would listen, so he began to tell him, as much as he could just why he had had the thoughts he had had.

~

"No, it wasn't that, Lucifer. I don't want you to think that that's what I was thinking. I don't even know anymore. I loved it, loved it a lot. But," Dean took a deep breath before continuing, "maybe next time you do something like that, you plan it ahead of time and not let me and Cas know you two have a surprise until it's time to show it to us. Because, I know your brother, and... fuck... he's been hurt, okay. His last relationship..." Dean cringed, a look of anger on his face, "there was this guy, first guy I knew he was dating after he came out to me. And he said he had a surprise for Cas, and he was supposed to be out of town for a week and Cas went to his apartment to water his plants, being a good boyfriend, and walked in on him and some girl. Turns out it was his fiance, and his 'surprise' for Cas was he was gonna try to talk her into having a threesome with him." 

Dean looked down, "Fucking broke his heart, and then less than a month later the shit with your family went down. So Cas and surprises, not really a good mix, not if he knows ahead of time. He'll over think shit, and think the worse even if he KNOWS nothing bad is going on, he'll still have that little voice in the back of his head reminding him of Crowley. And I knew he was worried, so I started worrying." Dean shrugged, biting his lip.

\--

Sam frowned, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he hugged Cas close. "I'm so sorry, baby."

He never knew any of that, not really sure he wanted to since now he wanted to hurt his ex really bad. If he had known, he would have told Lucifer not to do it, though he didn't and he knew the older male didn't either.

"Never do something like that again, I promise," Sam said, nearly full on crying.

~

Lucifer felt like an ass and really wanted to go and apologize to him, though he wasn't going to interrupt his and Sam’s moment.

"I didn't know, shit, I feel bad," he frowned, resting his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

\--

Castiel tilted Sam's face up to his, kissing him softly. "Don't cry, Baby. It's alright. I think... had I not had my nightmare last night, I think I would have been fine. But the waiting... just gave me too much time to think. I loved it, Sam. You looked amazing, I don't regret it. Please don't make anything we did bad. It's good, we're good, my Love. You are not him, you wouldn't do that to me. Besides, if I walked in on you with anyone, well... I'd end up stripping because they'd be either Dean, Lucifer, or the both of them. You are not nor will ever be him. So don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. I just have issues." Cas shrugged, hugging Sam to his chest. "Come on, let's go join the others."

~

"Lucifer, it's fine, I don't think there is any problem okay. But if it makes you feel better, talk to him while you two are alone. I doubt he blames you, okay, Lover?" 

Before Lucifer could answer Sam and Castiel walked back in the room. He could see that his brother had been crying. "You told him?"

Castiel nodded. "And I told him not to blame himself. I'm fine, we're fine. Just one of my stupid little issues. Everything is good, okay, everything," he looked directly at Lucifer at that.

\--

Lucifer still didn't like making Cas hurt, even if he had no clue that what he did was going to hurt him. Opening his arms, he waited until Cas climbed on the bed, before he pulled him in, giving him a soft slow kiss.

Sam went around the other side, laying against Dean, watching as Lucifer moved them so Cas was in between himself and Dean.

"Love you, Cas," Lucifer said, kissing his jaw lightly before holding him tightly.

Sam hummed as Dean wrapped his arm around him, and squeaked a little when he was rolled so he was next to the dark haired male.

\--

Castiel knew what they were doing, knew they were trying to cheer him up, and he was thankful for that. He moved to kiss each of them, enjoying the attention they were lavishing upon him. After a few moments he stirred, a smile on his face. "Why don't we get up and get something to eat for lunch then Lucifer and I can take off."

Dean knew Cas was trying to turn the attention away from him, something he did routinely, even before any of this had began. But as much as he wanted to fight Cas on it, he knew that Castiel wouldn't like that. "Aw, can't we pamper you for a while?"

"Nope, not today. Maybe tomorrow, and then we'll pamper you, and Sam, and Lucifer. But right now we have things to do." He looked over at Lucifer, giving a lust filled look. "Remember that clearing near the cliff? I wanna go there, Lucifer, it's so pretty there. Either that or to the waterfall." He saw Lucifer take a deep breath at that, "Maybe the four of us can go there and make love under the waterfall sometime."

\--

"Okay, we can do the cliffs today, then when it's the four of us we'll go to the waterfall," Lucifer said, kissing Cas once more.

Getting out of bed, he slipped on his jeans while the other three put on their boxers and they made their way into the kitchen. None of them saw the other two house guests, so with a small shrug, Lucifer went about making lunch while Dean held him. At the table, Sam was on Cas' lap, kissing him softly.

\--

There was a note on the kitchen table from Balthazar and Gabriel, saying that they were going into town to talk to someone named Naomi. Dean cleared his throat, asking, "So who's Naomi?"

"She's one of our sisters. I swear before we came out to the cabin she was the only member of my family I had spoken to since I was disowned. She's a little... aloof, but she never turned her back on me. But," Castiel shrugs, "I wasn't really close to her, not like others." He looked over at Lucifer, a small smile on his face. "She's a lawyer, so I have no clue what Gabriel and Balthazar needed to talk to her about. We'll find out later, I suppose."

Dean nodded, nuzzling his head against Lucifer. 

They ate a quick lunch, making small talk, and then Castiel and Lucifer went to go get dressed for their time out in by themselves. Castiel filled his backpack with supplies and grabbed a few snacks, packing one of the cameras into it's case. Before they left he took time to kiss both Sam and Dean passionately, Lucifer doing the same. They left the cabin, leaving Sam and Dean all alone.

Dean smiled, reaching his hand out to Sam. The other camera was still in place on the dresser and Dean turned it on, before slowly walking towards Sam who was sitting on the end of the bed. He reached out, running his fingers through Sam's hair, leaning down to kiss him.

"So fucking perfect, Sammy. So damn beautiful. Don't know why I never saw you like this before, can't believe I never saw how damn amazing and sexy and perfect you are. All this time, been right there and I never saw."

He dropped to his knees, his hands not leaving Sam's face. "My Sammy, my Baby Boy."

\--

"We have each other now, along with the others, so we can't dwell on the past," Sam said softly, leaning in to kiss Dean.

~

Lucifer held onto Cas' hand as they headed out to where the cliffs where. He gasped a little when they got there, forgetting just how beautiful it all looked. Once they put their things down, Lucifer pulled Cas to him around his waist, kissing him softly.

"I love you. And please, if there is anything else that I need to know not to do, please tell me. I never want to hurt you again."

\--

Castiel looked Lucifer in the eye, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Luci, don't. I loved it, love you. Even as I was feeling upset I knew I shouldn't, because I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. You and Sam and Dean are my world, and I don't want you having to second guess what you do." He stepped back, pulling the blanket out of his bag and laying it down on the ground before stripping.

Cas dropped to his knees in front of Lucifer, looking up at him. "Turn on the camera." As soon as he did so, Castiel began undoing Lucifer's pants, pulling out his brother's hard cock. "Mm, so perfect," he said, licking his lips before taking Lucifer into his mouth.

~

Dean smiled, kissing Sam once more before shoving him lightly. When Sam fell back onto the bed Dean straddled him, grinding down against him, their hard cocks rubbing teasingly against one another through their boxers. "Fuck, Baby Boy, want you so bad. Want you in me. Can I have that? Can my Baby Boy fuck me hard? Mark me up, fill me with his come, make me moan for him like the little bitch I am?"

\--

Lucifer groaned, trying not to let the camera shake as he threaded his fingers through Cas' hair, as the younger continued to suck him.

"So good for me, Angel"

~

"Yea, I'll give that to you big brother," Sam moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. "How do you want me, want to ride me? Want me over you?"

\--

Dean moved off of Sam, pulling his boxers off and laid on his back, spreading his legs wide. "Want you to fuck me like this, wanna see your face as you move in and out of me, Baby Boy. Need to see your face as we do this."

~

Castiel continued to lick and suck Lucifer's cock, stroking his own hard member as he bobbed up and down his brother's length. He pulled off of Lucifer, looking up at his face and whispered, "You wanna come in my mouth, all over my face, or in my ass, Luci? Wanna give them a good show. Or do you want me to get you off with my mouth then get you hard again so you can fuck me?" He knew he sounded like a slut, but he wanted this to be good, not only for when they showed this to Dean and Sam, but also when they sent a copy of this to Michael to piss that smug bastard off.

\--

"Okay, De, okay."

Pulling off his boxers, Sam grabbed a thing of lube, before crawling between Dean’s legs. Opening the lid, he drizzled some out onto his fingers before pressing one into Dean, tossing the closed bottle away.

"So good, always so good," Sam mumbled, kissing Dean’s inner thigh before pressing another finger into him.

~

"Fuck, Angel, let me come down your throat," Lucifer groaned, as Cas sucked harder around his cock. "Then you can get me hard again, let me fuck that perfect little ass, make such a mess of it."

\--

Dean knew he was good and ready, that Sam really didn't need to stretch him open like he was, but he wasn't about to complain about the attention. "Mm, Baby Boy, take such good care of me, Sweetie." He arched into Sam's touches, running his fingers through Sam's hair. 

"Make me feel so good, Sammy. Fuck, please, want you, Baby."

~

Cast continued to lick and suck Lucifer's cock, bobbing his head up and down his brother's length, moaning around the hard flesh. He loved how Lucifer tasted, loved the way he filled his mouth so damn perfectly. He could tell Lucifer was about to come and redoubled his efforts, sucking harder, scraping his teeth lightly down his brother's shaft. Lucifer came with a shout, and Cas practically purred in contentment as his mouth was filled with Lucifer's come. 

He swallowed every last drop, still licking and sucking the cock in his mouth, bringing his hand up to begin pumping Lucifer as he sucked him back into hardness. It didn't take long, and Cas whimpered when Lucifer pulled out of his mouth, following him, trying to get his brother's hard length back into his mouth.

\--

Pulling his fingers out, Sam gave Dean’s thigh one more kiss before crawling up, pulling Dean’s legs up and apart more.

"Going to be so good for me aren't you, Big Brother?" Sam asked, kissing him softly as he slid into him.

~

"Uh-uh, on your hands and knees and turn around, Angel." 

After Cas complied, Lucifer set the camera down a little bit away from them, making sure it would capture everything. Getting between Cas' legs, Lucifer grabbed the lube, but put it to the side for a moment as he spread Cas' cheeks.

"Going to eat your pretty little hole until all you know is my name, then I'm going to fuck you," he said, before dipping in and running his tongue over Cas' entrance. 

\--

Dean nodded, moaning as Sam entered him, "Oh god yes, Sammy." He couldn't help himself, Sam felt amazing inside of him as he began to move in and out of Dean's body. "Please, Sam, fuck, feel so good."

~

Castiel cursed as Lucifer licked at his hole, thrusting back against his brother's probing tongue. It felt so damn good, and he wanted more.

"Lucifer, god, please, oh fuck, love it, love you, Big Brother. That's it, get me all nice and wet for you, need you so damn bad."

\--

"Yea, mmm yes, so good," Sam panted, starting to thrust slowly in and out of Dean’s body.

His hands on the undersides of Dean’s thighs were gripping almost too tight, but the moans coming from Dean’s lips proved he didn't mind. Loved when his little brother got a little rough with him, even if in small ways.

"When I'm done, done filling you up, I want to ride you, De. Can I please?"

~

"All in good time, my needy little thing," Lucifer purred, giving one of Cas' cheeks a little slap, waiting for his brothers reaction.

\--

Dean nodded, moaning his brother's name. It felt good being manhandled by Sam as he was, feeling his baby brother pounding into him again and again, "God, yes. Whatever you want, Sammy. Give you anything."

He grabbed one of Sam's hands, bringing it to his throat. "Please," he whispered, begging with his eyes.

~

"Luci, need you. Please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard. Need your cock in my sweet little ass, Lucifer, come on. Want you to fuck me hard and fill my slut ass up with your come," Castiel knew he was sounding like a whiny little whore, but he needed this. And the fact that he was certain it would give Michael a heart attack made it better. "Come on, Brother Dear, fuck me, remind me why you're my favorite brother."

\--

Sam swallowed a little hard, squeezing gently on Dean’s throat. As the elders moans grew as he did so, he squeezed a little tighter, but not tight enough to hurt Dean.

~

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to take care of you. Take care of you and love you like a big brother should."

Moving behind him, Lucifer slicked his cock with some lube before slowly pushing in to Cas' willing body.

"Fuck, Angel, so nice and tight for me." Holding Cas' hips, he started to thrust slowly. "Such a good little brother, so perfect around my cock."

\--

Dean moaned as loudly as he could, pleasure coursing through him. "Fuck, Sammy, just like that, Baby, god yes," his voice was a little breathless, and yet he felt incredibly turned on by what Sam was doing for him. 

Dean gave a startled curse, coming hard between them, his orgasm hitting him completely out of no where.

~

"Mm, Big Brother, feels so good to have your cock in me. Fuck, love feeling you fuck me. Want you in me as often as possible. Should have, oh fuck yes, Luci, should have done this ages ago. Should have let you fuck me in our father's bed. Wanted you to, used to jack off thinking about you fucking me. Fuck, Lucifer, I'm your good little bitch, aren't I? You love fucking your baby brother's tight little hole, love stretching me wide open and filling me all up with your come."

Castiel kept thrusting his ass back at Lucifer, meeting each and every one of his brother's thrusts. He whispered, too quiet for the camera to pick up, but loud enough for Lucifer to hear, "I did, Lucifer. Used to touch myself thinking about you, first sex dream I ever had was about you, got me so hard. Wanted you so bad, Big Brother, wanted you to fuck me, wanted to be yours."

\--

"Fuck," Sam groaned, pulling back off Dean, fucking into him at a faster pace. "Going to fill you up, Big Brother, then I'm going to suck you. Suck you until you're hard again, then I'm going to ride you."

~

Lucifer swore loudly, his head tilted back for a few thrusts before he wrapped his arm around Cas' chest, pulling him up to him.

"Would have, Little Brother, if you would have asked me too. You were so adorable, would have done anything you asked me to, Baby. Would have made you come hard all over his sheets, fucked you in every room of the house until all you knew was my name," he moaned out, before pressing his lips right to Cas' ear.

"But now you're part mine and I'm never letting you go, going to fuck you and be fucked by you and loved by you until the day I die. You're mine, Castiel," he said, before biting into the soft flesh of his neck, leaving a dark mark.

\--

"Fuck, yes, Sammy. Want that, want you to fuck yourself on me. God, Baby Boy, feel so damn good in me, gonna do this all the fucking time. Love getting fucked by you." 

Dean reached up, pulling Sam down to whisper into his ear, "Love you, Sam. Love all three of you, can't live without any of you. Never giving any of you up." He kissed Sam hard, arching his back as his brother continued to fuck him hard. 

Dean laughed, moaning out Sam's name, "Mm, already getting hard again for you, Sammy. The things you do to me."

~

"Oh fuck, Lucifer, yours, god yes, yours, Big Brother," Castiel moaned loudly. His moans of Lucifer's name ended in a curse, Castiel coming hard, his cock untouched. 

His mind kept showing him images of them when they were younger, back when he was too afraid of his feelings to tell anyone, much less the object of his affections, and finding out that Lucifer would have done it, would have fucked him turned him on more than anything else could in that moment. He could feel himself getting hard again, and began begging Lucifer to fuck him harder.

"I swear the reason Michael hates us is because he's too scared to give in like this, he's too scared to be true to himself. Poor bastard, doesn't know how good it can be. Fuck, Lucifer, come on, fuck me harder, fill me up. Wanna, fuck, wanna have you ride me after you're done fucking me, Big Brother."

\--

"Love you too, never going to let you go either," Sam whimpered at the words that were spilling from Dean’s mouth, leaning down the press their lips together as he came deep inside him. Pulling out, he moved down, taking Dean’s hardening cock into his mouth, while grabbing the lube. Getting his fingers wet again, he reached down and started stretching himself, moaning around Dean’s cock.

~

"Yea, he's too worried about what daddy might say or do. But, fuck him, you're ours now and all he can do is wish and pray to be right where I am and he'll never get it."

Moaning out his release, he shivered deeply as he came inside Cas. Slipping out, he rolled Cas over and rubbed his hand over Cas' nearly hard cock.

"Want to be in me, baby? Want to make me moan your name?"

\--

"Yeah, that's it, Baby Boy. Suck my cock. Look so good with your mouth on me. Fuck, whoever taught you to do that deserves a fucking medal, Sammy. So damn hot. Come on, Baby, wanna feel you ride me, don't wanna come in your mouth this time."

~

"God, yes, Lucifer. Wanna moan your name as you ride me, Luci. Come on, Big Brother, need to be inside you." Cas grabbed at Lucifer, pulling him up his body. He gave his brother a deep, passionate kiss as Lucifer began to sink down his length, "Mm, that's it Baby, fuck, feel so good on my cock."

\--

"Okay, Dean, okay," Sam said, pulling off his cock and slipping his fingers out.

Climbing over Dean, he gave him a small kiss as he started sliding down his cock.

"Mmm, fuck, so good," Sam moaned, sitting up so Dean’s cock pressed fully inside him.

~

As he fully sank down on Cas' cock, Lucifer moaned loud enough to make a few birds near them flutter away.

"God, your cock feels so good in me, fuck, fills me up so nice."

\--

Dean rested his hands on Sam's hips, letting his brother set the pace to their coupling. "Fuck, Sammy, look so damn good riding me. Feels good, really good, Baby Boy. Mm, so damn hot like this."

He licked his lips, a smile coming to his face. Dean grabbed one of Sam's hands, pulling it towards his neck, "You know you wanna, Baby Boy. Think you could get hard and come once more for me? Come from just my cock in you?"

~

Cas thrust his hips up every time Lucifer sunk down his length, making both of them moan. "That's it, Luci, that's my good big brother. Take it, Baby, fuck, look so good on my cock. Gonna come all over me, aren't you? You know how long it takes me to come a second time, Sweetheart."

He moaned at the way Lucifer kept saying his name, as if it was sacred, holy. "Fuck, wanted to do this for so damn long, glad we met up again. It's like someone wanted us to be together like this. You, me, our perfect lovers back home. God, you look so fucking hot when you fuck Sam, and Dean, god, Luci, such a little slut for us. Fucking ruined me, you three did, never gonna want anyone else."

\--

Sam whimpered softly, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s neck, pressing lightly, shivering as Dean gasped under him. He could already feel his cock filling back up, moaning as he continued to rock his hips over Dean.

"Like being under our control, but you'd like Luci to be doing this, trusting us all to do something like this, something that could hurt you. But you trust us to not hurt you," Sam groaned, pressing a little harder on his neck before letting up, making sure he didn't hurt him.

~

"Good, cuz you're never going to be away from us. Never even going to want to look at someone else, baby," Lucifer, groaned, leaning down to capture Castiel’s lips in a kiss.

\--

"God, fuck. Want you to eat me out, fuck me with your tongue until I come all over your chest," Sam moaned, pressing lightly against Dean’s throat a few times.

~

"Such a filthy mouth on you," Lucifer groaned, digging his nails into Cas' shoulders.

He was still vaguely aware that the little red light was still blinking next to them, but that just added to the excitement. Part of him wished he could be there to see Michael’s face when he realized what was happening in the video, and how much of it he would watch. The other part wanted to never see any of their faces, except for Gabriel and Balthazar again. He didn't want anyone telling them they were wrong, or them bad mouthing any of his lovers, ever again.

\--

Dean thrust up into Sam a few more times, cursing as he came. Almost before Sam had realized he was done coming, Dean pulled Sam off of him and yanked him up his body. "Turn around, Baby," he whispered, grinning as Sam did so. He grabbed onto Sam's hips, pulling his brother down until his ass was on his face.

"Good boy," he muttered against Sam's ass, licking and nipping and sucking at his puffy rim. He was merciless in his assault, lapping all of his come of of Sam's body, fucking his brother's sweet little ass with his tongue. He pulled back briefly, moaning, "Gonna fill you all up, have Cas and Luce fill you up as well then clean you out, Baby Boy."

~

"Take it so good, Big Brother," Castiel moaned, thrusting harder and faster into Lucifer's tight hole. "Still so fucking tight, Luci. God, you feel fucking amazing around me. Bet Michael wishes he could have your ass, wishes he could be me, wishes he could be able to have what I have. Fuck, I ever tell you that Anna tried throwing herself at me? Wanted me to fuck her. Even if I was into girls, wouldn't touch her, fuck, might catch something from that slut."

\--

"Fuck, want that," Sam whimpered.

His hands were anchored to Dean’s sides, to keep him from touching himself. He wanted Dean to make him come, just like he was, tongue deep in him.

"De, yea, big brother."

~

Lucifer snorted a little, his back arching when Cas pushed against his prostate.

"She must have a thing for brothers, since she tried coming on to me before I got kicked out. Wouldn't surprise me if Michael was fucking her now, wishing it was one of us, making her stay face down and replacing her with you," he chuckled, pulling Cas down into another kiss.

"Fuck, can I come, Angel? Need to come again, please can I?"

\--

Dean wanted to tell Sam to come for him, but was too busy tormenting his brother in the best way possible. He gave Sam's hand a brief squeeze, hoping to convey his message. He whimpered against Sam as he felt his own cock getting hard once more, his whimper becoming a moan when Sam leaned forward and took him in his mouth, sucking him quickly. Pulling back briefly he whispered, "After you come, wanna kneel over you and cover you with my come, Baby Boy."

~

Castiel nipped at Lucifer's earlobe, whispering in a fucked out, breathy voice, "Come for me, Big Brother, come for me like the good little slut you are. I'm so close, probably gonna come when I feel you clenching around me in the midst of your orgasm."

\--

Sam moaned loudly around Dean’s cock, his body seizing a little as he came. Waiting a moment to catch his breath, he pulled off Dean and moved to his side, laying on his back.

"Please, Daddy," Sam said, the name slipping out before he could catch it, as Dean straddled his hips. "Come on me, cover me with it."

~

Lucifer would never get sick of Cas' fucked out voice, asking or begging him to come.

"Gonna come, Castiel," Lucifer moaned, a few thrusts from Cas later pushing him over the edge.

\--

Dean stroked himself quickly, watching Sam's face as he did so. The way Sam had called him 'Daddy' turned him on more than it should. "Mm, such a good boy for your Daddies, aren't you, Sammy. Such a good, dirty little boy." He laughed as the image as Sam dressed like a little kid crept into his mind. When Sam gave him a questioning look he said in an embarrassed voice, "Just pictured you dressed up like a little boy."

Dean continued to stroke himself, moaning Sam's name. When he felt Sam's fingers enter him and begin playing with his prostate, it was over, and he came with a shout of Sam's name, covering his brother's chest, some of his seed splattering up and hitting Sam on the chin.

~

The feeling of Lucifer's orgasm was enough to send Castiel over the edge and he came with a shout, pumping his seed into his brother's body. "God damn, Lucifer, that was so fucking hot," he moaned, pulling his brother down to rest on top of him, the bigger man blanketing his body. "Mm, love you."

\--

However weird Sam felt at that thought was quickly put out of his mind as Dean came. Licking his lips, he pulled his fingers out of Dean.

"Daddy, you made a mess of me. Are you going to clean me up before we cuddle?"

~

"Love you too, Castiel."

Leaning down, he pressed their lips together, kissing him softly until Cas' cock popped out of him. With a small moan at the feeling, Lucifer sat up and moved to turn the camera off before coming back to his lover’s arms.

"Well, that's one hell of a show we gave them," he smirked, giving Cas another small kiss. "I do think we should be getting back soon."

\--

Castiel nodded at Lucifer, letting his brother help him to his feet. They slowly dressed, kissing a few times as they packed before they started hiking back to the cabin. Castiel smiled when Lucifer took his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"This was nice, Luci," he said softly, leaning a bit against the taller male.

~

Dean climbed out of bed, turning the camera off before leaving the room. He came back quickly with a wet washcloth, and began wiping them both down. As soon as he was done he climbed back into bed, wrapping himself around Sam's body.

"Mm, this feels nice, Sammy," he said sleepily, resting his head on Sam's chest. He felt himself starting to slip away into sleep as Sam began to gently rub his back. "Love you, Baby Brother."

\--

"Love you too, Big Brother," Sam mumbled, falling asleep soon after he felt Dean do the same.

~

"Mmm it really was," he smiled, kissing his head.

When they got back to the cabin, both of the smiled finding Dean and Sam. Putting their stuff down and stripping their clothes, Cas crawled in next to Sam, Lucifer wrapping himself around Dean. Neither full woke up, just mumbled a little, but had smiles on their faces, knowing their lovers were there.

\--

Castiel smiled as he wrapped himself more tightly around Sam, his hands caressing his lover's body. This was good, right, exactly what he needed. He felt himself drifting nearer to sleep, and placed a kiss on Sam's shoulder before he went under.

~

Even in his sleep Dean could tell Lucifer was behind him, and he snuggled closer to the man's embrace. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this safe and protected, where he could sleep without some little voice in the back of his head telling him to be careful, to stay on guard. But being in Lucifer's arms, having Sam and Cas so close to him gave him peace.

~

Gabriel and Balthazar were quiet as they entered the cabin, their sister following them closely. Gabriel walked towards the bedroom door, peeking in to see the four of them asleep in the bed. He turned away, closing the door quietly before joining Balthazar and Naomi in the kitchen.

"They're fast asleep right now," he said softly, leaning against the counter as he watched Balthazar pull things out of the fridge.

"Let them sleep, we'll wake them when supper is almost ready and warn them we have company," Balthazar said with a grin on his face. "Wouldn't do to have them walk out naked and come face to face with Naomi."

Naomi laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "It'll be fine. I just can't wait to meet the two men who have made Cas and Luci happy. I worried about them."

Gabriel bit his lip, while they had told her about Sam and Dean, they hadn't informed her just how old Sam was. "Listen, before they get up and you meet Sam, there is something you need to know."

Naomi had taken off her suit jacket and was helping Balthazar prepare dinner, "What is it?"

"Sam is... Sam's younger than Cas."

"How much younger?"

"He's 16. Don't know when his birthday is, if he just turned 16 or is almost 17, but..."

"You're worried I might say something because he's underage."

Gabriel nodded, "He's a great guy, makes Cas really happy."

"Then that's all that matters."

\--

The smell of food is what started rising Lucifer from sleep, never to be said that he didn't think with his stomach sometimes. Looking over his three lovers, he couldn't help but to smile and hold Dean closer for a little while, kissing his shoulder. For a moment he thought that Sam was going to awaken too, but he just turned over, tucking his head under Cas' chin. With a small yawn, Lucifer rolled over and stood up, debating on putting something on. In the end he decided that his two brothers didn't need to see anymore of him then they already did, since he was sure Dean was getting a little jealous of that. So he pulled out a clean pair of jeans, slipping them on.

After a trip to the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen about to call out a greeting, when he stopped in his tracks.

"Naomi?"

\--

Naomi grinned, crossing the room to give Lucifer a hug. 

"Hey, there, Lucifer. You look," she had tears in her eyes, "you look good. I've missed you. Missed all of you so much, and I know it might not seem like it, but I never turned my back on any of you."

She felt him hug her back, and let herself cry a little bit before pulling back. "Gabriel was just going to wake you guys up, dinner's just about ready. There's something I need to talk to Castiel about. Would you go get him?"

Gabriel grinned, letting Lucifer know it wasn't a bad thing that Naomi needed to talk to Cas about.

"Make sure they're all dressed, Darling, don't need to be giving dear Naomi a show," Balthazar said with a wink.

\--

Lucifer nodded, "Yea, I can do that. It's really great to see you too,"

Heading back to the room, he gave Cas' shoulder a little shake, waiting for the man to blink a few times before looking up at him.

"Hey baby, get dressed. Naomi is here and she wants to talk to you," he said into his ear. "I don't believe it's anything bad."

Once Cas was dressed, Lucifer pulled him into a kiss before the other male walked out of the room.

Crawling where Cas previously was, he kissed Dean softly over Sam, before nuzzling the youngest male.

"Up and at um you two, dinner is almost ready and we have a guest."

"A guest?" Sam asked, with a yawn while he leaned into Lucifer, Dean pulling Luci into another kiss.

"Mmhmm, my sister Naomi. So time to get clothes on, she's talking to Cas right now, but you'll meet her soon."

\--

Castiel grinned when he saw his sister, running his fingers though sleep messy hair before moving to give her a hug.

"Hey, sis, it's good to see you," he said as he let go.

"It's good to see you as well, Castiel. You look happy, for the first time in a long time."

"I am happy. So very happy. Luci said you wanted to talk to me?"

She nodded, putting her business face on. "It's about the cabin. Michael and a few others have been talking about trying to get it out of your name since you were disowned, saying that it's 'family property' and as you're no longer considered family you shouldn't have control over it. I came out here to make sure that couldn't happen. The paperwork signing over the cabin and the land surrounding it belonging to you is quite sound, but I thought that it wouldn't hurt to give you more protection. If you want I can have this place listed as private property, giving you right to deal with trespassers as you see fit."

She took a deep breath, "I can also have paperwork drawn up giving joint ownership to yourself and whoever you wish, making it even more difficult for anyone to try and take it from you."

Castiel let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, a grin spreading across his face. Sometimes he loved having a lawyer as a sister. "What do I need to sign? And... I'm gonna want to give Lucifer, and Sam and Dean, and Gabriel and Balthazar, and you some stake in this place."

"Sam won't be able to sign any contracts right now, but as soon as he turns 18 he can be added to the deed, Cas," she said, making it clear she knew that his boyfriend was underage.

Cas nodded, giving her a smile, "Thank you, Naomi, you don't know what this means. I didn't even contemplate them trying to take the cabin from me."

\--

Naomi smiled, giving both Sam, and then Dean a hug. 

Dean had been a little nervous at the mention of their sister, but the open, honest smile she gave them settled him down. Had they met before he had come to realize what he had about himself Dean could see himself asking her out. He shook his head, noticing the wink Castiel gave him.

Cas smirked as he saw the look on Dean's face, knowing exactly what his lover was thinking. 

"You two make them happy. That's a good thing, a very good thing. I worry about them, they're my younger brothers."

Dean's eyes widened at that, and he gave a little grin, "You can't be that much older than them." 

Castiel laughed, "Naomi was 10 when Lucifer was born, Dean. And she's not the eldest in our family."

"That would be the asshole, Michael. Most of the time I'm ashamed to call him my brother," Naomi said, crossing her arms. "Castiel was the baby of the family for quite a few years, then Samandriel was born. He's almost 2 now." At Lucifer's raised eyebrow she continued, "Father's youngest wife's son. Though I have a sneaking suspicion that little Samandriel isn't our father's son, his mother is very close to Michael."

\--

Lucifer let out a small snort. "Wouldn't surprise me. He didn't ever marry the best women"

Sam wandered over to where Gabriel and Balthazar were finishing up dinner, helping where he could. It wasn't that he didn't like Naomi, she was nice and still loved Cas and Lucifer and was happy for all of them. But he didn't like hearing about the rest of their family much, still hating what they did to Cas and Lucifer, and on a little lesser extent, Gabriel and Balthazar. At the same time, also finding out more made the small nightmares he was having worse. Ones full of his family finding them, hurting him and Dean to get to them and with how horrible they sounded, he wouldn't put it past them.

\--

Gabriel pulled Sam aside, noticing the teen was obviously upset. "Hey, Kiddo. You gotta trust me when I say this, no one is gonna hurt you or Dean or Cas or Luci, or any of us. They... we're not worth it to them, Sam, they won't bother to raise their hands against us, okay? In fact I know for a fact that quite a few of them no longer speak to Naomi because she never cut ties with us, because "we tainted her". So you don't worry your pretty little head, okay?"

Castiel could see that Sam was upset, and he had been about to go see what was wrong when Gabriel gently pulled Sam out of the room to talk to him. He didn't feel jealous by the action, even though had it been anyone else, anyone but Gabe or Balthy or even Naomi, he would have been. He saw Dean start to head towards Sam and Gabriel and shook his head, knowing that whatever it was would be handled.

Castiel cleared his throat, returning his attention to Naomi. "Would it be possible to put John and Mary on the deed as well?"

Naomi gave him a questioning look, "Who are they? Friends of yours?"

"They're Sam's and my parents," Dean said. He looked at her face, hoping she wouldn't get upset about the fact that he and Sam were brothers, not knowing if she knew just how close the four of them were.

She nodded, "Of course I can. They're family, in the way that matters, aren't they?"

Castiel grinned, "Mary told me to call her Mom. She knows about me and Sam, and still..."

"She loves you unconditionally, the way you deserve, the way a parent should."

Castiel nodded, thankful for Lucifer and Dean standing near him and supporting him.

"Then I love them already. I love her already for loving you like our mother should have."

\--

"I feel like I should know that," Sam said, scratching the back of his neck. "But sometimes I just dream it's going to happen, that I'm going to be walking home from school and they are going to grab me or get Dean one day. I don't know, it all feels silly, but."

Sam let out a breath, sort of glad it wasn't any of his lovers, he didn't need them to be worrying more about him.

"I feel in my dreams that they want to hurt Cas, because he 'hurt' them by being himself. And the biggest way to hurt him, would be to hurt me."

Lucifer tried not to frown at how upset Sam seemed to be, hoping that it wasn't because of Naomi. Though he couldn't believe that it would be that, that he would mind meeting another family member that was nice. At the moment, he was sure that Gabriel had it covered, but he knew they would have to all make sure Sam was okay later.

\--

"Sam, as far as they are concerned he doesn't exist anymore. He didn't "hurt" them, they completely wiped their hands of him. Lucifer, Balthazar, Castiel, myself? We're nothing to them, not worth dirtying their hands over. You gotta believe that. No one from our family is gonna come after you or Dean for being with Cas and Luci, you're safe. You are all safe. Quit worrying so much, gonna give yourself an ulcer." He reached out and ruffled Sam's hair, grinning, "Besides, they've never tried anything with me, and I fucking flaunted what I was doing in their faces, made sure they knew what I was up to, and the more I did, the more they ignored me and wrote me off."

Dean wished he knew what was going on with Sam, wished he could see what was making his brother upset and hold back a little. He wasn't even sure if Sam knew he was doing it, but Dean knew him well enough to know that he was guarding himself from something, or someone.

Cas watched as Sam and Gabriel walked back into the kitchen, Gabe shaking his head as he gently pushed Sam towards Castiel. He gave Gabe a questioning look, only to see his brother mouth 'ask him'.

Castiel cleared his throat, excusing himself and Sam from the room, knowing that Dean and Lucifer had followed him. He sat down on the side of the bed, pulling Sam onto his lap. 

Dean sat down next to Cas, Lucifer sitting on the opposite side, so that all three of them could give their attention to Sam.

"Wanna tell us what's going on in that head of yours, Baby Boy?" Dean asked, cupping the side of Sam's face.

\--

Sam took a bit of a deep breath, looking at all of them before looking back at his hands.

"It... It started a bit back when me and Cas first got together, I started having small nightmares. They don't leave me waking up and shaking, but more just leave a pit in my stomach. They have gotten a bit worse since Lucifer joined us and when I started learning more about your family."

"What are your nightmares about, Little One?" Lucifer asked, when it didn't seem like Sam was going to go on.

"Most of them are an unknown person grabbing me when I'm on my way home from school, but they say their name and it's one of your family. They hurt me, sometimes even kill me, just to get to Cas and then Lucifer," He said, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "And then they started changing a little where they would get Dean on his way home as well, those less since he has the Impala. But in every one of them, they use me to hurt you guys.

Gabriel told me that they don't even think about you and they won't, but sometimes the dreams don't feel like dreams. They feel like they're going to be real, almost like a premonition, but not at the same time. I didn't want to say anything about it, figured I could handle it. But with knowing even more about your family now, I'm scared they are just going to get worse."

\--

Dean sighed, kissing Sam's forehead. Giving his brother a half smile he said, "Baby Boy, they are just dreams. Remember a few years ago when I was hanging out with Kyle? And remember how someone started saying shit about us, that we were dating and they were gonna kick our asses? You had nightmares about that happening and other bad stuff then, and you said they felt real to you too, but none of it happened. And if I recall correctly, you and Kyle were pretty close, maybe even closer than me and him."

He chuckled, speaking to Cas and Lucifer, "Kyle was in my theater class, ended up going camping with him and a few of my other buddies and Sam here. Those two were pretty chummy, spent a lot of time alone together back at the campsite while the rest of us went swimming."

Cas noticed Sam blushing at that, and whispered in his ear, "Was he your first?" When Sam nodded, he grinned, "See, nothing bad happened then, and nothing bad is gonna happen now."

Dean blinked, looking at Sam, "You and Kyle? Seriously? He was... you were... fuck. Kyle was a senior, 18, and Sam was 12 at the time. You always did like older guys, don't you, Sammy."

\--

Sam blushed more, but nodded. "I suppose I did. But they just scare me, cuz I don't want you guys to hurt. It's less about me getting hurt and more about you guys hurting because of me."

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you, Sam," Lucifer said, pulling Sam against him a little, resting his chin on his shoulder. "If you like, we'll make sure that you never have to walk to school alone once we get back and you start school again. Would you like that?"

"Maybe for a little while, then I need to face this. Dean's right, I did have them before, I just really don't want you guys to ever hurt because of me."

\--

Castiel kissed the side of Sam's neck, "It'll be fine, Sweetheart. And if you want..." he looked at Dean, "you could always finish up school at home, Dean can home-school you. Knowing you, you'll be finished in no time, and then when Dean and I go off to classes you can come with us. I know you want to take some writing classes."

Dean nuzzled Sam a bit before standing, holding his hands out to Sam. "Come on, time to eat, Baby Boy. We'll take care of you, and we'll all be okay, alright, Sammy? Your dreams are just that, bad dreams. Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise you."

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Naomi were all waiting for them to come back out, and Naomi gave a concerned little look.

"He's just nervous because of our family," Cas said softly.

"Sam, don't worry about them. They won't try anything, okay?" She walked closer, looking at Cas, Luci, and Dean for permission before she gently cupped Sam's cheek. "You just keep reminding yourself that you have three amazing guys who love you and will always take care of you, and don't let your brain make you think the worst is gonna happen."

\--

Sam smiled a little sheepishly, another few tears running down his face, moving forward and giving her a small hug.

"Thank you guys," he said, stepping back and letting Dean wrap his arms around him. "I should know, since I've never even seen any of them and they haven't seen me. It's just, bothersome."

"And that is understandable, but we all will protect you, in anyway we can," Lucifer said, the others nodding.

"Thanks," Sam said, turning a little red, feeling very much like the kid he still technically was.

\--

"You don't have to thank us, Baby Boy. You'll do the same for us," Dean gave a sheepish little grin. "Oh are Mom and Dad gonna have a field day when I bring Lucifer home." He smiled at his lover, "They'll love you, don't worry, Babe."

He gave a little sigh, "Lot of packing to do when we get back from here, and then we have to leave a little earlier than we were planning to get a place for the four of us before the school year starts."

"Why do you have to pack?" Gabriel asked, motioning them to sit down as supper was ready.

"Mom and Dad are moving to the other side of the country, that's why Sam is moving in with us. So, we gotta pack up the house, and then figure out where we're gonna live when we get back to school."

Balthazar gave a little grin, "That might not be a problem. Never hurts to buy properties for investment purposes," he gave a wink, smiling as Gabriel nodded. "And the two of us do have a house we never use up by your college, we'll get you the keys. Think of it as a welcome to the family gift." He looked at Naomi, "I'm thinking we could gift the deed to them, is that possible?"

Naomi nodded, "I can handle the paperwork for you. Give me a few days and I'll come back with the forms to sign."

\--

Sam smiled, as the they talked, really glad that they found such amazing members of Cas and Lucifer’s family.

"Well I suppose that make things all easier, though moving all that stuff is going to be a pain in the butt, but I think we can handle it," Lucifer said, eating a few bites.

\--

"Darling, do you forget who you're talking to?" Balthazar asked, a grin on his face. "Don't worry your pretty little heads, we can hire people to help move you. Our gift, it's not like Gabriel and I can't afford it. We do have quite a bit of money."

Castiel shook his head, "You don't have to do that, Balthy. We'll be fine."

"We failed you two enough, we aren't going to do it any more, Cas. Don't fight Balthazar when he gets ideas like this in his head, you won't win, you remember that."

\--

"Psh, Yea, that is one thing I remember," Lucifer said, before smiling at the two. "Thank you, really. I mean, we didn't exactly fight to stay in touch either, so we need to say sorry just as much."

The other two just waved him off, soon enough the meal ending and everyone helping clean up and put things away.

"So now what?" Sam asked, once the last dish was clean and put away.

\--

"Right now, we finish cleaning up from supper, Naomi takes off, and Balthy and I go to our room. Not sure what you four are gonna do, but that's up to you," Gabriel said with a wink, swatting at Balthazar's ass as he walked by.

Castiel looked at Naomi, "You have to go so soon?"

"It's a two hour drive back to my place, and I want to get the paperwork filed for this place as soon as possible, as well as getting the paperwork for the house started. I'll be back in a few days, Castiel. I promise you." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, doing the same to Lucifer before she turned to Sam and Dean and repeated the process to them. "You two take care of my brothers and let them take care of you."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

\--

"We can for sure do that," Sam smiled.

After they walked her out to her car, Sam wrapped his arms around Cas, giving him a kiss before resting his head on his shoulder.

"So, did you guys have fun?" he asked, as Lucifer leaned down and gave Dean a kiss next to them.

\--

Castiel blushed, a grin on his face. "I may have told Lucifer something I hadn't told him about. Something about when we were younger." He cleared his throat, "Did you two have fun?"

Dean nodded, a smile on his face, "Oh yeah. Mm, can still feel our good little boy." He winked at Sam, "Sammy was good for his Daddy, wasn't he? And do tell what Cas told you, Lucifer. I'm dying to find out what has him blushing."

\--

Lucifer looked at Cas, getting the okay before he smirked. "Wee little Cas may have wanted me back in the day, even crawled into our fathers bed and played with himself thinking of me."

Sam chuckled a little, kissing Cas' red cheeks. "Aww, so cute" He squeaked as Cas gave him a kiss.

"So you two had fun, I'm glad. Did you still want a time alone with Cas in the same way baby?" Lucifer asked Dean, resting their foreheads together.

\--

Dean kissed Lucifer slowly, "Not tonight, Baby. Want the three of you. Tomorrow you and Sammy can spend some time alone together and Cas and I can do stuff together. I'll have him show me around a bit."

Castiel smiled at that, grabbing Sam and Lucifer by the wrist, "Come on, wanna snuggle before we play. I think we should all take care of our good little boy, don't you two?" He looked at Dean and Lucifer.

\--

"I think that's a very good idea," Lucifer said, nodding as they headed into the house.

Getting to the bedroom, they all stripped down, Sam crawling onto the bed, followed by Dean on his right and Cas on his left, Lucifer taking his place behind Dean.

"I really will be fine, though I do like the idea of the home schooling," Sam mumbled as they all moved in close together, Cas and Dean wrapping him in their arms, Lucifer’s arm stretching over all of them

\--

Dean started giggling soon after they had all climbed into bed to snuggle. The image from earlier, of Sam dressed up had popped into his head, and he just couldn't help himself.

"What's so funny, Dean?" Cas asked, curious.

"Mm, ask our little boy, Cas. He knows."

"Sam, wanna be a good boy for Daddy Cas and tell him what Daddy Dean is laughing about?"

Dean cursed as Cas said that, maybe even whimpering a little bit.

\--

Sam rolled his eyes a little. "Earlier when I called him Daddy, he got the thought of me dressed like a little kid in his head"

"I hope you're not talking about diapers and things like that, Lover," Lucifer said, kissing Dean’s ear. "But you in footie pajamas, coming and sitting on one of our laps, saying Daddy all soft and sweet, not that I can get behind."

\--

Dean gave a semi horrified look. "Naw, nothing like that. But like, you know, a t-shirt with maybe a cute little teddy bear or something, you know, cute, little kiddish, but not BABY clothes." 

Cas shook his head giggling, "God the four of us are a bunch of kinky deviants, aren't we? Because that? Sam in footie pajamas sitting on our laps as we read him a bedtime story then fuck him, total turn on."

\--

Sam blushed and hid his face in Deans chest. "Hush, it's bad enough I'm the youngest," he mumbled. "I mean, that does sound hot, but..."

"Hey, none of that now," Lucifer said, running his fingers in Sam’s hair. "I think both Dean and Cas would also look cute like that. And maybe you could play the Daddy, put your leather pants on and be the big strong biker Daddy, who is soft only to his baby boy."

\--

Dean grinned, kissing Lucifer softly, "Wanna see you in a french maid's outfit, Luce, bend you over and fuck you hard while you're dusting. And Cas, you still have that short little school girl outfit?"

"Dean, behave," Cas said, blushing. Before he was asked, "It was for Halloween last year, costume party, everyone went as opposite sex. Dean went as a harem girl."

\--

"You can have that" Lucifer said, before smirking at Cas. "Oh yes, we will most surely see you in that. Hmm and I think Little One has the right figure for a belly dancer outfit."

"Do not," Sam huffed, though he had a smile, showing he would wear whatever they would like him to. "And can we put Dean in a corset, maybe some panties and stockings and all that?"

He smirked as Lucifer shivered. "Fuck yes, we can."

\--

"I have a feeling that things are never gonna get boring with us," Dean said with a grin.

Castiel laughed, "Mm, we all bring out the kinks in each other." He looked at Dean, noticing a faint reddening around his throat. He brought his fingers up to Dean's neck, raising an eyebrow as a moan slipped out of Dean's mouth. Something hit him, a memory from less than a week earlier, god had it only been that short of a time ago when this started, it felt like it had been going on for ages now, and yet still felt like each touch and moan was brand new, but he remembered his hand around Dean's throat, the way he took it so willingly, and realized that he'd probably had Sam do the same for him.

Dean could see it when Cas realized what was going on, and gave a sheepish little smile.

"Can't do that all the time, Baby, and we're gonna have to figure out a way to not leave marks. Won't do when you start working to look like you've been choked," Cas said, his voice quiet.

Dean licked his lips nervously, "We'll figure something out. But you're right. Beginning of second quarter I work as a student teacher this year."

\--

Lucifer looked at the marks, before giving them a soft kiss. "Could work with something padded. Like a strip of stiffer leather that has two pieces for the person to hold, then some kind of soft padding. So it's hard enough to cut off your air a little, yet still not to hard where it will leave marks."

Sam looked a little sheepish about leaving the marks, he didn't think much of it when it had been happening, but they did need to be careful not to make anything look like Lucifer was hurting Dean. Because while their parents would more than likely love Lucifer, they would kill him if he was hurting Dean.

\--

"Mm, whatever you think will work, Luce," Dean said, his voice a content little slur. He snuggled closer to his lovers, letting his hands roam, making sure to touch each of them. "You three give me everything I want and more, even things I didn't know I wanted until you gave them to me."

"It's our job to take care of each other like that, Dean," Cas said, a smile on his face. He nuzzled the side of Sam's neck, grinning as Dean began to explore each of their bodies in turn. "Something you want, Baby?"

"You, all of you. Just, need you all, please," Dean said softly.

\--

"You can have what ever you want, Baby," Lucifer said, kissing the back of Dean’s neck again. "Get on your back, we'll put a pillow under your neck, so your head tilts back, letting you suck down Cas, while Sam rides your pretty little cock and I fuck your hole, does that sound like a good plan, my love?"

\--

Dean nodded, giving a little whimper as they all undressed and got him into the position they wanted him in. 

Castiel was the first to move closer to Dean, running his hand across Dean's face as he slowly started working his cock past Dean's lips. "So pretty, Dean. Your mouth was made for this, Baby, feels so good. Mm, that's it, that's a good boy. Love having a nice hard cock in your mouth, don't you, such a little cockslut for us. Mm, fuck."

\--

With a little smirk, Sam grabbed the cock ring, snapping it on Dean, making the older Winchester whimper. Crawling back on the bed Sam moaned as Lucifer stretched him quickly before he crawled over Dean’s thighs, sinking down onto his cock.

"Fuck, will never get tired of your cock in my ass, and now, you can't come until we say so. And you love it."

Lucifer let out a little groan listening to Sam’s words as he made sure Dean was ready enough to take his cock. Slicking himself up, he spread Dean’s legs a little further and pressed into the heat in one single push, moaning against Sam’s shoulder.

"Fuck, so fucking hot inside, your ass made for taking all of our cock, our own personal cockslut."

\--

Castiel noticed the cuffs still attached to the headboard and grinned, pulling out of Dean's mouth. "Shh, Baby, I'll be right back, gonna do something."

He moved to the end of the bed, grabbing Dean's ankle and attaching one of the cuffs to it before moving and repeating the process with the other one. Cas moved back up to the head of the bed, noticing Dean had his arms up, waiting for Cas to attach the cuffs to him. 

"Good boy, Dean. All tied up for us, can't move, such a good boy. Trust us to take care of you, don't you, Baby?" Cas asked as he attached the last cuff before moving back over Dean.

Dean moaned happily as Cas worked his cock back into his mouth, loving the feeling off all three of his lovers using him as they were, as if he was nothing but a glorified sex doll for their pleasure.

\--

"Fuck," Lucifer groaned, noticing the nipple clamps still on the nightstand, whispering in Sam’s ear for him to grab them.

As Sam tilted forward Dean moaned louder at the change in angle, the younger grabbing them before sitting back up. Putting them on Dean’s stomach for the moment, he flicked his thumbs over Dean’s nipples, getting them to little peaks before securing the clamps.

"So sexy, Dean," Sam purred, leaning forward and nipping at Dean’s throat, running his hands up Cas' thighs. "If it gets to much or you want to stop, snap your fingers, okay?" He smiled as Dean nodded the best he could.

Lucifer licked his lips, watching Sam leaning forward, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks, his thumbs brushing against his hole, making Sam whimper against Dean’s neck.

\--

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair as he continued to thrust into his mouth, making sure to keep most of his weight on his knees as he straddled over Dean's head. He grabbed onto the headboard, giving himself a little more support as he continued his movements. He wanted to see what was going on behind him, he could feel the top of Sam's head resting against the back of his thigh, and wondered just what he had done to make Dean moan like he was. 

"Fuck, so good, fuck, Dean," Cas whispered, trying to hold back as long as possible. He could hear Lucifer thrusting into Dean, could feel Sam rocking onto his brother's cock, but he couldn't see it, and the images his mind were giving him made it hard to hold back, but he didn't want to come so fast, didn't want his place in this to be over so soon. 

He bit down on his lip, trying to distract himself from the sensations he was feeling, closing his eyes tightly. A small, little voice in his head told him he could be easily out of this encounter and it wouldn't change anything, but he forced those thoughts away. 

This was good, them together like this, taking care of Dean, making him feel good. Though Cas couldn't understand why he was feeling so off while it was happening.

\--

Lucifer groaned a little, pressing a finger into Sam’s hole, next to Dean’s cock, pressing the tip up against his prostate.

Sam whimpered, tapping Cas' thigh a little, "Daddy, need to kiss you, pull out and let Dean eat you out. Want a kiss, and I'll finish sucking you off. Please, please."

\--

Cas nodded, slowly pulling out of Dean's mouth before turning around to face the others. He let out a little moan as he lowered himself back down onto Dean's mouth, resting his hands on the man's chest to support himself. He leaned forward, kissing Sam slowly, tenderly, closing his eyes in pleasure as Sam moved down his body. 

He removed one hand from Dean's chest, carding his fingers through Sam's hair as the boy began to suck him. He kept his eyes tightly closed, biting his lip to stave off his orgasm, needing to hold on as long as possible.

Dean had worried about Cas in the position they had been in, and was glad that Sam had said something. He had felt the almost barely there trembling of Cas' body as he had pleasured him, trembling Dean was pretty certain had nothing to do with his mouth around Cas' cock.

Dean licked and teased at Cas' ass, trying to make the man moan and beg like normal, but other that the sound of him breathing from his nose, Cas was silent.

\--

Lucifer frowned slightly, noticing that Cas wasn't his usual mouthy self. Leaning forward more, making Dean groan at the change in angle, he wrapped the fingers of one hand in Cas' hair, pulling him in. Kissing him gently, he kept kissing him as all four of them moved in tandem.

Running his hands over Cas' thighs, Sam took Cas in as far as he could, trying not to feel distressed at how he wasn't acting right. He seemed fine when they started, but now he wasn't acting like himself.

\--

It was all too much, Sam and Dean tormenting him with their mouths as Lucifer kissed him and Cas was coming. He gave a startled little shout, whimpering in the back of his throat as he came hard. He pulled away, moving to the side of the bed, resting his face against the mattress. He knew he was probably scaring the others, but he hadn't trusted himself to stay where he had been when he came, body too relaxed, and all he could think of was having to move before he accidentally hurt Dean. 

He was mentally cursing himself, hating the fact of how messed up he was that he couldn't enjoy this togetherness without his mind throwing garbage at him.

"Cas, what's wrong, talk to us," Dean said, his voice sounding wrecked. He didn't know what was wrong, and hated the way Cas had seemed to curl up into himself, still close enough to touch them and be touched in return, but facing away. 

"Nothing's wrong," Castiel muttered, his voice shaky and raw. "I'm fine, really I am."

\--

The other two slowly stopped, Sam reaching out once then stopping, not sure if Cas would want to be touched or not.

"Please, talk to us, what's going on?" Lucifer asked, wrapping an arm around Sam who was trembling a little.

"Please," was all Sam could really get out, his voice shaking slightly, tears threatening to fall.

\--

Castiel took a deep breath, feeling like even more of an asshole than he was already feeling. "Nothing. Just, please, I need a few moments, okay? I'm fine, really I am."

Dean looked at Sam, "Untie me."

\--

Sam nodded, pulling off of Dean and untying his wrists, a tear slowly making it's way down his cheek as he also took the nipple clamps off him.

Lucifer moved out of Dean, getting the leg restraints off, sitting down as Dean sat up. Pulling Sam to him, he dried the tears that were coming out a bit more, all of them worried about Cas, but it seemed Dean would be able to help better than them.

\--

Castiel felt Dean pull him into his arms and tensed up, holding his head down. He'd ruined their evening, ruined the good thing they had by his stupid insecurities. He didn't want that, didn't want to be the one to make them all sad and upset.

 

"I said I was fine," he bit out, forcing himself to keep his eyes closed. "Why didn't you finish? You needed, I needed you to finish. Please, don't..." he trailed off, pulling out of Dean's arms. 

Dean watched helpless as Cas crawled out of bed and walked out of the room. He didn't know what was wrong, didn't know why Cas was so upset. He glanced over at Sam and Lucifer, hating the fact that Sam was crying. 

"I don't know what to do. I don't know why he's so upset right now. Everything was good, right? We were all doing good, and then... I don't know what happened."

Castiel walked into the bathroom and sat down in the corner, wrapping his arms around his legs. Once more he had ruined a good thing with them, and he hated himself for that. As much as he wanted to be alone he wished Sam was with him, wished he'd come to him. But he was seeking comfort in Lucifer's arms, and Castiel didn't blame him, Lucifer wasn't the one who had destroyed their evening the last two nights, that was all Castiel.

\--

"Yea, everything was, at least I though so," Lucifer said, frowning a little.

Wiggling slightly, Sam pulled out of Lucifer’s arms, the tears still falling. "I'm... going to go try and talk to him," he said, following where Cas had gone.

Heading to the bathroom, he raised his hand and then let it drop, before raising it again and knocking lightly on the door. When he didn't get a response, he sniffled a little, trying the handle and finding it unlocked. Going into the room, he hated how hurt and small Cas looked holding onto his legs, curled into a ball. Walking slowly over, he sat down next to him, trying his hardest not to cry more.

"Cas, please, tell me what's going on. What did we, what did I do wrong?"

\--

Castiel raised his head, looking at Sam. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sam. This is just me, not your fault, Baby." He held his arms out, giving a little shaky breath when Sam came to him and let Cas wrap his arms around him. "Not your fault, Sam, never your fault. We're good, you're good. I... This isn't anything you did, okay. Please, don't blame yourself."

~ 

Dean leaned his head onto his knees, trying to figure out just when things had turned south. They'd all been fine, and then something had made Cas get lost in his head.

"He couldn't see us, couldn't see any of us, and..." Dean didn't know how to continue. "What? He thought? I don't even know, Luce, I've known him for over 2 years now and this? This is a side of him I've never seen before."

\--

"You're scaring us, I just want you to be happy. Do you want it to go back to just us, not even Dean joining in?" Sam asked, glad that Cas didn't push him away, but still so worried, the tears still falling.

~

Lucifer shrugged a little, feeling a pain for what his brother is going through.

"It all seemed to start with that secret, when he thought he was just for me and Sam. I... maybe he doesn't fully trust me, maybe tomorrow is a bad idea. You and Cas can still mess around, but maybe I just should just go back to when it all started, being with you and you with them when you want to be" He said, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to be the one that comes between them, couldn't stand myself if I did."

\--

The thought of losing Lucifer, now when he finally had him was too much, and Castiel let out a ragged sob. "No, god no. I can't... please, don't make me lose him, Sam. Please, I'll be better, I swear I will. Don't, please just don't let me ruin us." He grabbed onto Sam, holding him tight, repeating 'please' over and over again.

~

Dean grabbed Lucifer by the hand, dragging him to where Sam and Cas were. He hated that Lucifer thought that stepping back would be a good thing. Before they entered the bathroom he whispered, "You do that and I think you'll break him, Luce. He fucking needs you. I don't know what's all going on in his head right now, but Cas needs you."

\--

Sam held him tight, pressing his face to the top of Cas’ head as the elder, repeated the word into his skin. Looking up when the door opened, Sam nodded at Lucifer’s silent question if they could come in or not before stepping into the room. He could hear Cas’, near silent now, plea against Sam’s neck as he sat down on the other side of Cas.

"Cas," he said softly, lying one hand on his knee and the other on his back.

\--

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I ruined our night, again. No ones fault but mine. Please, don't leave, need you," Cas whispered, looking up into Lucifer's eyes. "Not your fault, none of this is. Just me, just my stupidity. Every time I'm really happy, my mind keeps bringing up him..."

Dean sighed, resting his head on Cas' knee. "Cas, no one is blaming you. We're just worried. Kinda a little upset that you'd rather the three of us still be fucking while you're hurting. One of us hurts, we all hurt. I'm not... we're not gonna abandon you, Cas."

He threw a look at Lucifer, while Dean knew he'd only been trying to make things right by how he had been talking of walking away from them, Dean knew it would break Cas. 

"I'm a mess. You deserve better than me."

"Bullshit. That is complete and utter bullshit, Castiel and you know it. We love you, so don't you dare think we'd be better off without you. Or were you lying when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with us?"

\--

"We all want to make you happy Cas," Lucifer said, wrapping one of his arms around Cas' shoulder, the other hand finding Cas'. "You are the best for us and none of us are going to let you go with out you actually saying the words you want us too."

Sam nodded, cuddling as close to Cas as he could, needing to feel he still had the male.

\--

Dean could tell that Cas wanted to fight them more on the subject, and he gently grabbed Cas by the face, resting his forehead against the older male's, "You deserve us. We deserve you. This isn't like with you and Crowley, Cas, you gotta trust us. Yeah, sometimes we might play around in more than just you and Sam, and me and Luce, but you know what, that's fine. The four of us are amazing together."

He took a deep breath, "Never gonna be anyone else for me but the three of you, and this..." he motioned, "this is us. You gotta trust us, Baby. I know he fucked you over, and I know you have a hard time trusting things, but we don't wanna hurt you or see you hurting. You mean the world to us."

Cas nodded, biting his lip. He'd never really worked things over from his last relationship. Dean was right, the whole thing with Crowley had broken him, and he was so scared that he'd been the one to send him into Meg's arms that he was unconsciously sabotaging what he had with Sam, Dean, and Lucifer. "I'm sorry, I... I should be over that, should be over what happened."

"Babe, you had your heart broken, it takes time to fix that. But we're good, okay, we're all good. But for now... for now I'm gonna suggest that when the four of us play like we were you make sure to be able to see us, okay. Gotta let yourself see that it's us, that we want you. And... I'm thinking that tomorrow Lucifer and I stay at the cabin, you can show Sam around more, okay? He's the only one of us who really hasn't explored much."

\--

Lucifer nodded, "It takes time to feel like you can trust people, but know that we will be here for you and never do anything like that. And I agree with Dean, you and Sam spend the day out and about, showing him all of what makes this place wonderful. Then you come back and we'll eat dinner and go from there.

Just don't think that none of us want you, or think you're not worth it. You are."

"You really are, from the moment I saw you, I wanted you. And now that I have you, I'm never letting go," Sam said, kissing Cas' cheek bone.

\--

Castiel nodded, biting his lip. "I'm still sorry."

"Cas, come on, no need to apologize."

Castiel gave Dean an eye roll, looking down at the man's crotch. "But I do need to apologize. I ruined our fun."

"There is more to life than sex, Cas," Dean said with an exasperated huff.

Cas nodded, "That's true, but," he reached out, wrapping his hand around Dean's still hard cock. 

Dean had completely forgotten about his erection, and the cockring keeping it in place, until Cas wrapped his hand around him. "You don't need to, Cas."

"Wanna, wanna take care of you while..." he grinned at Sam and Lucifer, "while they figure out how to continue from here."

"Bedroom, fuck," Dean gasped. "Want, fuck, want you to ride me Cas, please? Have you ride me, Sam fuck me while I suck Lucifer and he sucks you. Please, want that, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, eyes widening with lust. Now that his head was clearer, now that they'd helped him chase away the mental ghost of his last relationship he was ready to pick up where they had been before his meltdown.

\--

After they were back in the bedroom and in the position that Dean had wanted, Sam couldn't help smile that Cas was moaning again.

"Love you," he gasped, kissing and sucking marks into Cas' neck as he held him, one of his hands helping guide Lucifer’s head over his cock.

\--

"Love you too, fuck love you all so much. Please, stop me when I get like that, don't let me get lost in my head like I did."

Dean wanted to agree, wanted to tell Cas they'd do what he needed them to, but his mouth was full so he grabbed Castiel's hand, giving it a quick squeeze, trying to show his agreement.

\--

"We will, I promise we will," Sam said, holding Cas tight around the waist.

Lucifer pulled off Cas' cock for a moment, leaning up to kiss him breathless. "No worries, Little Brother."

After he kissed him again, he went back to trying to suck his brains out through his cock, holding his hips tight enough to leave hand print shaped bruises there.

\--

It was pretty silent after that, the only sounds moans and gasps of pleasure, the sound of sucking and flesh striking flesh. After a while, when Cas was almost ready to come he pulled almost all the way off of Dean, reaching under himself to undo the clasp on Dean's cockring before allowing himself to take Dean fully inside him once more.

Cas could hear Sam whimpering, begging, and knew his young lover was on edge, "Come on, Sam. Fill Dean all up, come for us, Baby." He reached down, tightening his fingers into Lucifer's hair, "Gonna come, Big Brother, gonna come. Want, oh fuck, want you and Dean to come for me as well, please."

\--

Lucifer let out a long moan, his back arching a little as he came, Dean swallowing it all before he slipped his cock out of his mouth. Dean’s moans were getting louder, when Lucifer moved to the side, mouth still working over Cas' length.

Sam whimpered, turning Cas' head a bit so he could kiss him as his hips stuttered, filling Dean up with his come.

\--

Dean came with a shout, calling out his lover's names, moaning with pleasure as he filled Cas up.

Castiel whimpered into Sam's mouth, coming quickly down Lucifer's throat, the feeling of Dean's orgasm sending him over the edge. He gave a shaky little laugh as he climbed off of Dean, flopping down on the bed next to him, this time looking up at the ceiling as he came down from his orgasm. He sighed happily when he felt Sam lay down on top of him, and gave him a soft little kiss.

Dean grabbed Lucifer, pulling him against him, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. He kept sneaking glances at Sam and Cas, making sure that they were doing okay. He let out a deep breath when he saw Cas smiling, glad that he hadn't fallen back into the same place he had been earlier.

"Mm, this is nice," Cas said softly, stifling a yawn.

\--

"Mmhmm, it really is" Sam said, yawning as well, tucking his head under Cas' chin.

He couldn't fight the smile on his face that Cas seemed back to normal.

"Why don't we get some sleep, get up nice and early so you and Sam can have your day out and about," Lucifer said, petting the back of Dean’s head.

In his mind he knew that he wasn't going anywhere, wouldn't break Cas like that. Though he was still a little nervous about any possibility of being with Sam alone, or even when they were together. He was serious, it would kill him to be the thing that came between Cas and Sam.

\--

Castiel turned his head towards Lucifer and gave him a soft kiss, "No angsting, Luci. We're all good." 

He tapped Dean on the shoulder, giving him a kiss when Dean turned his head to face him. "You make him realize we're good tomorrow, okay Dean?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that."

He leaned closer, giving Sam a quick kiss goodnight before snuggling closer to Lucifer. There were things they needed to work on, that was a given, but right now all he could think of was how right this was. 

~

Morning came too soon, and Dean gave a tired little sigh when Sam and Cas climbed out of bed, though the two of them did give both himself and Lucifer a kiss before they left. He heard the shower running and knew the two of them were in there, and while he was tempted to join them, today was for them until they said otherwise. He snuggled closer to Lucifer, grinning when his lover pulled him closer, letting himself drift back to sleep.

\--


	5. Chapter 5

While they were in the shower, Sam was more than tempted to sink to his knees and suck Cas until he was a mess. But he knew if he did that, they would never leave, more just head back to the bedroom, so he behaved himself. Once they were both clean and dressed, they got their bags together and headed out, Sam following where Cas was leading him.

~

When Lucifer woke, he could tell that Sam and Cas had already left, Dean still snoozing on his chest, head tucked under his chin. He laid there for a while, happily letting Dean use him as a pillow, until he had to use the bathroom. So he quietly maneuvered himself out from under the other male, Dean making a noise before curling around a pillow. Heading to the bathroom, he relieved himself before turning on the shower and stepping under the water, needing a few to try and clear his head before going to wake Dean up for breakfast.

\--

Dean woke alone, and for a second looked around wondering if the last few weeks had been nothing but a dream. But as he fully came to he heard the shower running and decided to go see if it was Lucifer. He saw Gabe and Balthy still asleep in their room, the door was open enough to tell that it wasn't them in the shower, and Cas and Sam were gone so that narrowed it down to his lover. 

He walked into the bathroom, just standing against the door watching Lucifer. He didn't like the look on Lucifer's face, so he slowly walked closer, "Can I join you in there, Sweetie?"

~

Castiel linked his fingers with Sam's smiling as they hiked through the woods. He had a particular place in mind, a small clearing far enough away for their privacy, but close enough that they could get back easily. "You're quiet this morning, Baby. And, I was a bit surprised you didn't wanna play in the shower before we left."

\--

Lucifer jumped a little, giving Dean a half smile. "Of course, like you even need to ask"

~

"Oh, trust me I wanted to. Wanted to get on me knees and suck you. Though I knew if I did we would have ended up in bed again. Not that I would have minded, but I haven't actually seem much of around here and who knows when the next time we're going to be able to come out here once school starts again," Sam said, leaning on Cas a little.

\--

Dean gave a little grin before looking at his feet. "You looked like you were thinking about something, didn't wanna interfere." He didn't want to say what his mind was saying, 'which it seems like I've been doing. I was selfish and greedy and interfered in what Sam and Cas have and if things go bad there is no one to blame but myself'.

~

Castiel laughed, "You might be right about that. But I promise you, Baby, we'll get out here when we can. Even if it's just you and me." 

They walked a bit longer before Cas stopped in a small clearing. He set his bag down, pulling the blanket out. Grinning he pointed at the basket Sam was carrying, "We'll snuggle and eat a little something before we do anything else. How's that sound, Sweetie?"

\--

Frowning a little, he reached out and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling him in and giving him a kiss before pressing him lightly against the wall with himself.

"Just, over thinking again. It just, I don't know, feels like no matter how much Cas says that he's okay with me being with Sam, it's.... not," he sighed a little. "But I'm not the only one having some bad thoughts, am I, Baby?" he asked, whiled running his hands up and down Dean’s waist.

~

Sam smiled, setting his stuff down. "That sounds awesome."

\--

"I think we all have to sit down and talk, fully clothed talk, you know?" Dean said, resting his head on Lucifer's shoulder. 

"Am I selfish if I say I don't wanna ever give any of you up, but at the same time feel responsible for the drama that's going on right now?" he sighed, going quiet for a brief while. "I mean, before this summer, I had never looked at either of them how I do, and when they got together it was all I could fucking think about. I love them so fucking much. God, if it wasn't for Cas I'd never have met you, and well, Sammy is my Baby Boy, always was. Fuck, probably would have ended up falling for them in the end anyway, can't ever see myself losing them. But you know what scares me the most? More than losing Sam and Cas? Losing you. And... fuck... I can't do that, Baby."

He let Lucifer hold him, "Sam's always been really affectionate, love that about him, and I think that's a bit of Cas' problem, that he's not used to how open Sam is with his love. I mean, Cas was fucked over pretty bad, and the fact that he found Sam? God, you have no clue how happy that made me. To see him smile, to see both of them smile? Perfection. And you, oh god, Luce, you make me feel so damn much, you fucking made me see myself for who I really am, not by words or actions, but just by being there for me."

\--

"Yea, we really should," Lucifer said, holding on tight to Dean. "I don't think you're selfish, I don't think I could ever take losing any of you. Especially you. I don't think I ever told you about the last relationship I was in.

I was with the same guy for nearly four years, we had even talked about getting married, fuck I still have the ring that he had given me. But one day, he came home and had started acting really strange, so I tried to ask him what was up. Though each time he just shrugged and told me not to worry about it"

A few tears were started to fall down his cheeks.

"Well of course I didn't, he was the love of my life. About a week later, we were in the middle of fucking when he kind of started acting like Cas did. Well, we finished and he rolled over to his side of the bed, wouldn't look at me or even wanted me to touch him. So I didn't, then the next morning he came and told me that he was in love and it wasn't with me. That he wasn't happy with me anymore, but didn't want to hurt me, even though he really didn't want me anymore and it was killing him not being with the one he really loved. So I was the one, who had to break things off."

Lucifer wiped at his eyes, resting his forehead against Dean’s. "And that's why I said I would walk away, why I wouldn't touch Sam again if it would make him happy. Because that taught me, I need to make other people happy. You, Cas, Sam. Even if it's going to hurt me, because I can't go through that again, having someone hurt, because of me being there."

\--

Dean kissed Lucifer slowly, wrapping his arms around his lover's body. "He didn't deserve you, Lucifer. And you know what? You say that you wanna make everyone else happy, but I want you to be happy, and I know they do too. So yeah, we all have to talk things over, but none of us is gonna walk away from you, Sweetie. You gotta trust me."

He sighed, resting his forehead against Lucifer's, "This is the first time since I was 14 I was in love. And you know what? What I felt back then is nothing compared to what I feel for you, or Sam, or Cas. Nothing. Why don't you and I finish our shower then go back to bed? I wanna hold you. If you want I'll tell you about her, my first love that is. Sam and Cas both know the story, but you should hear it too."

~

Cas watched Sam as his lover stretched out on the blanket next to him, holding out grapes and smiling as Sam let him feed him. "This is nice, Sam."

He could tell Sam was happy, and he hated that he had made him so sad the night before, "Baby, I'm sorry about last night. Sorry that I'm such a mess. I love you, all three of you so damn bad, and... and I know Lucifer probably thinks I have a problem with the two of you together, but I don't. It makes me happy that you two are close, and I... I am gonna try to do better, okay?"

\--

Lucifer nodded, giving Dean a slow kiss before pulling back. "Okay."

They finished up the shower quickly, getting nearly fully dry before going back to the bedroom, both of them lying face to face.

"Go ahead," he prompted softly.

~

"Okay," Sam nodded, cuddling close to him. "I mean, I can kind of see why he thinks that. Since you were pretty out of sorts, still seem to be a bit, when me and him are closer. I mean, I do understand why with the surprise and I'm sure he did too. Just I think after dinner tonight, we need to all sit and lay this on the table."

\--

"I was a freshman in high school when I met her. She was one of the most perfect girls I had ever seen, a senior, a popular one at that. And I was so damn gone for her. But of course I never said anything, I mean I was just this geeky freshman, ya know? And Ruby? Fuck, Ruby was a goddess. It was right before homecoming when she started talking to me, and of course I was confused, because, here was this perfect, older girl, who seemed interested in me, and was giving me all this attention."

Dean shook his head, biting his lip a bit, "She asked me to homecoming dance, and obviously I said yes, but we didn't make it, oh no, she had me in the backseat of her car. I... I was a virgin, and she so very much wasn't, but she liked me, and I went with it. This went on for months, and every time there was a school dance or something we'd plan on going and then end up in her backseat instead. But hey, I was young and in love, so I didn't mind. When Prom rolled around I decided that I wanted to be seen in public with her, ya know? Not hidden like I was, and... fuck... we went to Prom, but half way through the evening she disappeared, found her in the locker room getting fucked by half the football team."

"And the worst thing is she just winked at me, fucking winked at me and told me I could play too. I felt sick, turns out she'd been doing that all along, the whole fucking time we were together."

Dean closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, "Found out a week after she graduated that she'd gotten pregnant, and was claiming it was mine. And even though she hurt me, I still wanted her, still wanted to help take care of our baby. Spent the next 9 months planning on helping her and our baby, until the kid was born."

At Lucifer's look Dean laughed a little, "There's no way that her kid was mine, he was, is, Asian, so..." He sighed once more, "That was the last time I saw either of them, and haven't really dated since, haven't let anyone really close before now. I mean yeah, I've done hook-ups, but no relationships."

He nuzzled closer to Lucifer, "Still, sometimes wish Kevin would have been mine, ya know? Would have taken care of him."

\--

"Yea, I understand what you mean. And if that's something you really want, a kid someday, we can talk about it. Maybe adopt of surrogate or something," he said.

Pulling Dean close, he kissed him softly, running his fingers up into his hair.

\--

"I still think about her sometimes, how she used me. And I just... fuck... wanted to warn you, if I... if I act like I'm pulling away, you gotta remind me that you're not her, okay Baby?"

Dean shook his head, "And Sammy, fuck he was messed up by the whole thing too, ya know? Because he was, fuck this would have been a few months before him and Kyle, and he was so excited to be an uncle. He helped me set up the nursery, he was so damn happy for me. We... Sam was in the waiting room at the hospital when she had Kevin, and... fuck, it broke both of us."

\--

Lucifer nodded. "I understand. And I'll make sure I remind you. At the same time, it will be up to you to remind me that you aren't Nick, that you will always want me, that you all will want me forever, not just until you realize that you want each other more."

\--

Dean cupped the sides of Lucifer's face and kissed him slowly, tenderly, passionately, "I am never, ever giving you up, Luce. And you know what? Neither will Sam or Cas. You mean the world to us. You deserve us, and that asshole... that asshole threw away the most important thing in his life. I pity him. But at the same time I'm thankful for that happening, Baby. Because if it didn't? If it didn't, I'd never have you."

He rested his forehead against Lucifer's once more, rolling them so that Lucifer was over him. "Make love to me, Luce, want you to love me."

~

Castiel nodded, smiling at Sam. "Yeah, we do need to talk. I think... I know you're not him, and I know this is a different situation, but at the same time... The breakup was less than 6 months ago, and part of me keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't doubt you, I don't doubt Dean or Lucifer, but I keep thinking that I am gonna screw up. I just... as much as Crowley doing what he did hurt? What I felt for him was nothing compared to what I feel for you three, and that's scary."

He nuzzled his head on Sam's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "I just want to be good enough."

\--

"Anything you want of me," Lucifer said, kissing him as he reached for the lube.

He took his time making sure Dean was ready, not that he really needed it, but he loved the noises that slip out of Dean’s mouth when he's getting fingered. When he couldn't take the soft begging anymore, he put more on his cock, resting himself over Dean.

"I love you, so much," he whispered against his lips as he slowly pushed into him.

~

"You are good enough, I wish you could see that. But I don't have a problem spending every day for the rest of my life telling you, that you are. Showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you," Sam said, moving so he was hovering over Cas, leaning down to kiss him.

\--

Dean moaned Lucifer's name, arching up into his touches, letting his lover have full control over what they were doing. It felt amazing, and at the same time was overwhelming just how much Lucifer wanted him, just how much he trusted Lucifer to make things good and right for him. 

"Love you, love you so damn much, Luce."

~

Castiel grinned up at Sam, leaning back until his back was on the ground, pulling Sam down on top of him. 

"Hey there, Beautiful," he whispered, his voice full of awe, as if he was worshiping Sam, which he was. "Love you, Baby. Love you forever."

\--

Lucifer kissed him again, wrapping his arms under Dean’s back, holding them as close together as he possibly could. His thrusts were rather lazy, though still felt amazing as Dean wrapped his legs around him, not making him move faster, just holding him.

~

"Love you too, always," Sam said, leaning down and kissing him. "Make love to me?"

\--

Castiel nodded, a little breathless. He watched as Sam pulled away to undress, and began stripping himself. He smiled at his lover, grabbing a tube of lube from his bag before motioning Sam to get on his back.

Cas took his time stretching Sam open, sucking the boy's cock until he came and then continuing until Sam was hard for him once more. "So perfect, Sam," he whispered against Sam's lips as he lined up and slowly entered his young lover's body. "So beautiful."

He began moving at a slow pace, rocking against Sam, wanting this to last as long as possible. "My Beloved."

~

Dean kissed Lucifer wherever he could, his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his throat, his shoulders, holding onto his lover as Lucifer thrust into him with unhurried movements. "Luce, god, Baby, feel so good," he moaned, arching up against his lover. Before Lucifer and Sam and Cas, Dean hadn't known what making love was, his only experiences were fucking, pure and simple. 

He could feel tears in his eyes, and noticed Lucifer watching him with a worried look on his face, "So perfect, Lucifer, so good. Don't stop, Baby, never stop."

\--

"Not going to stop, Baby. Never going to stop, going to keep you forever."

Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, stroking it slowly, kissing him again, swallowing Dean’s moans.

~

Sam was so overcome with pleasure already, he felt on cloud nine when Cas entered him.

"Castiel," he said, almost like a prayer as he wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, pulling their lips together softly. "My forever"

\--

"God, Sam, you're so amazing," Castiel whispered against Sam's lips. He could feel his lover hard between them. Instead of wrapping his hand around Sam's cock he grinned, moving to whisper into Sam's ear, "Want you to come for me, just on my cock. When you come, it's gonna be because of my cock inside of you, not because of touching yourself, you got it, Baby?"

~

"Lucifer, oh fuck, please, Luce, need you, need you so much," Dean moaned, his voice rising in volume. Lucifer was still thrusting into him slowly and Dean felt like he was going out of his mind.

\--

Sam whimpered, but nodded, his back arching. "Okay, fuck, yea I got it. Gonna come from just your cock in me."

 

His nails dug small divots into Cas' shoulders as he moaned louder, the sound getting lost in the empty space around him. It would be so weird going back to the city, since he was really starting to like being able to be as loud as he wanted. Sure with a house it would be better than an apartment, but there would still be nosy neighbors.

~

"Does my good boy want to come for me? Make a mess of himself and then feel me come in him? Take another shower, but with more touching and maybe I'll get on my knees for you, suck your cock and make you come down my throat."

\--

"Please, Lucifer, please, wanna come for you, god, need to come for you," Dean moaned, clawing at Lucifer's back. "I'm your good boy, let me come, please, oh fuck, Luce, Daddy, let me come."

~

Castiel gave a little laugh, whispering into Sam's ear, "Come for me, Baby, come for Daddy."

He was on edge and knew that as soon as Sam came for him he'd be coming himself, filling his lover up.

\--

Lucifer let out a long groan, speeding up his hand, shaking a little as Dean moaned louder. It didn't take long for the younger male to come hard, Lucifer following him quickly over the edge with a few harder thrusts. Lying down softly on him, he kissed him again.

"Love you."

~

"Fuck," Sam gasped, his back arching more as he came, come splashing his stomach and chest.

\--

"Love you too, so damn much, Lucifer," Dean panted, still running his hands up and down Lucifer's back, keeping his legs wrapped around his lover tightly. "Mm, don't move yet, wanna feel this for awhile," he said in a fucked out voice, a smile on his face.

~

Cas came with a shout of Sam's name, the word echoing loudly. He grinned as he collapsed against Sam, rolling them so that his lover was on top of him. "Mm, my Baby, love you so much, Sam."

\--

"Okay, we don't have to move just yet," Lucifer smiled.

Nuzzling Dean’s neck, he kissed the skin, feeling a bit better after the talk they had but not completely better. He had a feeling that would only happen after they all had a talk, though he had a bit of a feeling even that wouldn't help all the problems. He would still be a little jittery to have Sam alone or make any future surprises even if Cas didn't know until the last second.

~

"Love you too," Sam smiled, cuddling against Cas, letting the small sounds of nature around them sooth him.

\--

Cas gave a little content sigh. This was so perfect, yet at the same time he felt a bit sad. "Mm, so how long do you wanna hang out out here, Baby? Just wondering. We'll stay outside as long as you want, and then we can head back. I'm sure that we all have a lot to talk over, you know?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around Sam, nuzzling him gently.

~

"You are over thinking things again, aren't you, Lucifer? I can see it on your face," Dean said, kissing Lucifer gently. "You wanna go look for them, so we don't waste the day over thinking everything?"

\--

"No, the last thing I want is them to have to cut their day short," Lucifer said, kissing him back. "Let them have their alone time, we'll talk when they get back and I'll do my best to not think to much, okay? I'm sorry."

~

"Hmm. I do love it out here, but maybe in a little bit we should. Since I agree, we more than likely do have a lot to talk about," he said, looking up at Cas.

\--

Dean held out his hand, "Come on, wanna shower with you again, Daddy." The last word was drawn out, and he winked as he said it, licking his lips.

~

Castiel nodded, smiling when he felt Sam hard against him. "Before we head back want you to fuck me, Sam. Want my good little boy to fuck his Daddy's ass all nice and hard. Will you, Baby?"

\--

"Yea, lets go, Baby," Lucifer groaned.

He lead Dean to the shower, getting the water right before pulling him under the spray, pressing him against the wall.

"What does my baby want? Want me to suck you?"

~

"Fuck yes," Sam moaned.

After a little moving, Sam was between Cas' legs, circling his hole with his lubed finger.

\--

"Please, fuck, Luce, Daddy, want you, want everything with you." Dean noticed Lucifer giving him a look, one that told him he wouldn't do anything until Dean told him exactly what he wanted. "Want you to suck me and finger me, and then, when I come for you like a good boy, want you to fill me all up."

~

"Sam, please, need you inside, I'm good, don't tease. Need it hard, need it rough, Baby, fuck me, Sam. I'm ready."

\--

Lucifer gave him another kiss before slowly sinking to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Getting to Dean’s cock, he gave it a few kisses before taking the length into his mouth. Wrapping one hand around his hip, he reached the other back, teasing Dean’s hole a little before he pressed two fingers into the, still dripping, heat.

~

Getting his cock wet, he spread Cas' legs wide, holding them as he sunk into him, his head tilted back in pleasure. He was slow at first, just barely moving until Cas' begging started making his head swim, only then did he start going faster, fucking hard into his lover.

"So good, so amazing."

\--

Castiel reached up, pulling Sam down so he could hiss into his ear, "Fuck me harder, Sam. I want it rough, need it rough, dammit." He was practically crying from frustration, his cock hard and leaking, and he knew that unlike most times it wouldn't take much to have him coming once more.

~

"Oh, fuck, Lucifer, god Daddy, so good, feel so good," Dean moaned loudly, letting his head hit the wall behind him. He kept moaning Lucifer's name, whimpering with want and need as his lover drove him wild.

~

Balthazar chuckled in the direction of the bathroom door, looking back to Gabriel who was writing a quick note telling the others that they would be back in the morning. He was glad they had gotten to the bathroom before Lucifer and Dean had come out of the bedroom.

"So, how much you wanna bet they think the house we are giving them has close neighbors?" Gabriel asked as he walked towards the front door of the cabin.

"You never know. We didn't give them much to go on. Come on, I wanna go see our new purchase as soon as we can. Bet they'll be excited when they find out what we are going to do."

\--

Lucifer moaned around Dean’s length, pressing a third finger into his hole. With his other hand, he grabbed Dean’s hand, pressing it against the back of his head, silently urging him to take what he wanted.

~

Sam shuttered, starting to move harder, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing loudly around them.

"Going to feel me for hours, make you moan every time you sit down, still feeling my cock inside you," Sam groaned, licking the shell of Cas' ear.

\--

Dean snaked his fingers into Lucifer's short hair, moaning his name loudly as he began to thrust harder and faster into his lover's mouth. "Fuck, oh god, gonna come, fuck, Daddy, gonna come for you, gonna be your good boy, LUCIFER!!!"

~

"God yes, that's it, fuck, Sam, good boy, my Sammy, fuck me harder, fuck, god, wanna feel you forever, Baby. Mm, fuck, would have done this if we met sooner, god, Love, so much, love you Sam, never get enough of you, oh god, gonna come, shit, fuck, SAM," Cas screamed out as his orgasm ripped through him, holding onto Sam for dear life as his lover continued to fuck him hard.

\--

Lucifer moaned softly as he swallowed all of Dean’s come, before pulling back, kissing his way back up Dean’s body.

"Turn around," he whispered softly.

Grabbing Dean’s hips he slowly entered his lovers body, groaning against the back of his neck, starting to move, knowing it wasn't going to be long.

~

As Cas tightened around him, he let out a low groan, kissing Cas again as his own orgasm came a few thrusts later. Still in Cas, he laid against him, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

\--

"Fuck, you're amazing, Sam," Castiel said, his voice rough with emotion. "Love you so damn much. Need you, Baby. Need you happy, need you to smile for me."

~

"Oh fuck, Luce, please, please, wanna feel you, love you. Love you more than I have words for," Dean was crying tears of happiness, overwhelmed with how his lover made him feel.

\--

Sam kissed him again, smiling softly at him. "I love you, Castiel. Love you with all of my heart."

~

Lucifer held Dean tight to his chest, as he gave him a few more thrusts, before he was coming hard.

"Fuck, so perfect. Love you so good damn much."

\--

Castiel smiled, kissing Sam softly. "You are my world, Sam Winchester, and when I can, I'm gonna marry you. You have my promise on that."

He held Sam in his arms for a bit longer until they were both breathing normally again. Cas gave a little moan as Sam pulled out of him, watching with love in his eyes as Sam got dressed before getting up to dress himself.

As soon as they were done they picked up their things and started back towards the cabin. 

The first thing Cas noticed when they neared the cabin was that Balthazar and Gabriel's car was gone, but he just figured that they had gone out for a drive.

~

Dean panted, resting his head against the wall of the shower. He had a smile on his face, but pouted a little as Lucifer pulled out of him, already missing feeling his lover. He gave a content little sigh when Lucifer turned him around and kissed him before washing them both off.

"Love you, Luce, never gonna leave you, Baby. I promise you that."

\--

Lucifer kissed him thoroughly, before turning the water off. Grabbing two towels they started drying themselves off, sharing kisses between movements of the towels. Heading out once they were dry, they could hear the front door of the cabin opening, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"They're back already?" he asked, looking at Dean as he slipped his jeans on.

\--

Castiel gave a little sheepish grin when he saw Lucifer and Dean come out of the bathroom. He sat down on the couch, pulling Sam onto his lap, and waited for them to come out.

As soon as they exited the bedroom he said, "We should talk before we spend the day letting ourselves over think everything to the point we're freaking out."

Dean nodded, sitting down on the floor next to the couch, patting the seat behind him. When Lucifer sat down Dean rested his head against Lucifer's leg, giving a happy little sigh.

\--

"Yea, we were thinking that as well," Lucifer said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Sam wiggled a little, so he was looking more at the other two. "Well, where do we start."

"Well, when Dean and I were talking, he told me the story about Ruby. And I think, you two should know my back story, that I told Dean earlier"

Taking a deep breath, he sighed a little and started telling them the story of Nick.

\--

By the time Lucifer had finished Castiel was pacing the room, clenching his hands into fists. "That god damn bastard. How fucking dare he. How could he do that to you. I wanna kill him, just like I wanna rip Ruby's spine out for what she did to Dean."

He turned to face Sam, "Please, Baby, if someone... if someone hurt you like that, we need to know. Okay?"

Dean couldn't remember ever seeing Cas this angry, not even when his family had disowned him had he been so pissed off.

"Cas, please, you gotta calm down," Dean said softly. 

"How can I? When that asshole..."

Dean didn't let him finish, "If he hadn't done that we wouldn't... I wouldn't have Lucifer. After her... I never thought I'd let myself love again, and Nick might have been an asshole who deserves a beating, but... in a way he gave me Lucifer, gave us Luce."

\--

Sam shook his head. "No, no ones ever hurt me like that. Me and Kyle parted on okay terms, he was going to college and I was still young. So we said our goodbyes and that was that. And I never really had much other interest in guys or girls, sure kissed a few at parties and things but nothing besides that. Didn't have any real feelings until you guys.

I mean, yea I was hurt when Ruby hurt Dean, but that was because I was ready to be an uncle. And sure my heart was broken when I tried to help a good friend that I liked pick between three guys, that weren't me. But nothing that really left a mark."

"Come sit down, Cas. I know you want to hurt him, trust me I do. But I don't know where he is, we didn't exactly keep in touch. I just wanted you to know, that's why I said I would step back if you didn't want me to touch Sam ever again. I want you to be happy, no matter what I want. I want all of you for the rest of my life, but if it's going to upset you, it doesn't matter what I want," Lucifer said, holding out his hand in Cas' direction.

\--

Castiel looked into Lucifer's eyes and sighed. He walked back towards the couch, kneeling next to his brother. Taking Lucifer's face in his hands he said, "I want you to touch him, Luci. I want you to be able to be with him. I know you love him, I know you won't take him from me, so please, please for my sake don't hold back with him. I mean..." he paused, licking his lips, "me having a problem with you touching or being with Sam would be the same as you having a problem with me touching Dean. Or us touching, or them touching. 

We're in this, the four of us, Lucifer. And I'm not letting anyone walk away, I don't think I could survive if that happened. I need all of you, don't you get that. Losing you, or Sam, or Dean would be like cutting off a piece of myself. I can't do it. If I... if I had a problem with someone other than me being with Sam I wouldn't have allowed Dean to start playing with him, no matter how much of a strain on our relationship that would be."

He let out a small laugh, "I'm greedy and selfish. I need all of you, and I'm not about to let any of you go." He kissed Lucifer hard, possessively, as if trying to tell him just how much he wanted and needed him. When the kiss ended he crawled off the couch, straddling Dean's lap and kissing him just as intensely. Pulling away from Dean he grabbed Sam, kissing him hard.

A grin came to his face when he pulled away, standing up and walking over to his bag. He grabbed the blanket out of the bag, laying it out on the floor. Grinning he sat back down on the couch, "I'm gonna sit on this end of the couch, and Dean I want you to sit where Lucifer is. Luci, Sam, I want to watch you two together. I'm not going to touch either of you, but I want to watch. And when you're done..." he gave Dean a quick look, "I'm gonna fuck Dean until he sees stars."

\--

Lucifer licked his lips, giving Dean a kiss as the other male got up and they switched places. Cas’ words quelled ever fear he had been having, so he didn't think twice as he gently grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him to him. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him passionately, pulling him on to the blanket.

Sam shivered lightly as Lucifer ran his hands over his body, removing both their clothes before lying him out on the blanket. He whimpered softly as Lucifer’s fingers pressed into him, a groan escaping his lips when he found Sam still wet from Cas’ come.

\--

Dean sat watching Lucifer and Sam on the blanket in front of him, his eyes traveling over their bodies. No one was speaking, so every little breathy moan and sigh and sound of pleasure Sam made seemed obscenely loud. He felt himself growing hard in his pants and looked over at Cas. 

Castiel had one hand on the back of the couch, gripping the fabric while his other hand clutched at the arm of the couch. It wasn't because he wasn't liking the sight in front of him, quite opposite in fact. He wanted to touch himself, but knew it would be better, sweeter if he waited.

He felt Dean's fingers entwine with his own and looked over at him, giving him a small nod and a smile before returning his attention to Sam and Lucifer. 

Dean moaned as he watched Lucifer pumping his fingers in and out of Sam's body, watching the way Sam arched into the older man's touches. He'd been worried about Cas, but all he had seen on the dark haired male's face was want and desire and love, and if that wouldn't have been enough to tell him that Cas was fine with this, the very prominent erection Cas was sporting would have been a dead giveaway.

"That's it, Lucifer. Get him all nice and stretched wide, Big Brother. Mm, get him all loose and ready for you, Baby," Cas said in a breathy voice, his hips thrusting upwards into the air, body wanting relief even with no one touching him.

"Fuck, Sammy, look so good right now, love how well you take his fingers, Baby Boy, gonna look so damn good with his cock inside you."

\--

Lucifer bit his lip, eyes flicking over to Cas, the other male showing him exactly what he needed to see. Cas was enjoying this, the pure want on his face screaming that, along with his erection that looked to be trying to break out of his pants.

Slipping his fingers out, he spread Sam’s legs, leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck as he slowly eased himself in.

As Cas' words rattled around in his head, he moaned as Lucifer pressed into him, tilting his head giving Lucifer more room. The elder male bottomed out, Sam’s arms coming to wrap around his neck for a moment before Lucifer smirked a little, trapping his arms in his, pinning his wrists to the floor.

\--

"That's it, Lucifer, that's my good big brother. Make him moan your name, Luci, make him beg you to come. And Sam, don't hold back. If you wanna buck and try to free yourself, go for it, Baby. Such a good little boy, taking your Daddy Lucifer's cock so good."

Dean whimpered at Cas' words, his eyes locked on Sam and Lucifer. "Cas," he whispered, voice raw, "wanna suck you while we watch. Please?"

"Mm, run and get the cockring from the bedroom, put it on me, and you can do so."

Dean nodded, rushing out of the room quickly. When he got back he noticed that Sam and Lucifer weren't moving, as if they had waited for him to return. He got back on the couch, leaning down onto Cas' lap, and quickly opened his pants, pulling out the older man's hard cock. He moaned at the sight, quickly attaching the ring before taking the hard length into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Lucifer and Sam who had started moving again.

"He's such a good little cockslut, our Dean, isn't he. Mm, fuck Baby, that's it, suck me nice and slowly while they fuck, gonna pound your sweet little ass when they finish." He ran his hand down Dean's back, slipping his hand down the back of Dean's jeans, and began to finger his hole. "Love this, don't you?"

\--

Sam whimpered, fighting against Lucifer’s hold, not enough for him to think he really wanted to stop, but enough to feel a little powerless.

"Please, fuck, please," Sam whimpered, his back arching, his chest touching Lucifer’s.

"Such a good little boy for Daddy, aren't you?" he groaned, leaning his head down to let his tongue flick over Sam’s nipples. "Going to put on a nice show for your other two Daddies, aren't you?"

\--

"Sammy's a good little boy, aren't you, Baby," Cas moaned, moving his fingers deeper into Dean's body. He was glad he had the ring on, because there was no way in hell that he'd be lasting this long if he hadn't. "Fuck, so damn good. Mm, good Sammy. Good Dean."

He raised his free hand, threading it into Dean's hair, using it as leverage as he began to thrust up into the other man's mouth. "Such a cock hungry slut, aren't you, Dean?" 

Dean moaned around Cas' length, his eyes still locked on the couple in front of him. He was on edge already, and when Castiel twisted his fingers just so Dean came with a muffled shout, his face turning red as his come soaked his boxers and jeans.

Cas laughed lightly. "Mm, you two mind if we change our plan a little bit and I have Dean ride me while we watch you?"

\--

"Mmm not at all, though seeing that, I can't promise how long of a show you're going to still get," Lucifer smiled, before looking back at Sam. "Do you have a problem with that, Little One?"

Sam moaned, shaking his head. "No, no problem, fuck. Please, Daddy. Faster."

"Oh, now I don't think it's proper for little boys to tell their Daddies what to do," he smirked, slowing down a little more.

\--

Dean quickly pulled off of Castiel, stripping before moving to straddle Cas' lap. He moaned as he felt the other man's cock enter him, his head thrown back onto Castiel's shoulders, but his eyes on Sam and Lucifer.

"Look so good, don't they, Dean," Castiel whispered into his ear, his hand moving to stroke Dean's cock. "Mm, getting hard again, Baby? Such a good boy for us. You and Sammy are such good little boys for me and Luci."

Part of Dean wanted to laugh and make a comment about him being a "little boy", he was only a year younger than Cas, but at the same time he didn't wanna call him on it, it was too hot. He whimpered as Cas slowly thrust up into him, fucking him with maddeningly slow thrusts.

"When you two are done, why doesn't Lucifer come and suck Dean while I fuck him and Sam, I want you to pound Luci's tight ass. Can you do that for me, Love?"

\--

"Yea, yea," Sam whimpered.

After a bit more teasing thrusts, Lucifer groaned and started moving in and out of Sam faster, making sure he wasn't holding to hard on Sam’s wrists.

"So good, fuck," he moaned, kissing Sam hard. "Does my good little one want to come, make a mess that I'll clean up with my tongue when I get you hard again so you can fuck me. Sound good?"

"Yea, oh yes, please, can I come? Can I?"

Lucifer nodded, giving him another kiss, fucking him harder he groaned as Sam's back arched, his come hitting Sam’s own stomach. It only took a handful more thrusts before Lucifer came with his own long moan, pressing his face into Sam’s neck.

"Going to clean you up, get you hard," he mumbled as he pulled out slowly, kissing a line down before starting to slowly lap up the splatters of come on Sam’s stomach.

\--

Dean whimpered as Cas thrust up into him, his eyes closing in pleasure. It felt incredible, but the sounds coming from Lucifer and Sam made him open his eyes and he bit back a curse as he watched Sam arching into Lucifer's touches. All too soon Sam was hard again and Dean moaned when Lucifer turned his attentions to him, wrapping his mouth around Dean's cock, a moan vibrating around the shaft as Sam entered him.

Castiel was muttering a litany of filth and praise into Dean's ear, loud enough for Sam and Lucifer to hear. His attention was on all of them, lust coursing through him. This wasn't what he had originally had in mind, but it was much better, purer, and Cas knew that no matter what issues they all had if they worked together it would be perfect.

All traces of minor jealousy concerning Lucifer and Sam had vanished from Cas' mind when he had seen how broken up his brother was when he thought that he would come in between them. He wanted, no needed, to make Lucifer see that he was fine with the two of them together, and had been trying to do that, but his own body had demanded attention.

"So perfect," Dean moaned. "My Luce, my Sammy, my Cas."

~

Gabriel and Balthazar pulled up in front of the Winchesters' house, the two of them grinning. When they walked to the door and rang the doorbell it was only a minute before it was answered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Mary asked, wondering who the two men were. They didn't look like salesmen, and were obviously not door to door religious representatives. 

"I'm Gabriel, and this is Balthazar. You know our little brother, Castiel. Can we talk for a moment?"

Mary got a dark look on her face, but they understood why.

"Darling, we're not here to cause any trouble. Unlike most of our family we're fond of Cassie. We know just what it's like for him, they did the same to us, and a few other siblings of ours, that they did to him."

"What do you want?" Mary asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right to the point," Gabriel grinned. He could see why Castiel liked her. "We heard you are moving, and it would be a shame for Sam and Dean to lose their childhood home. Balthy and I have money, more than we can use, and we thought, that is if you are willing, we thought we'd buy the house from you, a gift for them. It's the least we can do, especially since you've done so much for our little brother."

"You've done more, been kinder to our brother than his mother ever has, Mrs. Winchester. And we'd like to thank you for that," Balthazar said, his voice honest and open, not using his usual charm, needing the woman to see he was honest.

"We don't even have the house on the market yet, and this is the second offer we've gotten."

"May we ask who made the first offer?"

"A woman named Naomi. She showed up this morning, said she was looking for investment properties and..." Mary trailed off when she saw the grins on both of their faces. "What?"

"Naomi is our older sister. Like us she only wants the best for Castiel. Just like she's making sure that the rest of our family can't touch the cabin or any of the land it is on, going so far as to put us and Lucifer and Sam and Dean, and you and your husband's names on the legal deed so that no one can take it away," Balthazar was grinning as he spoke.

"Half the family doesn't even talk to her anymore, because she never turned on any of us. Should have known she was planning this, she had such a little grin on her face at supper last night."

"You saw her?"

"Met up with her to go over legal papers, Naomi is a lawyer, and brought her back to the cabin with us. We'd just gotten back from Paris and decided to vacation there, ran into Cas and Lucifer and Sam and Dean."

"And this Lucifer? Who's he exactly?"

"One of our brothers. He was disowned like Castiel 7 years ago. Turns out Luci was staying at the cabin when Sam, Dean, and Cas got out there, and..." Gabriel trailed off with a shrug, grinning.

"It's good Dean has someone to talk to while up there. Gives Sam and Cas some alone time," Mary said softly.

"I know this probably isn't our place, but Lucifer is special to Dean, they already care for each other a lot. It's like watching Sam and Cas together with those two."

Mary gave a little laugh, a tear running down her cheek, "As long as he makes my son happy I'll like him. That's all I want, my boys to be happy. I'd worried, because of how close Sam and Cas are. But Dean's happy?"

"Darling, I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight for those two. They... well they work good together. They look at each other like they are the only reason the sun comes up."

John, who had been standing a bit away cleared his throat, "Dean hasn't been really, truly happy in a long time. He doesn't let people in."

Gabriel gave a brief little nod, "I get that. But those two? Hell, watching Sam and Cas together, and Dean and Lucifer? I know love when I see it. Real, pure, honest love."

"We were talking over Naomi's offer when you showed up. She said she was coming back in a little while," John said, motioning for them to sit down.

Gabriel grinned, "Well I'm sure that between her and us we can make you a suitable offer. Your sons love this place and we want them to be able to have it."

\--

Groaning a little around Dean’s cock, Lucifer reached up, pressing his hands against Cas' thighs. He could feel the male’s muscles twitch under his hands as he gave them small squeezes. As Sam pressed against his prostate, he was seeing stars that would of had him coming, if he hadn't already done so once.

Sam was more than glad things had been pretty much worked out. He couldn't stand the thought of any of them being hurt and especially not because of him being in love. With all his heart he loved Cas, but he loved the other two just as much and even the thought of just never kissing or holding Lucifer again had made his stomach feel funny.

Leaning forward a little, Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him down so he could share a small kiss.

\--

"That's it, love this, don't you, Dean? Love having my cock in your ass, Lucifer's mouth wrapped around you, Sam kissing you, touching you? God, so hot for us, Baby. So damn good."

Dean moaned at Castiel's words, Sam's mouth swallowing the sound. Between all of their attentions he was on edge, and came with a shout down Lucifer's throat, clenching around Cas' cock.

"Fuck, Dean, feel so good around me. Mm, god, that's a good boy," Castiel's words were lust slurred, and if it wasn't for the cockring he would have came. He was still hard, thrusting up into Dean as the other man panted his release.

It became too much for Dean and he had to pull away, climbing off of Cas' cock to rest against the back of the couch, sweating and breathing hard. He watched Sam keep pounding into Lucifer, and grinned, though a small part of him felt guilty for leaving Cas hanging, the other man obviously needing to come badly.

\--

Lucifer leaned forward a little more, taking Cas' cock in his hand, lapping his tongue over the head.

"Fuck, gonna come, wanna see you ride him, Daddy," Sam gasped against the side of Lucifer’s neck.

\--

Not a minute after he heard Sam moaning his completion, Cas felt himself being pulled off the couch onto the floor. He grinned as Lucifer shoved him down, before the older man climbed on top of him, sinking down onto Cas' cock.

"Oh, fuck, Luci, god, feel so good," Cas moaned as Lucifer began to ride him, his movements easy, Cas' cock lubed by Sam's come. He looked over to the couch, where Sam was leaning against Dean, the two of them making out, only pausing to watch Cas and Lucifer.

"Mm, after Luce comes off of Cas' cock, want you to ride him, Sammy. Want you to ride him until you come, and then we'll take his ring off. How's that sound?" Dean asked, breathless.

\--

"Good, so good" Sam nodded, kissing Dean again before watching their other two lovers on the floor, Lucifer going between fast movements and teasing ones. Cas' face is what really had him captured though, the pure want and lust that was shown there.

Lucifer felt the surge that went through Cas as those words left Dean’s mouth, how much he wanted to come yet wanted to wait.

"Loving this aren't you, not being able to get to come until you've had us all on your cock, felt us all come for you?" he groaned out, watching the lust and want on Cas' face.

\--

Cas nodded, licking his lips, "Fuck yes. So damn good, fuck, so perfect for me. Love you, fucking love you all so damn much. Can't live without you, without this. Oh fuck, Luci, stop teasing. Come on, Baby, can tell you need to come for me. Be good Big Brother and come for me. Need it so bad."

"Mm, looks like you're up soon, Baby Boy. Love it, don't you? Love the fact that you'll have Cas' nice hard cock buried inside you, knowing it's just been inside both Luce and me," Dean whispered into Sam's ear, nuzzling the side of his neck.

\--

"Yea," Sam whimpered softly, biting his lip.

"Love you too, Cas. So much."

Moving harder over Cas for a dozen more thrusts, Lucifer came with a long moan, his whole body shuttering. Panting hard for a few moments, he slipped off to the side, pulling Sam up and giving him a kiss before he took his spot on the couch.

Slipping over the top on Cas, he lowered himself easily, Cas' hard cock slipping right into him, making them both moan.

"Going to ride you, Daddy. Make myself come on your cock before I let you come, want you begging for it by the time I come," Sam said, resting his hands on Cas' chest and starting to rock his hips.

\--

Cas pulled Sam down for a kiss, loving the little moan the change in angle caused Sam to make. He continued to thrust up into his lover, mapping Sam's mouth with his tongue. He gave a little whimper of loss when Sam pulled away, sat up, and began to ride him harder.

"Fuck, look at you two," Dean said, his voice sounding wrecked. "That's it, Sammy, good boy, take his cock so prettily. He feels good on you, doesn't he Cas?"

"God yes, so good. You all do, but Sam, oh god, mm, fuck Sam, never get tired of this, never get tired of being in you, Love."

\--

"Fuck, love your cock in me so much, love feeling it. Love you making me come," Sam moaned, his body tensing a little as he came with a shout.

Lifting up a little, he reached back and flicked the ring off, riding Cas harder.

"Come on, Daddy. You made all of us come, now its your turn. Come for us, Daddy."

\--

Cas made this sound that was almost a growl as he flipped them over, pounding into Sam's ass as he worked himself to orgasm, Sam clawing at his back. "Fuck, look good like this, under me, fucked out, wanting me to come in you."

Dean gave a little whimper, knowing exactly how good it felt to have Cas pounding into him as he was currently doing to Sam, his cock giving a little twitch of interest. "Oh come on," he muttered, looking down at his crotch in exasperation. He could hear Lucifer give a little laugh, and stuck his tongue out at him, only to have Lucifer swoop in and kiss him hard.

"Such a good boy, Sam, take it so well, Baby. Mm, our good little boy, begging for his Daddy to fill him all up. Love getting fucked my your Daddies and Big Brother, don't you, Lover?"

\--

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it," Lucifer growled against his lips, loving the way it made Dean shiver against him.

Running his hands over Dean’s body, he wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it fast, still kissing him.

Sam held on tight, his back arching as Cas continued to thrust into him, the pace nearly too hard.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he chanted, whimpering in pleasure.

~

Mary and John decided to give the two males a tour of the house, nearly sure about their decision to sell it to them. As they walked and talked, Mary would ask them random questions about their lives, a little thoughtful about them living together. Though she just let it go, it wasn't her business.

When they showed them the back yard, both men shared a look when they saw the tree house. Wondering how much fun it had seen over time. Getting back to the house, they all sat down once more at the kitchen table.

"Well, we love it and not just for the keeping it for them factor," Gabriel said, sipping his coffee.

"We'll just wait until Naomi returns and we'll talk prices then," Balthazar added.

"That's fine," Mary smiled, liking the two brothers, happy they were in Cas' life as well.

\--

Castiel came with a shout of Sam's name, sucking at the side of Sam's throat as he came hard, filling the boy's already come filled channel. "Mm, so good, so so very good," he said softly, kissing Sam tenderly. He looked up at the couch, smiling as he watched Dean thrust up into Lucifer's hand, holding onto the older man as he was stroked quickly.

"Please, Luce, oh fuck, please," Dean whimpered, his body shaking.

~

Gabriel could tell that Mary had questions about himself and Balthazar, and when John left the room to go get something out of the garage he looked at her, deciding to tell her the truth about the two of them.

"Yes, we are involved, Mary. I hope that doesn't change your opinion of us."

"But you're brothers, how does that..."

"Half-brothers, same father, different mothers. And Gabriel and I weren't always as close as we now are. We'd both been kicked out and off on our own for years before we met up again and got together."

"So your father remarried, or what?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Our father has over a dozen 'wives', though only the first one is a legal spouse. And yet being gay or bi is a sin, but polygamy that's perfectly acceptable."

"Heaven forbid we find the love of our lives," Balthazar said, a bit bitterly.

"For a while there I was pretty certain that Dean was in love with Sammy," John said, standing in the doorway, obviously he had heard their conversation. "And while I personally don't understand it, it's not my place to say anything how someone else lives their life. I mean, if I had listened to what people said, I wouldn't be married to Mary."

Mary looked at John, a confused look on her face.

"Her dad hated me. Told me I'd never be good enough for her, and if I loved her I'd leave her." He laughed, "Mary proposed to me two days after that little conversation, and to the day her dad died he never forgave me for not listening to him."

"What if Dean had been in love with Sam, and Sam returned the feelings?" Gabriel wanted to know.

"If they were happy, truly, 100% happy? I wouldn't interfere. They're my sons, but..."

"All you want is for them to be happy, to be able to love the persons they want to."

Mary cleared her throat, a blush on her face, "Lucifer isn't just close to Dean, is he? I mean, I know how, um, close Sam, Dean, and Cas are." She looked at John, "What, you heard those three out in the tree-house, don't lie and say you didn't, John."

Balthazar nodded, "Yes, they're all close."

The look on John's face was unreadable, and then he grinned, "Thank you for telling us. This way... when they get back from the cabin they don't need to hide from us."

\--

"Come on, baby. Come for me, make a mess of yourself for me," Lucifer growled against Dean’s throat, nipping at it.

Sam loved that Lucifer could take care of Dean, give him exactly what he needed. Wrapping his arms around Castiel, he knew that he wouldn't get hard again soon, but still felt aroused watching.

\--

"Oh, fuck, Luce, god, mm, yes, fuck yes," Dean moaned, panting hard as he came. He whimpered as Lucifer continued to stroke him, pushing his lover away when it got to be too much.

"Mm, that was nice," Castiel said with a grin, pulling himself and Sam onto the couch to lean against Dean and Lucifer.

"God, yeah, perfect," Dean replied, body still trembling from the force of his orgasm. "Wonder where the others went," he said in a sleepy tone.

\--

"Knowing them, something that will make us want to either hug them tight, or slap them," Lucifer said, kissing Dean’s forehead.

"They do seem like that type of people," Sam mumbled, curling against Cas, reaching his had out for Dean’s.

\--

"You're forgetting the third option, hug them then slap them," Cas said with a grin, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a piece of paper out of the corner of his eye, and got off the couch long enough to go and get it.

"Mm, they won't be back until tomorrow. Something about a real estate opportunity they want to deal with while they still can."

Dean blinked, his eyes widening, "They wouldn't? Would they?"

~

Naomi arrived not long after, and she grinned when she saw Balthazar and Gabriel were there. "I see you two had the same idea I had."

Gabriel nodded, a grin on his face, "That we did. Imagine our surprise when we found out you had already put in an offer."

"Castiel is my baby brother, Gabriel. My full blooded brother at that," she said softly, "of course I was going to do this."

Mary gave a little smile, "I'm glad he has you. He was so sad and lonely when he got here at the end of the school year. Cas was broken, and it was good to see him begin to heal while he was here."

"Your son has a lot to do with that, Mrs. Winchester. Both of them, actually. They were there for him when we couldn't be."

Naomi shook her head, letting out a deep breath.

They could see that the woman was upset with how her brother had been treated, could see that it hurt her to have heard about just how bad her baby brother had been when he'd arrived at their house. 

John gave her a quick hug, "He's family. And if you need it, or want it, you're family too. All three of you."

Mary cried a little at that. Usually John wasn't so expressive with his emotions, but she could tell that he meant every word, that their hearts were open to these poor, broken souls who deserved better than the family they were born into.

\--

Lucifer and Cas shared a small look. "Yea, I'm pretty sure they would. If Naomi hasn't beaten them to it."

"I'd like that," Sam said softly. "I mean, I love that house and the tree-house. It would be really nice to be able to go back there when ever we wanted."

He hummed a little before letting out a yawn, pulling Cas closer to him and leaning against Lucifer.

~

Naomi smiled softly, a small blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, so much. It's been a while since any of us were really wanted."

\--

Mary gave the other woman a comforting smile. "I hate that you all have to go through what your family has put you through. It makes me mad to think that anyone would do that sort of thing to their children and siblings." She looked angry, not at Naomi, or Gabriel, or Balthazar, but at what they, and their brothers, had gone through. "What John said goes for me too, you are family now. So you best deal with that."

Gabriel laughed, "We'll do that, Mrs. Winchester."

Mary gave a little look, like she wanted him to call her something else, but knew that it was probably too early for that.

They went through the paperwork, Naomi, Balthazar, and Gabriel each going in to purchase the house. By the time all the paperwork was signed, for both the house and adding John and Mary to the deed for the cabin, it was getting late, and when the three siblings went to leave Mary told them to stay put while she cooked supper for them all.

~

"I think a nap is needed, and then we eat," Dean said, a tired grin on his face.

"That sounds like a plan," Cas agreed, getting up off the couch. He walked into the bedroom, coming back a few minutes later with pillows from the bedroom, placing them on the blankets on the floor. "Here's good."

Dean watched as Sam went to lay down against Cas' chest and moved so that he was behind Castiel. He gave Lucifer a little look, motioning for him to lay down on the other side of Sam, smiling when he did so.

\--

Lucifer felt a small moment of nerves when he laid behind Sam, wrapping his arm around him, though Cas gave him a comforting smile, causing him to smile back. After they all shared a few more kisses, they snuggled closer, each falling asleep one by one.

~

Naomi couldn't keep the smile off her face as they ate, not being able to remember the last time she had a real home cooked meal. She made small talk about the new house that Mary and John were going to, possibly, be moving into and things like that, while Gabriel and Balthazar talked about their adventures. Something fluttered oddly in the pit of her stomach when she looked at her two brothers, how good they looked from the last time she saw them. Though she just pushed it away, trying to ignore it, it was probably for the best.

\--

All through dinner Balthazar and Gabriel had felt Naomi's eyes on them, but every time they looked at her she was looking away or talking with John and Mary. With a single look between them they decided something.

After dinner was done and they had assisted Mary with the dishes, much to her saying it wasn't necessary, the three found themselves outside near their cars. 

"So where are you staying, Darling?" Balthazar asked, standing close to Naomi.

"I was going to get a room at a nearby hotel, why?"

"Balthazar and I already rented a suite for the evening, if you wanted to come and talk for a while longer. There is more than one bed," Gabriel said slowly, his mind finishing 'which hopefully will be unused'.

Naomi nodded slowly, "I'll follow you there."

As soon as they got into the suite Balthazar slowly moved into Naomi's personal space, resting his hand on her shoulder, "You look lovely this evening, Naomi, but then again you always were quite beautiful."

Naomi was confused. If she didn't know any better she was certain that Balthazar was flirting with her, but that was a ridiculous notion, he was gay after all.

"I think what Balthazar is trying to say, Naomi, is that both of us wouldn't mind being with you, that is if you'd want that. If we're reading things wrong..."

"But you're gay?"

Balthazar and Gabriel both laughed, before Gabriel spoke, "Balthy is the one and only man I've ever been with, same goes for him with me. No, we didn't get kicked out because we're gay, we got kicked out because we're 'filthy degenerate deviants', just as bad in their eyes as anything else."

\--

Naomi opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking between the two. On their faces was nothing but opened truth of what they were saying.

"No, you weren't reading things wrong," she said softly, biting her lip a little, a little unsure of how to move next.

\--

Gabriel reached out his hand to Naomi, and when she took it slowly led her over to the king size bed in the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down. When she did he gave her a blinding smile.

Balthazar sat down on the opposite side of her and leaned close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Mm, what shall we do with you, Lovely?"

"I don't know," Naomi said quietly, biting her lip. It wasn't that she was a virgin, but it had been quite a while for her, and she'd never been with more than one person at a time.

"How about we take care of you, and you tell us if we are doing anything you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable?" Gabriel asked as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

Naomi nodded, a little breathless, her pulse racing in her ears, both by Gabriel undressing her, and by the fact that Balthazar had begun to kiss the side of her neck, his hands running down her arms.

\--

A gasp caught in her throat as Gabriel got her shirt fully unbuttoned, pushing it off of her shoulders slowly. She realized he was giving her a chance to say no if she didn't like it, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. Balthazar kissed a trail up to her lips, letting her take the final step in pressing their lips together, a little whimper coming out of her throat, her hand clasping on his knee.

\--

The sun was starting to set when Dean woke and he yawned, his stomach growling loudly in protest, reminding him that he had completely missed lunch and that he really hadn't eaten much for breakfast. He slowly pulled away from Castiel, moving to go to the kitchen and began looking for something he could make them to eat.

He soon felt arms around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder and leaned back against his lover, turning his face for a kiss. Dean smiled when he realized the man holding him was Castiel, though he would have been equally pleased if it had been Lucifer or Sam. They stood there, Dean's hand on the door of the fridge, trading lazy little kisses as Cas slowly rocked against him.

Dean moaned quietly, thrusting his ass back against Castiel's crotch, giving a little hum of pleasure when the other man changed his angle and thrust into his body.

Cas kept his arms wrapped around Dean as he slowly fucked into him, kissing him tenderly. He moved one of his hands to Dean's cock, stroking it as he continued his thrusting, loving the little whimpers and moans Dean was making. When he had climbed off the blanket to join Dean Sam and Lucifer had began to slowly make love on the floor and he'd smiled, no trace of jealousy at the act, but at the same time he needed to be with Dean, no matter how hungry for food he was. 

"That's it, Dean, mm, feel so good, Baby, love how well you take me," Cas whispered into Dean's ear, moving to trail kisses down the other man's neck. He moved slowly, not wanting to rush this, needing to draw out this coupling.

\--

Lucifer hummed lightly as he kissed Sam softly, holding himself above the younger male underneath of him. Sam’s arms were wrapped around his neck, lightly playing with Lucifer’s blond hair. They could hear Dean and Cas doing the same in the kitchen, though neither felt anything but love for the other two.

"Love you Sam," Lucifer said softly, nuzzling their noses together. "I really do."

"Love you too, Lucifer," Sam said, his back arching a little as Lucifer kept moving in and out of him at as slow pace.

It wasn't that he hadn't said it before, but Lucifer needed Sam to know, needed him to understand that he did love him. When he had been telling Cas that he would step back, he didn't think about how Sam would feel about him saying it. So he was going to make sure that Sam knew that he did want him, wanted to keep him forever, that he had only wanted to make sure Cas was completely happy.

\--

"Cas, fuck, so good. Love you," Dean moaned quietly, resting his head back on the dark haired male's shoulder. 

Castiel kept kissing wherever he could reach on Dean, his touches slow and gentle. "Love you too, Dean, so damn much. I think in a way I probably have for a while now, you know?"

Dean nodded, resting his hand over Castiel's, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Fuck, Cas, you're amazing. Need this, need you."

While it was true he loved Castiel, and probably had for a while now, he wouldn't change how this all came to be, because Dean knew that had he and Cas gotten involved earlier Sam and Lucifer wouldn't be as happy as they were, and Dean was selfish, not wanting to give up any of his lovers. 

Castiel continued his slow thrusting, his thoughts similar to Dean's. "Forever, all three of you, Dean. Gonna keep you all for myself."

Dean whimpered, nodding his agreement. He let out a moan when Cas turned them around and bent him over the counter, reaching out to grasp at the edge of it as Cas' thrusts intensified in strength but not in speed. The change of placement allowed both of them to watch Lucifer and Sam in the living room, and Dean gasped at how perfect of a sight it was. But then again, seeing Cas and Lucifer together was just as much of a turn on as Lucifer and Sam was, and he was certain that Cas and Sam would say that the sight of him and Lucifer together was just as arousing.

\--

Sam could feel their eyes on him as Lucifer kissed and nipped at the side of his neck. For a moment he was worried, but when all he could see was pure lust on their faces, he fully relaxed, moaning quietly. He had been a little scared of never being able to have this again. Yes, he loved Cas, but loved them all the exact same way. If Cas would have said it was just going to be them, he would have gone along with it and would have been happy, though his mind would have constantly said 'what if?'.

Lucifer could feel Sam tensing up slightly, his whimpers coming out faster as his nails dug gently into his shoulders.

"Going to come for me, baby?" Lucifer purred softly, kissing Sam a few times teasingly.

"Yea, want to come for you," he moaned, tilting his head back against the floor.

\--

Castiel began thrusting faster into Dean's body, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. He leaned in close, whispering into Dean's ear that he wanted him to come for him.

Dean cursed, his body tensing up as his orgasm raced through him, moaning and chanting Castiel's name as his lover continued to fuck him faster and faster. "Come on, Cas, fuck me, fill my hole up, come on, Baby, mm, wanna feel it."

"Yeah, okay, fuck Dean, god, so fucking perfect, love the way you feel, love you, oh fuck, Dean," Castiel came with a shout, hips moving quickly as he filled Dean's hole.

~

"You're so lovely, Naomi," Balthazar whispered into her ear, his hands moving down her back, pausing at the clasp of her bra. When she gave a little nod he undid the clasp, smiling as Gabriel pulled the silk and lace covered material off of her body.

Gabriel smiled, kissing Naomi softly before trailing his kisses down her neck towards her chest, his hands moving towards her pants. 

Naomi lifted her hips to allow her brothers to slowly finish undressing her, and blushed scarlet as both of them were fully dressed. She reached out, cupping their cocks through their pants, loving the sounds that fell from their mouths as she did so.

Balthazar pulled Naomi more onto the bed, laying her head down on the pillow before leaning in to kiss her.

As Balthazar did that, Gabriel gently pushed her legs apart, grinning as he leaned down between them and began licking at her, moaning as the sweet taste of her flooded his mouth.

\--

"Come for me, Little One. Let me feel you come before I fill you up," Lucifer panted, moving his hips faster.

Sam quivered under him, pulling him down for a heated kiss before he was coming between them. With a muffled groan, Lucifer came, filling Sam up, his hips pumping lazily until he had to pull out. Lying next to him a few moments, he gave him another sweet kiss before motioning towards the kitchen.

"How does dinner sound?"

"Sounds great," Sam replied, sitting up slowly, moaning quietly as Lucifer’s come started seeping out of him.

~

Naomi moaned low in the back of her throat as Gabriel licked at her, holding her legs open. Balthazar continued to kiss her, playing lightly with her breasts, rubbing his thumb over each nipple, shivering at the whimpers it produced.

"Want, want you guys naked too," she panted, her hips moving up a little as Gabriel continued to please her. "Please, please."

\--

Balthazar kissed her one more time before pulling away, quickly undressing, his eyes never leaving Naomi's face. 

Gabriel pulled away, giving a small sigh of regret as he did so. He stripped off his clothes, pulling Balthazar in for a kiss, sharing Naomi's flavor with him before moving to kiss their sister as well.

"God, you're so beautiful," he breathed against Naomi's lips, kissing a path down her body until he was back where he had been. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, holding her open as he began to lick her clit, loving the little moans and whimpers she made. He brought his hand up between her legs, teasing her hole with her fingers, loving the way she squeezed around them.

"Fucking perfect," Balthazar said with awe in his voice, kissing her neck.

"Want to suck you," Naomi said in a husky whisper, licking her lips.

Balthazar nodded, moving closer to her, running his fingers through her hair as she took him into her mouth. He let her set the pace, fearing that he'd just let go and hurt her if he was the one in control. "Naomi, fuck, so good. That's it, Sweetheart, fucking perfect, Darling."

~

Dean was still coming down from his orgasm as Sam and Lucifer approached, but welcomed the kiss Lucifer gave him. He gave a happy sigh when he pulled back, only to have Sam come and kiss him as well.

Dean could tell Sam was getting hard once more, oh the joys of being as young as Sam was, not that Dean was much better. He kissed Sam hard, grinding against his brother, his hands on Sam's ass, fingers teasing at the puffy rim, loving the way Sam moaned at the act. Dean gently worked his fingers into Sam's hole, fucking into him slowly as he dropped to his knees and took his brother into his mouth.

Castiel chuckled, moving to help Lucifer pull something together to eat, the sound of Sam and Dean messing around warming his heart. He had no doubt that either Dean would be begging Sam to fuck him or Sam would be begging Dean to do so all too soon.

\--

Naomi couldn't stop the whimpering moans that were coming out of her mouth as she continued to suck Balthazar. Gabriel was doing amazing things with his tongue and fingers, though at the same time she wanted him to be in her. Reaching down, she tangled her fingers in his hair, as her orgasm was right on the edge, though she didn't want to pull away to beg for it.

~

"Please, fuck, Dean I wanna ride you, please, want to," Sam gasped as Dean’s fingers pressed more into him.

"Horny little things, aren't they?" Lucifer said, popping a grape into his mouth as he turned the flame down on the stew he made.

Reaching out, he leaned against the counter and pulled Castiel against him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Love you, little brother," he said, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss.

\--

Dean nodded, pulling Sam with him towards one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Grinning he sat down, patting his lap, "Mm, c'mere, Baby Boy. Want you to ride me, Sammy."

Castiel licked his lips, watching the scene in front of him. His lovers were beautiful like this, not worried about what anybody thought, letting themselves be free to love each other as passionately as they wanted.

"Mm, Luci, how's we get so lucky?" he asked, leaning back against his brother's chest.

~

Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips, "Wanna be in you, Naomi. Can I?"

He felt her grab his hand, a surge of arousal coursing through him as she moaned loudly around Balthazar's shaft. Grinning he moved upwards, teasing her with the head of his cock before slowly entering her. He bit his lip as he sunk into her body, a moan coming from the back of his throat. "Fuck, Sweetie, you're so tight. Feel incredible. Mm, wanna do this all the time, Naomi, wanna make you fall apart for us."

Balthazar pulled out of her mouth, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Don't wanna come in your mouth, Love. Wanna be inside of you after Gabriel. Can I do that, Darling?"

\--

Sam slid onto him slowly, wrapping his legs around Dean, kissing him passionately. He was never going to get enough of this, of having three lovers that all wanted him, that would be ready to take him at any time. That thought made him moan softly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad we have it," Lucifer said, hugging Cas' chest, kissing his neck gently.

~

"Yes, fuck, you can. Want you too, fuck," Naomi moaned, coming around Gabriel’s cock.

\--

Gabriel continued thrusting into Naomi, kissing the side of her neck, moaning as she clenched around him, the feeling of her orgasm pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He groaned, reaching between them, teasing her clit with his fingers as he continued to pound into her. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, god, Gabriel," Naomi moaned, her back arching as another orgasm raced through her, clawing at Gabriel's back.

"That's it, let go for him," Balthazar crooned, running his fingers through her hair. "Good girl, look so good like this, coming on his cock. Mm, want him to fill you all up don't you, Angel?"

"Yeah, want that, oh Gabriel, please, come for me, Gabe," she moaned.

Gabriel wasn't one to disappoint and he let go, coming with a scream of her name, her cunt milking his cock dry. When he pulled out he was panting and moved to lay next to her, kissing her shoulder happily as he watched Balthazar move between her legs.

"Fuck, Naomi, so damn hot," Balthazar moaned, sliding inside her easily, her juices and Gabriel's come making it easy. "Gonna fuck you nice and hard, Darling, gonna make you come again. Hope you don't mind."

~

Dean moaned against the side of Sam's neck, hands on his brother's ass, helping Sam raise and lower himself up and down his cock.

"Mm, you two are so beautiful together," Castiel said in a breathy tone. "So damn perfect. Fit together like you were made to do that."

He leaned back against Lucifer, a thrum of arousal running through him, not enough to have him fully hard, but turned on none the less. "Later, want you to fuck me in the bathtub, Luci," he whispered.

\--

"No, don't mind, don't mind at all," she whimpered, kissing him hard as he started moving in her. "God, fuck, what took us so long to do this. Fuck."

~

Sam smiled softly at Cas' words, really happy to not hear a single trace of jealousy anywhere in his voice. As he changed the angle a bit, Dean’s cock started pressing more against his prostate, making him shake with the sudden need to come. Letting go of Dean’s neck with one hand, he wrapped it around himself, stroking it in time with how Dean was fucking him.

"Need to come, can I come, De?"

"Mmm yea, we can do that, Angel," Lucifer said, turning Cas' head for a slow kiss.

\--

"Mm, yeah, Baby Boy, come for me. Come all over me, Sammy. Wanna fill you up as you come for me," Dean panted, his orgasm drawing ever nearer. The moment Sam came Dean let go, pumping his seed into Sam's already dripping hole. "Fuck yes, Sammy," he moaned, resting his forehead on Sam's shoulder.

Dean grinned, looking at Cas and Lucifer. "Mm, gonna get me and Sammy cleaned up and then be right back out."

Castiel nodded, watching as Dean led Sam into the shower. It was only a few minutes later when they came out, both of them having slipped into boxers on the way back to the kitchen.

~

Balthazar began fucking Naomi hard and fast, his hands on her hips, his lips on her throat, kissing, sucking marks onto her flawless skin. 

"We didn't know you were interested," Gabriel said softly, resting his head on her shoulder, giving a few soft kisses.

"God, wanted you two for so long, god, but thought, oh fuck, thought you two were gay," she moaned, arching into every one of Balthazar's thrusts.

"Mm, only for each other," Gabriel laughed, his hand moving down Balthazar's back, fingers moving to tease at his lover's hole.

"Oh fuck, Gabriel, you keep doing that and I'm gonna come too soon," Balthazar moaned, speeding up his thrusts.

Gabriel smirked, working his other hand between Naomi and Balthazar, teasing her clit with sure, practiced motions. "Mm, god, come on, Sweetie, come for us, want you to come around his cock, let him feel what I did, Naomi."

\--

Lucifer smiled and gave Cas another small kiss before he gave him a small pat on the ass. "Can you go get us some thing to put on while I get the food into bowls."

He smiled as Cas nodded and headed out.

"Then can one of you get drinks and the other spoons?" he asked, smiling more when they nodded, Sam nodding when Dean said he'd get the drinks.

~

"Fuck," Naomi gasped, coming again around Balthazar’s cock, a few moments later the others hips stuttering as he came, filling her up even more.

As he pulled out, she shivered hard at the stream of come that came out as well.

"Well, I think I need a shower," she said, giving them both long kisses before getting up and heading into the bathroom, shaking her hips a little as she walked.

\--

Balthazar and Gabriel followed her into the bathroom, the three of them climbing into the large shower together. They began washing up, and all too soon both of them were hard once more.

Naomi moved to sit on the little built in bench, spreading her legs wide, her hand moving to touch herself as she watched the two of them. "Mm, wanna see you two together, boys."

Gabriel licked his lips, grinning, "What do want us to do, Baby Girl. Ask and it's yours."

"We are yours to command, Darling," Balthazar stated, a grin on his face as he watched her fingers play over her clit.

~

Castiel came out of the bedroom with two pairs of his boxers. While he knew that Lucifer preferred to not wear underwear, there was something downright kinky about the thought of his brother wearing his boxers. He winked as he tossed them at Lucifer, pulling his own on. 

Dean and Sam were already at the table, and Cas couldn't help but run his fingers through their wet hair, tilting both of their head up towards his for quick kisses before he sat down.

As soon as he took a bite of the meal Lucifer prepared he moaned loudly, "God this is good. Mm, good thing we'll have you around, Luci. This is just one more reason to keep you."

\--

"Want to see Balthazar fucking you, Gabriel, can I see that?" she asked, her other hand running up her stomach, playing with her nipples.

~

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted that my food makes you moan louder than I do," Lucifer said, pulling on the borrowed boxers before he sat down.

Sam moaned nearly the same as he took a bite, licking his lips. "He's right, this is amazing."

"Well thank all of you, I didn't graduate from culinary school for no reason," he smiled.

They ate in silence for a while, just each making small approving noises every once and a while.

"Though, one or two of us need to go grocery shopping tomorrow, we're running kind of low on things," Lucifer pointed out.

\--

Dean leaned over, giving Lucifer a quick kiss, "We'll take my car, Love." He whispered into Lucifer's ear, "Want you to fuck me hard in the backseat, fill me up with your come then put the plug in, then fuck me again on the way back here. Mm, wanna do that, Baby?"

~

Balthazar nodded, giving Naomi a little wink as he turned Gabriel to face the wall. "Mm, so sexy, Gabe, always so good for me, Angel."

"Fuck, Balthy, want you, want you so bad. Wanna feel you in me, come on, Lover."

Balthazar chuckled, dropping to his knees behind his brother, using his hands to pull Gabriel's cheeks apart before he began to lick at his puckered hole, getting Gabriel all nice and sloppy wet for him. He didn't bother with fingering Gabriel's ass, knowing he didn't need much prep.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Gabriel chanted, reaching back to card his fingers through Balthazar's hair.

Balthy couldn't say no to Gabriel, not when he was begging so prettily. He got back to his feet, molding himself against Gabriel's back as he slowly thrust into his lover's hole. Kissing the side of Gabriel's neck he moaned, "Oh, fuck, Gabe."

Naomi watched them through lust filled eyes, her fingers moving faster on her clit. She removed the hand from her breast, moving down to her crotch and began to enter herself with her fingers, moaning in pleasure at the way they went in easily, Gabriel and Balthazar's come and her own juices lubing the way. "Fuck, so good," she moaned, body tense, on the edge of another orgasm.

\--

Lucifer shivered, nodding. "Mmm, I'd like that very much. And we'll just need a list of things you two personally want."

Sam nodded, taking another bite, wondering what him and Cas would be up to while they were gone.

~

Naomi watched them, biting her lip, at the way they moved together. Some part of her was a little mad at herself for wanting to get in the middle of such an already perfect relationship, but the other half said that they asked her first. Moving her fingers faster, she whimpered as she came, her eyes still glued to the scene that was playing out in front of her.

"Fuck, you two look so good together," she groaned, stilling the fingers on her clit, her other hand still moving in and out of her twitching hole.

\--

Gabriel turned his head to look at Naomi, moaning as he watched her playing with herself, "So pretty, Naomi. Look so good, Baby Girl. Can't wait to get to taste you again, bet Balthazar can't wait either."

"Fuck, gonna drive you insane, Darling Naomi, gonna make you come again and again from my tongue, my fingers," Balthazar moaned as he continued to thrust into Gabriel. "Maybe sometime we'll both fuck you at the same time, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Angel?"

Naomi nodded, breathless at the thought of both of them buried in her at the same time.

~

Castiel and Sam wrote down the few things they wanted, kissing Dean and Lucifer hard before they left the cabin. As soon as they heard the car start up Castiel took Sam by the hand, grabbing a blanket and leading him out the back door to the large porch. He grinned at Sam, laying the blanket out on grass just past the porch, pulling his lover down with him.

"It's so pretty here, you can see so many stars at night. But none of them are as beautiful as you are, Sam," he whispered, kissing Sam slowly, his hands moving down his lover's body, grabbing the waistband of Sam's boxers and pulling them down.

Sam wasn't quite hard yet, but Castiel didn't mind, moving down the boy's body, kissing and sucking and licking at his flesh before stopping inches from Sam's cock. "Mm, gonna take care of you, Baby. Hope you don't mind," he whispered, before taking Sam into his mouth, humming around the hardening flesh.

~

They were barely 100 feet from the cabin when Dean moved across the seat and began opening Lucifer's pants to pull him out. He winked at his lover before dropping down, taking Lucifer into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his lover.

\--

"Yea, want to try and get both of you in me, feel both of you come," as much as her eyes wanted to close in pleasure, she didn't want to stop watching what her two lovers were doing.

~

Sam moaned into the still air around them, he back arching a little, fingers reaching down to tangle in Cas' hair.

"So good, love your mouth, love you," he gasped and wiggled a little.

~

"Oh, god," Lucifer groaned, keeping his eyes on the road, resting one hand on the back of Dean’s head.

They got a little further before Lucifer pulled off to the side of the empty road, shutting the car off, his head falling back against the seat.

"Fuck, your mouth was made for this, so so good. Want you to fuck me after I come, can I have that, baby?"

\--

"Fuck, mm, can't wait, can't wait for the three of us to do that," Gabriel moaned, leaning his head back onto Balthazar's shoulder. He reached out his hand to Naomi, "Come here."

She stood on shaky legs, moving closer to them. 

Gabriel pulled her closer, kissing her softly, his hand on her back. "Mm, want you so much, Sweetie."

Naomi grinned, "Want you too, want you both so much." She dropped to her knees, scooting in front of Gabriel and took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Darling, you're perfect," Balthazar moaned, running his fingers through her hair. Each of his thrusts into Gabriel forced Gabriel's cock into Naomi's mouth, and looking down he could see that her hand was between her legs, pleasuring herself as she serviced Gabriel.

~

Castiel pulled off of Sam's cock temporarily. Licking his lips he whispered, "Don't hold back, Love. Mm, tell me what you want and it's yours."

~

Dean moaned around Lucifer's cock, nodding as much as he could. He continued to lick and suck, moaning with pleasure at the act. He looked up, locking his eyes with Lucifer's, letting his love know just how much he wanted him. Dean pulled off with an obscene pop, licking his lips. "Come on, let's get out so we can get fully naked. Then, I want you to lean against the car so I can finish you off."

As soon as they were out and naked Dean was on his knees, sucking Lucifer's cock with renewed fervor. He moved his hands to Lucifer's ass, fingers teasing his lover's hole. Dean was hard, more than hard and was afraid he'd come before he got to fuck Lucifer, but if that happened he was sure his lover would take care of him, get him hard once more so he could fuck that sweet little ass.

\--

"Want your fingers in me too, want you to get me nice and ready, then I wanna ride you," Sam moaned.

He gasped as Cas took him back into his mouth, his hole still wet and open as he pressed his fingers in.

~

Lucifer moaned loud, his back pressed against the car as his hips moved in time with Dean’s sucks. He could already feel himself getting close at the thought of someone happening by and seeing them. This was the second time they did something on the Impala and his mind went to bending all of them over his bike. Just the thought of heading down the road, feeling their cocks hard against him, them begging him to pull over and fuck them.

"Fuck," he groaned, gasping out his idea as he started coming.

\--

Dean pulled off with an obscene pop, grinning as he stood and turned Lucifer to face the car. "Like this, don't you, Lucifer," he whispered into his lover's ear, teasingly dragging his cock up and down Lucifer's ass, loving the way the older man moaned and whimpered, trying to get Dean inside of him.

"Hehehe, none of that now, Luce. Mm, so here's the deal. You're gonna fuck yourself back on my cock. I'm gonna stand still, Lover, think you can do that?" When Lucifer nodded Dean grinned even bigger, lining his cock up with the other man's hole. He only worked the head in, standing still, his hands on Lucifer's hips as he waited for his lover to begin moving.

~

Castiel continued to lick and suck at Sam's cock, loving the way it filled his mouth, his fingers moving to stretch open the boy's already loosened hole. Pulling back with a grin he said, "Gonna fuck me tonight, Sam? Gonna bend me over and shove this beautiful cock of yours inside me, make me scream your name?" He licked said cock before taking it into his mouth once more.

Cas felt Sam's fingers tighten in his hair and intensified what he was doing. As much as he wanted Sam on him, he wanted, no needed to feel his lover owning him, controlling him, needed to give up everything but pleasing Sam.

~

Gabriel came with a shout, his hand holding the back of Naomi's head tightly as he pumped his seed down her throat. He moaned her name, moaned Balthazar's name, feeling his lover come inside of him, flooding his body with his come. 

Balthazar knew it wouldn't be long before they were ready to go again, well at least himself and Gabriel, but he wasn't sure how much Naomi could take. "Mm, fuck, Baby, always so so good. Gonna fuck me when I'm buried in Naomi's pretty pussy, Gabriel?"

Naomi slowly pulled off Gabriel's cock, the images Balthazar was putting into her head making her even wetter than before. "Fuck," she whispered, eyes almost black with pleasure. 

\--

Gripping onto the car, Lucifer slowly pushed himself back onto Dean’s cock, a moan working low in his throat. Once he fully bottomed out, he pulled back almost off Dean, before pressing himself back onto him again. Getting into a rhythm, he moaned loudly, resting his head on his arms, pressing Dean’s cock into him as hard as he could.

~

"Yea, I'll make you scream my name, fuck. Make me come, please, fuck, make me come and then get me hard again, I'll make you forget everything but my name."

Sam groaned as Cas started sucking him faster, his fingers pressing hard against his prostate.

"Fuck, fuck, going to come."

~

"Yes, want that," she moaned low in her throat as she stood up, pulling Gabriel then Balthazar into another kiss.

Turning off the water, she made her way back to the room, laying on her side and patting the bed, waiting until Balthazar laid down. Swinging her leg over him, she pressed her chest against him as they kissed, and she could feel Gabriel spreading the other male’s legs. She could tell the moment that Gabriel started fingering him, Balthazar cock jumping under her, a moan working in his throat.

Reaching down, she started slowly stroking him until he was hard once more, before slowly sinking herself down onto his cock.

"I'm not going to move until Gabriel is fully in you," she said softly, running her thumbs over Balthazar’s nipples, making him twitch and groan.

\--

"God yes, that's it Lucifer, that's it, Babe. Mm, fuck, look so good on my cock, take it so well. Yeah, come on, fuck yourself on my cock," Dean moaned into Lucifer's ear, licking and sucking at the side of his neck.

~

Castiel grinned around Sam's cock, sucking him hard and fast, his fingers merciless as they twisted and turned inside of his lover. He could feel Sam beginning to tense up, and all too soon his mouth was full of his lover's come. He pulled off of Sam with a smirk on his face, winking at the confused look Sam gave him. "You're still gonna ride me, Sam, I'll get you nice and hard while you're on top of me."

He laid back on the blanket, motioning Sam to climb on top of him.

~

Gabriel and Balthazar rolled them so that Balthazar was on top of Naomi, her legs spread wide around his waist.

Gabriel licked his lips, pulling his fingers out of Balthazar's ass, crawling behind him, and thrust into Balthazar's body, forcing Blathy's cock deeper into Naomi. "Yeah, that's it, I'm fucking him into you, Naomi, hope you don't mind."

\--

"Fuck, Dean, your cock," Lucifer groaned, pressing himself back onto him harder.

He was in heaven, though he still wanted Dean to fuck him as well, didn't want to just make himself come like he was.

"Please, fuck, move. Want you to make me come."

~

Licking his lips, Sam crawled over Cas, settling himself before sliding his body down the elders cock, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. Starting to move his hips, he gasped as Cas' cock hit all the right spots, his whole body thrumming with pleasure.

"Cas, Cas," he moaned.

~

"Don't mind at all," she moaned, clawing into Balthazar’s back as Gabriel continued to thrust him into her.

She couldn't believe how much pleasure the two of them were giving her. Being able to watch their faces as they got lost in their own pleasure. She was more than glad that they had said something, that they were giving her this. Part of her more than sure that she would never be able to be with anyone ever again with out thinking of them, if this ever ended. Which she prayed it didn't.

\--

As much as Dean wanted to say no, that Lucifer would only come by fucking himself on Dean's cock, he couldn't do that, not with how prettily his lover was begging him. "Yeah, okay, we'll do it your way, Babe. But next time... next time we play by my rules, okay?"

He grabbed Lucifer's hips and began thrusting into him hard and fast, sucking at the side of Lucifer's neck. He closed his eyes, slamming into Lucifer again and again, breathing out his lover's name.

~

"That's it Sam, so pretty. Come on, Baby, ride me, that's my good little boy," Cas moaned, his hands resting on Sam's hips. He could see Sam biting his lip, and it made his breaths come in ragged pants. 

"Want it so bad, don't you, want your Daddy filling your sweet little ass all nice and full of his come before he bends over for you. Such a slut for me, God, love you, Sam."

\--

"Okay, okay. Next time I'll be your good boy, listen to what Daddy says," Lucifer moaned, closing his eyes as the pleasure crashed over him.

With Dean fucking into him, it didn't take long before he was coming on the ground next to the Impala, moaning Dean’s name.

~

"Love you too. Yea, want your come to be filling me when I fuck you, want it leaking out of me."

Sam could feel his cock starting to harden again, filling up at the though of fucking Cas. At the thought of Cas' come streaming down his legs as he thrusts into his lover, making him scream out his name.

\--

Dean sped up his thrusts, kissing the side of Lucifer's neck as he worked his way towards his orgasm.

"Fuck, Luce, so good, so fucking good," Dean moaned, his thrusts faltering as his orgasm hit. He moaned his lover's name, holding on tightly as he came hard.

~

Castiel grinned up at Sam, noticing his lover was getting hard once more, "That's my good boy. Come on, Sammy, make Daddy come for you. Wanna, oh fuck, wanna feel you in me so bad, Sam. Come on, need you to make me come."

He cursed when he felt Sam squeeze around him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he came with a shout of Sam's name. He barely noticed Sam climbing off him, still in a daze from his orgasm. Cas let himself be manhandled into position, moaning Sam's name as Sam began to tease him open with his fingers.

\--

Lucifer moaned, wrapping his arm back and pulling Dean close as he could, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he mumbled, turning his head and giving Dean a slow kiss.

After they got more or less cleaned up, they were off on their way to the store again.

~

"Going to make you feel so good," Sam mumbled, working three fingers in and out of Cas' pliant body.

Once he was sure that Cas was ready, he slipped his fingers out, moving himself up before slowly sliding his cock into him.

\--

Naomi moaned out in pleasure as Balthazar slowly thrust in and out of her, his pace unhurried, as if he was planning on taking a long time making love to her. 

"Mm, this is perfect," Gabriel said softly, reaching his hand out to grasp Naomi's. "Never been like this, never been with someone we wanted to keep."

Naomi realized that they'd probably done this before, brought a woman into their bed for a night, never to be spoken to again, and Gabriel's words made her want to weep, so overwhelmed by the feelings they were driving out of her.

"And we do want to keep you, Naomi. As long as you'll let us," Balthazar said softly, kissing her gently.

"Want that, want that so much," Naomi moaned.

"Good. Because this, like this? This isn't how this usually goes. It's never this gentle or drawn out, Naomi, it's always been about getting off and getting her off as quickly as possible before we go back to just the two of us. And with you? With you we want this to be perfect," Balthazar said, his voice full of emotion. 

"We've fucked other people, plenty of them, but you're the first one we've made love to," Gabriel said, his voice hushed, almost reverent. 

Naomi allowed the tears to fall, wishing she had spoken up sooner, wishing she had allowed herself this and hadn't hid herself from the thing, the two men who truly made her happy.

~

Castiel moaned loudly, crying out Sam's name as his lover began to slowly fuck him. He gave a soft little cry, needing more. "Sam please, you're not gonna break me. Want, fuck, need you to go harder, faster. Make me yours, god, Sam, just need you to let go, to make..." he trailed off, eyes shut tightly. 

"Want you to take me hard and fast, then... oh fuck... after you get hard again, want you to make love to me, nice and slowly. Please, Baby."

~

The trip to the store took longer than they had planned, mainly due to the fact that Lucifer and Dean kept sneaking little kisses whenever they knew they weren't being watched. Dean didn't mind, though, Lucifer made him happier than he could ever remember being. Okay true, he wouldn't give up what they had with Sam and Cas for anything, in fact the thought of losing them made Dean's blood run cold, but this? This simple little thing was perfect.

He grinned over at Lucifer, watching as his lover reached to the top shelf to grab something from their list. His eyes drifted down to his lover's waist, loving the small strip of skin revealed by the stretch, and he ached to touch, to lick that bit of skin. He was about to reach out and caress the small patch of skin when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?"

Dean turned to face the speaker, a surprised look on his face. "Lisa, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping. Could ask the same about you."

"Same, just getting a few things before we head back." He nodded over at Lucifer, noticing the man had gotten quiet and was giving a somewhat nervous look. 

"Lisa, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Lucifer Novak. Luce, this is Lisa Braeden. She was in a few classes with me and Cas last year," he said, reaching out and grabbing Lucifer's hand, intertwining their fingers, pulling his lover against him. 

"So how's life been treating you?" he asked.

"Been pretty good. Haven't gotten much sleep lately, what with the baby."

"You have a kid? Wow, that's..."

"He's my pride and joy."

"So where is the little guy?"

"With my roommate, had to get some shopping done and she was free."

"And his dad?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Michael is not in the picture. He was a two week fling, nothing else. Only good thing I got out of that was Ben."

"What's it with guys named Michael being assholes?" he looked at Lucifer, leaning against him.

Lisa gave a little look, then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Michael Novak would you?" At the annoyed look she continued, "That was his name, Ben's dad that is. Sorry, just you have the same last name as him. And Cas. Speaking of, how's he doing?"

Dean let out a little laugh, "Cas is doing good. He's, ah, he's dating my brother Sam. And," giving Lucifer a little kiss, "if it wasn't for that I probably wouldn't have met Luce, here. He's Cas' brother." With a pained look he said, "And that dick Michael's. I've never met him, but I can tell he's a jackass. Listen, we'll have to catch up later, maybe set up a time for the guys to meet their nephew?" 

Lisa nodded, giving Dean a quick hug. She turned and did the same to Lucifer, whispering into his ear, "I'm glad he's happy. I've never seen Dean smile this much, I can tell he really loves you."

\--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of past rape and abuse (but none shown), violence

"Okay, okay" Sam said, starting to move faster.

Pulling Cas' legs up, he really started moving, the sounds of their hips slapping nearly drowning out all the noises that Cas was making. Sam’s head tilted back with pleasure as he continued to move, Cas' moans growing steadily louder.

~

After Lisa walked away, with one more wave, Lucifer shook his head.

"That fucker," he mumbled. "God how I hate him, I always knew he was low, but that."

He shook his head, getting what he had been reaching for off the top shelf and setting it in the basket before turning to Dean.

"You didn't even hesitate," he said, then got a look a statement that odd deserved. "I mean, you didn't even stop a single moment before telling her who I was, that I was your boyfriend."

\--

Dean blinked. "Why would I? I'm not ashamed of who you are, who you are to me. Why would I tell her anything else?" He shrugged, "Before you ask, nothing ever happened with me and Lisa. I mean, she kinda had a thing for Cas, but when he told her he was gay she was cool with it. Helped set him up on dates," Dean grinned. 

He moved closer to Lucifer, giving him a soft, yet passionate, kiss. "I love you, Luce. And I'm never gonna hide who you are to me. If people don't like it, don't respect who I chose to be with, then they aren't people I need in my life, ya know?"

He gave a sheepish grin, "Come on, we still have some things to get."

~

Castiel was reduced to a moaning wreck, unable to say anything but "yes" "please" "harder" "more" "god" and most importantly "Sam". He loved how his lover could make him lose complete and utter control like this, how Sam could make him feel like the only thing in the world that mattered was them in that moment.

He was moaning, loud enough that it was echoing off the trees, a sound filled with complete and utter passion. "More, yes, Sam, god yes, please," Cas cried out, his body feeling like an electric current was traveling through him, body shaking almost uncontrollably.

\--

Lucifer smiled and nodded, heading off down the row and stopping in front of the next thing.

Once they were done and the things were all in the trunk, Lucifer pinned him to the side of the car for a moment, locking their lips leaving Dean seeing stars before he slipped into the car with a smirk on his face.

~

"Come for me, come for me Cas, let me feel you come around my cock" Sam groaned, nipping and sucking at the side of Cas' neck.

\--

Dean leaned over, giving Lucifer a quick kiss. As Lucifer was about to start the car there was a knock on the window, and Dean looked over to see Lisa. He rolled down the window, giving her a questioning look.

"I forgot to give you my number and address, you know so you guys can get a hold of me to set up a time to meet Ben. I was lucky that I saw you," she grinned. Giving a look to Lucifer she said, "Even if Dean wouldn't have told me you were his boyfriend I would have known. He doesn't trust anybody with his baby."

Dean laughed at that, "She has a point. Don't let just anyone drive her." He looked over at Lucifer, giving him a happy grin, "Hell I let him and Cas take her out while Sam and I stayed back at the cabin a couple days ago."

Lisa gave a happy grin. "You take care of him, Dean's a good guy and I'd hate to see him hurt."

~

Castiel screamed Sam's name, his orgasm ripped from him. He shouted until his voice was raw, collapsing down onto the blanket, turning his face to the side to catch his breath as Sam continued to thrust into him again and again. 

"Sam, please, god yes, come for me, Baby," he said, his voice almost broken sounding.

\--

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him," Lucifer smiled. "I'd die before hurting him."

Lisa smiled and nodded, handing over the piece of paper before waving and heading off with a quick 'Call me.'

"She's sweet and I would love to see my nephew, even if his father is a dick. But I would love to be a part of his life." Lucifer smiled softly as they pulled out of the parking lot and heading back to the cabin.

~

Sam gasped and moaned loud as he came hard in Cas, nearly collapsing on him, though not pulling out of him. Tilting his head up he kissed Cas slow and soft, his cock twitching slowly to life again.

\--

They had just pulled onto the secluded road that led back to the cabin when Dean whispered, "Want you to pull over and fuck me hard in the backseat, Luce. Wanna feel you dripping out of me by the time we get back to the cabin. Will you do that?"

He ran his hand up Lucifer's thigh, cupping his lover's cock through his pants. With a little grin he unzipped the older man's jeans, pulling his hardening cock out and gave it a few strokes before removing his hand and moving back into his seat.

~

Castiel melted into the kiss, whimpering with loss as Sam pulled out of him, only to have his lover turn him onto his back before slowly working his cock back inside of Cas.

"Oh fuck, Sam, love this, love you, god, love you so much." He cupped Sam's face in his hands, kissing him softly, longingly, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist as his lover began to slowly rock in and out of him.

\--

Lucifer shivered and growled lightly, pulling the car over to the side of the road, pulling Dean into a rough kiss.

"Get your ass in the back." He growled against his lips, loving the way Dean whimpered and nodded, nearly falling out of the car in his race to get into the back.

Following him, he pulled Dean’s jeans off, before pushing his own down, pressing two fingers into Dean’s still wet hole before pulling them out. Lifting his legs up, Lucifer pressed into him, not stopping till he bottomed out, letting Dean have a moment to adjust before starting to move.

~

"Love you too, love you so much Cas," Sam hummed against his lips, slowly rocking back and forth inside him.

He loved this feeling, just like they had all the time in the world to just do what they wanted for however long they wanted to. Sure it was going to be harder to get moments like this when they were back and the other two were off at school and Lucifer getting a job. But he was pretty good at making plans, maybe get them to agree to date nights or something. Just nights where it could be him and one of them or just two of them together, having a nice night together. He would have to think about that later, right now it was to mind occupying while his brain was being melted in how good it felt to be inside Cas.

\--

Dean let out a jagged curse, clawing at Lucifer's back as his lover began to fuck him hard and fast. "Mm, yeah, just like that, Luce, oh fuck, come on, Baby. Love this, love your cock, fuck, love you, so damn fucking much, please, Luce, come on, make me yours."

~

Castiel reached up, cupping the sides of Sam's face, bringing their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. When they separated he rested his forehead against Sam's, Sam's name falling from his lips again and again.

"Perfect, so perfect, Sam. Love you, Sweet Boy. Never giving this up, never giving you up."

~

Gabriel came with a moan, kissing the back of Balthazar's neck before he slowly pulled out and moved to lay next to them. He kissed Naomi softly, whispering into her ear how perfect she was.

Naomi couldn't help the blush that covered her face, nor the smile that appeared. "You two are perfect."

Balthazar chuckled, "Mm, how about we make that the three of us are perfect and leave it at that?"

"I can get behind that," Gabriel said, his voice muffled against Naomi's throat. His hand moved down her body, in between her and Balthazar. He gave a grin as he slowly ran his fingers over her clit, teasing her in the best way he could. "Feel good, Baby?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, oh god yes. You two, fuck, it's like you both know exactly how to touch me, exactly how to make me feel in a way no one has ever done before."

\--

"You are mine, never forget that," Lucifer growled against his lips, kissing him roughly before kissing to his neck, leaving another mark.

His hips still moved fast, filling the car with slapping sounds and their moans. Dean always felt amazing, he never wanted to give it up, never wanted to not feel him.

~

"Love you too, love you so much," Sam whispered, kissing Cas again.

Reaching between them, Sam wrapped his hand around Cas' newly filled again erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts, keeping their lips pressed together.

\--

"Never, oh fuck, never gonna forget that, Luce. Yours, always yours, forever yours," Dean moaned, his eyes filled with love and devotion and desire and lust in equal measure. "God, so perfect, can't wait, oh fuck, can't wait to introduce you to my parents, show you off to my friends, fuck, they'll all be so damn jealous. You're so beautiful, so perfect, and I love you."

~

Castiel let himself just feel, eyes on Sam's face at his lover's dual assault. He found himself torn between trying to thrust back onto Sam's cock or forward into his hand. "Oh Sam," he moaned, "love you so much."

\--

"Mmm. Want to show you off, though I don't have any friends. But want to show you off around places, be so proud to be your lover," Lucifer gasped, shivering.

~

"Love you too, so much. Let me take care of you," he mumbled, kissing Cas softly, giving his cock soft squeezes with each thrust upward.

\--

"Sam, oh god, Sam," Cas moaned, letting himself just feel. "Even if we'd met years ago, still would have wanted you. I think, oh fuck, I think we were made to be together, god, meant to be like this."

~

"Lucifer, oh fuck, please, wanna come, need to come for you, let me come," Dean moaned, clutching to his lover for dear life. "My love, my lover, my Lucifer. So good, so good for me. I think, god baby just like that, I think I was waiting until I met you to let myself feel again. I think I knew not to give my heart away until I found my perfect other. This is good, and right, and oh fuck, and everything that love should be."

~

Naomi came with a shout, her orgasm sending Balthazar over the edge. 

"That's it, that's our good girl," Gabriel whispered, kissing the side of her neck before turning his head to do the same to Balthazar. "You two look so good like this, all fucked out and beautiful. Mm, never gonna give this up."

Balthazar chuckled, giving both of them a kiss before he slowly pulled out of Naomi, curling up on the other side of her. "Mm, this is good, so so very good."

\--

Sam nodded, feeling himself getting close, at the same time almost wanting to weep at Cas' words.

"Love you, love you so fucking much. Come for me, please, want to feel you come before I do. Please, fuck my love, come for me."

~

"So glad I can make you feel, love you so much, love that you love me. Come for me, let me feel you come for me," Lucifer moaned, kissing at Dean’s throat.

~

Naomi turned so her back was against Balthazar’s front, pulling Gabriel against her front. She couldn't help feel so comfortable, dare she even say, loved. It had been so long since she had one, never mind two people care about her. It was all a little overwhelming, but she didn't want to give it up for anything.

\--

Dean came with a shout of Lucifer's name, pulling his lover closer to him. He kissed him hard, clenching tightly around Lucifer's shaft. 

"Come for me, Luce, fill me up. Come on, Baby."

~

Castiel whimpered as his orgasm hit, his mouth open on a soundless shout of Sam's name. He clung to Sam, pulling the boy tight against his chest, whispering his name over and over. He heard Sam give a muffled curse then felt him come. "Mm, that's it, that's my love," Castiel murmured, running his hands down Sam's back.

After a few minutes of just laying there in each others arms they got up, but instead of heading back to the cabin Cas led Sam to the pond. He grinned, jumping into the warm water, motioning for Sam to join him. "Mm, the water is lovely, Baby, come on, join me."

~

On the other side of the pond a man stood in the shadows, anger and rage on his face. He whispered a curse, staring at Sam and Cas frolicking in the water, Castiel's naked form wrapped around the younger male's body. He could hear them giggling and laughing, as if what they were doing was a good thing.

Giving one last glance to the two males swimming he turned and walked to his car. Climbing inside he punched the dashboard, anger coursing through him.

"How dare he? How dare that abomination flaunt his sin on our family's land? I'll make sure he gets what he deserves," he muttered, grabbing his cellphone and dialing his sister's number.

~

Naomi pouted when her cellphone went off, and climbed out of bed, grabbing the offending item. She walked into the bathroom, answering it.

"What do you want?" she hissed, then took a calming breath, trying to settle down.

"Do you know what that little abomination is doing? He's brought his lover," the word was spit out, "to our family's cabin, Naomi. Who does he think he is?"

"Michael, I will say this only once. The cabin and all the land it is one belongs to Castiel. What he does on it is not your concern or anyone else in the family's. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't be siding with him, Naomi. He's sick, twisted. Just like Lucifer, and Gabriel and Balthazar."

"You keep your fucking nose out of what doesn't concern you, Michael. Who the fuck are you to say who Cas is allowed to love? Who Lucifer or Gabriel or Balthazar are allowed to love? It's their business, not yours. Now if you'll excuse me I am going back to bed."

She hadn't hung up yet, and could still hear Michael bitching on the other end when Gabriel took the phone out of her hand.

"Michael, you're a dick. Stay out of our business, and don't you dare call Naomi again."

Balthazar called out loudly, "Come back to bed you two, I'm lonely."

They could hear Michael sputtering with anger as they hung up the phone, but Gabriel distracted Naomi, pulling her back to bed and kissing her passionately.

~

Michael sat in his car, eyes wide with shock. Naomi couldn't be doing what he thought she was, she was a good girl, and if those abominations, those freaks, had corrupted her he was pretty certain he might end up going against his no violence policy and punch them in the face.

\--

 

With a deep shudder, Lucifer came, moaning into Dean’s neck, panting as he started relaxing against him. Waiting until he caught his breath, he pulled back smiling down and sharing small kisses with Dean until his soft cock slipped out of him.

"Come on, I think it's time we get back," Lucifer smiled, kissing him once more before pulling his shirt off and using it to clean them up.

Getting back in the front, Lucifer pulled back onto the small road, driving the little ways before stopping again and turning the car off.

~

Sam smiled and swam over to Cas, kissing him quickly before swimming away again, enjoying the warm water around him. He really never wanted to leave this place, even if it meant living with Cas, Dean and Lucifer. Though he didn't want to give up the freedom, nor having the rest of them around all the time. Sure most nights they would be there, but he knew they would be tired and other things like that, so they wouldn't be so relaxed as out here. But he would just have to live this up while he could.

\--

Castiel grinned when he heard the Impala pulling up outside the cabin. He climbed out of the water and waved at Lucifer and Dean, smiling when he felt Sam wrap his arms around him.

They walked to the car, helping Lucifer and Dean unpack, not bothering to cover themselves.

Dean gave each of them a scorching kiss, watching as Lucifer did the same, none of them realizing that they were being watched. 

The four of them put away the groceries before Cas grabbed Lucifer by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom, unzipping his brother's pants and dropping to his knees in front of him. "Hi there," Cas whispered, before taking Lucifer's cock into his mouth, moaning happily around his big brother's length.

~

Dean could hear Lucifer moaning from the other room and decided to let them play, turning his full attention to Sam. He sat down on the couch, undoing his pants and allowing his cock to be freed before patting his leg, "C'mere, Sammy. Wanna feel you on my cock."

~

Michael was even angrier than he had been before Lucifer and the other man had gotten back to the cabin. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, couldn't believe it when he saw Lucifer and Castiel kissing, Lucifer running his hands up and down Cas' naked body, before they had all disappeared into the cabin. He wanted to scream, but kept himself in check, slowly backing out until he was farther away from the cabin before turning on his lights.

He drove until he reached town, going to the motel he was renting a room in, anger coursing off him as he walked inside. He looked at the woman in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up. Come on, Ruby, wake up. I need you," he purred into her ear.

His lover woke with a yawn, blinking up at him, brushing her dark hair out of her face, "Hey there, Michael. Mm, come to bed, I missed you."

He looked at the empty spot next to her, his eyebrow raised questioningly, "Where's Anna?"

"Uriel called her. She had to go, said she'd be back tomorrow." Ruby sat up, wrapping her arms around Michael's neck, "What's wrong?"

"My brothers. That's what's wrong. They've tainted my sister Naomi, they've tainted two others. I told you that Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, and Castiel were trouble. I just... and they're using the cabin, our family's cabin like it's some sort of perverts resort."

"Aw, Baby, I'm so sorry. Let me take your mind off of it for tonight. And tomorrow, after she gets back, Anna and I can both make you feel better. How does that sound, Michael?"

Michael nodded, letting his lover strip him and pull him down onto the bed. If his mind was elsewhere the entire time they were entwined, well Ruby didn't need to know that.

\--

"Oh, fuck," Lucifer moaned, threading his fingers through Cas' hair. "Miss me, Baby brother?"

~

Sam licked his lips, climbing onto Dean’s lap, pressing their lips together as he held onto Dean’s cock, lowering himself onto it. From their bedroom he could hear Lucifer moaning loudly, guessing that Cas was sucking him, the thought sending a pleasant shiver through him. As he bottomed out, he moaned as he moved back up before starting to ride Dean's cock.

~

As much as she wanted to, Naomi couldn't get the thought of that phone call out of her head, suddenly realizing something.

"We have to try and call them, he knew about Cas and Sam and being at the cabin, which means he's there. Or somewhere in the vicinity," she said, sitting up in bed.

\--

Castiel nodded around Lucifer's cock, bobbing his head up and down as he took his brother deeper into his mouth. He grabbed Lucifer's hand and moved it to the back of his head, moaning when Lucifer got the idea and threaded his fingers into Cas' hair.

~

Dean rested his hands on Sam's hips, moaning loudly. "Mm, yes, that's it, Sammy. Feel so damn good on me, Baby Boy. Fuck, yeah, take it, Sweetheart, look so hot like this, riding my cock, love having your big brother inside you, don't you, Lover?"

~

Gabriel gave a concerned little look and climbed out of bed. He quickly began dressing, giving a smile when he saw that Naomi and Balthazar were doing the same. "There isn't a phone at the cabin, and I'm pretty sure none of those four have cellphones, I mean, if they do I don't have the number for it."

"We can go and let them know, so we'll just leave now instead of tomorrow morning, we can sleep when we get to the cabin," Balthazar said quietly.

Naomi nodded, cursing lightly when she yawned. It was a two hour drive to the cabin and she was exhausted already.

"We'll pack all your stuff into our car, how about that, Naomi? And we'll pay for another week here, just so you can keep your car here."

Naomi nodded, giving them thankful looks. They finished packing, Naomi going down to her car and grabbing her legal paperwork before meeting Gabriel and Balthazar at their vehicle. 

Gabriel, who was always a bit of a night owl got into the driver's seat, motioning Balthazar and Naomi into the back. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Balthazar wrapped his arms around Naomi, and whispered for her to rest.

\--

"Mmm, So good, fuck, your mouth," Lucifer panted, moving his hips lightly, thrusting in and out of Cas' mouth.

From the living room he could hear their other lovers moaning, sparks of arousal shooting through him.

"Mmm fuck, want you to tie me to the bed, fuck me hard, make me beg you to let me come. Can I have that? Please?"

~

"Yea, yea. Love it so much, love feeling you in me," Sam whimpered, holding on tight to Dean’s shoulders as he continued to move over his cock.

~

Naomi nodded a little, curling closer to Balthazar, sharing a small kiss before she let her eyes slip shut slowly. As much as she didn't want to go to sleep, she knew there wasn't anything that they could do to until they got to the cabin and could warn them.

\--

Castiel pulled off of Lucifer's cock, licking his lips. "Strip and get on the bed, Angel," he whispered in a lust filled voice. He grinned as Lucifer did as he asked, his older brother spreading his legs wide, moving his arms over his head. He worked quickly, attaching the manacles to Lucifer's ankles and wrists, testing them to make sure they were secure without being tight enough to hurt his lover.

He moved between Lucifer's legs, stroking himself lightly. "I'd ask if you needed any lube, but I can see how wet you are for me already. Dean must have fucked you nice and hard before you got back." Cas slowly entered Lucifer's body, cursing at the tight heat around him. "God, Baby, feel so good. And here I was just wanting to make you feel good, just wanting to be a good boy for my Big Brother." 

Cas began to move slowly, his hands resting on Lucifer's stomach as he rocked in and out of his brother's body.

~

"Oh fucking hell, Sammy. Yeah, Baby Boy, just like that. Look so fucking right on my cock, you belong there. Love you, Sweetheart, love you so much." Dean reached his hand up, wrapping it around the back of Sam's neck, pulling his brother closer, giving him a long, tender kiss. "Perfect, Sammy, so perfect."

\--

"This does feel good, feels so amazing being able to not be afraid to give over control, to let someone tie me up. Never could before, not with anyone, always scared. Not with you though, love it, love this, love you. Only you, Sam and Dean. Never would be able to let anyone else do this."

He knew he was babbling, but it didn't much matter. He had tried bondage before, even with Nick and just a few seconds after getting hooked up, he made them let him go. But he felt completely safe and just all over loved with what Cas was doing.

~

"Love you too Dean. Love being with you like this. Wish we could have been like this longer, all of us together, but we just have to make up for lost time," he mumbled, kissing Dean again and again.

\--

Cas continued to move slowly, running his hands up and down Lucifer's chest as he moved in and out of his body. "Mm, you have no idea what that means to me, Luci, knowing you trust me so damn much. Fuck, Big Brother, it's a little overwhelming."

~

Dean rocked up into Sam, getting lost in his brother's kisses. "Mm, god Baby Boy. Tell me, oh fuck, tell me what you would have done if I had come on to you years ago. Would you have said no? Or would you have given yourself to me like this?"

He kissed the side of Sam's neck, running his hands up and down Sam's back.

~

Naomi woke soon after she had fallen asleep and knew she needed to distract herself, they'd only been driving for a half hour and there was still well over an hour to go. She nuzzled against Balthazar's neck, running her hand over his crotch.

"Mm, what are you up to, Love?" Balthazar asked quietly.

"Distracting myself," she whispered, a blush on her face as she began to undo his pants.

"Mm, go right ahead, Darling," he moaned, lifting his hips so she could pull his pants down a bit. He let out a little curse when she leaned down and began to suck his cock, carding his fingers through her hair.

Gabriel was hard in his pants, and as much as he wanted to pull over and join them he knew they needed to keep driving. "Hey Balthy? How about after you two are done you take over driving and I distract her a little more?"

Balthazar nodded, knowing that Gabriel was short enough that he could easily make love to her slowly as they drove without being too cramped. "We have one of our rings?"

Gabriel reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a brand new cockring, and showed it to Balthazar. 

"Okay, we have a deal then."

\--

"Love you, Cas. Trust you with my life and more, want to give you everything, every part of me."

He tilted his head up a little, silently asking for a kiss, wanting to feel Cas' lips against his.

~

Sam thought about the question for a few moment, biting his lip before kissing Dean again.

"I wouldn't have said no, would have given it a try. Can't say I ever thought about it before, but I've loved you my whole life and would have thought of it as getting to keep you as mine in another way. Never really liked watching you go on dates and things, since it felt like someone was trying to steal you away. But now you're mine, so I never have to worry about any of that again."

\--

Castiel wanted to draw things out, wanted to make this last, but Lucifer's words went straight to his cock. "Oh god, Lucifer, fuck," Castiel moaned, his thrusts growing in intensity, and he came with a shout.

Cas slowly pulled out of Lucifer's body, ignoring the little sound of protest his brother made. He moved to quickly undo the manacles holding Lucifer to the bed before getting on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, "Need you inside me, Luci, need you so bad."

~

"Fuck, Sammy. Maybe, oh god, maybe sometime you and I will have to play that out, you know, a little roleplay, what if thing. How's that sound?" Dean gasped. 

He let out a little groan, "Wrap your arms around my neck, Sammy." When his brother did, Dean stood, staying buried inside of his brother, and carried Sam into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower, slowly thrusting in and out of Sam's body. He kicked off his jeans and boxers, glad he'd gotten out of his boots and socks when he'd gotten back to the cabin. Moving so that Sam's back was against the wall he struggled out of his shirt, thankful that Sam helped him get out of the offending garment before moving them into the shower.

Dean continued to fuck Sam under the warm spray, pinning Sam against the wall so he could free one of his hands. He moved it down to Sam's cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Want you to come before I do, Baby. Wanna have your orgasm set me off."

~

It wasn't long before Balthazar was coming, spilling down Naomi's throat. 

She pulled off with a little sigh, noticing that Gabriel was pulling over. As soon as the car was stopped Balthazar climbed out, zipping himself back up before moving to the driver's side door. Gabriel had gotten out as well and had begun stripping, so Naomi undressed, allowing Gabriel to position them as he climbed into the car. She saw he had put the ring on and bit her lip as he slowly entered her, kissing her softly, yet passionately. 

Gabriel rocked slowly in and out of Naomi's body, kissing her almost constantly as Balthazar started driving. 

The only sound in the car was their breathing and little moans and words of pleasure.

\--

Lucifer nodded, getting up, ignoring the slight twinge his wrists gave before moving behind Cas. The younger was still wet from his earlier activities, letting his cock sink right into Cas' heat. Holding his hips, Lucifer started moving fast, pulling Cas' hips back against him.

"Fuck, feel so good, going to come, make such a mess of you," he groaned.

~

"Yea, sounds fun," Sam mumbled, moaning.

His whole body was alight with pleasure as Dean continued pounding into him, the warm water making them slicker against each other. With a low groan, he came hard, come splattering Dean’s chest and stomach.

\--

The feeling of Sam coming around him was his undoing and Dean came with a shout, pumping up into Sam, filling his lover's body with his seed. He slowly pulled out, setting Sam back down on his feet, and began to wash him. He felt Sam's hands on his body and knew that his brother was returning the favor.

"After this, wanna go to bed, wanna hold you in my arms while we sleep. Wanna have Cas behind me, Lucifer behind you, the four of us intertwined. How's that sound, Baby Boy?"

~

Cas moaned, nodding hard. "Yeah, do it, Lucifer, fill me all up." He could feel his brother begin to move faster and within moments he felt Lucifer come, filling him up once more. He let his breathing go back to normal before crawling out of bed, pulling Lucifer with him towards the bathroom. 

The shower was running and they could hear Sam and Dean making love under the spray. When they were done they heard Dean speak, and before Sam could answer they pulled the curtain back and climbed in with the Winchesters, moving so they were on either side of them.

"That sounds lovely, Dean. Or maybe I could sleep in Lucifer's arms while Sam slept in yours? Either way works for me. Hmm, what do you say, Sam? Lucifer?

\--

"I say we give Dean what he wants," Lucifer smiled, kissing the elder Winchester for a moment. "What do you think, Sam?"

"Yea, that works" Sam nodded, letting out a small yawn, giving Cas a kiss before pulling Lucifer down into one.

After Cas and Dean shared a kiss, they finished up their shower before stepping out, getting dried off before heading into the bedroom.

"Maybe we should put at least some boxers on, since I'm pretty sure the others are going to have something to tell us about where they went," Lucifer pointed out, the others nodding.

Once they were all in underwear, Lucifer in a pair of Dean’s, the two Winchesters climbed onto the bed curling around each other. Sharing another kiss with Cas, Lucifer climbed onto the bed, pressing against Sam’s back, wrapping his arm around him. The bed bounced a little as Cas climbed in behind Dean, his arms wrapping around him, his hand intertwining with Lucifer’s.

"Love you all," Sam mumbled, wiggling a little before lying still, soaking up the warmth.

"Love you too, all of you," Lucifer said, smiling as Cas gave his hand a small squeeze.

~

Naomi moan tapered off as she came again, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Fuck, Gabriel," she gasped, pulling him into a kiss as they kept driving into the night, getting closer to the cabin.

\--

They were about fifteen minutes away from the cabin before Balthazar had to pull over. The sounds from the back seat had had him hard the entire while he had drove and he needed some relief, and knew that the others would want to get dressed before they got back to the cabin. He climbed out of the car, opening the door behind Gabriel, and opened his pants.

"Sorry, just need, oh fuck, need to be in you. We're almost there, but I need..." he trailed off.

"Come on, Balthazar, want you in me when you come," Gabriel moaned loudly. "Naomi, can you, oh fuck, Baby Girl, can you take the ring off for me? Wanna come in you, Lover."

Naomi nodded, waiting until she knew Balthazar was fully inside Gabriel before releasing the clasp on Gabriel's ring, the movement making her hand brush against her clit, sending her over the edge one last time.

Gabriel came with a shout, pumping deep inside of Naomi, his ass clenching around Balthazar's cock, setting off Balthazar's orgasm. The three of them lay there panting, Balthazar slowly pulling out and climbing out of the car, tucking himself back into his pants.

Gabriel and Naomi climbed out on shaky legs, Balthazar helping hold Naomi up as she got dressed once more. As soon as the three of them were decent they climbed back into the vehicle and drove the rest of the way to the cabin.

The lights were all off and they could hear gentle snoring coming from the other's bedroom and Gabriel felt a small sadness of having to wake them up. He knocked loudly, and very soon had four sets of eyes glaring at him.

"We need to talk, it's important. We wouldn't have came back tonight if it wasn't," Gabriel said in an apologetic tone. 

Cas nodded, pulling away from Dean, noticing Lucifer doing the same from the other side of Sam. The four of them slowly walked out of the bedroom, blinking at the sight before them.

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Naomi were sitting on one of the couches, curled around each other. 

Cas raised his eyebrow at the sight, but the nervous, worried looks on their faces stopped any teasing he would have done.

\--

"What's going on?" Lucifer asked, trying to shake the sleepiness away.

He didn't like the look the other three had on their faces, though it seemed like in the little bit of time they were all away, something else happened between them. Though he figured it didn't have anything to do with that, since they wouldn't be worries about what they felt, since they would know that they would be supportive. Lucifer noticed Sam cuddling closer to Cas, watching the other three.

"Earlier on, I got a call from Michael," Naomi said, frowning at how they all tensed up, not wanting to worry any of them, but at the same time, they all needed to know.

"What did he want?"

"Well that's why we came back so soon, he told me about Cas bringing his lover up to the cabin, I guess Lucifer and Dean were somewhere else. And I realized, that meant he was up here and still is, or I'm supposing somewhere near here," she said, running her fingers through her hair, Gabriel wrapping his arm around her waist.

\--

Castiel wrapped himself tightly around Sam, noticing his lover looked like he was panicking. "It's okay, it'll be okay. We'll deal with him, Sam." He took a deep breath, knowing that they needed to deal with Michael as soon as possible.

"Call him," he said between clenched teeth. "Call him and have him come here, we'll deal with that son of a bitch."

Naomi nodded, grabbing her phone as the others went to get dressed. Dialing quickly so that she wouldn't lose her nerve she waited for Michael to pick up. It only took two rings before he answered, out of breath, "What is it, Naomi?"

"Get your ass to the cabin as soon as you can. We'll talk when you get here. And Michael? Come alone." With that she hung up, knowing her brother wouldn't ignore the summons.

~

Michael climbed out of bed, quickly getting dressed. He gave Ruby a quick kiss, noticing the woman was pouting. "Family issue, have to deal with it. I'll be back soon, Love."

"Take me with you."

He shook his head, "I can't. I'll be back before morning."

It was a half hour drive to the cabin, but Michael sped there, making it in less than 20 minutes. He parked behind the cars out front, standing tall as he walked to the front door and knocked.

Castiel was the one to open the door and he gave Michael a venomous look, turning his back as he strode into the main room, Michael following him inside.

Cas sat down on the couch, pulling Sam against his chest, giving him a soft kiss.

Michael cringed at the gesture, it was wrong, against everything he had been taught. That didn't stop the thought that Castiel looked happy from crossing his mind, that he looked in love. He noticed Lucifer, his arms wrapped around another man, holding him in the same fashion Cas was holding his lover, almost taunting him. His gaze traveled to the other couch where Balthazar, Gabriel, and Naomi were seated, wrapped around each other.

"Bastard," Dean muttered, glaring at Michael. "Hey Cas, did I tell you that we ran into Lisa tonight? Guess what? She's a mommy. Hopefully he takes more after her than his father," those words were spoke with a dark look at Michael.

"You have got to be kidding? He hooked up with Lisa? Our Lisa?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, two week fling before he tossed her away, apparently. She wants to see you so you can meet your nephew. She likes Lucifer, said she could see he makes me happy."

Michael was floored, his eyes wide. "I have a son? What's his name? I want to be part of his life."

Gabriel laughed, "I doubt that's gonna happen, Bro. Nine chances out of ten if she's friend's with them she's not gonna want a homophobic ass like you involved in her child's life."

Cas looked at Sam, whispering, "Lisa is an old friend of Dean and me. We had classes with her last year. She may have asked me out, but took no offense when I turned her down because I was gay. In fact she helped me meet people." He gave a sad little smile, "She didn't know what Crowley was really like. If she had she wouldn't have set me up with him. She's good people, and she'll love you."

\--

Sam nodded, still shaking a little bit, though he wasn't as bad, knowing that he had so many people that would quickly protect him. Though at the same time, looking at him, he looked like a five year old would be able to push him over.

"Now, why the hell were you out here? This is Castiel's land and that's all legal, meaning not a thing you can do," Lucifer said, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder, rubbing his hand over his chest.

"Exactly, and now that there are more than one person that technically owns the cabin, there is even less you can do," Naomi chimed in, earning a glare.

\--

Michael ran his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly. The cabin had been in his family for many years and he'd gone there long before Cas was even born. It had hurt when his grandfather gave the place to Cas, even more so when Castiel had dishonored the family as he had. "This place was my childhood. You wouldn't understand," he said, glaring at Lucifer.

"Just like you wouldn't understand what love really is," Castiel said, his voice dark and almost broken sounding.

"That's bullshit and you know it. If you think I don't know what REAL love is you are more insane than I thought."

Gabriel laughed bitterly, "Michael, you are a complete and utter ass. Our whole lives you've followed this rigid path and anyone who doesn't fall in line with it is swept aside."

"That's not true. You're still... even if you're deluded you're still my brothers. I didn't... I haven't completely driven you from my mind like Uriel."

"You had no problem kicking Gabriel and Lucifer and Castiel and myself out, Michael, so don't you even begin to say otherwise."

"I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU, YOU DAMN FOOL!" Michael shouted, standing and pacing. "If you were gone and away Metatron couldn't come after you. Don't you fucking understand? If I would have allowed you, allowed any of you to stay he would have killed you. It was better to drive you away, better to make you hate me and want nothing to do with us, any of us than let that happen."

"Metatron? Who the fuck is that?" Dean asked.

Naomi sighed, "Our uncle. Our father's older brother." She gave another little sigh, "Answer me this, Michael, if that's true, why doesn't he have a problem with you and Anna, or you and your other girlfriend, or lord help me Anna and HER female lovers."

"Because he says that's not a sin. It says nothing about woman and woman, and men are allowed more than one wife."

"And I was kicked out why? Gabriel was kicked out for what reason?" Balthazar said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are an occultist, and Gabriel is a pornographer. I'm sorry, but it was for your good."

Balthazar couldn't help but laugh at that, "An occultist? Me? I'm a fucking novelist for gods sake. Let me guess, it was due to my "wild parties" and "carefree attitude" that he claimed that?"

Michael shook his head, "Anna saw you... in the woods with your coven. And you had all the supplies for occult ceremonies, I had to... he was, fuck, he was going to..."

"You do know that Anna came on to both myself and Lucifer, Michael, and nine chances out of ten she's came on to Gabriel and Balthazar."

Naomi snorted, "She's came on to me. I swear she's trying to make her rounds through each and every one of us."

\--

"Bull shit. There were tons of way, keeping in touch with us after we were kicked out" Lucifer snapped. "You never liked gay people, so you really expect us just to believe you still give a fuck? Oh, we weren't erased from your mind, but you could have come to us, found ways to keep in touch with us. But you find our love and what we do disgusting.

Yes, I do believe that Metatron would have hurt us, maybe even tried to kill us. But that didn't mean you had to"

Lucifer stepped around Dean, nearly getting into Michael’s face.

"You were always the best at lying. Didn't have a problem lying about who crashed your car, saying it was you, not me. You didn't have a single problem lying to every single girl you ever slept with that she was the only one. So why the fuck, should we believe that you couldn't of found a way to keep in touch, if you loved any of us like you claim you do?"

\--

Michael got right back in Lucifer's face, hands at his sides, clenched in fists, "You have no fucking clue why I did what I did, Lucifer. Don't try and be all high and mighty with me. You could have kept in contact through Naomi, you didn't. You think you're life is so fucking hard? Getting to do what you want, with who you want, not giving a shit what other people think. Newsflash, Little Brother, I had responsibilities to deal with. And you know nothing about my personal life, so don't even begin to think you know me." 

He started pacing, running his fingers through his hair, "You know our cousin, Adam? He's two years younger than you, Lucifer. Well guess what? He's not our cousin, he's never been our fucking cousin, and if I want to be able to see my GOD DAMN SON I DO AS I'M TOLD!"

Michael glared at them, "And don't you fucking dare claim I lied to my partners, I never did. This is the first, the only time I've ever, ever been with more than one at a time. I never once cheated, never. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible brother, sorry that I've been trying to keep my fucking family alive, keep my damn son alive. I was 13, you asshole, 13 and Dad wouldn't let me keep him, forced me to give him up. And he wouldn't let him be raised as our brother. So screw you."

"Adam, Metatron's son Adam is your son?" Cas asked, eyes wide.

Michael nodded, "Lillith... she said it would be alright, that he'd be raised as ours, but... but when she had him she said that I had..." he trailed off looking down. "Uncle Metatron was in charge of my punishment, I couldn't walk for months, he broke both of my legs, a couple ribs. Told me I better learn my place and behave or he'd make it worse and tell Dad I was in an even worse accident."

"I remember when you were hurt, Michael, I was 10. You said you'd been out climbing and fell off a cliff."

"Better that than letting my brothers and sisters take my punishment. Better that than allowing him to hurt you guys. I'm the eldest, it was my responsibility to protect you."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're a homophobic asshole," Gabriel said angrily.

"It's wrong and bad. How anyone can let that happen to them, can willingly go through that is beyond me."

\--

"It's not wrong or bad. It's love" Lucifer sighed. "And we're all grown ups now, we can take care of ourselves. Yes, it is wrong what he did to you, no one should do that to their own flesh and blood. But you can not stand here and say that you did it all for us. You aren't able to say that what we are is wrong and then say you lost contact with us to protect us

And yes, it is horrible that you weren't able to be with your son then, that all of that happened. But what about Lisa? You are old enough now to know and you would be lucky to find a girl like her, but how you are and what you think. She will never let you near him."

\--

Michael gave his brother another glare. "I don't know what you think happened between me and Lisa but it wasn't what you think."

Dean snorted at that, "She said the best thing that came out of the whole thing was her getting pregnant."

"I met Lisa when I was at a work conference. We both knew it wasn't going to be anything but a fling and spent most of the time when I wasn't in meetings in her bed. Forgive me for wanting a little comfort once in a while. Like Lucifer said, we're adults, so what we did was between us. She wouldn't even give me her number, even though I asked for it. I did like her, and if I'd been able to stay around longer I would have gotten to know her better."

Dean gave him a doubtful look, "Like I believe that."

"Of course you don't, because I'm the bad guy, I'm the one who is to blame about everything."

Naomi gave a little sigh, "You brought that on yourself, Michael. So here's something I always wanted to know, is Samandriel yours?"

Michael looked like he'd been slapped, "No, he's not my son." He looked down at his feet, whispering, "He's my grandson. Adam is his father. I... Uncle Metatron can't find that out, he'd have the boy move in by him. I failed with Adam, I am not going to let that monster lay his hands on my grandbaby."

\--

Lucifer frowned, shaking his head. "And somehow we're the bad ones?"

Shaking his head again, he looked back at Michael. "Not that it matters, you brought what you did on yourself. And what Castiel does or who he brings to this cabin is none of your concern. There was a reason that it got left to him and there isn't a thing that you or anyone can do to get it away from him. The paper work is all done and signed.

So get out of here, maybe one day if you can ever stop being a homophobic asshole, then maybe and that's a big maybe, you'll be able to be in our lives. Until then, you hurt everyone in this room in one way or another, some more than others. So leave and until you can grow up a little more, don't bother talking to any of us."

\--

Michael got in Lucifer's face once more, "Don't you fucking dare think you know who or what I am. You never gave a shit about me when you were younger, and you never will. You have no clue what I sacrificed, what I went through to protect you. You want to know? You want to know what he did to me, over and over again, for years before you were born? You want to see the scars he left?

This was the only fucking place I was ever safe from him, the only place I could be where he wouldn't come, where he wouldn't touch me. Why do you fucking think I dragged you here, dragged all of you here instead of going to his place." 

He shoved Lucifer, "Do you have any clue how much it twists me up to think about you, any of you willingly going through what I did? I can't understand why you put yourself through it, why you let yourself get hurt like that again and again."

Castiel's face went white. He noticed that the others, save Lucifer who was angrier than any of them, had similar looks on their faces. 

"I was trying to fucking save you, and you go and do the one thing..."

\--

"He, oh god," Naomi gasped, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Well you did, you saved us from him, but it's all on his head," Lucifer said, his voice dropping, sounding nearly like he was growling. "But that's all on him, he needs to go to jail then or die. What you're not getting is that it doesn't hurt, having something forced upon you does. And what makes it all the worse is you hate us, when you should just hate him. You hate us for something we didn't know. If you would have come to any of us instead of pushing us away, we would have helped you, but NO. You just hated us and made all of us hate you."

Sam’s eyes flickered between the two brothers, a little shiver running through him as he looked at Lucifer. The male looked every bit like the devil he was named after when he was pissed and part of him prayed it was never turned on any of them. And he didn't quite know how to feel about Michael anymore, one half of him wanted to hate him for everything he put them through and the other hurt thinking about what he must have gone through.

\--

"For the last fucking time, Lucifer, and I hope you get this through your thick skull, I don't hate you, I never fucking have. If I hated you I wouldn't have pushed you away, I would have let him get his hands on you. But obviously nothing I can or will ever say will change your mind about me."

He stormed out of the cabin, his jaw clenched. All he could think about was leaving, getting away from them, getting away from the proof of his failure, but fate wasn't on his side. He let out a scream of frustration as the car refused to start, tears of years of pent up emotions falling.

"I never hated them, just what they did," he kept saying over and over to himself as he tried to get the car to start.

"Lucifer, please, Baby, calm down," Dean said, getting close to his boyfriend. He was worried with how angry his lover was, that he'd end up doing something he'd regret.

Castiel went to the door of the cabin, he could see Michael in his car, desperately trying to get it started. Maybe he'd misjudged his eldest brother, maybe he had really been trying to keep him safe. Zachariah and Anna had been downright cruel to him when they found out he was gay, Michael had looked hurt and betrayed, and as mean as his words had been, Cas could see now, after months apart, that his brother had looked broken when he had said them.

\--

Lucifer took a deep breath, anger and hurt thrumming through his veins. Flicking his eyes to Dean’s, he let out a little sigh before turning and heading to the front door. Moving Cas lightly out of the way, he walked outside, his heart hurting more as he walked up to the side of Michael’s car.

"Pop the hood," he said, making the elder jump and look at him. "Just, do it."

He waited until he heard the clunk of the hood popping, before he pulled the door open and pulled him out of the car. Pushing him against the side, Michael just looked on, all the fight leaving him as Lucifer looked at him for a long time. He was still mad, more than mad and still felt just inches away from punching Michael in the face. But the other part was remembering all the times Michael would bring him and later on Cas up to the cabin. How he would always look so scared when their uncle was around and how he would always be between them and him.

"Damn it, Michael," he sighed, watching as Michael flinched a little.

\--

Michael closed his eyes, waiting for Lucifer to punch him.

Dean and Sam had joined Cas at the door to the cabin, Cas wrapping his arms around both of them as they watched Lucifer and Michael warily. Cas wasn't sure if it was going to result in blows between them, but Michael looked like he wouldn't fight back if it came to that.

"Is what he said true, Cas? Do you think he..." Dean couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I don't know. I really don't, Dean. He was, fuck, he was always good to me, to us, so when he turned on me..."

Naomi cleared her throat, looking guilty. "I haven't helped matters, have I? I was so angry at him hurting you, hurting all of you that I never once tried to see things from his prospective. I never once questioned... God, even after Lucifer left, when Zachariah kept talking about finding him and kicking his ass, Michael talked him out of it, Michael told him to just leave it be, to let him go and do what he wanted. I just... I always thought..."

\--

"You mother fucker," Lucifer sighed, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and pulling him into a hug. "I loved you so fucking much, and you just fucking turned us away. God damn it, can't you fucking see that our love, what we do isn't wrong? That, that fucker is the one that needs to be punished, not you taking your anger out on us. What he did, tainting your mind that you can't even still love your brothers because of what he did?"

A few tears were slipping down Lucifer’s face, his hatred still burning inside of him, but more towards their uncle then the man in his arms.

\--

"Lucifer, I never hated you, any of you, just what you do. I'm sorry, and I know you'll never believe this, but I have never once stopped loving you guys. You're my little brothers. And I know I said things, things I really shouldn't have, things that pushed you away. I did it to save you, why can't you see that?"

There were tears falling down Michael's face as he spoke. He cursed when his phone began to ring, and pulled it out of his pocket, sighing when he saw it was Anna.

"What do you need, Anna?" he asked, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"Where the fuck are you, Michael? I get back and you're gone. Ruby said that Naomi had called you and you left. She also said you were acting strange. What's going on? I need to tell you something, something about THEM," that last word was spit out.

"What? What do you need to tell me?"

"Those fucking hell cursed no good freaks have corrupted a pair of brothers younger than them. Castiel was seen making out with one of them, the kid, from what I heard from Uriel, is like 13 years old. God, I knew they were no good sons of bitches, but this is disgusting."

Michael clenched his fist as he spoke, "And just what else were you up to with Uriel? Sneaking off in the middle of the night to go see him? Are you screwing him too?"

Michael was sure she was rolling her eyes at that, "You know I am, Michael. I don't see why that is even an issue."

"You're nothing but a whore, Anna. Putting out for anyone who shows any interest. God, I should have never said yes to you, never let you in. Do you know what you've done? Do you know the damage you've caused in my life, in our family?"

"Aw, flattery will get you everywhere, Sweetie. Listen, so Uriel called Uncle and he's gonna track down that no good little fuck and show him his place."

"He comes near Cas or any of them he's a dead man, Anna. Mark my words, Metatron comes near them and I'll kill the bastard myself."

"What? It's not like you care, Michael. You hate them, you never loved them."

"You don't know what I feel. Put Ruby on." He could hear her pass the phone to Ruby and then heard the door slam. "Grab our things, yours and mine only that is, and come out to where I told you I was going. Just, if you need to, knock Anna out before you go. She can't be allowed to follow you, okay?"

"Michael? What's going on?" he could hear the panic in her voice.

"She's... she's not who we thought she was. She'll only end up ruining us, Baby. Come soon, my love."

He turned back to face Lucifer, who was watching him closely. "I meant it, Lucifer, he comes near you he's dead." He ran his hand over his face, "The whole reason I came out here, fuck, Adam was able to get little Sammie, his son, and they were gonna meet me here, hide out here until Uncle was dealt with. I... Dad's sick and I can't have him taking over our family if our father passes. I hired someone... a professional of sorts... to deal with him. But I needed to get them away first. I'm sorry."

\--

Lucifer nodded a little, running his hands through his hair. "I see. Give me a few minutes, stay here while I talk to them. And we'll work on getting your car fixed after that."

Michael nodded and Lucifer turned back to the house, seeing the curious looks on all of the others faces.

"We've got trouble," he said, running his hand down his face, explaining to them what Michael just told him and what was going to happen.

\--

Castiel listened to Lucifer's words, glancing nervously over at his eldest brother. Michael may have been a bit of an ass, but to hear he'd resorted to hiring someone to "deal" with their uncle just proved to him how bad things had gotten. He'd never seen this side of his brother before, never seen him look like he had nothing to live for.

Okay, true, it hurt that Michael thought there was something wrong with how he loved, with who he loved, but Cas could see where he was coming from. If his only experiences with male/male interactions were ones of violence and pain Cas could understand why he'd think that, why he'd be so upset to think of his little brothers going through what he did, at least in his mind.

Though he was a little worried about Michael's lover coming out to the cabin, praying that it wasn't the same Ruby that had broken Dean and Sam's hearts all those years earlier. He motioned Michael over to the cabin, and as soon as he was close he gave him a hug.

"You should have told someone, Michael, you shouldn't have kept this from us."

Michael shook his head, biting his lip a little, "He would have hurt you, maybe killed you. It was better to be hated and have you safe than have you dead."

"So Ruby? Please tell me she's not about this tall," Dean motioned with his hand, "blonde, with an attitude."

Michael laughed, shaking his head. He held up his hand, a few inches lower than Dean's had been, "Nope, she's about that tall and brunette. Total spitfire, I... I love her, really really love her."

Dean felt a slight sense of relief, thankful that it wasn't the bitch who had played him all those years ago. "Only reason I asked was because of my high school ex. She was my first, told me I was her baby's father, found out that wasn't the case when he was born, because... well there is no way that that little boy was mine, no matter how much I wished for him to be."

At Michael's confused look Dean said, "He's Asian, so..." Dean shrugged, trailing off.

Michael blinked, giving Cas a little look. "Dad's youngest wife had a 4 month old son when she married him. He's 4 now, Dad adopted him as if he was his own. His name is Kevin, cute kid, smart, adores Adam and Samandriel."

"And his mother's name is Ruby. Fuck, why didn't I remember that?" Cas said, his eyes wide.

"Because you didn't spend much time with them, Cas, it's understandable." He looked a little nervously, "Adam, fuck... Adam didn't trust little Kevin staying with the family when he left, so he brought him as well. I mean... fuck... I hope this won't cause any more trouble than it already has."

Dean gave Sam a little look. Even though the boy wasn't his, Dean had always worried, always wondered what had happened to him, had hoped that he was okay. He'd loved the kid before he was born, and even though he wasn't Dean's, that didn't stop how Dean felt.

\--

Sam’s head was spinning, so much was going on and now they were going to see Kevin. Though he could handle that, it was a different story if Ruby was coming. All he really wanted to do was for all of this to be done, to be able to cling to Cas or Dean or Lucifer like he really wanted to. But he couldn't really take the nasty looks Michael was sure to throw their way.

"So I guess we wait until they all get here, in the mean time, I'm going to go see if I can figure out why his car isn't starting," Lucifer said, scratching the back of his neck.

\--

Dean gave Michael a look, "Please tell me Kevin's mother isn't coming here too."

Michael shook his head, "She barely spends any time with him or Samandriel for that matter. My mother, and Naomi and Cas' mother spend more time, are more of mothers to that boy than she has ever been. Last time I even saw her was well over a year ago, before Sammie's first birthday. I don't know what or who she's doing, but she's not involved in her sons lives."

Dean let out the breath he had been holding. "Then as long as you don't cause a problem for us, I don't see much of an issue." He noticed Cas standing a little oddly, as if he was dying to be in one of their arms but was afraid of how Michael would react. Rolling his eyes Dean pulled Cas to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. He whispered into Cas' ear, "It's gonna be okay, Cas, I promise you."

Cas stared at Michael's face, trying to gauge what his brother was feeling at the action. It was far from a platonic embrace, not with how Dean's hands were moving on his body, and he worried how his big brother would react to it.

Michael was torn. On one had what he was seeing went against everything he was taught, everything he believed in, but the look of pure, honest love on their faces was making him rethink everything. Though Michael was trying to understand just how their relationship had worked. He'd seen Cas with the younger one, Sam if he had heard correctly, and yet now Dean was holding him in a lover's embrace, the same Dean who was obviously involved with Lucifer.

Michael decided that enough was enough, he couldn't hold onto old grudges and hurts, not if he wanted them in his life. He looked over at Sam, noticing the worried look on the young man's face and gave a small grin. These two had to be very special if they meant as much as they obviously did to Castiel and Lucifer.

Though there was the matter of his son, his son he hadn't even known about before that night, one he hoped and prayed he'd be able to get to know.

\--

Sam wanted so much to join in Dean and Cas’ embrace, though he didn't want to push the tentative okay from Michael. So he nodded slightly and followed Lucifer to where he was trying to get Michael’s car started. Walking over he wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest when the elder turned around in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, glad the anger there earlier was gone.

"Yea, though I know things are going to get worse before they get better," Lucifer said, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

"Yea."

"And I'm sorry, if I scared you earlier, Little One. I never wanted any of you to ever see that anger that I have. But please, don't worry, I will never ever direct that towards you or Cas or Dean."

Sam nodded, resting his head on Lucifer’s chest, holding him tight,smiling as Lucifer wrapped his arms around him.

\--

Michael looked over at his car, noticing how Lucifer was almost wrapped around Sam as if protecting him. It broke his heart, because he knew he was responsible for Sam needing that comfort. "So the four of you?"

Cas nodded, a blush covering his face, "Yes. But in public it's myself and Sam, Dean and Lucifer."

"Cas and Sammy were a thing before any of this started. And we..." Dean gave a little grin, "And then we came out here, and I met Lucifer, and it just was right, ya know? Right for ALL four of us."

Michael nodded. "It's just... odd, and I'm trying not to let how I was raised make me say or do anything against you. I... maybe had I been raised differently I wouldn't have the views I have. I just don't understand. It hurts, more than anything in the world, so why do you do it?" He was honestly curious about his question.

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Naomi had came to the door, and Lucifer and Sam had walked back from Michael's car, giving a look that stated that right now there was nothing they could do with it. They all heard Michael's question.

Balthazar was the first to speak, "It doesn't hurt if it's done right, with lots of prep and lubrication. I mean, yes, after a while you don't need to use as much, as your body gets used to it, but in the beginning it takes a lot of prep to get it right. But Michael, what you ask is like someone asking what the difference between a woman having sex or her being raped. It's all about how it's done."

Michael was blushing at his brother's words. Balthazar always had been blunt. But one word kept running through his head, repeating over and over again. 

"And that's what happened to you, Michael. It was forced on you, it wasn't your fault, you didn't ask for it, but to judge them, or us, or anyone for doing something that gives them pleasure isn't right either. No one is getting hurt here, everything is consensual."

Michael motioned at the bruises on Dean's wrists, "And those?"

Dean gave a somewhat cocky smirk, "What? I like getting tied up by my lovers, it turns me on. But the second I'd say I wanted out they'd let me go, because they respect me and my wants and wishes."

"You have to understand, this is how we are, what we do. No one is getting hurt, in ways they don't like that is. A few spankings or whatnot now and then, that all parties agree to is fine."

Michael nodded, their words making sense, but that one words wouldn't leave his mind and he felt himself getting sick to his stomach. He rushed into the cabin, reaching the toilet before he got sick. He'd learned early on that fighting only made it worse, but he'd never consented, not once, and now actually putting a name to what happened to him made him ill.

\--

They all frowned, Lucifer following Michael after he heard the toilet flush. He sat down next to Michael who was now sitting against the wall.

"Never put a name to it, did you?" he asked, knocking his shoulder lightly into Michael’s, watching as he shook his head. "Well that's what it is, I know you never wanted to think that word, but that's what happened. And we'll make sure that he won't hurt you anymore as much as you're making sure that he won't hurt us."

Holding his hand out, palm up he waited for Michael to either take it or not.

\--

Michael let Lucifer help him to his feet, feeling emotionally drained. He splashed some cold water on his face, giving his reflection a glance. He looked horrible, like some of the people he counselled through work did after finally admitting what had happened to him. 

He hated that he'd buried this, that he'd let himself deny what had happened to him for so long, that he'd let his own anger at what he'd gone through affect how he treated the people he cared the most for. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he said softly, looking down as Lucifer led him out into the living room.

Michael was barely settled in on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

Castiel walked slowly to it, opening it carefully. There was a woman standing on the other side, looking nervous. He watched her look into the cabin and when she noticed Michael she gave a sigh of relief.

"You must be Ruby," Cas said slowly.

She nodded, a frown coming onto her face when she saw the look on Michael's face. "What happened? He looks horrible."

Michael held his hand out and Cas moved to the side so she could come and sit by him. "I'm okay, well not really, but I'll get there."

\--

"Just some realizations," Lucifer said, Ruby kind of nodding. 

"Now when are Adam and them going to get here?" he asked.

Sam still shook a little, but now that they knew Michael wasn't going to try anything else, at least today, maybe forever. Moving over to Cas, he wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

\--

Ruby noticed instantly as Sam wrapped himself around Cas, and she gave a little grin before saying, "You two are adorable." She walked over to Michael and slapped him once before sitting down next to him, "Here you had me thinking that there was some sort of deranged kinky sex-fest going on out here, Michael." She shook her head, "You and I will talk later."

Michael nodded, still looking down at his feet. "Adam and the boys should be here sometime before sunrise. I... I'm sorry, okay, so damn sorry."

Castiel nodded. "Why don't all of us get some rest, we'll be up early as it is." It was already after 1 am, and he knew they'd have less than 5 hours before Adam showed up.

Balthazar nodded, leading Naomi and Gabriel back into their bedroom. 

Cas sighed, "We're using that bedroom," he pointed at the room that the four of them were staying. "You might want to use the ones on the other side of the cabin."

Michael nodded, watching as the four of them moved off to their room. He took Ruby's hand and headed in the opposite direction, pulling her into one of the unused bedrooms. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them she crossed her arms over her chest, "So are we gonna talk about it?"

"I'm an asshole, and I judged things I had no right to judge because I was worried about them."

She gave a little sigh, "You're an asshole, all right, but you're my asshole." She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "So what else is wrong?"

"I was... Metatron... fuck... I was raped. For years, and I..."

"That's why you have such a problem with guys being together, isn't it?"

He nodded, letting her pull him into her arms.

"We'll work through this, okay. That bastard will pay for what he did."

~

Castiel could tell that the entire evening had been draining on all of them, especially finding out what his brother had gone through to try and protect him. But at the same time he needed the comfort of his lovers, needed to know they were alright. As soon as the door was closed behind them he turned to face Lucifer, kissing him hard. 

"I need, I need you all, so much. We'll have to be quieter than usual, but I need you. Please," he whispered.

Dean nodded, and gave a small smile as he started to undress himself and Sam, watching Lucifer do the same with himself and Castiel. 

This wasn't just about getting off, it was about finding comfort and love in each other.

\--

Their lips didn't stay parted for long, though they never picked up any faster. They were sweet and small, Lucifer running his hands over Cas.

"How do you want this angel? Me and you and then you and Sam, and me and Dean. Or do you want us all at once?"

Cas nodded at the second one, Lucifer nodding as well. "Okay, lover. Get on the bed, we'll take care of you."

Once the dark haired male was on the bed, Lucifer nodded at Dean to get on Cas' cock. It took just a little lube and he slipped on him, leaning up. Lucifer whispered something in Sam’s ear, the youngest nodding and moaning softy as he lubed him up. Moving so he was also straddling Cas, he kissed him softly as he pressed himself down over Dean’s cock. Sliding in behind Dean, Lucifer spread Cas' legs the best he could, fingering him slowly until Cas pouted, mumbling against Sam’s mouth.

Pressing into him felt like coming home, his arms wrapping around Dean’s waist, resting on Sam’s back.

"Move, Baby," he purred softly in Dean’s ear, kissing his neck as he did so.

\--

Castiel moaned against Sam's lips, letting his hands move freely, touching them all as much as he could. He needed this, they all did, this reaffirming of who and what they were, showing that they were all loved and loved each other in return.

Dean slowly raised and lowered himself on Castiel's cock, making sure to keep thrusting into Sam at the same time. Their movements were a little awkward, strained, but he knew it was because they were all trying to keep somewhat quiet. He kissed wherever he could, the side of Lucifer's neck, Sam's shoulder, Cas' reaching hands, trying to show how much he loved them all.

Castiel whispered something, almost too quiet to be heard, but at Lucifer's nod he knew his words had gotten through. "We can't show him that video."

"After, mm, if we're all up to it that is, after this, wanna make love to you, Lucifer, while Sam makes love to Cas, is that okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's fine by me," Castiel said softly. "Then I think we need to shower, or take a bath."

~

Gabriel was on his back, Naomi laying on top of him, kissing him softly as he thrust slowly in and out of her body. His legs were spread wide, Balthazar in between them, their lover slowly working in and out of Gabriel's body. 

They didn't speak, the only sounds were flesh moving against flesh, and their little gasps and moans and breathing as they moved against each other.

~

Michael lay on the bed, his arms wrapped around Ruby. She was lightly stroking the side of his face, whispering words of love to him, promising him that no matter what happened that she'd love him and would be there for him. 

She was angry, angry at what had been done to him, and angry at him for how he had treated and spoken of his siblings. He'd made it sound a lot worse than it was, but seeing them together she didn't see the depravity he had made it out to be, all she saw was love.

They knew they others were being quiet, but could still, even on the other side of the cabin, hear them together. 

Ruby stamped down the arousal she was feeling, not due to the others, but the sounds. It was as if she was hearing porn, she wasn't attracted to the participants, but the act itself. But Ruby knew that this wasn't the time or place for anything like that, that Michael just needed her to hold him, so she was.

~

Adam drove in silence, every so often looking back at the two little boys asleep in the backseat, his son and his son's older brother. The only person from home he'd told he was leaving was Michael's father, his grandfather, and the man had given him full permission to get the boys away from there.

Adam knew that come tomorrow evening Metatron, the bastard he had grown up having to call father, would be dead. He felt no remorse about that, no regrets either. From what he'd heard Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner were the best in their field, able to take out their targets without ever being caught. They weren't called "The Hunters" for nothing. 

When his father and he had gotten the courage to decide to take care of him they'd contacted Ellen, and she'd put them in touch with those two. 

While murder might be a sin, what the man had done had earned it. And as it was said, "The Hunters" never killed people, they took out "animals" and "monsters" who deserved their form of justice.

\--

"That's fine, perfectly fine," Lucifer moaned softly, against the side of Dean’s neck.

He knew that they weren't being the quietest people on the planet, but that's why Cas told Michael to take the other bedroom.

Sam kept his lips pressed to Cas' neck, wanting so much to moan loud, but knowing he couldn’t. One of these days, he would ask them to gang up on him like this, all of them take him.

~

"Do you have the right bullets?" Bobby singer asked, putting his gun back together.

"Did you... did you really just ask me that, Bob?" Rufus shot back, his eyebrows raising.

"You tend to forget sometimes and this needs to be done right," Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "We got a bad one and if you plan on making him suffer a little first, we need to ones that aren't going to blow a hole in him."

"Yea, yea I got them. Geez you act like I've never done this before," He grumbled, looking over their papers. "So it’s got to be today. Or he gets to close to the people who we're protecting from him."

"Yep," Bobby said, suddenly a lot more serious. "We move in an hour."

\--

Castiel didn't know how much more he could take, the feeling of his lovers, all of them working together to make him feel incredible was overwhelming, yet at the same time he felt selfish. "Please, oh god, gonna come," he moaned brokenly against the side of Sam's neck.

Dean cursed, speeding up his movements, needing to feel Castiel's completion. He could hear the trace of worry in Cas' voice and knew the man was probably feeling selfish, as if they all didn't need this. "Don't even go there, Cas. We all, all of us, needed this. You're good, we're good, fuck, come on, Castiel, need you to fill me up. Show me, show us how much you love us, Baby."

\--

Sam pressed his lips to Cas' swallowing his moans and adding ones of his own. He could feel Cas tensing up, before his back arched and Dean moaned softly behind him, Cas' come filling him up. It took a few more thrusts before Sam was coming, moments later Dean filling him up.

"Fuck," Lucifer gasped quietly, Cas moaning again as the eldest filled him up.

They all moved slowly, sharing more kisses until Sam found himself under Cas. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he kissed him softly, fingers playing in his hair.

Next to them Lucifer was kissing Dean just the same, holding him close, his legs spread for Dean to rest between them.

\--

Cas kissed Sam slowly, tenderly, his hands running up and down his lover's body. He let his hand move down to Sam's cock and slowly started to stroke it back into hardness before he rolled them so that Sam was on top of him. "Sam, want you inside me," he whispered, looking up into those hazel eyes that had him so lost.

Dean let out a little moan of pleasure as he felt himself hardening once more. "Want me in you, Lucifer? Or do you wanna be inside me, Baby?" he asked quietly, his hand wrapped around Lucifer's length. "Either way works for me, Lover."

~

Adam wanted to keep driving and not stop until he had gotten to the cabin, but he was running low on gas so he pulled over at the first gas station he saw. He woke the boys up, knowing that he'd need to take them inside when he paid, and chatted quietly with them as he filled the tank. 

Walking inside the gas station he saw a couple picking up a few things, both of them in work uniforms, and he assumed that they were on break. Samandriel grinned at the woman, waving his pudgy little hand sleepily at her.

"Blonde lady pretty, Daddy," he said, sucking his thumb staring at her.

"That she is, Kiddo. Come on, bathroom break then Daddy's gotta pay so we can get where we're going by morning, still have a couple hours to go kiddos."

Kevin waved at the couple as well, and having more courage than his little brother ran up to them holding out his hand. "Hi. I'm Kevin and that's my brother Sammie."

The woman, Mary Winchester, smiled, looking down at the little boy. "I bet you're a good big brother, aren't you."

Kevin nodded, and grinned up at Adam who had walked over with Sammie. 

"Come on, Squirt. Say bye to the nice people so we can go."

"Okay, bye bye," he said with a smile.

"Pretty," Samandriel repeated, yawning.

\--

"Okay," Sam whispered.

Moving slowly between his legs, Sam spread them more, kissing him as he pressed in to him. Cas was still dripping wet from Lucifer’s come, making Sam shiver. Kissing him again, he started slowly working his cock in and out of Cas.

"Want you in me," Lucifer said, kissing Dean, holding on to the sides of his neck. "Please, want you in me."

\--

Dean nodded, giving a little curse as he slowly worked his way into Lucifer's body. "God, Baby, so good, so right. Love you so much, fuck, Sweetheart." He moved slowly, each thrust dragging a moan out of Lucifer's mouth. And even though he knew they should try and be quiet he couldn't help but smile when each moan was louder than the last.

Castiel had his legs wrapped around Sam's waist, his hands clutching the headboard above them as Sam worked in and out of his body. "So good, just like that, oh Sam, love you, god, Baby, love you so much. My Sam, my Love, please, oh Love, yes."

~

The moans from the other side of the cabin had intensified, but Michael ignored the sounds, letting himself be held close and secure in Ruby's arms. He could hear his brothers voices calling out their lovers names, saying how much they loved them, and the one thing he didn't hear was any trace of pain. He hated himself for assuming so badly what they did.

~

Adam pulled out of the gas station parking lot, the boys buckled up in back. They kept waving at the couple from inside, and Adam was glad that they still had that innocence, that he'd been able to protect them from what his father and, to a minor extent, he himself had gone through.

~

John picked up his phone, dialing a familiar number by memory. As soon as it was answered he said, "The kids and their guardian are out of his reach, Bobby. Have fun with this one."

With that done he nodded at Mary and walked back out to their car, waiting for his wife to finish talking with their contact before she joined them. 

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion our boys are fringe involved with this whole thing, John?" she asked with a sigh.

"I get that same feeling myself, Mary. Here's hoping that they don't get hurt because of this."

\--

"Love you too, so so much," Sam whimpered, holding onto Cas' hips as he continued moving in and out, his head tilted back.

"Dean, fuck, love you. Love everything about you, yes, mmm feel so good baby."

~

"We're leaving," Bobby said as soon as he was off the phone.

"What, not even a spot of tea before we go?"

Bobby pointedly ignored him, picking up the paper where they would find their target and their weapons.

"So he's going to be in the motel?"

"Yep, he would have headed out tonight, caught them in their sleep, but Garth helped, he talked the dude into drinking a few more and the last thing this guy wants is to not hurt them."

"Well, too bad he won't," Rufus said, not sorry at all.

They left the building they were in, getting into their car, that Rufus still complained about, and were on their way. Metatron only had a little while left to live. And they were going to make sure he never hurt anyone again.

\--

"Sam, please, oh god, please," Castiel moaned, arching into his lover. He was on edge, so close to coming that he was practically in tears. "Sam, wanna come for you, please, Baby. Come, god, Sam, come, need you to fill me up before I let go."

Dean leaned down, growling into Lucifer's ear, "Come for me Lover, wanna feel you come around me before I fill your pretty hole up."

\--

Sam whimpered out Cas' name, thrusting hard a few more times before letting go, coming deep within him.

"Come for me, Cas, come for me."

Lucifer panted and groaned, kissing Dean again and again as he came around his lover.

\--

Cas practically bucked off the bed as he came, moaning Sam's name, clawing at his lover's back as pleasure washed over him. He gave a small little whimper when Sam began to pull out, not wanting to lose the connection.

Dean thrust a few more times into Lucifer before he came, flooding his lover's body with his spend. He kissed Lucifer hard, passionately, moaning his name loudly.

The four of them caught their breaths before they sleepily climbed out of bed and slipped on boxers before moving into the bathroom. Castiel began filling the large tub with hot water, stripping off his boxers before climbing into the tub. He held out his hand to the others, smiling when they joined him in the water.

\--

Sam smiled and cuddled close to Cas, Dean on his other side while Lucifer wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders. He knew that they still were going to have some stuff to deal with in the morning, but for right now, he could pretend that everything was completely okay.

~

“Here we are,” Bobby mumbled under his breath, pulling into the motel parking lot and to the far end. 

Grabbing their bag, they made sure the silencers were on before getting out of the car, heading to the right room. They would of had to make an extra trip to the front desk, but Garth had followed the guy back to the motel. So they headed straight there, knocking lightly on the door. When they didn’t get a response, Rufus knelt down, pulling out his lock picking tools and making quick work of it as Bobby kept watch. Opening the door as quietly as they could, glad that it didn’t squeak like some of the doors they’ve encountered. Slipping in, they found the guy on the bed, sleeping on his back a few snores slipping out of his mouth.

Pulling out the picture they had, they made sure they had the right guy before nodding to each other.

Silent as a mouse, Rufus put the bag down, pulling out the tape they had and pulling a strip off of it. Bobby pulled their guns out pointing one at Metatron’s head, before nodding to Rufus who pressed the tape over the guy’s mouth. The effect was instant, the guy jumped and went to reach for the tape when there was the cocking of the gun.

“Nice to see you’re awake,” Bobby commented, keeping his gun pointed at his head.

Metatron’s eyes flicked back and forth between the men, Rufus taking his gun, pointing it at his chest.

“Now, we have it on good authority that you are one bad son of a bitch,” Bobby said, watching the guys eyes flick back to him.

“There is a long long list and buddy, we don’t like any of what’s on it.”

“And we also know, we should have found you in your house, sleeping next to your wife. Except you were planning something even worse, now weren’t you?”

Metatron shook his head, though all that did was make the two frown more.

“Wrong answer,” Bobby sighed, popping a shot into his shoulder.

They could still hear the scream from behind the tape, though it was so muffled that even if there were people in the other rooms, it wouldn’t of been heard.

“Now, how many years did it say that he had been inflicting pain on people?” Bobby questioned, looking at Rufus.

The other male looked at the list and rattled off the number.

“Well, lets put a bullet in him for each of those years, shall we? One. Two. Three.”

By the time they were done, Metatron was barely breathing, his eyes glassed over, blood dripping steadily onto the floor. With one more shot to his head, he finally finished sinking, his chest stuttering a few times before stopping.

“Our work here is done,” Rufus said, pulling the tape off Metatron’s mouth and putting it in the bag.

After they made sure everything was clear of them being there, they headed out and got into the car. Pulling out his phone, Bobby made a call to Michael, getting the voicemail.

“It’s done,” was all he said, closing the phone and heading out of the parking lot.

\--

The four were all pretty exhausted by the time they climbed out of the tub, barely taking time to dry off and slip back into their boxers before they stumbled back into their bedroom. They were asleep within minutes.

~

Adam pulled up to the cabin, his eyes looking at the vehicles parked out front nervously. He saw Michael's car and Ruby's, but he had no clue who the other ones belonged to. He went to the back of the car, waking the boys up so he could get them inside.

He knocked on the door, and was a little wary of the person who answered it, a young man with dark hair and hazel eyes who Adam didn't recognize. The man was quickly joined by another, one who Adam knew, Castiel. 

"Castiel? What? Why are you here?"

Cas rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders. With a yawn he said, "I own this place, well I'm one of the owners nowadays," he gave a little laugh at that. 

Dean and Lucifer had come out of the bedroom as well, and Cas could see Michael walking out of his bedroom. 

Adam's eyes widened at the collection of people in front of him, he knew that Cas and Lucifer had been disowned, but he'd never found out why or what they had done to earn that.

The two men Adam didn't recognize kept looking at little Kevin, and Adam moved in front of the boy, uncertain of their motivation.

"He's gotten so big," Dean whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "Remember how tiny Kevin was when he was born, Sammy?"

\--

"Yea," Sam said, nodding a little, trying not to cry.

Lucifer frowned slightly, moving over to wrap his arm around Dean’s shoulder. "Don't worry about them, they aren't going to hurt him. Come inside, it seems we all have some talking to do."

\--

Adam followed them in, still eyeing Sam and Dean warily. "So how do you know Kevin?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, the boys cuddled up against him.

"Until the day he was born I thought he was my son," Dean said, tears falling down his face. "I was young, just 16 when he was born, but I loved him. I was gonna be a daddy, gonna take care of my baby, and then I couldn't. And his mother just laughed at me. The whole time she was pregnant I worked to save money, my family paid her medical bills, everything. Sammy was gonna be an uncle and that got taken from us. And it hurt so much, because as soon as she was out of the hospital she disappeared and we never saw him again until today."

Dean felt Lucifer wrap his arms around him, noticing Cas do the same to Sam. He needed this support, needed his lover to keep him sane.

"You're Mr. Dean?" Kevin asked, sucking his thumb.

Dean nodded at that.

"Mama talked about you. Said I should have stayed with Mr. Dean and his family so she could have a life."

It was obvious to all the grownups in the room that Kevin had no clue just how horrible that sentence had been.

\--

Lucifer held Dean close, trying not to let the anger flow back through him, so he wouldn't want to go hurt something.

Sam felt more tears falling down his face, if he hated Ruby before, he really did now. Dean was ready back then to be a dad and he could have been, though now he didn't know what was going to happen. He did have a feeling they would be able to stay in touch, know how the boy was growing up though. That made him a little happy.

\--

Kevin looked over at the Winchesters, a confused look on his little face. He climbed off the couch, walking over to them, and tugged on Sam's hand, "Why sad? Was I a bad boy? Did I do something wrong? I fix, 'kay? I cans fix it alls betters."

Dean knelt down next to the boy, giving a little grin, "You didn't do anything bad at all, Little Man. There's nothing you have to fix. You're a good boy."

Michael took a shaky breath watching the interaction. It was heartbreaking, and to think he had thought that there was something wrong with them. He sighed, giving Adam a small smile.

"Food now?" Samandriel asked, seemingly oblivious to the strained mood in the room. "Want pancakes."

\--

"I'll start breakfast, care to come help, Little Dude?" Lucifer asked, waiting for Adam to nod before Samandriel walked over and was picked up before he headed into the kitchen, listening to the child babble on.

Sam knelt down next to Dean, giving him a reassuring smile, Kevin’s small hand still in his. "It wasn't you, we promise, knowing you're okay is making it better, kay?"

\--

Kevin nodded, looking over at Cas. He gave a happy little squeal, running over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Looking over at Sam and Dean he said in a happy voice, "I found my Cassie-Bear. He went bye-bye and I missed my hugs."

"Cassie-Bear? Hehe, that's cute. Aw, Cas you're blushing," Dean teased.

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean before hugging the boy, "You've doubled in size since I last saw you, Kevin."

"No I haven't, just a little bit bigger," Kevin said, a cute little blush on his face. He gave a happy look when he smelled the scents coming from the kitchen, "Pancakes? Pancakes and syrup and bacon?"

\--

"Yep. Lucifer’s a good cook," Sam said, standing and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam can you get me a wash cloth," Lucifer asked, making Sam cock an eyebrow until he saw Samandriel, whose face was covered in syrup from the pancakes he was eating.

"Yea, I can do that," He smiled, sharing a small kiss before heading out, the rest coming in at that point.

"Here you go," Lucifer said, placing a plate in front of Kevin who sat down next to Sammie.

\--

"Wait, I'm confused," Adam said giving a questioning little look at Sam, Dean, Cas, and Lucifer.

"Why?" Samandriel asked, his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

Before Adam could answer he heard, "Mm, is that pancakes I smell? Lucifer's pancakes?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah, and if the three of you want any you might want to come out and get some breakfast, Gabriel."

Kevin held out his fork to Sam, a big piece of his breakfast on the fork, "Share?"

"Daddy he makes better pancakes than anyone," Samandriel giggled, his face once more covered with syrup.

Adam shook his head, a small laugh threatening to escape. He was still confused, as he had thought that Sam and Cas were a couple, but Lucifer had kissed the young man.

\--

Sam smiled and took the bite Kevin had offered him. "Why thank you."

Wiping Sammie’s face off again, he set the wash cloth down and accepted the plate that Lucifer handed him before sitting down. Watching Adam for a second, he leaned over and whispered in Cas' ear. 

"Maybe you should explain to Adam what's going on between us real fast," he said, watching as Cas nodded.

Lucifer continued to make the food, turning to Michael. "Is Ruby going to join us as well?"

\--

"Adam, a quick word," Cas said, walking into the living room.

"So exactly who is involved with who?" Adam asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I am with Sam, and Dean, and Lucifer. They are involved with each other as well. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Naomi are involved with each other. Michael is with Ruby. And you are with?"

"No one, there's no one. I... I've never met anyone I felt close enough to to attempt a relationship."

"You always were very shy, Adam," Castiel said with a grin.

Ruby made her way out of the bedroom, arms wrapped around herself. 

"You feeling okay, Sweetheart?" Michael asked, holding his hand out to her.

Ruby shook her head, leaning against him. "Feel sick again."

Dean gave a little shake of his head, "Maybe we can call a friend of ours and have her bring some things out for you."

At Michael's confused look Dean said, "Pregnancy test. What? I remember what morning sickness looks like."

Castiel nodded, "Unless you are 100% certain that there is no way for you to be pregnant I would suggest you take one."

"Hey Gabe, can we use your cell and call Lisa, she could bring the test out here."

Michael's eyes widened at the name, "I... that might not be a good idea. If she has bad feelings about me..."

"It's better to deal with them now than let them stew, Michael. Besides, I kinda wanna meet her kid."

\--

As Dean went into the other room to call Lisa, Lucifer finished plating the food for everyone before turning to Ruby.

"Do you want what we have or would you like something a little lighter, maybe some oatmeal or toast?"

"Maybe just some toast and orange juice if you have it?" she said.

Lucifer nodded and went about getting that as Ruby sat at the table. Sam took it a bit as his job to keep Samandriel’s face free of syrup as he ate, though it almost seemed to be a losing battle, at the same time sharing bites with Kevin and eating his own breakfast.

Handing a plate to Michael, Lucifer gave him a small smile. "And how are you feeling this morning?"

\--

"Honestly? I've been a lot better, but at the same time I've been a lot worse," Michael said, looking down at his hands.

Castiel gave a little sigh, "I know this is all difficult, but if you work on it we'll work on it with you, Michael."

Samandriel pouted a little when his plate was empty, "All gones." He gave a sad little smile, "Is that good?"

Castiel nodded, "That's very good. You cleaned your plate all up."

"Didn't save any. What if..." the little boy pouted again.

"If you get hungry later you can have more to eat, Sweetie," Adam said softly.

"He won't be mad?" Samandriel said quietly.

"Who won't be mad?" Naomi asked, running her hand gently down the boy's back.

"Unca Metatron."

"You don't have to worry about him ever again, Kiddo," Gabriel said softly, watching the smile that covered the boy's face at his words.

"He makes Michael sad," Kevin said before shoving another piece of his breakfast into his mouth. "I don't like him, he's mean."

"Nobody likes him," Dean said, walking back to the table. "Don't worry about him, Little Man, everything is okay." He sat down and began to eat, taking a sip of his coffee before talking, "She'll be out in about an hour with the test and Ben. I... I asked her about you," he looked at Michael, "and she confirmed what you told us. I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"I am too. I... there will never be enough words to say how sorry I am."

\--

"I'll make you all the pancakes you want, Little Dude," Lucifer said, watching the smile form on Samandriel’s face.

Wrapping his arm around Michael’s shoulders, Lucifer knocked their foreheads together lightly. "Like Cas said, if you work on your problems with us, we'll help you work on them."

Sam smiled as Kevin finished up his food, looking longingly at a piece of bacon on Dean’s plate.

"You can ask, he won't mind, I promise," Sam said, running his fingers through the young one’s hair.

\--

Dean grinned, taking a few pieces of bacon off of his plate and placing them onto Kevin's. The smile the boy gave lit up the room and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that fact.

"Thank you Mr. Dean," Kevin said, taking one of the pieces and breaking it in half, putting the larger piece in front of Samandriel.

"Tanks, Kev," Sammie said with a little laugh, grabbing the piece of bacon and bringing it to his mouth.

"You're a good big brother, Kevin," Dean said with a smile.

"It's my job to take care of him," he said with a solemn little look on his face.

"You'd make an excellent father," Ruby said quietly. "All of you would."

Castiel gave a little shrug, "Maybe sometime down the line, after we're out of school, we might look into adopting." He blushed, realizing he was speaking for all of them, even though they'd never discussed it. 

Dean grinned, "Yeah, I can see it. Cas, it's okay. I'm pretty sure we've all thought about it, I mean... Luce and I discussed the possibility, you know down the line, and I am pretty certain that Sammy feels the same way as we do."

Samandriel gave a confused little look, "I feels whats?"

\--

Sam chuckled. "I think he was talking about me, my nickname's Sammy too."

Lucifer laughed and hopped up on the kitchen counter, eating his own food as he watched the group. It seemed weird to go from hating Michael to feeling sorry for him, to loving him like he used to.

\--

Dean looked over at Lucifer, raising his eyebrow as he pointed at the empty chair next to him. "Get over hear, Brat."

Samandriel was staring at Sam intently, "But I's Sammie. How can you be Sammy too?"

"His name's Sam, Kiddo," Kevin said, with all the authority that an older brother could have, "that's why he's Sammy too."

Castiel laughed at the exchange, watching the confused little look on the 2 year old's face. He could tell that Samandriel really didn't understand, but if his big brother said so then that was that. He looked over at Lucifer who had joined them at the table, sitting in between Dean and Michael. And for some strange reason Castiel began to wonder if part of the hurt Lucifer felt due to Michael's prior actions was due to him having feelings for him.

\--

Lucifer wrapped his hand around Dean’s and continued to eat, still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He could feel Cas watching him and wondered slightly why, since it wasn't his usual watching, more like he had something on his mind. Making a note to ask him about it later, he continued to eat, trying not to laugh to much at the exchange the little ones were having.

Sam wondered exactly what was going to happen after they all left, now that he had met Kevin, he really didn't think he could stand to let him go again. Sure Kevin wasn't actually related to them, but he felt like Dean’s none the less.

\--

"Daddy's going to school in the fall," Samandriel said with a proud little grin. "He's gonna be a nurse."

Castiel raised his eyebrow at that one, "Which college will you be attending?"

Adam gave a little grin, telling them the name of the school he was going to attend, instantly becoming confused at the little looks that Cas and Dean shared.

"Their medical program is a good one, Adam, I'd know, that's where I'm going to college," Cas said quietly.

Adam smiled, "Do you know of any apartments for rent up there? Someplace close to school and a daycare for the boys."

Gabriel cleared his throat, "The house we gave to you four has plenty of room. It was a spur of the moment buy, we had the cash and wanted to use it. It has six bedrooms, and a little 'mother-in-law- cabin in the back. Lots of yard, not close to neighbors."

Dean gave a little grin, "And Sam will be home most of the time, he's finishing high school via homeschooling."

Adam raised his eyebrow at that. He noticed Ruby and Michael do the same. 

"How old are you?" Ruby asked, curious, but not wanting to pry too much. She knew that the legal age in these parts was 16, but she wasn't sure if he was that age or not.

Kevin and Sammie had latched onto the idea of getting to see Sam while Adam was in classes. 

"We could play and read and color, Mr. Sammy," Kevin said with a big smile.

"Colors. I likes colors, Big Sammy."

\--

"I'm sixteen," Sam said, scratching the back of his neck, before smiling at the two kids. "I like big colors too."

Lucifer nodded a little. "So you guys could either stay in the house, or have the cabin all to yourselves and bring them over before you leave. Or have Sam go over there before you leave, so you wouldn't have to wake them. That is is Sam doesn't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind," Sam said.

\--

"I think... I think maybe taking the cabin would be the best idea, and I could bring the boys over in the mornings if they are up or have Sam come over if they aren't. So you guys can have your privacy," Adam said with a little blush on his face.

He may be 7 years older than Sam was, but Adam wasn't as experienced as the younger man, as other than the night Samandriel was conceived he'd only been with one other person, and that had been years earlier. 

Castiel gave a little nod, and he couldn't help but smile at the blinding smiles Sam and Dean had on their faces. Being able to be in the boys lives meant a lot to them.

They finished eating breakfast and had cleared the table when there was a knock on the door. Dean went to answer, smiling when he saw it was Lisa. "This must be Ben," he said softly, motioning at the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, this is the little man. He's a bit cranky this morning, sorry about that."

"Baby!" Samandriel said excitedly, bouncing in his seat, looking to his big brother for permission to go and see the infant.

"Can Sammie say hi to the baby?" Kevin asked, the look on his face saying that he wanted to say hi as well, but didn't want to press his luck.

Lisa nodded, "You both can." She walked to sit down so the boys could see Ben, her eyes falling on Michael who was giving her a nervous smile. 

Dean was just about to close the door when a woman walked up, giving a small little smile. "And you are?"

"Charlie. I'm here with Lisa. Ben was being super fussy and sometimes I'm the only one who can calm him down."

Dean looked over at Lisa who nodded, before turning back to the woman and letting her inside. "Anyone else we should be expecting?"

"Nope, just the three of us."

"And who are these handsome little sweeties?" Charlie asked, looking at the boys.

"I'm Kevin and this is my little brother, Sammie. That's Sammie's daddy, Adam, and Adam's daddy, Michael," he pointed, smiling down at the baby.

Lisa raised her eyebrow looking at Adam, "Would you like to meet your little brother, Adam?"

\--

Sam watched Adam nod a little and move forward, bending down and kneeling down where the other two were. His eyes flickered to Ruby who was looking a little nervous. Heading over, he tilted his head a little.

"Would you like me to wait with you while you wait for the test result?"

Ruby nodded a little, a small smile on her face. After they got the test, Sam waited out side the door as she did what needed to be done before she let him in, smiling again as he gave her a small hug.

\--

Samandriel gave a confused little look, "Daddy? If he's your baby brother, is he my Unca?"

"Uncle, and yes, Sammie, that would make him your uncle."

"But he's so little." Samandriel said again. He looked up at Lisa, that confused little look on his face. 

Dean noticed how close Lisa and Charlie were sitting together and instantly figured out just who the redhead was to Lisa. "So Ben has two Moms, doesn't he?"

Lisa blushed, nodding, "Yeah, I wasn't sure how you'd take that, so..."

"Lisa, you having a girlfriend really doesn't upset me. Come on, this is me you're talking to," he wrapped his arms around Lucifer, tilting his head up to give the older man a kiss. "I'm the last person who can say anything against it."

Michael was standing by the couch, nervously waiting to get a chance to come and meet his son.

"Michael, stop fidgeting and come meet your son," Lisa said with a faked-stern voice. "He doesn't bite, well he does, but he doesn't have teeth yet so it doesn't hurt." When Michael sat down on the other couch she brought the baby over to him, "Might as well have him get used to you, because I'm pretty sure that he's going to want to know his siblings."

Michael raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, Dean told me that the test was for your girlfriend. So if she is pregnant, her baby will be Ben's little brother or sister."

"Fiance. Not girlfriend, Ruby's my fiance. We're... we're getting married next month."

Castiel gave a little smile, noticing the semi shocked look on the rest of his siblings faces. 

"Michael Novak getting married? Who would have thought we'd live to see that day?" Gabriel said with a little smirk.

\--

"Never thought I would see that day, but hey. Things do change," Lucifer said, his arm still wrapped around Dean’s shoulder.

They were all quiet for a bit, Michael holding onto Ben, a small smile on his face"

Five minutes later, Sam and Ruby came out of the bathroom, Ruby's hand in Sam’s for comfort, in her other the test.

"It's positive," she said, a smile flickering on her face.

\--

As much as Castiel worried about how good of a father Michael was going to be he knew that Ruby would end up settling him down, and if that slap she gave him the night before for being an ass was anything to go by, Cas was pretty certain that Michael would have to change his thinking for the better.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "As fun as this get together all is, there are some things we do have to discuss. Michael, I know you love our father, love most of our family, but I don't think that it would be for the best to go back to them when you get married. I really think you need to move away from them, away from their influences, away from the places of horrible memories. You need a fresh start, Big Brother, and staying near Zachariah and Uriel and Raphael and the others won't let that happen."

Michael nodded, biting his lip as he thought. "That makes sense, and I do think I should do that."

"We can look for some listings near us," Charlie said with a shrug. "I mean, so Ben and the baby can grow up near one another."

"And if you need help paying for a place, Gabriel, Naomi, and I can loan you the money, Michael. But you need to get away from them."

"Or, there's always the option of you two," Dean nodded at Lisa and Charlie, "moving into our place temporarily while you look for a place out there and Michael and Ruby can find a place near there as well. So Kevin and Samandriel can be by the babies as well. And that way Lisa could maybe go back to school, if she wanted."

"Sam, I know this is a lot to ask, but if that happens, would you have any issue watching the children?" Cas asked, wrapping his arms around Sam tightly.

"I work from home, computers, so... I could always help you with the kids, Sam," Charlie said with a shrug.

"We do have one more bit of news," Naomi said, grinning. "We bought the house, so if you ever want to go and visit or stay there you can. We could tell how much that place meant to you, Sam, Dean."

"You bought our parents house?"

Gabriel, Naomi, and Balthazar all nodded, before Balthazar gave a little sigh. "Michael, please go check your messages, your phone has been beeping for hours now."

\--

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't have a problem with watching them."

Lucifer sat down where Michael had vacated, smiling down at the baby now back in Lisa's arms. "So you're her little munchkin?" he said, moving his finger against the baby's foot, smiling more as it giggled.

\--


	7. Chapter 7

Michael walked back out of his bedroom less than a minute after he had gone in to check his phone. He was pale and shaky, but had a grin on his face. "It's done, he's gone, he's finally gone."

Castiel pulled Michael into a hug, holding him in place, letting his brother break down. 

"Bad man gone?" Samandriel asked, his attention pulled between the baby and Michael. 

"Yeah, Little Man, he's gone. He's never gonna hurt anyone ever again."

"Good. Come see Baby." 

Dean laughed, he was glad that that monster of a man had been dealt with, but at the same time the innocence that Samandriel had made him grin. 

"His name is Ben, Sweetie," Ruby said softly, running her fingers though Samandriel's hair.

"'Kay. Come see Unca Ben."

The adults couldn't help but laugh at that, and when Ben gave a little cry of baby angst it made them laugh even harder.

\--

"So is someone going to make a rice joke or not?" Lucifer asked, scooting over so Michael could move back to his original spot.

Sam rolled his eyes a little, picking up Sammie and placing him in his lap, chuckling at the confused look on the 2 year old’s face. Though it soothed out as Charlie did her magic and got Ben smiling and giggling again, the look of pure amazement on Michael’s face.

\--

Dean rolled his eyes, "Babe, that's a bit too punny, even for you."

Castiel noticed Balthazar, Gabriel, and Naomi whispering to each other and wondered just what they were talking about. His attention was brought back to children when Kevin started giggling.

"What's so funny, Little Man?" Dean asked the giggling 4 year old.

"I'm happy," Kevin giggled, resting his head on Dean's arm.

"That's good to hear. People should be happy."

"Maybe the baby is a girl. That would be nice," Kevin grinned. "Make the baby be a girl."

The adults all laughed at that. "Sweetie, we can't just make the baby a girl. But if it is that will be good, but the same goes for if the baby is a boy."

"But girls get to play with dollies."

\--

Ruby smiled a little, moving to sit on the floor by Dean’s legs. "Boys are allowed to play with dolls too, if they want."

Lucifer nodded, watching Michael to make sure that he agreed with the statement, though he didn't see any annoyance at his fiance's words.

"Can I have somethin' to dwink?" Sammie asked, looking up at Sam.

"Sure," Sam smiled, nodding to Adam who pushed a bag towards him that had their cups in it.

Standing up, he picked Samandriel up, taking the bag with him into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink little Sammie?"

\--

Samandriel thought for a moment before answering, "Juice or milk or water or Daddy's morning drink."

Adam called from the living room, "No coffee for little ones. You know that, Sammie."

Samandriel giggled, "It made me bouncy."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of the 2 year old hyper off of coffee, "Oh god, that's adorable."

"I'll see you say the same thing when he's been hyper and practically bouncing off the walls for an entire day."

"So we were thinking," Gabriel said slowly, "that maybe we could have a second cabin built behind the house, you know, one like Adam's, for Lisa and Charlie and Ben to live in."

"Also, maybe not today, as everyone has pretty much been driving a lot in the last 24 hours, but in a day or so we could take the others up to the house, start getting people settled in, so Michael and Ruby can start house hunting before the school year begins," Balthazar stated.

"That way the four of you could have a bit more alone time," Naomi said with a grin.

\--

Lucifer smiled at them. "You guys are way too awesome for words. And also in a little bit, we could go for a swim in the lake, before I start dinner. Any suggestions?"

Sam chuckled at the thought of Sammie on coffee as he filled a little sippy cup with apple juice for Samandriel and another cup for Kevin. Handing Sammie's cup to him, he returned to the living room and handed Kevin his cup.

\--

Dean smiled, leaning against Lucifer a little bit, "Whatever you make is gonna be awesome. You're an amazing cook, Baby. Lucifer is a chef."

Michael gave a little grin, "You always were good with food. And what do the rest of you do?"

"I'm going to school to become a teacher, Cas is going to be a doctor, and Sam? Sam, you still planning on just writing, being a kept man and taking some classes?"

When Sam nodded Dean gave a little grin.

"I like pasta," Kevin said quietly. "Pasta and meatballs and sauce and garlic bread and yeah."

\--

Lucifer smiled and pulled Kevin up into his lap. "Then that's what we'll have, since we have all the stuff for it. Would you like to help me make it?"

Sam blushed a little, nodding. "Yea, that still sounds like a pretty good plan."

\--

Kevin grinned, "Yeah, I can help."

Adam gave a little yawn. "You guys can go swimming, I need to sleep. I've been up all night and am exhausted."

They helped Adam get his things into the room he was going to use before coming back out into the living room. Samandriel and Kevin kept looking back at his room, as if wondering if it was okay for them to go without him.

"Hey Kiddo, come on, let's let Adam get some rest," Michael said quietly. It'll be okay for you to go swimming."

"'Kay. Um, I don't gots a swimsuit."

Dean gave a little look, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Shit," he whispered. "We don't have swimsuits either."

"Boxers will work. Maybe," Cas said with a laugh.

\--

"Yea, boxers will work just fine and I'm sure some shorts will work okay with the kids," Lucifer said, nodding at the bag of clothes that Adam had left.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to go lay back down, my stomach still isn't behaving very well," Ruby said, getting up off the floor. After giving Michael a quick kiss, she made her way back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you guys want to swim or just relax, there is a picnic table out there if you want to just sit and relax?" Lucifer asked, looking at Lisa and Charlie.

They both agreed that just relaxing with Ben would be fine, the rest of them got into their boxers, and shorts for the little ones. Naomi opted to sit with Lisa and Charlie, the other two brothers saying they were going to run up to the store, to make sure they had enough stuff to make spaghetti and meat balls for every one.

Out by the lake, Lucifer jumped into the water first, followed by Sam, who then both moved over by the small dock, so the kids could come in next.

\--

Dean laughed as he watched the boys splash around in the water like they didn't have a care in the world. The last four years Kevin had been in his thoughts quite often, and seeing him, getting to have him in his life made Dean feel like a weight he hadn't known he was carrying had been lifted off of him. In a way Dean was still sad, though. Watching Sam with the boys gave him a slight sense of heartache, Sam was a natural and unless they could adopt or find a surrogate he'd never have any of his own.

Dean had always wanted kids, but he now knew it might not be in the cards for him, due to who he was involved with. Oh he wouldn't give his lovers up for anything, they were his world, and he loved them more than he could begin to say, but it might make things hard for them down the line if they wanted children, which by how it was sounding all four of them did.

Lisa was watching Dean sitting on the docks watching the others and she knew the direction his thoughts were headed. She gave a look to Charlie and whispered something into her ear, something that made her girlfriend grin and nod. Later when they could find a moment to talk to Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer alone she'd bring up her thoughts.

\--

Sam smiled as he helped Kevin swim through the water, Samandriel with Michael. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled this much. He always did love kids and having two that really liked to spend time with him, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Even Michael seemed to be having a good time, despite all the issues he had the day before. Blowing a small kiss to Cas, Sam let Kevin hang onto his neck as he moved around in the water.

Lucifer moved through the water over to the dock where Dean was, popping up between his legs and standing, his head near Dean’s chest.

"You okay, Baby?" he asked, resting his hands on Dean’s legs.

\--

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Baby. Just thinking. You know, about kids," he gave a little laugh. Dean gave a little shout of protest as Lucifer pulled him into the water, grinning at him. 

"You're a brat," he said when he surfaced, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

Castiel grinned as he swam near Sam, Michael and the boys, glad that things were starting to change for the better between them. 

"Look, Cassie-Bear, I'm swimming," Kevin said with a grin, happiness written on his face.

"That you are, Kevin. You're doing really well."

\--

"Well figure things out," Lucifer said, giving Dean another kiss before he dunked him under water and started swimming away.

Sam chuckled as he watched Dean emerge from the water sputtering, before starting to chase after Lucifer in the water. Looking back at Kevin, he helped him swim the little bit to Cas before Sammie made the switch to him, with even more help.

"Soon we're going to have two little prunes," he commented, looking at Samandriel’s hands.

\--

"Prunes is yummys but I'm not awowed to eat them," Samandriel said with a little grin.

Castiel shook his head, laughing a little at the 2 year old's words. "What Sam meant is your fingers are gonna get all wrinkly."

"Likes in the bathtub?" Kevin asked, his eyes wide as he hugged Cas in the water.

Castiel nodded, his grin growing as he watched Dean and Lucifer roughhousing in the water not far from them.

\--

Lucifer laughed at the look of determination that Dean had, trying to get him underwater and somehow failing each time. They splashed around for a little while longer until he trapped Dean’s arms under his, back to his chest.

"Got ya," he smiled, giving Dean a small kiss on the neck before resting his chin on his shoulder, taking a few deep breaths.

Sam rolled his eyes a little, looking back to the kids and making sure Sammie's nose didn't go under the water, where he was now blowing bubbles.

\--

Castiel swam over to the rock in the middle of the pond, climbing on top of it to lay in the sun. He closed his eyes, smiling at the sounds of laughter coming from those with him, though the selfish, greedy part of him wished he was alone with his lovers here, wished he could have Sam naked, on top of him, riding his cock in the full light of the summer sun.

He gave a little sigh, opening his eyes to look at his companions, seeing the happy look on Sam's face. He knew he was being selfish and greedy with his thoughts, so he'd keep them to himself.

\--

Letting Dean go, he smiled as he watched him go and start playing around with Kevin, Sam and Sammie, Michael standing by. Swimming over to where Cas was, he hopped up on the rock with him, lying down next to him, Cas' stomach warm under his hand.

"No worries, Baby. Soon enough we'll have the cabin back to ourselves and you can have all your wicked ways with Sam," Lucifer said, taking a guess at what had Cas in such an odd mood.

\--

"Or you, or Dean," Cas said with a wicked little grin, placing a kiss on Lucifer's lips. "Right now, if we were alone, I'd slip my hand down into your boxers and stroke your cock until you came screaming my name. And then I'd yank them off, crawl between your legs and fuck your sweet little hole. Mm, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Lucifer? Having Little Brother inside of you again, fucking you slowly, until you're hard once more and needing to come for me."

\--

Lucifer whimpered, trying to keep himself from getting hard at Cas' words. "Fuck, you know I would. And don't think I don't know you would love me to ride you, not even bother pulling your boxers down, just pull your cock out and sink down you," he purred in Cas' ear, before he rolled into the water again, his cock getting to hard to keep hidden out of the water.

\--

Castiel gave a little grin, following Lucifer into the water. He grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled, leading him towards the far side of the pond, away from the others. As soon as they had gotten where Castiel wanted them he reached down into Lucifer's boxers, wrapping his hand around his lover's cock before molding himself against Lucifer's chest, whispering into his ear, "You need to be quiet for me, Luci. Can you do that?"

As he waited for Lucifer's response he shoved his own boxers down, then pulled Lucifer's down as well. He turned the older man so that he was facing away from him, molding himself against Lucifer's back, his hand wrapped around Lucifer's hard cock as he slowly worked his way inside of him. "Mm, that's it, Baby," he whispered.

Dean's jaw dropped and his pulse began to race when he realized just what Castiel and Lucifer were up to on the other side of the pond. He grinned at Sam, giving him a little wink. Michael had moved over to the dock with the boys who were slowly being dried off by Charlie and Lisa, Naomi holding Ben in her arms.

"Sam, want you," Dean whispered into Sam's ear, grinding against his ass. "Wanna feel you pounding into me, have your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. Can I have that?"

–

"Fuck," Lucifer gasped softly, pressing back into Cas' thrusts.

He knew they were being a little reckless, even if the people from the shore couldn't see them, though he couldn't mind. Cas felt amazing in him, always did, and his hand around his cock felt just as good; warmer than the water around them.

"Yea, fuck, yes," Sam gasped softly.

They moved quickly, yet quietly to a place in the pond where they couldn't be seen, Sam turning Dean around and pushing their boxers down. His hand fitted around the bottom of Dean's face, covering his mouth as he slowly started pressing his cock into his older brother.

\--

Michael glanced once back at the pond before turning to face Lisa, Charlie, and Naomi. He was slightly uncomfortable about what was going on in the water, but knew that the little ones had no clue what those four were up to so at least they wouldn't be scarred or traumatized by the actions of them. He dried off quickly, picking up Samandriel and walking into the cabin, the women, Kevin, and little Ben following him inside.

Castiel sucked at the side of Lucifer's neck, pounding into him with fast thrusts. "So good, so very, very good, Luci. Take me so well. Such a good good boy for me, Lucifer. Mm, love this, love your ass, love you," he whispered, his hand moving quicker over Lucifer's cock.

Dean moaned against Sam's hand, moving backward to meet each and every one of his brother's thrusts into him. It felt incredible, and Dean knew he'd never stop wanting this, never stop wanting Sam like he did. He glanced over when he heard something a few yards away from them, noticing just how intensely Castiel and Lucifer were fucking. He could tell by the blissed out look on Lucifer's face that he was loving it, but then again Dean knew just how good Castiel felt buried inside of him.

"Mm, sometime, fuck, wanna take two of you in my ass at the same time while the other one of you fucks my mouth," he said against Sam's hand, knowing his brother could hear him. "Make me come for you, Sammy, wanna be your good little slut and come hard for you."

–

"Fuck, so fucking good," Lucifer whimpered. "Love you too, fuck not going to last, feels so good."

"We'll give you that, Big Brother. Make you feel so good," Sam gasped, kissing Dean's ear.

His other hand trailed down, wrapping around Dean's cock, stroking him as he kissed behind Dean's ear.

"Love you, love you so much," he husked out.

\--

Dean came with a muffled shout, resting his head back against Sam's shoulder as his brother continued to thrust into him again and again. He could tell Sam was close, and he wanted, no needed, to feel his lover fill him up once more.

Castiel nipped Lucifer's earlobe, giving a breathy little whisper, "Come for me, Lucifer. Come for Little Brother. Mm, wanna feel you come around me, wanna have your orgasm set mine off, Baby." He intensified his thrusts, hand moving faster and faster along Lucifer's length.

\--

Sam groaned, pressing his lips to Dean's neck, muffling his moans as he filled his brother. Breathing a little heavily, he rested his cheek against Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you."

Lucifer groaned, his whole body convulsing as he came hard, his inner muscles clenching around Cas.

"Please, fuck, want to feel you come. Need it, Baby Brother."

\--

Castiel nodded, shoving Lucifer lightly until his brother was half out of the water onto the ground. He grabbed Lucifer's hips and began fucking him harder, faster, until moments later he came, burying his face against the side of Lucifer's neck to prevent his shout of pleasure from being heard.

It was almost 20 minutes later before the four of them were returning to the cabin, each of them grinning sleepily, not really tired, but sated. They each took a quick rinse off before getting dressed and joining the others in the living room.

Gabriel and Balthazar arrived back around the time Castiel had gotten into the shower, the two of them giving looks of grim determination.

"Ran into Anna," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "And she figured since you left her," he looked at Michael, "it would be an excellent idea to hit on me."

"So I kissed him and told her if she was the last female on the planet the human race would end up dying off," Balthazar grinned.

Michael groaned, "She must have been pissed at that."

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, but I really don't give a shit what she thinks. No offense Michael, Anna used to be nice, used to be great and understanding, but something changed with her when she went to college."

Michael nodded. As much as he was to blame for his actions, his attitudes, Anna hadn't helped matters, even before he'd ended up giving in to her and sleeping with her. She'd went off to college and came back changed, harder, cruel, as if she was a completely different person.

Castiel cleared his throat, "Please, college just gave her an excuse to speak her mind and let out the bitch she'd always been. And you all know it."

His siblings all nodded. No one was to blame for her behavior but herself.

\--

"At the very least, going to our new home, we'll be far away from her and the rest." Lucifer said, sitting down on the floor against the couch.

Sam sat down next to him, before moving to lie down, resting his head on Lucifer’s leg. He didn't really feel like taking a real nap, more just closing his eyes for a bit and listening to what every one had to say. When he was younger, he always wanted a big family, though they weren't really close with any of their family. Now he was part of a pretty big one, that thought making him smile a little, humming softly as Lucifer started softly playing with his hair.

\--

Lisa gave a little smile as she watched Lucifer and Sam together. She looked over at Dean who was sitting on the couch next to Castiel, his arm thrown over the other man's shoulders. The four of them looked good together, and while she may not 100% understand how their relationship worked she could tell that they all loved each other.

She'd always wondered about Dean and Castiel, even before Cas had came out, as the two of them were very, very close.

Dean could feel Lisa's eyes on him and looked over to give a little grin. He understood that this must be unusual to her, especially since he'd only just came out to her the night before, and that was with Lucifer, and now it was obvious that he was with Sam and Castiel as well.

Kevin and Samandriel had snuck out of the living room and in by Adam, both boys tired from playing in the water and wanting to snuggle.

Castiel was content, still a little on edge, due to everything that had gone on in the last few days, especially considering the possible, no matter how small it might be, threat Anna posed to their safety and sanity. but he was doing what he could to keep her from his mind. His stomach made a loud noise, making the others giggle, and when Lucifer stood to walk into the kitchen to begin cooking Cas pulled Sam onto his and Dean's laps and began running his fingers through his lover's hair.

\--

Sam hummed contently, wiggling a little before relaxing again. Somehow it felt odd, being so open with their relationship with so many people, but it felt nice not to have to hide it. Like when they would go back to their parents house, to pack everything they wanted. But their parents were pretty open minded, maybe eventually they would be able to tell them.

Lucifer whistled a little to himself as he got started making the meatballs, slightly wishing he had some company. Cooking was always something he did enjoy doing, but liked having someone to chat with so it didn't get boring. And if a few kisses were thrown in, that made it all the better. But at the moment he wouldn't disrupt his lovers, they looked too content.

\--

Gabriel cleared his throat. There was something he needed to tell Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer, and he knew he shouldn't keep things from them. He looked at Michael, saying, "Perhaps you should go check on Ruby and see how she's feeling?"

When Michael got up and left the room Gabriel looked at Lisa and Charlie, "I have to talk to these four for a moment, would you mind stepping outside or something?"

Lisa and Charlie didn't take offense to that, smiling as they picked Ben up and walked to the front door. "We'll go sit on the porch, get us when you're ready," Lisa said with a grin.

Balthazar and Naomi were slightly confused, but they sat in silence, waiting for Gabriel to say whatever he needed to.

"There's something you need to know," he began, looking at Castiel.

Castiel was worried, he prayed it was nothing bad, but you never knew. "What? What's wrong?"

"You three weren't as quiet as you attempted to be when you were in the tree-house."

Dean blushed, "Oh god. They heard?"

Balthazar nodded, "And as long as you two," he pointed at Sam and Dean, "are happy they aren't going to be upset. And since Lucifer and Castiel make you happy, since the four of you make each other happy, they aren't going to say anything against it."

"And your parents told us," Naomi said, pointing to herself, Gabriel, and Balthazar, "that they consider us family as well. Just like they consider Castiel, and you too, Lucifer, even though they haven't met you. You make their boys happy, so in their eyes you're good people to call family."

Castiel felt like he wanted to cry, tears of joy that is. He'd grown up in a large family, but it was nothing like this, nothing like the open acceptance and love that the Winchesters had given him.

"You hear that, Sammy? We don't have to hide when we go to pack. I mean, I won't go out of my way to be an ass and ravage you in front of Mom and Dad, but I can kiss you if I want. I can kiss you, and Cas, and Luce, and not be scared of getting caught."

\--

The smile on Sam's face was huge and didn't seem to be going anywhere. Sure it was a little odd that it wasn't them that told their parents, but none the less they knew and were okay.

"That's awesome." Sam said.

 

"Your parents are pretty amazing people." Lucifer smiled, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

After kissing the side of his head, Lucifer went back to the kitchen, less anything started burning. He was happy beyond belief that not only were him and Cas accepted, but at the same time he had the small wish his parents could have been like that. Though if things would have been different, he wouldn't be where he was, so he had to think of the now and the future, not what he can't change about the past.

\--

Castiel grinned, he couldn't help himself. "You two have got to have the most perfect parents in the world." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "So what is it that we don't know about them?"

"What do you mean, Cas?" Dean asked, giving a curious look.

"Well for starters, what exactly do your parents do for a living? You've never said."

Dean thought about it for a moment, then gave a confused look. "You know what? I don't have a clue what they do."

Gabriel held out his phone, "Why don't you call and ask them?"

Dean nodded, taking the phone and dialing his parents number. His mom was the one to pick up.

"Hey Mom, quick question."

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"So, um, this might sound dumb, but what do you and Dad do?"

Mary took a deep breath, before answering. "We... to put it in the simplest terms, your boyfriend's uncle was dealt with by a couple of your father and my co-workers."

"You mean? Really?"

"Yes, Dean. Really. We don't... we never go after innocents, just those that the police can't or won't go after. Monsters who need to be dealt with."

"That's, fuck Mom, that's insane. I... thank you for keeping us out of that, for letting us choose our own paths."

"Of course, Dean. I hope that this is fine with you?"

Dean nodded, then responded when he realized she couldn't hear him, "Yeah, Mom, it's fine. I've gotta go right now, but we'll see you in a week or so."

"Goodbye, Dean. Take care of yourself and your brother."

"I will." Dean hung up and handed the phone back to Gabriel. He took a shaky breath, "They're... fuck... you know how someone was hired to take out your uncle? That was their co-workers work."

\--

"Really?" Sam said, sitting up. "Wow, that... I don't know. They don't go after innocent people, right?"

Dean shook his head and told him what Mary had told him about who they go after.

"Huh? The things you learn I suppose," he said, leaning back against Cas.

"Dinner’s done," Lucifer said, nodding when he got a look asking if he had heard what was said.

\--

Dean went out on the porch to go get Lisa, Charlie, and Ben, while Sam went to go get Adam, the boys, and Michael and Ruby. They made their way to the table, Samandriel and Kevin both looking excited at the sight of the meal Lucifer had made.

After taking a bite Samandriel exclaimed, "Best pastas ever."

Dean had to laugh, the boy might have only taken one bite, but already his face was covered in sauce. He watched with a grin as both Adam and Sam reached over with napkins to wipe the boy's face off, Sam pulling his hand away as a blush covered his face.

"You can helps me," Kevin said, looking up at Sam.

\--

"Okay," Sam said softly, cleaning the mess that Kevin had made on his face.

It wasn't that he was trying to do Adam's job, he just always had an instinct to help kids and all that. Now though he felt a little foolish, Sammie was Adam's, not his so it shouldn't be his job to clean him up.

Lucifer finished plating up the food, liking the idea of cooking for so many people. He used to do it a lot growing up and now it was nearly like that, everyone talking and no one really being left out. Getting the garlic bread, he put it in a big bowl and in the middle of the table. Grabbing his plate, he sat down between Dean and Michael once more, knocking his knee lightly into Dean’s with a smile.

\--

Michael was a bit overwhelmed. Sitting here with these people, most of who he barely knew or hadn't spoken to in years, was a bit odd. He could see that they already considered little Sammie and Kevin family, and Kevin seemed to have bonded most with Sam and Dean. In a way it was heartbreaking, because he now knew that they had loved the boy long before he was born, only to have him taken away from them. 

It reminded Michael a bit of how he felt when Adam had been taken from him, but at least he'd been able to be in his son's life, they'd had no contact with Kevin until that morning.

Michael was feeling a bit relieved that Lucifer kept sitting close to him, that no matter what had happened in their past they were both trying to fix things, even if it would be hard.

Adam looked over at Sam, giving the younger male a quick grin before saying, "I don't mind you helping with him. He... Sammie doesn't let people in easily, Sam, and seeing him trust you as much as he does so soon is a good thing."

Dean could see the blush creeping over Sam's face and gave a little grin. He also kept looking over at Adam, seeing the little looks he would give Sam when he wasn't looking, and Dean was pretty certain that the man had a bit of a crush on Sam. But Sam had that way, getting under people's skin in a good way, and Dean hoped that Adam wouldn't get hurt over wanting something he couldn't have.

Castiel gave Adam a little look. He too had seen the way Adam looked at Sam and while it was mildly annoying it was flattering too. Sometimes Cas thought Sam didn't realize just how amazing, just how attractive he was, and seeing someone else falling for Sam's easy, well-natured charm was nice. He leaned over, giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before beginning to eat once more.

\--

Sam smiled, his dimples flashing at Cas as he continued eating. He was a tiny bit confused as to why Dean and Cas kept looking at Adam so odd, though at the same time he just shrugged it off.

With a small innocent look, Lucifer snaked his fork over to Michael’s plate, nabbing one of his meat balls. The shocked look on his face was worth it as Michael cocked an eyebrow at him, just like they used to. Nearly every dinner when they were younger went like that, Lucifer sneaking something off his plate and then act like he didn't know how it got onto his fork. Rolling his eyes, he jabbed one of Lucifer’s meatballs and ate it, Lucifer acting offended.

\--

Castiel laughed lightly as he watched Lucifer playing around with Michael like they used to do when they were younger. The last time he could remember Lucifer doing something like stealing food off of Michael's plate was a couple years before he'd been kicked out, back when he was a bit younger than Sam. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the antics, a bit confused, but when he watched Gabriel, then Balthazar do the same thing he realized it was just a thing they did.

Michael pretended to wrap his arms around his plate, fake glaring at his brothers, "My meatballs, eat your own."

\--

"But but, that's no fun," Lucifer pouted, sticking his fork into Michael’s arm, lightly a few times.

Sam chuckled, sort of liking the playful childish side of Lucifer. Since he could remember doing things like that all he time to Dean. Sneaking food and drinks from him, borrowing his clothes because he liked how big they were and all things like that. It seemed to be doing good for him to be with his older siblings.

\--

"Forks is for foods, nots for peoples," Samandriel said around a mouth full of pasta.

"They're just playing, Sammie," Kevin said quietly.

"Still, not for peoples."

The adults all laughed at that and Cas grinned at the little sigh Lucifer made before returning to his own dinner. 

When they finished eating Michael shooed all of them into the living room, clearing the table and doing the dishes by himself. Every time someone came to try and help he sent them away with a flick of the wet dishcloth and a look.

Samandriel and Kevin were sitting in the recliner, little Ben laying on Kevin's lap, the two little boys cooing and talking to the baby as the adults talked. 

Lisa and Charlie felt a little bad that they'd have to leave soon, as the boys seemed so content to just hold their baby uncle, and they'd be having to leave with him.

"So when Big Brother is done we'll have dessert," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Dessert? What dessert?" Dean asked.

"We picked up some pies, when we got groceries."

"Seriously? You rock."

\--

"And here I thought he meant the fun kind of dessert," Lucifer whispered in Cas' ear, pulling him to his chest around his waist, kissing his ear.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s over enthusiastic love of pie, since it was something he could always eat. When he was real young, he remembered telling Dean he was going to get fat if he didn't stop, and Dean refusing to touch the stuff, for about two weeks.

Though now his mind was going in the opposite direction and the image of Dean eating bits of pie off of Cas or Lucifer or himself.

\--

Dean chuckled, "Behave you two. Little ears."

Castiel was blushing, and one look at Sam's face made the blush intensify. 

"Down boy," Gabriel jokingly said to Lucifer, grinning when his brother flipped him off.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at their antics, and she was happy that she had actually gotten a chance to meet them, that Michael was trying to fix things, even if she knew that it was hard for him. She got up off the couch, moving into the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around Michael's waist, she stood on her tiptoes, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're trying. I'm glad you're getting away from the poison that the rest of your family is."

Michael gave a little sigh, thankful that Ruby couldn't see his face as tears were falling. He'd wasted so many years with them, so many years he could have been involved with his brothers and it broke him. He'd let his fear and anger and hurt guide him, and in the end he'd pushed them so far away he thought he'd never have this, have them again. 

But Lucifer's actions at the table made him smile, made him believe that somehow things could be salvaged between them.

\--

"I didn't do anything, I'm sweet and innocent," Lucifer claimed, laughing a little as there were a few 'Ha!'s' from different directions. "Well fine, if you're going to act like that, I'm going to leave."

Fake huffing, he let go of Cas and headed towards the door.

"Luci?" Sam said, a small tone of worry in his voice.

"No worries, Little One. I'm just going to work on Michael’s car, we never did get it running yesterday and if they're going to be going soon, it kinda needs to be." He smiled, heading outside, going to grab the tools he always kept in his motorcycle.

\--

Gabriel walked out to get the pies, which were still in the car. He paused to bop Lucifer on the back of the head before going back indoors. "Dessert first, then you can work on the car, Luci."

He waited impatiently until his brother was following him, "Besides, if you can't figure it out we'll call a mechanic, okay?"

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam, giving him a quick kiss on the side of his neck before whispering, "He's not leaving us, Baby. He loves us, don't worry your pretty little head."

When the door opened and Lucifer and Gabriel returned, Dean whispered, "See, told you so, Baby Boy."

\--

Once Gabriel had put the pies down, Lucifer knocked him in the back of the head. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean you can boss me around. And it looks like a quick fix, I just need to get to it and not have an asshat brother bother me."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and went about serving the treat.

Sam watched, a bit afraid, as Dean wolfed down the piece he had and was given another one. "Geez, save some for the rest of us."

Lucifer chuckled a little, sitting down and pulling Sam onto his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth.

\--

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, a grin on his face. "But Sammy, pie."

Castiel laughed, "He could eat nothing but pie and be happy. Pie for breakfast, pie for lunch, pie for dinner, dessert, snacks."

Dean nodded.

"Too sweet," Kevin made a little face. "Too much sugar."

"But there are meat pies, and veggie pies, and all sorts of pies. Cas is right, I could eat nothing but pie and be happy. But nothing is as good as Sammy's chocolate mousse pie." He gave a happy little sigh, looking at Sam before licking his lips.

\--

"Keep being a pain and I'm never making it for you again." Sam mumbled blushing, taking a bite of his, while leaning a bit more against Lucifer.

He didn't want to think that Lucifer was ever going to leave, but what he had said and all made him jittery. Lucifer, Cas and Dean meant the world to him and it already terrified him thinking about any of them walking out like that, ever. 

"You'll have to make one for me then and I'll make my special caramel apple pie in return." Lucifer smiled, giving Sam a small squeeze.

\--

Dean pouted, getting a sad little look on his face. It was gone as quickly as it had shown up, but Castiel had seen it never the less, and he was pretty certain that Sam and Lucifer had as well.

Castiel watched as Dean turned his attention to the others, noticing the way his shoulders seemed a bit tense. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he wanted to fix it.

Dean felt foolish for being a bit hurt by Sam's words, yet he was. That was his favorite dessert in the whole world, something special that Sam had made for him for birthdays and special occasions, and having Sam say he wouldn't make it again, albeit jokingly, while sitting on Lucifer's lap snuggling with him had hurt, a lot more than it should. He loved them both and knew they'd never leave him, but a small, tiny part of him felt like he wasn't good enough, deserving enough of them, and was waiting for them to figure that out.

He finished his pie and took his plate to the kitchen before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He contemplated locking the door, but if one of them followed him doing so would looks suspicious.

\--

Sam frowned a little, putting his plate on the table before getting up and following Dean. Lucifer or Cas didn't follow, knowing Sam would be best to help Dean. Getting to the bathroom door, he tried the handle, moving into the room when he found it unlocked. Closing the door behind him, he felt like crying, seeing Dean sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Moving over to him, he dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms tight around his neck, pressing a kiss against his neck when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you, love you so much. I'd never stop making that for you, ever. It's your special dessert, the one I learned since you said you liked it so much. So please, don't be sad, I love you."

Pulling back a little, Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s, knowing he was always able to show Dean more then tell him how much he loved him.

\--

"Fuck, I feel like a fool," Dean whispered, trying to calm down. He wasn't sure where that had come from, the irrational sense of loss he'd been feeling. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. Forgive me," he whispered against Sam's lips, kissing him again and again.

Castiel had followed Sam to the bathroom and was standing outside the door, looking down at his hands. He wasn't sure what had set Dean off, but the broken way he kept repeating he was sorry was heartbreaking. He felt Lucifer come up behind him, and gave his brother a quick squeeze of the hand before opening the door. He knew Lucifer was following him, and walked towards Dean, hearing Lucifer close and lock the door behind them.

Dean looked up when he heard the door lock and took a shaky little breath before looking down. He felt foolish for how he was feeling, for hurting his lovers how he was. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I don't know what's wrong, I don't know why I'm upset. I love you all and know you love me and that we're good, so damn good it is kinda scary and I..."

\--

"Hey, hey its okay," Lucifer said, coming over and wrapping his arm around him, tucking Dean's head under his chin. "A lot has happened in so short a time and it does feel scary, like at any moment something could break and it will all fall over, but we're not going anywhere."

Lucifer pulled Dean’s head back, kissing him soundly, still holding him close as he felt Cas come over to the three of them.

\--

Castiel came closer, kneeling down on the floor next to Dean's legs. He reached up, cupping the side of Dean's face. "Do you wanna talk about it, Love?"

Dean gave a shaky laugh, but nodded anyway.

"What upset you? Please, we wanna help, wanna fix things, Dean. We love you."

"I... I knew Sam was joking... but I still felt... you know, not good enough, like... fuck," Dean took a deep breath closing his eyes. "I still feel like I'm not good enough," his words were barely a whisper. "Not all the time, but I have moments where I feel like I'm not good enough for any of you, for anyone, and I'm gonna be left alone."

\--

Sam pulled Dean closer, kissing his shoulder. "You're not alone, De. Everyone feels like that every once in a while. I mean, I keep thinking I'm too young and you guys are going to see that. We aren't going anywhere and we're going to spend the rest of our lives proving that."

\--

Castiel turned his head a bit, giving Sam a quick kiss, "You're not too young, Sam. You're very mature and have a good head on your shoulders. And we love you, you're never getting rid of us, never."

Cas gave a little laugh, "I'm boring and dull, and sometimes I feel like you deserve more than I could ever give you." He shook his head, "God, we are something else, aren't we. We're in this together, all of us, through good and bad. There will be ups and downs, but I know from the bottom of my heart I will never leave any of you, I will never send you away."

\--

"And I'm near obsessive about my bike and scare people who don't know me." Lucifer added, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. "So you're not alone in thinking anything. None of us are going anywhere."

Lucifer kissed him slowly, before resting their foreheads together.

\--

Michael and the others had cleared up their dishes, and soon after Lisa, Charlie, and baby Ben had had to leave. Michael felt a sense of sadness watching his son go, but knew that soon he'd get to see him more often. While in a way he thought it would be best for them to leave that evening, it was a four hour drive to where they'd be going, and no one was quite up to that length of a drive quite yet.

Lisa had left a note for Dean and the others, stating that they wanted those four to come over in a day or so for dinner, and maybe to help them pack before they headed up to the house.

When Sam, Dean, Cas, and Lucifer came out of the bathroom they found the place semi-deserted. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Naomi had left to go on a walk in the woods, and Michael and Ruby were out on the front porch, sitting on the porch swing. Adam was sitting on the couch reading a book to the boys, and the minute they saw the four they smiled.

"No sads no mores?" Samandriel asked around a thumb in his mouth.

"We're good, Little Man. Not sad anymore."

"'Kay, Daddy reading book to us. Yous listens."

\--

Sam smiled and pulled Dean over and sat him down on the floor, moving himself to sit between his legs, leaning against him. On the other side, Lucifer sat down and pulled Cas in a similar hold, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder as Adam started to read to them.

The younger Winchester smiled as he watched the happy look on both the small males faces as Adam got into the story. Leaning more against Dean, he hummed softly as Dean wrapped his arms around him, his thumb moving small circles against his stomach.

\--

Dean smiled contently, watching the happy little looks on Kevin and Samandriel's faces as Adam continued to read to them. He breathed in Sam's scent, nuzzling the side of Sam's neck, loving the way his brother seemed to melt into his embrace.

Castiel couldn't help but smile, this was nice, better than nice, really, and after the drama as of late he needed this simple thing. Though his mind kept drifting to a somewhat inappropriate place, imagining Sam snuggled up against him as Kevin and Samandriel were with Adam, reading a story to him as his hand teased Sam through the front of his pj's. Cas could feel Lucifer hardening against him, and realized that his thoughts had taken a similar turn. 

So when Lucifer whispered into his ear about going on a short "supply run" Castiel knew exactly what he meant.

Dean saw the look on Lucifer's face and gladly handed over his keys, grinning as Lucifer made his way out the door, promising to be back in less than two hours.

If Adam had a clue what was going on with them he didn't make it known on his face, starting a second book when he had finished the first. 

\--

Lucifer gave a quick wave to Michael and Ruby, telling them he was going to the store, he would be back before heading out. It seemed a little empty going alone, though it made him feel pretty loved that Dean was so willing to let him drive his car. It didn't take all that long before he was pulling into the store parking lot and heading in, going toward the clothes section.

Sam dozed a little as he listened to Adam telling the stories he was, his eyes slipping shut as he thought about how nice all of this felt. Slightly wondering where Lucifer was going and getting, though knowing he would find out soon enough.

\--

Castiel moved so he was sitting behind Dean, letting his fingers run through Dean and Sam's hair as they sat listening to Adam speak. 

Sometime after Lucifer had left Michael and Ruby had come in and waved goodnight before heading into their room, as did Gabriel, Balthazar, and Naomi. Adam kept reading to the boys, as every time he'd finish one book one or the other of them would beg him to read another one. 

Cas kept seeing Adam sneak little glances at them, getting an almost wishful look on his face before returning to his reading. 

By the time Lucifer got back Adam had gotten the boys into their jammies and into bed and he himself had called it a night. Castiel was still sitting on the couch, lightly running his fingers through Sam's hair as his lover dozed, Dean nuzzled against him.

Castiel grinned at the bags in Lucifer's hands, mouthing "tomorrow" before motioning Lucifer to join them. As much as he wanted to play their little game right then and there, it would be better to wait until everyone else was gone. He watched Lucifer place the bags in their room before joining them. 

Dean smiled as Sam yawned a little, coming to. The smile he had on his face was breathtaking, and Dean couldn't help but kiss him softly.

\--

Sam kissed him back slowly, humming softly as Dean held him close. Lucifer moved and sat down next to Cas, pulling him into a small kiss.

"Seems close to sleep time doesn't it?" Lucifer asked quietly, it feeling like if he talked to loud it would break the calm mood that was in the small cabin.

Yawning a little again, Sam nuzzled close to Dean, reaching out and tangling his fingers with Lucifer’s as he nuzzled a little into Cas' hand that was still in his hair. So happy to have his three lovers so close and that, while they all had some problems, they were happy to be with each other.

\--

The four of them ended up in bed soon after that, wrapped around each other, whispering words of comfort and devotion to each other. It wasn't long before they were asleep.

When Castiel got up in the morning he could tell that they were the only ones there, and a letter on the fridge confirmed his suspicions. The others had all left over an hour earlier, stating that they would get breakfast on the way up to the house and that Gabriel, Balthazar, and Naomi would come down to the Winchesters house in a few weeks to help get them situated. The note also said that those three would come down when Lisa called them to help her and Charlie and Ben move.

Castiel started a pot of coffee, smiling to himself. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and while he wasn't sure which one of his lovers it was, he gave a content little sigh, leaning back into the embrace.

\--

"Hi there, lover,." Lucifer smiled, kissing the side of Cas' neck softly. "You always did get up too early for your own good."

As Sam slowly woke, he could tell that at least one of their lovers were gone, though he couldn't find it in him to open his eyes. Feeling a pair of arms around him, he snuggled closer to the warmth, smiling as whoever it was pulled him close, kissing the back of his head.

\--

Dean grinned as he heard Sam give a happy little sigh. He gently shoved at Sam, making his brother turn and face him. "Mm, morning, Sammy," Dean whispered against Sam's lips, moaning a little as their legs entwined, their cocks rubbing together slowly. "Could get used to waking up like this, Baby Boy."

He heard Sam take a deep breath, grinning at the little moan Sam made as he rocked against him slowly. "Fuck."

Castiel grinned, "It's really not that early, Lucifer. We slept through the others all leaving. I would have liked to say goodbye." He turned to face Lucifer, giving him a less than innocent kiss. Winking Castiel dropped to his knees, grabbing the fabric of Lucifer's boxers and pulling them down. He licked the head of Lucifer's rapidly hardening cock, smiling almost innocently up at him.

"Does Daddy need something?" he asked, a wicked little grin on his face.

\--

"Fuck, yea, could get used to this," Sam breathed out, rocking against Dean.

He pressed their lips together softly as he pulled Dean closer, running one hand through his hair, the other down his back.

"I need my good little boy to suck me, make me feel good," Lucifer husked out, wrapping his fingers in Cas' hair and pulling him close.

He moaned brokenly as Cas took his length into his mouth, sucking him as far down as he could.

\--

"Ride me?" Dean asked quietly, kissing the side of Sam's neck. He loved that he was able to do this, that he was able to be with Sam like this, even if he had forced himself to ignore just how badly he wanted Sam in the past. Looking back at it he could see that he'd wanted this, wanted Sam like this for years but had refused to even admit that fact to himself. 

The same went with how he felt for Castiel as well, Dean could admit that now, and had Cas not had to go through what he had, Dean doubted that any of them would be this happy. Dean knew perfectly well that he'd probably still be closed off and miserable, not really living, only surviving.

Castiel moaned around Lucifer's shaft, gripping his brother's hips as he bobbed up and down Lucifer's length. He loved the way his lover felt in his mouth, loved feeling filled and used in the best way possible. He kept his eyes on Lucifer's face, loving the way his brother seemed to get lost in what Cas was doing for him.

\--

"Okay, Dean," Sam gasped softly.

Pulling their clothes off, he grabbed the lube, slicking up Dean’s cock before rolling him on his back. Moving over him, he positioned himself, pressing himself down Dean’s length, moaning softly as he did, resting his hands on Dean’s chest.

Lucifer moaned as he watched his cock slid in and out of Cas' mouth. He couldn't believe he could have this, whenever he wanted. Could have his little brother and he wanted him so much as well.

"Fuck, want you to fuck me over the counter, please?"

\--

Castiel pulled off of Lucifer's cock with an obscene pop, licking his lips. "If that's what Daddy wants," he said in a husky whisper, raising to his feet.

He manhandled Lucifer until he was bent over the counter, kneeling down behind him. He licked at Lucifer's hole, getting his brother all nice and wet for him. "Daddy wants his baby's cock buried in his ass, doesn't he?" He didn't wait for Lucifer to answer, standing quickly and moving to enter his lover's body in one hard thrust that had them both moaning loudly.

"That's it, that's a good Daddy. Love having your baby like this, don't you, love him fucking your sweet little hole hard and fast."

"Mm, that's it, Sammy. That's my Baby Boy," Dean whispered, resting his hands on Sam's hips. "Fuck, can't believe I get to have you, can't believe that you want me. It's overwhelming, Sweetheart. God, having the three of you is amazing, never wanna give any of you up. But, god, I think I'd die if I had to give you up, Sammy. Need you, always have needed you, needed us, Baby Boy."

\--

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Lucifer moaned as Cas started moving in him."Yea, love it, want it. Fuck my baby feels so good in me, never want to stop having you."

"Not going anywhere, De. Going to be together forever, like it's always been." Sam gasped, leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean’s.

\--

"Okay, De, fuck yes," Sam moaned, sitting up again, moving his hips hard over Dean, his head tilted back in a moan.

"Yours, all of yours. Fuck, never really thought much about bottoming, now can't get nearly enough. Always want one of you, love feeling all of you in me, fucking me, making love to me."

\--

Dean could feel his orgasm approaching, and began thrusting up hard into Sam's body. "Come on, that's it, make me come, wanna come, be a good boy for me and make me come, Sammy."

Castiel wasn't sure why he did it, but he bit down hard on Lucifer's shoulder as he came, breaking through the skin, growling under his breath as he came hard and fast. He pulled out as soon as he was finished, turning Lucifer around in his arms before dropping to his knees once more, taking Lucifer's cock back into his mouth. 

\--

Sam moved faster, squeezing his inner muscles around him as he moved. Dean came with a loud moan, filling him up. Pulling off of him, he spread Dean’s legs, taking a quick moment to lube Dean up before he pressed into him with a hard thrust.

"Son of a fuck," Lucifer gasped, his hips moving of their own volition.

He could feel the side of his neck throbbing lightly, a trail of blood moving down his chest as he moaned and gasped. It only took a few more thrusts into Cas' warm mouth before he was coming with a loud shout of the younger male’s name.

\--

Cas was pulled to his feet and into an aggressive kiss, which he returned with just as much fervor. "Mm, sorry about that, Luci," he whispered against his brother's lips, moving to kiss the wound he had left. He hissed at the sight, face going white. "Oh fuck, god, I am so sorry. Come on, let's get that cleaned up and bandaged." He grabbed Lucifer by the hand, leading him into the bathroom, a look of shame on his face.

"Please, oh god, Sammy, feel so good. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Baby Boy. Harder, fucking wanna feel it."

\--

"Hey," Lucifer said, tilting Cas' chin up, making him look at him. "It's okay, yea it hurts a little, but I'm okay."

Spreading Dean’s legs more, Sam started moving faster, the sound of their hips slapping together nearly to loud in the room.

"Like taking your little brothers cock, don't you? Love feeling him so deep inside of you."

\--

Dean nodded, "God yes. Oh fuck, Sammy, so good little brother, feels so good having your cock in me. Fuck, my baby brother, fucking me all nice and hard, gonna fill me all up. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sam."

Castiel had a few tears in his eyes. He couldn't help it, he'd hurt Lucifer.

He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs, "Sorry, so sorry. Never, ever wanted to hurt you. And I did. I hurt you, I made you bleed. Fuck, if you had asked me to do that it would have been fine, but you didn't, so it isn't. Fuck, I'm sorry. So so so sorry. Forgive me, Luci, please forgive me. Don't leave me, I won't do that again, oh god, I'm sorry."

\--

Sam held on tight to Dean’s hips, thrusting a half dozen more times before coming, pressing in as deep as he could, filling Dean up.

Lucifer sank down, pulling Cas into his arms sideways, resting his head on top of Cas'.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise. I forgive you. And I do tend to like a little pain while fucking every now and then, so don't worry. Just because I didn't say before it was fine, I'm saying it now. I actually used to have a few scars from lovers that would like to use a knife on me and I loved it. So don't fret, I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He could feel the blood starting to get sticky and still coming out at a slower pace, though he wasn't going to worry about it until he made sure Cas knew he wasn't going anywhere just because of something like that.

\--

Castiel looked into Lucifer's eyes and saw nothing but love, want, and devotion in them. He gave a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck, kissing him deeply. "Still sorry that I hurt you, but," he held his hand out so that Lucifer wouldn't interrupt, "but, I am not going to dwell on it. It happened, and if something like that ever happens again I know I have your consent."

He saw Lucifer smile and nod, and at that Castiel stood, going to the medicine cabinet to get something to clean and bandage the wound. He smiled when he saw that there were waterproof bandages in the first aid kit that were large enough to cover the wound completely.

"When I'm done cleaning up and bandaging that, we're gonna take a shower, and Daddy is gonna fuck my sweet ass," he whispered, looking up at Lucifer from under his bangs. "Need to show you how sorry your little boy is for hurting his Daddy."

Dean gently pulled Sam by the hand out of the bedroom, getting a puzzled look on his face when he saw the living room and kitchen were empty. He heard Lucifer and Castiel's voices from the bathroom, but when they approached the door he realized that something was going on with them that was obviously just between them, and until they brought him and Sam into it he could wait to find out just what was going on.

He led Sam to the couch, shoving his brother down with a grin before dropping to his knees. Looking up at Sam with a grin on his face, Dean whispered, "Gonna suck you until you're nice and hard, then climb on your lap and ride you, Baby Boy."

\--

Lucifer licked his lips, getting up and sitting on the closed toilet lid, tilting his neck for Cas to clean. He hissed a little as the mark was washed and when the medicine was put on. The moment Cas finished putting the bandaid over it, he stood up and pulled him into a kiss. Reaching, he turned the shower on and got it to a good temperature.

"In the shower, my baby boy, you're going to show me how sorry you are," he purred in his ear, watching Cas shiver.

Both of them stepping into the shower, Lucifer kissing him once more before turning him around. Pulling his hips out, Lucifer pressed his fingers against Cas' hole, before pressing in.

Sam bit his lip, moaning as Dean’s tongue started teasing over his cock.

"Mmm, De," he hummed, wrapping his fingers in Dean’s hair as Dean took his cock into his mouth.

\--

Castiel let out a ragged moan as Lucifer began fingering him open, thrusting back onto his brother's probing fingers. "God, Luci, so good. Wanna be good for you, oh please, wanna make you feel so damn good. Take me, please, Luci, fucking take me, Daddy."

Dean sucked Sam slowly, until his brother was fully hard before pulling off of the younger male's cock with an obscene pop. He licked his lips, pushing Sam back against the couch as he straddled his lap, slowly lowering himself down onto Sam's cock.

"Fuck, Baby Boy, so big, feel so damn good in me. Love this, love you," Dean moaned as he began to move slowly up and down Sam's length, head thrown back in pleasure, his cock dragging along Sam's stomach with every one of Dean's movements.

\--

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel amazing," Lucifer said, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with Cas' hole.

Holding onto his hips, Lucifer moaned as he inched his cock into Cas. When he fully bottomed out, he moved his arm over Cas' chest, pulling him back against his own.

"So good, so fucking tight." He breathed out next to Cas' ear, kissing the skin behind it as he started moving his hips.

"Love you too, De," Sam moaned, resting his hands against Dean’s hips, his head falling back against the back of the couch.

\--

Dean moaned, raising and lowering himself on Sam, his brother's name falling from his lips almost constantly. He was in Heaven, the only thing that would make this better would be Lucifer and Castiel there as well, touching and taking them, the four of them losing each other in each others touches.

Castiel gasped as Lucifer began fucking him hard. "Mm, yes, that's it, Daddy. Fuck your little boy's hole all nice and hard. Show me that you forgive me, Daddy."

Cas wasn't sure where his words were coming from, but they seemed to spur Lucifer on which made Cas want him, want this even more than he already did.

\--

"Yea, Dean. Ride me, Big brother, love feeling and watching you ride me." Sam moaned, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, letting Dean’s movement move his cock in his fist.

Lucifer growled low in his throat, pressing his face against the side of Cas' neck. "Fuck, my little boy's hole feels so good. Might just make me forgive you, though I don't know if you want me too, are you sure you want me too, baby?"

\--

"Sammy, oh fuck, Baby Boy, love you," Dean moaned. His eyes closed tightly, breaths coming erratically as he drew nearer to the edge. He cursed as pleasure washed over him, coming hard, spilling over Sam's hand and chest. "Please, come for me, come in me, Sammy. Please, Baby Boy."

"Yeah, want you, fuck, want you to forgive me. I'm your good boy, Daddy's Good Boy," Castiel moaned, leaning his head back onto Lucifer's shoulder. "Wanna feel Daddy fill me all up."

\--

With a fully body shudder, Sam came with a moan of Dean’s name, pressing as deep as he could into him. A small whimper escaped his lips as Dean rolled off and laid on the couch, pulling him gently on top of him, kissing him softly.

"Love you, De," he mumbled against his lips.

He figured they could go and shower as soon as Lucifer and Cas were done.

"Mmm, I'll always forgive my baby, now come for me," Lucifer growled in Cas' ear, moaning as Cas did just that.

A few more hard thrusts and Lucifer was coming with a long moan. Breathing hard for a few moments, he pulled slowly out of Cas, turning him around and kissing him.

"I love you, Castiel. And I do forgive you, I really do," he smiled, kissing Cas again.

\--

Castiel and Lucifer finished their shower and dried off, coming out into the living room to find Sam and Dean curled around each other on the couch. By the looks of the Winchester boys Cas could tell that they too had just had a spot of fun of their own. He smiled as Dean led Sam into the bathroom, saying, "While you two shower we'll make breakfast and then the four of us can have some time together."

Dean nodded, a grin on his face that slowly vanished when he saw the bandage on Lucifer's neck. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Castiel blushed scarlet, looking at his hands. "I may have gotten a bit rough with Lucifer. But all is well, Dean."

\--

"Its fine," Lucifer said, kissing the side of Cas’ head. "He got a little rough with his teeth, but all is good."

Sam still looked a little worried, both about Lucifer’s neck and how upset Cas seemed to look. Standing up, he gave him a kiss while Dean went over and looked at Lucifer’s bandage for a few moments, before the elder pulled him into a kiss. Cas kissed him back and gave a small smile as Sam gave him another kiss.

"So shoo you two, get nice and clean and then come join us for some food." Lucifer said, sharing a kiss with Sam while Dean gave one to Cas.

Lucifer pulled Cas along to the kitchen while the other two headed to the bathroom, pressing him against the fridge and kissing him.

"I love you."

\--

Dean and Sam quickly showered, and while their hands may have lingered in places from time to time they were out swiftly. They joined Castiel and Lucifer in the kitchen, Dean moving to assist Lucifer in cooking while Castiel pulled Sam onto his lap at the table. 

Castiel nuzzled the side of Sam's neck, keeping his hands above Sam's waist, whispering little words of want and love into his boyfriend's ear. He could feel Sam shudder due to his touches, but before he could do much more Lucifer was finished cooking and they all sat down for lunch.

When they finished eating and did dishes Lucifer left the room, coming back a few minutes later dressed in what looked to be sleep clothes. He sent first Dean and then Castiel into the bedroom, telling them to put on the clothes that was set out for them.

By the time Castiel and Dean had both returned wearing sleep clothes as well Cas could see the confusion and curiosity on Sam's face. He grinned, thinking of the outfit waiting for Sam in the room. Castiel and Dean moved into the living room at Lucifer's request, starting a small fire in the fireplace, getting the scene ready. Castiel watched Sam walk in the bedroom and heard the startled little gasp, and knew that while shocked Sam would put the outfit on and join his "Daddies" for a little story/snuggle time.

Castiel was already hard, and he couldn't wait to see how everything played out.

\--

Sam picked up the one piece pj's, looking them over before slowly pulling his clothes off and slipping it on, sans underwear. Picking up the book of bed time stories, he made his way back to the living room. Putting on his best innocent face, he walked in, holding the book to his chest.

"Daddies?" He said, watching the lust flow on their faces. "Will you read me a story?"

Lucifer’s cock went from a little excited to painfully hard, as Sam stood there in the red plaid, one piece with feet, pajamas, holding the book, biting his lip softly with a tilt to his head.

\--

Castiel let out a little moan, licking his lips at that picture Sam made. He'd thought his cock was hard, but seeing Sam like that made it almost painfully hard.

"Fuck, Baby Boy," Dean whispered, motioning Sam to join them. He grinned, motioning Sam to sit on Lucifer's lap. Dean's sleep pants were obscenely tented, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the debauched innocence Sam seemed to be made of.

\--

Sam bit his lip a little more, moving over and sitting in Lucifer’s lap. The elder groaned softly as Sam wiggled a little to get comfortable, Lucifer’s arm wrapping around his stomach.

"Here, Daddy," Sam said handing the book to Cas, before reaching out to hold Dean’s hand. "Read to me?"

\--

Castiel bit his lip a little before nodding, "I thought Daddy Luci was gonna read this one to you, Sweetheart. But if you want me to read I will."

When Sam nodded Castiel opened the book, reading slowly, his eyes almost constantly drifting to Sam and Lucifer. Sam's head was resting back on Lucifer's shoulder, but Cas could see the boy's eyes locked on his face. His voice faltered a bit when he heard Sam gasp and looked down to see Dean lightly stroking Sam through his jammies.

\--

"Daddy Luci can read the next one," Sam said when Cas took a breath. "And I can sit on your lap then and come closer, please?"

Sam gasped a little more, watching Cas move and then get pulled against Lucifer’s other side. Moving his head, Sam rested it on Cas’ shoulder, whimpering as Lucifer kissed the side of his neck, nipping softly. Dropping his hand into Cas’ lap, he stroked gently, rocking his hips against Lucifer’s cock.

\--

Dean swallowed hard, biting his lip as he watched the others closely. When they'd discussed this this wasn't how Dean had envisioned things going. He'd assumed, wrongly obviously, that each of them, himself, Castiel, and Lucifer, would have their time with Sam while the others watched. His hand slowed down, as he watched Cas try and stay focused on reading the book while Sam bucked and writhed on Lucifer's lap.

\--

Sam wiggled a little more, nearly going crazy wanting one of them in him. But it wasn't his place to ask, it was up to his Daddies when he got fucked.

Lucifer licked his lips, reaching over and grabbing the book.

"Daddy Cas, I think Sam needs some attention, so I will keep reading and you and Dean can take care of our Little One." He purred, kissing all three of them before moving Sam to Cas' lap.

\--

Castiel ran his hands up and down Sam's chest, getting close to the boy's crotch but never actually touching. He could hear Sam whimpering, begging, but for the moment decided not to do too much. He looked over at Dean, who was still seated on the opposite side of Lucifer, growling out, "Get your ass over here."

It was as if those words were enough to pull Dean out of whatever stupor he had been in, and Castiel promised himself that he would talk with Dean later to find out just what had been going on there.

Dean moved so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Castiel and Sam, unable to come and sit next to them, there just wasn't any room. He ran his hands up and down his brother's fleece covered legs, noticing the obvious bulge. He leaned up, licking his lips a little before placing a simple kiss on Sam's lips. He could tell Sam wanted it bad, wanted one of them inside of him, but right now Dean couldn't bring himself to give in.

\--

Sam felt a little like he was going crazy, with Cas’ barely there touches, Dean so close between his legs and Lucifer’s voice washing over them.

"Please, please." He begged in a soft voice, pulling Dean forward into a kiss, wiggling his hips back against Cas’ hard cock.

"Someone’s getting impatient," Lucifer tsked, ghosting his hand over Sam’s cock feeling it jump before he pulled his hand away and stroking Dean through his pants. "Oh look, time to start a new story."

Smirking a little, Lucifer leaned in and kissing Cas’ ear, nearly whispering in his ear as he started the next story.

\--

Cas gave a little whimper of his own as Lucifer began reading the next story. The combination of his brother's breaths teasing on his skin and Sam squirming on his lap had him hard and aching. He shuddered a bit, shoving Sam lightly down his body, until the boy's lower half was almost falling off the couch. He nodded at Dean, giving a little smirk as he watched the younger man undo the flap on the back of Sam's jammies.

Dean moved closer to his brother, pulling Sam's legs around his waist and shoving his sleep pants down a bit. The position was awkward, but the sound of Sam shuddering, begging for some relief made it worth it. He slowly entered Sam's body, thankful for Castiel being there to hold Sam in place as he began to slowly fuck the boy.

\--

"Looks good doesn't it," Lucifer purred in Cas’ ear, “bet you would look good in those pj's, letting Daddy Lucifer fuck you."

He nipped Cas’ lobe once before going back to reading in the same way he was.

Sam moaned, holding on tight to Cas’ thighs as Dean fucked into him.

"Daddy, yes yes yes."

\--

"Feel good, Baby Boy?" Dean moaned out, thrusting slowly in and out of Sam. "Bet it would feel even better having more than one of us inside you. Does our little boy want that? Want two of his Daddies fucking his greedy little hole while his third Daddy gives our little boy something to suck on?"

Castiel shuddered, the words Dean were saying making him even harder than he already was. "I think story time is over for right this minute, Lucifer. Why don't we take care of Sammy, make him get his jammies all dirty before we continue."

He gently shoved Sam, until both he and Dean were on the floor, Dean still buried inside Sam's ass. Licking his lips Castiel said in a husky voice, "I want his mouth, Lucifer. Why don't you join Dean in filling our Little Boy all up."

\--

"Okay, okay," Lucifer husked, kissing him hard before slipping off the couch, and behind Sam.

Holding Sam’s hip with one hand, he pressed two fingers into Sam’s hole, kissing his neck.

"How does that feel, Little One?"

\--

Castiel moved so he was kneeling near Sam and Dean's heads. "Answer him, Sam, before I fill your pretty little mouth."

As they waited for Sam's answer, Dean continued to slowly thrust up into Sam's body. The fabric of Sam's jammies rubbed against his body in a way that was almost too much. "Want it, don't you, Sammy? Want all three of your Daddies fucking you, using your sweet little holes?"

\--

"Yea, feels good Daddy," Sam whimpered before he took the head of Cas' cock into his mouth.

Lucifer slowly worked him until he was able to finally press into him.

"Feels so good, Little One. You move when you're ready." he said gently, rubbing over his back.

\--

Dean cursed as he felt Lucifer's cock slip into Sam next to his own. It was a tight fit, but fuck if it didn't feel amazing. And Dean couldn't wait until they did this with him in between the three of them. "Mm, god, so fucking good. Such a good little boy for us, Sammy. That's our good Baby Boy."

Castiel moaned as Sam sucked him, teasing him in the way that only Sam could. He reached out blindly, resting his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, leaning in for a kiss from his beloved big brother. He reached down with his other hand, teasing Dean's lips with his fingers, moaning as Dean took them into his mouth and began to suck. "Oh fuck."

\--

It hurt nearly as much as last time two were in him, but at the same time Sam loved it. A few deep breaths through his nose later, he started moving slowly, moaning around Cas' cock.

Lucifer kissed Cas softly, gasping when Sam started to move, his hands resting on Sam’s hips.

\--

Dean let himself get lost in pleasure, slowly thrusting in and out of Sam's body. The feeling of Lucifer's cock moving along side of his was almost maddening how good it felt. He couldn't help but get turned on even more by the little whimpers and moans Sam made around Castiel's cock. And Cas was pulling his hair just this side of too hard, but it made it all the better. He grinned, sticking out his tongue, licking at Castiel's balls, making the older man shudder and moan above him.

Castiel cursed, the feeling of his lovers teasing him as they were was driving him mad with pleasure. He leaned in towards Lucifer, moaning into the kiss his brother gave him. Already he was on edge, and as much as he wanted to draw things out, Castiel knew it wouldn't be long before he was spilling his seed down Sam's willing throat.

\--

Sam whimpered more, Dean’s cock pressing hard against his prostate, though he wanted Cas to come first. Sucking harder, he heard Cas' muffled groan, a few moments later his mouth filling, which he swallowed eagerly. After that it took just a few more of the other two males thrusts before he was coming, making a mess of his pajamas.

"Oh fuck," Lucifer groaned loudly. "Come Dean, come with me inside Little One."

\--

It didn't take much more before Dean was coming, pumping Sam's hole up along side Lucifer. It was so dirty and wrong, yet at the same time one of the hottest things he had ever done. "Liked that, didn't you, Sammy?" he asked, his voice sounding wrecked. "Liked having your Daddies fill your holes up with their come, liked them getting you to make a mess of your jammies. Mm, you know what I think? I think our little boy needs his Daddy Dean to read him another story before he's allowed to take a bath. Let that come soak you even more. Mm, how's that sound, Love?"

\--

Sam whimpered and pouted a little, but nodded. Once they all moved and Sam was sitting on Dean’s lap, Lucifer pulled Cas into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin over his shoulder.

"Comfy, Baby brother?" Lucifer purred softly into his ear as Dean started reading.

Shifting a little, Sam felt so full of come and sticky, but he loved it at the same time, leaning against Dean as he read.

\--

Castiel nodded, leaning back against Lucifer as Dean began reading. It wasn't long before he was getting hard once more, moaning a little as Lucifer let his hands roam. Cas was certain that by the time they were finished he'd come once more.

Dean got hard due to the way Sam kept shifting and squirming on his lap. A wicked idea came to his mind, and he stopped reading, just long enough to whisper into Sam's ear, "Try not and move so much, Baby Boy." He moved his hand between them, unclasping the back flap of Sam's jammies and pulled himself out of his sleep pants, moving Sam so that the boy was hovering over his cock. "Be a good boy and let me in," he whispered once more. As soon as he was inside of Sam he wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, holding him tightly. "Don't move. Well, you can squeeze around me, Sammy, but nothing else."

Castiel's eyes widened and a moan fell from his lips. He began grinding back against Lucifer, looking over his shoulder to beg in a rough whisper, "Need you inside me, Luci, need Big Brother's cock in me."

\--

Sam tried not to pout, finding it really hard to not move, though squeezing his muscles still had Dean moaning softly every once and a while, while he read.

Lucifer nodded, reaching in the couch and finding the lube that was there from before, pulling his cock out and slicking it up. Moving Cas just long enough to get his pants down, he then moved him back, sliding him down his cock.

"So good, always so tight for your big brother’s cock, letting me right in." Lucifer moaned into his neck as Cas fully bottomed out and held him still as he slowly thrust into him.

\--

Every little while Dean would thrust up into Sam, making his brother moan and beg He kept looking over at Cas and Lucifer who were fucking quite hard and fast next to them, Castiel moving up and down Lucifer's cock as much as he could, Lucifer holding Cas by the hips almost hard enough to leave bruises. As soon as Dean finished the book he gave up all pretenses of doing anything but what he was doing, fucking Sam hard. He moved them until Sam was leaning over the back of the couch, slamming into Sam again and again. "That's it, that's my good boy, take it Baby, god you take it so good."

Castiel gave a little moan, leaning his head to whisper into Lucifer's ear, "I wanna fuck Dean while he fucks Sam and have you fuck me at the same time, can we do that, Daddy?"

\--

"Yea, yea, we can." Lucifer moaned.

It took a little maneuvering, but soon enough they were in a sort of train, Lucifer moaning into Cas' shoulder at how they all looked.

\--

Dean began groping Sam through his jammies, sucking on his brother's neck, moaning as Castiel fucked him hard. "Come on, Sammy, come for me, Baby," he panted.

Castiel nuzzled the side of Dean's neck, then moved his head back to kiss Lucifer. He could feel Dean clenching around him and knew his orgasm was close, but he was going to hold off until Dean came.

When Sam came Dean soon followed him over the edge, collapsing against him. All too soon he heard Castiel gasp, begging Lucifer to come, before Cas started pumping his come inside of Dean's body.

\--

It only took a dozen more thrusts and Lucifer was coming into Cas' clenching hole. They all moved slowly out, panting a little hard, Sam's eyes closing a little.

"Come on, Little One," Lucifer said, picking him up, Sam’s head lolling onto his shoulder. "Quick shower and then a nap."

Giving a small kiss to the other two, he helped Sam get clean and himself before getting them dressed as Dean and Cas took a quick shower. Lying Sam into the bed, Lucifer went back into the living room to put out the fire, so there wasn't any accidents as they napped.

\--

Dean crawled into bed and was immediately pulled into Lucifer's arms, not that he was complaining. He gave a happy little sigh, saying, "Before we play like that again we should talk, just to clear things up, okay?" At the concerned look Lucifer gave, Dean nuzzled against him, giving him a little kiss before speaking, "Nothing bad, I promise."

Castiel pulled Sam into his arms, smiling as his boyfriend rested his head against his heart, as if Sam was listening to it beat. He felt Sam fall asleep and soon followed, after muttering his agreement to Dean's request.

\--

"Okay, Baby." Lucifer said, giving him a kiss before they both fell asleep as well.

~

Waking up, Sam looked at the other three, smiling at how soft and innocent they all looked while sleeping for a while. Soon enough his bladder got him out of bed, then once that was taken care of into the kitchen. Looking around, he found some hot chocolate powder and made himself a cup of it, heading outside and sitting on dock, watching the ducks that were now on the lake. He was out there about fifteen minutes when he heard soft foot steps coming up the dock behind him, then warm arms wrapping around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

\--

Castiel had gotten up not long after Sam had, and after a trip to the bathroom he went outside to where he was assuming his lover would be. He wasn't mistaken, and with a smile on his face he walked up to Sam, wrapping his arms around the boy's body, nuzzling him softly.

He heard the pleased little moan that Sam gave at the motion, and while he hadn't been planning on ravaging Sam then and there, he couldn't help himself, grinding lightly against Sam's abused ass. At the soft whimper Sam made he whispered, "Mm, I know you're sore, Baby. But maybe you and I can think up something else?"

~

Dean woke to the sound of the front door opening and grinned when he saw he was alone with Lucifer. Giving a cocky little grin he crawled down until his face was inches from Lucifer's cock, taking the rapidly hardening member into his mouth. He knew the moment Lucifer awoke, and grinned around his treat as he began to suck Lucifer in earnest.

\--

"Yea." Sam smiled, turning his head and giving Cas a small kiss, cuddling against him.

~

"Oh, fuck fuck, Dean." Lucifer groaned, his fingers gripping at Dean’s hair, his hips thrusting shallowly into the others mouth.

One of his favorite ways to wake up, always was getting played with or sucked and having Dean do it, who knew him so well and just how to please him, he came nearly embarrassingly quick. After Dean swallowed it all, Lucifer pulled him up and kissed him deeply, before rolling him onto his back, kissing a line down before pulling his boxers down. Wrapping his hand around the base of Dean’s cock, he kissed the head before sliding his mouth down him.

\--

Dean moaned, threading his fingers into Lucifer's hair, Lucifer's name falling from his mouth in a somewhat broken chant. He began begging, needing more than just his lover's mouth on him.

"In me, need you in me, Luce. Mm, fuck, please Baby."

~

Castiel leaned back, pulling Sam with him. As soon as Cas' back hit the dock he flipped Sam over so that their chests and groins were touching before lightly grinding up against Sam. He moved his legs, locking them around Sam to hold him in place. "Mm, like I said, we can do other things." 

He licked his lips as Sam moaned, thrusting down against him. "Yeah, Baby, just like that. Look so good, my love."

\--

Lucifer nodded best he could, pulling his mouth off, before sliding up and kissing Dean. Spreading his legs a little more, Lucifer pressed in slowly, listening to Dean moan louder, as he kissed at his neck.

"Always take my cock so good, don't you?" He panted out.

~

"Mmm, Cas," Sam groaned softly, grinding into him. "Wish I wasn't so sore, want you."

Kissing him solidly, he ran his hands over Cas' shoulders, whimpering lightly.

\--

Dean wanted to weep with how good it felt. He clawed at Lucifer's shoulders, moaning his lover's name over and over. He couldn't believe he had gone so long without doing this, without letting himself have what he knew he really wanted. True he loved topping, he really did, but he was finding that he was loving bottoming a lot more. Letting go, letting Lucifer, or Castiel, or his beloved Sammy take him like this was almost overwhelming how good it made him feel.

~

Castiel gave a happy little sigh, nuzzling his face against Sam's neck. "Mm, this feels good. But if you want more... just say the word and my ass belongs to you." 

He moved his hips, moaning as their cocks moved along side one another, loving the way Sam made him feel so damn good with the littlest of movements.

\--

"That's it, baby. Let me take care of you, make you feel amazing."

Lucifer still had problems wrapping his mind around that Dean was his, that he would get to keep him, Sam and Cas forever. He always wanted that, wanted a life with someone he loved. Sure it was a bit different then he used to think, but it didn't make it any less wonderful.

~

"Please, want you." Sam moaned, moving back a little.

Once they had untangled their legs from one another and had gotten into the proper position Sam slipped right into Cas' still wet hole, moaning into his neck. For a moment he didn't move, just let himself feel and be close to his love.

\--

"Oh, Sam, oh god Baby. Feel so good. Mm, fill me just the right way. Never, ever giving this up," Castiel moaned, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Sam wasn't even moving and already Cas was feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and emotion. "Fuck, so perfect."

~

Dean grabbed Lucifer by the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss. Pulling back he traced Lucifer's cheek with his fingers before whispering, "You are so beautiful. My Love. My Beloved. You made me feel again, Baby. You brought me back to life in a way. I can't even begin to explain what you mean to me."

\--

"I love you." Sam said softly, looking into Cas' eyes before kissing him tenderly as he started to move slowly.

~

"You do the same to me, make me feel like everything’s going to be alright." Lucifer smiled, nuzzling softy into Dean’s hand.

\--

Castiel kissed Sam back, trying to push all of his love into the kiss. "My Sam, my Love. Can't believe I get you. Can't believe you want me as much as you do. God, had we only stayed friends I would have been happy beyond belief. You filled a part of me I didn't know was empty. But getting you like this is awe inspiring. And god because I get you I get Dean and Lucifer as well. Fuck, you don't know what it means to have that. I don't think Dean and I would have ever done anything, not without you, never even crossed my mind. And yes, there has been drama lately, but I wouldn't give any of it up. I can't remember ever being this happy, ever."

~

"Mm, as long, oh god, as long as we have each other, as long as the four of us stay together, things will be good. I mean, fuck, you two don't even realize how insanely big it is to have Kevin back in my and Sam's lives. Losing him had broken us, more than I think either of us realized." He kissed Lucifer hard, "And yeah, he's not my kid, but even after 4 years I still love him like he is, ya know. And without you and Cas, I wouldn't have ever seen him again. And fuck, Lucifer, you broke down the walls I had put up within minutes of meeting you, like you were the one who had the key to unlock my feelings. Am I making any sense?"

\--

"Yea, I understand. And I'm so happy he can be in your lives and that he already loves you and Sam." Lucifer said softly, kissing him.

Wrapping his arms under Dean, he held him close as he continued to thrust softly into him.

"I love you, love you so much," He said, kissing Dean’s neck. "I never thought I would feel so much love again or that I deserved to, but you show me how much I truly am."

~

"Yea, a lot has been happening, but now we'll have more people close to us and maybe you and Lucifer can really mend some bridges."

Sam rested their foreheads together as he continued to move at a slow, yet steady pace.

\--

Dean arched up into Lucifer's body, keeping his hands on his lover's face. He tilted his head up, resting their foreheads together. Every thrust Lucifer made seemed to go deeper than the last, driving Dean to heights of pleasure he didn't know he could feel. 

"Love you, love you, love you," Dean chanted, letting his emotions run wild.

~

Castiel bucked under Sam, moaning his lover's name. "So good, so right, oh fuck, Sam, love you so damn much."

\--

"Love you too, more then I ever thought I could love again. Come for me, I need to feel you come for me." Lucifer whispered.

~

"Love you too, want to keep you forever and ever and never let go. Never want to give this up, how much you are mine."

\--

Dean whimpered, nodding against Lucifer's shoulder. He could feel his orgasm approaching and knew that with a single touch to his cock he's come. With a strained voice he whispered brokenly, "Please touch me, fuck, Luce, touch me."

The moment Lucifer wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft it was over, Dean came with a shout, his body clenching and unclenching around Lucifer's shaft. He could tell by the way Lucifer's thrusts were coming erratically that his orgasm was soon approaching. "Come for me, Lover. Fill me up, Baby."

~

Castiel kept moaning Sam's name, running his hands down Sam's back until he reached his lover's ass. He grabbed the firm muscles in his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Wanna come when you do, Sam. And fuck I am so close."

Cas' words seemed to spur Sam on, and all Castiel could do was hold on as Sam started fucking him hard and fast, pounding into him just shy of too hard. "Yes, oh yes, Sam, please, oh fuck," Castiel moaned, burying his head against his lover's shoulder.

\--

"Dean." Lucifer shouted out, pressing his hips hard against Dean’s as he came.

His hips gave a few aborted thrusts before slowing, Lucifer rolling to the side and bringing Dean with him. Holding him to his chest, he tried to get his breathing back under control, rubbing his hand softly up and down Dean’s back. Eventually both of their breathing calmed down, Lucifer tilting Dean’s chin up, kissing him softly.

"Feel like talking about what you said we should talk about earlier today?"

~

Groaning loud, Sam pressed his hips faster against Cas', milking the orgasm from both of them, almost at the same time. Leaning heavily against the elder male, Sam panted softly, licking his dry lips as he tried to catch his breath, shivering at the after shocks.

\--

Dean nodded, giving a sheepish little grin. "Umm, yes and no. Yes I wanna talk about it, but not right this minute, because all four of us aren't here. Am I making any sense? I mean it's semi-maybe-important, but not a super big thing at the same time." Dean trailed off, shrugging a little. 

He bit his lip, then noticed the concerned look on Lucifer's face. Kissing him softly he said, "It's nothing bad, really. Just a bit of a communications issue, ya know?"

~

Castiel held onto Sam, a smile on his face. After their breathing had returned to normal he gently shoved at Sam's shoulder, saying, "We should get up and go wash up, see if Luci and Dean are done with their nap. Then I am thinking we start supper, I'm thinking burgers." He motioned over at the grill by the cabin, "Haven't used it yet."

When Sam gave a put out sigh, Castiel laughed, helping Sam to his feet. They kept touching and pausing for kisses as they made their way back inside, the normally 1 minute walk talking them almost 20.

\--

"I think I understand," He said, kissing him again. "Come on, why don't we take a quick shower and then see what the other two are up to."

Dean nodded and they headed into the bathroom, keeping the touching and kissing to a minimum.

~

They finally got back to the cabin, heading in and hearing the shower. Sitting at the table, Sam watched as Cas started getting things ready for the burgers, trying to keep his cock from finding to much interest in his come slowly moving down Cas' leg.

\--

They'd ended up taking separate showers, not that either of them had wanted to, but Den knew that if he and Lucifer were in there together they'd end up fucking, and at the moment they were both trying to behave. 

As soon as Dean finished his shower he went and got dressed, joining Cas and Sam in the kitchen. When Lucifer walked out of the bedroom, dressed and toweling off his hair, Dean watched Castiel and Sam go to the bathroom. He got hard in his pants as he saw the come dripping down Castiel's legs and knew without a doubt what those two had been up to.

Dean waited inside for Sam and Castiel to finish their showers, Lucifer having gone outside to start the grill. As soon as they were out Dean grabbed a few drinks from the fridge, the others grabbing the rest of the things for dinner, and they made their way outside.

After taking a quick sip of his beer, Dean cleared his throat. "So, that thing I wanted to talk about..."

Castiel nodded, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders, keeping the boy in place.

"Next time we do something like we did earlier, I think we should maybe set up some base rules or something. Because I was under the impression it was gonna be one thing, and then it was completely different. Not that that wasn't amazing, just..."

"It wasn't what we thought it was gonna be," Castiel said quietly, looking down a little, a blush on his face.

"I'm not complaining, not really, just... I had thought that, you know, the person whose lap Sammy was gonna be on was gonna be the "Daddy", the one reading the story, and whatnot, and that we were gonna all take turns, but..."

\--

Sam frowned a little, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry, that was my fault."

Lucifer sat down next to Dean, wrapping his arm around him. "No it wasn't."

He shook his head though. "I was the one that didn't quite get it, I just wanted all three of you. But if I didn't mess it up too bad, maybe we could do that at another time?"

\--

Castiel's arm tightened on Sam's shoulders. He tilted Sam's face up, so that the boy would look at him. "Baby, of course we can do that. I understand what happened, and while I was a bit confused I wasn't mad."

Dean turned his head so that he could look Sam in the eyes, "Baby Boy, we're fine, it's fine. Everything will be okay. You were just overeager, this happens. Nobody is mad, so please, please please, don't be sad. We love you, we adore you. Everything will be okay."

\--

"Okay," Sam said softly. "And I love all of you."

They each gave Sam a sweet kiss before Cas got up and started cooking the burgers, Lucifer pulling Sam onto Dean’s lap, giving them both another kiss before going over by Cas.

"Looking good, baby bro." He said, leaning his chin on Cas' shoulder, kissing the side of his neck, resting his hands on Cas' hips.

Sam leaned against Dean, nuzzling into his shoulder, tangling their fingers together.

\--

Castiel turned his head to give Lucifer a quick kiss before returning his attention to what he was doing. He smiled as he worked, his brother's presence soothing.

Dean held onto Sam, kissing him softly every so often. This felt right, the two of them together like this, and no one would ever change Dean's mind on being with Sam like this. In fact, while Dean was well aware that the world at large would look down on the four of theirs relationship, he also knew deep down that this was how it was meant to be. Sam and Cas and Lucifer and himself, the four of them completing each other in a way that no one else could.

Dean hated the drama, but at the same time knew that things could have been much, much worse. Though Dean knew that when they got to their new home that he'd do what he needed to to help Adam find someone, as it was quite obvious that the man had developed a crush on Sam, and it wasn't fair to him to let it continue.

\--

Lucifer smiled, watching Cas cooking, kissing his shoulder and right behind his ear every once and a while. He loved that he was able to do this, hold his little brother and kiss him and love him. And it meant the world that Cas loved him back. Moving up a little and kissing Cas’ ear, he smirked a little as he whispered.

"Why don't we let Sam and Dean share a story time when we're done eating and you change into the pajama's I got you, and you come sit on big brothers lap and I'll read you a story?"

Sam had his arms around Dean’s stomach, head resting on his shoulder. While he still did feel really kinda bad about making the others confused, he was glad he didn't mess everything up. Sure I was still a little odd how much he enjoyed being all of their 'baby' but he loved it at the same time.

Though he was starting to really wanting to roleplay it out of the house. With either Cas or Dean driving the Impala and pulling over and wanting their baby to suck them. Or slightly more, riding on the back of Lucifer’s motorcycle and the same scenario. Thinking about how it would feel to be fucked over the metal, made a deep shiver run through him.

\--

Castiel shivered a little with pleasure at Lucifer's idea, nodding while licking his lips. "Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Dean, who hadn't heard what Lucifer and Castiel were talking about, whispered in Sam's ear, "Maybe sometime we'll have to play at the house. Maybe I'm your babysitter, or your father, and you've been a naughty little boy and I have to punish you. Take you over my knee, you'd be naked of course, spank your pretty little ass. Maybe between every few smacks tease your pretty little hole, because I know my little boy is only acting up because he wants to be punished. I'd make you suck me until I came down your throat, then keep going until I was hard again before giving you what we both want, my cock inside your pretty little ass."

Castiel heard Sam moan and looked over at him and Dean. While they weren't doing anything, Castiel could tell Dean was whispering something in the teen's ear that was turning him on. He could see how hard Sam was in his pants, the boy's erection tenting the fabric obscenely. Clearing his throat he said, "Dean, why don't you be a good boy and stroke Sammy for us. Pull out his pretty cock and stroke him until he comes."

\--

Sam whimpered, shivering as Dean pulled his cock out, stroking it in firm but slow strokes.

"Do you," Sam cut off with a moan as Dean kissed his neck. "Do you think tomorrow, we could go for a ride on your bike?" He asked, looking at Lucifer.

The eldest male licked his lips, seeing the look on Sam’s face when he said the word 'bike'.

"I think we can do that, Little One." He smiled, running his hand up Cas' shirt, his thumb teasing a nipple before going back down to his stomach.

\--

Dean nuzzled against the side of Sam's neck before saying, just loud enough for all of them to hear him, "Don't forget we are going to Lisa and Charlie's tomorrow evening for dinner." He lowered his voice, whispering in Sam's ear, "You didn't answer my question, Baby. What do you think of my idea."

He moved his hand slowly, teasingly slow, knowing it was driving Sam mad. He gently thrust his hips up, grinding against Sam's ass, but the little whimper his brother gave made him concerned, "You still sore, Baby Boy? Maybe we should just rest tonight."

Castiel saw and heard Sam, and turned to whisper to Lucifer, "We might need to hold off on story time, Luci. Sam is pretty sore from what we did earlier. We'll leave it up to him, don't wanna hurt our sweet boy."

\--

"A tiny bit, but I'll be fine, want my Daddy Dean tonight, and we have until then to do anything we want" Sam moaned, dropping his voice. "And I like that idea, can't wait."

"No, that we don't, but he'll let us know what's good and what isn't." Lucifer replied, nipping Cas' earlobe lightly.

\--


End file.
